Encantos Ocultos I: Secretos de sangre
by KaitsaH
Summary: Protegerlo no sólo era su deber, fue una promesa que no pudo cumplir.
1. Capítulo I

**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Los siguientes personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sin embargo, la trama y el desarrollo de esta obra son propiedad mía por lo que se prohíbe adaptación, recopilación o copia de la misma sin previa autorización._

 _Así mismo hago de su conocimiento que esta historia ya la había trabajado antes no obstante, se quedó inconclusa por lo que ahora estoy decidida a terminarla._

 _Espero la disfruten y por favor, si tienen algún buen comentario no olviden dejarlo._

 _Gracias y buen día._

 _Saludos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Sumary**

 _Tras sufrir la muerte de sus padres Sakura Haruno termina conociendo a Sasuke Uchiha, un joven lleno de misterio que sin querer a originando una serie de eventos que despertarán la curiosidad de ella por saber quién es él, revelando así, secretos que nadie más debería conocer y por los cuales Karin, la compañera de este, traicionará a la que por siglos ha considerado como su familia._

.

.

.

 **•** **Capítulo I** **•**

* * *

 _"Hasta que no vacíes tú alma de todo aquello que te atormente, no podrás llenarlo de todo aquello que te hará feliz"_

Relativamente todo lo que siempre hacía por las noches era llorar mientras dormía, no podía evitarlo ni reprimirlo; mis quejidos casi siempre eran más fuertes a esas horas debido a las constantes pesadillas que tenía. Hacía ya varios días que no cesaban y era la primera vez que duraban tanto.

Gritando me senté sobre la cama mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi cabeza tratando de soportar el miedo que sentía. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando pero sabía que no era de frío, aun así, me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana─. ¡Maldición! ─gruñí entre pequeños espasmos.

Apreté con fuerza mis brazos. Estaba sentada en mi balcón en una silla de mimbre, no tenía caso regresar a la cama, de todas maneras no iba a poder dormir.

Suspiré agotada y dejé que las duras lágrimas continuaran haciendo sus estragos hasta que… se detuvieron, justamente al amanecer.

Antes, cuando era niña amaba los amaneceres. Me gustaba despertar temprano y ver como el sol se iba levantando en el horizonte pero ahora nada de eso tenía sentido.

Lentamente los escasos rayos de sol fueron iluminando mi habitación. Tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo observando como la oscuridad se iba desvaneciendo hasta que de pronto unos cuantos golpes detrás de mi puerta llamaron mi atención.

Levanté el rostro y la voz de mi abuela me hizo dibujar una corta sonrisa.

─Sakura, ¿estás bien? ─me pregunto a través de la puerta.

─Sí ─le contesté con voz ronca mientras miraba mi reflejo en la ventana.

Mi cabello largo y rosado estaba revuelto y sin brillo y, mi rostro estaba más pálido de normal debido al frío que hacía, mis labios rosados se tornaron azulados y el color tan peculiar de mis ojos se turbio por esa agua salina, eso, sin mencionar lo rojos e hinchados que estaban, efecto que significaba que no había podido dormir durante varias semanas.

Detestaba verme así, cansada, demacrada. Chasqueé los dientes y dejé de mirarme.

─Sakura, ¿me estas escuchando? ─repitió.

─Perdón abuela. ¿Qué era lo que me decías? ─le pregunté abriendo la puerta.

─Decía que el desayuno ya está listo. Cámbiate y baja con nosotros. ¿Segura qué estás bien?

─Sí, es sólo que estoy algo cansada ─respondí─. No pude dormir muy bien anoche.

─¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

─Ya se irán ─le dije e hice una mueca─. Ahora bajo.

Una vez que mi abuela se marchó tuve el tiempo suficiente de arreglarme, amarré mi cabello en una coleta, me maquille tenue y me cambié con lo primero que encontré aunque cuando lo estaba haciendo un par de ruidos se colaron por mi ventana.

Me asomé por unos momentos recargándome en el barandal, varios camiones de mudanza estaban llegando, todos de diferentes tamaños, estos, estaban estacionándose uno tras otro al otro lado de la calle. Elevé una ceja y los miré extrañada preguntándome, ¿qué clase de tontos podrían estarse mudando?

Meneé la cabeza y regresé de nuevo a mí cuarto notando frente a mí el retrato de mi familia.

Mis padres se veían asombrosos, yo estaba en medio de los dos sonriendo junto a mi medio hermano. Esa había sido nuestra primera foto juntos como familia pues ese día Suigetsu había sido adoptado.

─Buenos días, hija ─murmuró mi abuelo al verme entrar.

No le contesté, solo sonreí en respuesta. Poco después la inminente voz de mi pequeño hermano de seis años llamó mi atención. Si había algo o alguien que me hacía sonreír de una manera tan natural ese era él.

─Parece que hoy estas muy animado ─le dije mientras sacudía el extraño color de su cabello.

─Sí y mucho. El abuelo me llevará a dar una vuelta más tarde al lago. Iremos a pescar después de que cure a los caballos de los Hatake ─en ese instante mi sonrisa se descompuso.

─Sabes que ellos son algo especiales. Jamás dejarían que nadie que no sea tu abuelo cure a sus animales ─interfirió mi abuela al notar los diminutos gestos que hacía tras haber escuchado aquel apellido.

─Oh, enserio ─objeté─. Pues pienso que sólo son pretextos para hacer que yo vaya. Desde que llegue aquí últimamente sus animales se enferman demasiado.

─No pienses así, hija. Estoy segura de que no son sólo pretextos además, si lo fueran… Kakashi es muy apuesto.

─Pues a mí no me agrada. Es un odioso ─contesté con un gesto agrio a lo que ella me miró de una forma suplicante.

─Pretextos o no... Si lo prefieres puedo decirle a alguien más que vaya por mí.

─Y en verdad lo preferiría pero no puedo hacer eso abuelo, la última vez que alguien fue por ti casi se olvidaron de traerse a mi hermano. No confió en tu gente, todos son muy extraños además, las personas en el pueblo... todos me miran raro.

─Eso es porque eres una chica hermosa.

─Hay chicas más lindas que yo, por ejemplo esta Ino.

─Y hablando de ella, te hablo hace unos minutos ─interrumpió mi abuela.

─¿Tan temprano? ─cuestioné con una ceja arriba─. ¿Te dijo qué quería?

─Sí, que le marcaras en cuanto pudieras ─apenas si mi abuela había terminado de hablar cuando un evidente mohín salió de mi boca, no quería devolver ninguna llamada sin embargo, ella insistió─. También dijo que era urgente.

─Está bien, la llamaré luego ─contesté sin mucho interés.

Una vez que el desayuno termino me levanté para ir de regreso a mi habitación, no obstante, mi abuela me detuvo en el proceso.

─¿Es enserio? ─inquirí al mirarla con el teléfono en las manos.

─Muy enserio, señorita. ¡Llámala! ─me ordenó en un tono autoritario─. No quiero verte otro fin de semana encerrada en tu cuarto. ¿Entendido? ─estaba por reprochar, no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de llamarla─. ¿Entendido? ─repitió.

─Sí abuela, entendí ─ante su insistencia no me quedó otra opción más que tomar el teléfono y rodar los ojos mientras marcaba y ponía el altavoz─. Ino... ─la nombré cuando esta me contestó.

─¡Hola, Sakura! Que gusto que me llamarás, pensé que no lo harías.

─Sí yo también pero mi abuela insistió en que era urgente.

─¡Y lo es...! ─exclamó emocionada al otro lado de la línea─. Necesito que me acompañes a la ciudad.

─¿Y no puedes esperar al lunes?

─No, definitivamente no. Tengo una cita esta noche y...

─De acuerdo, no quiero detalles ─la interrumpí antes de poder escuchar más─. Te veo en quince minutos en el parque ─le dije y acto seguido colgué.

─Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos ─dijo mi abuelo mientras se acercaba a nosotras─. ¡Date prisa Suigetsu, se nos está haciendo tarde! ─gritó desde la estancia y este corrió escaleras abajo, emocionado.

─Está bien. Cuídense ambos y tú Sakura cúbrete bien que está haciendo frío ─me recordó mi abuela mientras ajustaba la bufanda a mi cuello.

─No te preocupes. Será rápido.

─Sí pero hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

─Gracias y de verdad, estoy bien ─le dije retirando sus manos─. Regreso luego.

Cuando salí al umbral noté la gran mudanza que tenía al enfrente, entorné los ojos y luego los rodé en un intento por ignorar todo el ajetreo que aquellos hombres estaban haciendo pero fue inevitable hacerlo ya que aquella casa llamaba mucho la atención. Era una bonita residencia la cual prácticamente estaba construida de madera, con enormes ventanales que dejaban a la vista la sala completa y algunos cuantos cuartos de arriba; la estructura tenía poco concreto, en realidad las bases y algunas paredes lo eran. Tenía un amplio jardín en el frente y los desniveles de las escaleras estaban tapizados con piedras decorativas, sin duda, una casa contemporánea muy costosa.

Estaba atenta a todo aquello que bajaba de los camiones, enormes cajas de cartón selladas con cinta adhesiva amarilla que llevaban leyendas precautorias, muebles que eran onerosos y que estaban cubiertos con un delgado plástico por lo finos y delicados que eran; también observé cuadros gigantes de pinturas abstractas con figuras extrañas e instrumentos musicales ostentosos.

Parecía que mis nuevos vecinos eran personas adineradas y presumidas y eso, de alguna manera me molesto.

Expresé un pequeño chasquido y dirigí de nuevo mi vista al camino, subí el cierre de mi chamarra y metí las manos a mis bolsillos, luego, caminé hacia la valla; quité el seguro y abrí pero no fue sino hasta ese momento que noté que alguien me estaba observando.

Esa mirada había sido tan intensa y perturbadora que me hizo estremecer por unos segundos.

Pronto, mis ojos se clavaron en aquel hombre alto de piel blanca, incluso, más que la mía, posiblemente aquel color pálido se debía al frío que hacía, fue por eso que quizá me perdí durante algunos minutos en su apariencia.

Tenía los labios entre abiertos al estarlo mirando. Era muy atractivo. No pude evitar quedar sorprendida ante su presencia, su piel parecía ser muy suave y pálida… como la porcelana, de facciones delicadas aunque lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus labios perfilados, los cuales a pesar de estar haciendo un frío extremo estaban rosados, era una boca seductora, tanto, que atraía. Parecía una fina persona la cual no pasaría de mi edad, se veía entre los veinte y veinticinco o al menos, eso supuse.

Embelesada por su presencia di un paso al frente, era inconsciente de mis movimientos; mi corazón se aceleró y de pronto mis mejillas tomaron ese rojo carmín natural.

No estaba pensando, tan sólo estaba observando cada parte de aquel cuerpo delgado, con atributos bien diseñados.

A simple vista parecía un chico normal y sencillo, sin embargo, una parte de mí sabía que en él había algo extraño.

Arrugué la frente y lo miré una vez más hasta que mi vista se detuvo en un sólo lugar. Estaba segura que al principio cuando lo miré a los ojos estos eran oscuros, tan negros y profundos como su mismo cabello pero… ahora, eran de otro tono, estos se habían vuelto rojos y profundos.

Por un breve instante sentí mi cuerpo volver a erizarse, no tenía miedo pero no resistí aquella intensa mirada que me hizo bajar la vista al suelo por algunos segundos, fruncí de nuevo el ceño y alcé la vista sin embargo, cuando lo hice aquel chico ya no estaba.

Parpadeé varias veces en mi sitió mientras lo buscaba pero no pude ver nada, fue entonces que de pronto la voz de mi abuela a mis espaldas me asustó.

Volteé y la miré con el pecho estremecido.

─¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, cariño?

Confundida y desorientada miré a mí alrededor, me encontraba a mitad de la calle─. Nada ─articulé nerviosa─. Regreso luego, no tardo ─le dije mientras regresaba a la banqueta y caminaba de prisa mirando de reojo a la mudanza en dónde sólo se divisaban a los hombres de los camiones trabajar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado. Si es así espero sus comentarios :)_

 _Como nota final las invito a leer And I Know y mis otras historias._

 _Saludos y muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto._


	2. Capítulo II

**•** **Capítulo II** **•**

* * *

Extraño, esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que me ocurrió esta mañana.

Hubiera querido olvidarlo pero por alguna razón aquellos penetrantes ojos continuaban dentro de mi cabeza destellando una y otra vez. No era un tono particularmente normal, era una tonalidad roja, oscura y brillante parecido al color carmín de las rosas puras.

Por unos momentos me torné pensativa, mordí la punta de mis dedos y fue entonces que la presencia de Ino llamó mi atención. Levanté la vista y la miré, ella estaba parada frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

─¿Qué te sucede? ─me preguntó─. Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma. Estas demasiado blanca.

─No es nada ─le respondí mientras me levantaba─. Es sólo que no dormí bien anoche ─dije acomodándome el cabello con los dedos.

─No me digas ─dijo en un tono vacilante─. Lo mismo de siempre, ¿no? ─yo asentí ante su indiscutible suposición aunque, no era del todo cierto. Creo que más bien mi estado de ánimo se debía a lo que me había pasado hace unos momentos.

Escuchaba a Ino hablarme pero igual que siempre no estaba prestándole atención, la miraba menear los labios dictándome lo que al parecer era el mismo sermón sobre mis sueños, luego, la oí cambiar de tema hasta que una simple frase me hizo mirarla: _"Querida, a veces los ricos tienen gustos excéntricos, tanto, que hay veces que necesitan cierta clase de privacidad…"_.

Por un largo rato me que quedé pensando en aquellas palabras, era probable que mis nuevos vecinos fueran algo extravagantes sin embargo, eso no justificaba todo el ajetreo de su mudanza.

─Como sea Ino ─le dije una vez que logré ponerle atención─. Hay que darnos prisa si es que quieres llegar temprano a tu cita.

Durante varias horas caminamos por todo el centro comercial y aunque ella estaba emocionada yo seguía perdida dentro de mis pensamientos. En algún momento del día la vi modelarme un hermoso vestido largo color violeta que resaltaba muy bien ante su delgada y escotada figura. Ino, era de las pocas chicas en el pueblo que se cotizaban por su hermosura, sobre todo ella, quien tenía un cuerpo perfecto, era rubia con el cabello largo y de ojos claros, no como yo, que apenas si podía comprarme con ella.

─Oye Sakura. Te estoy hablando ─se quejó frente a mis ojos. Ino parecía enojada─. Sé que casi nunca me prestas atención pero esto es el colmo. ¿Qué pasa contigo, eh? Desde esta mañana estas muy extraña.

Reparé en ella y me disculpé por mi falta de interés. En verdad no había sido mi intención ignorarla todo el día.

La rubia entornó sus ojos en mí, contuvo su respiración y luego suspiro.

Un par de tiendas después ya íbamos de camino a casa cuando de repente noté un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y un peculiar brillo en sus pupilas, no era difícil saber qué "eso" se debía a un chico. Meneé la cabeza lentamente y cerrando los ojos la regresé al frente.

─Solo tú… ─comenté pero no pude terminar mi frase porque aquel chico que recién se estaba acercando era Naruto.

Él siempre había estado enamorado de mí, según Naruto, yo era su primer amor. Él había hecho todo lo posible por conquistarme pero para mí, él no era más que alguien que no sabía diferenciar un no de un rotundo no y a decir verdad, Ino no encontraba ninguna explicación como para que yo rechazara a un joven tan apuesto como él quien era de piel clara y bronceada, de ojos azules, con una fisionomía bien definida; eso, sin mencionar que era uno de los pocos adolescentes que al igual que Ino se cotizaban en el pueblo por su apariencia física y sentimental.

Bufé con cansancio, no era que él no me agradará era, sólo que no me gustaba tratar con una persona tan molesta como él. Luego de un rato y tras una pequeña charla Ino nos dejo solos. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo pero la insistencia de Naruto fue tanta que termine aceptándole un café. De todas maneras aunque me hubiera negado él no conocía el significado de un no y tratar de hacer que comprendiera eso era todo un reto así que, no tuve otra elección.

Una vez que entramos en la cafetería no pude evitar observar la reacción de las meseras, sobre todo de una de ellas quien se sonrojo casi al instante cuando nos vio llegar.

─Y… ¿puedo saber qué tanto compraron? ─me preguntó él mientras sorbía un poco de su café.

─Cosas ─le respondí sin dejar de mirar aquella pelinegra que se notaba demasiado nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y por si fuera poco tiraba todo lo que a su paso se encontraba.

─Para la fiesta de graduación ─conjeturó atrayendo mí atención.

─Sí, algo así ─le dije y lo miré sonreír.

─¿Vas a ir? ─cuestionó esperanzado mientras dejaba su café a un lado.

Por unos minutos lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo con cierta clase de sosiego, luego agregué─: ¿Te parece que soy de las que va? ─en ese instante imité su acción, tratando de parecer indiferente.

─No lo sé. Dime tú, ¿eres de las que va? ─me preguntó a la vez consiguiendo que yo torciera una ligera mueca en mis labios.

Suspiré un poco, él estaba siendo tan acucioso como yo─. No, no iré. Tengo cosas que hacer ─le dije con una soltura que ni yo misma se esperaba. Yo quería sonar arrogante y grosera sin embargo, creo que sonaba todo lo contrario─. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, irás? ─le pregunté aunque ya intuía su respuesta, alguien como él seguramente no iría solo.

─No, no lo creo ─contestó.

─¿No? ─cuestioné arrugando la frente─. Un chico tan apuesto como tú que puede llevar a cualquiera y que sabe que no le dirán que no, ¿dice qué no irá a su baile de graduación?

─Es que la chica con la que quiero ir, no irá.

─Oh ya veo ─comenté cabizbaja─, pues en ese caso que tonta.

─Eso mismo pensé aunque no la culpo, ella dice que tiene cosas que hacer ─en ese instante mí gesto se descompuso al saber que estaba hablando de mí.

Carraspeé mi garganta y de inmediato me puse de pie. Ni siquiera esperé a terminarme el café sólo… salí de aquel lugar a toda prisa.

─¡Oye Sakura, espera...! ─alcancé a escucharlo mientras seguía mis pasos─. ¡Sakura! ─repitió alcanzándome en la salida─. Lo siento si es que te ofendí ─se disculpó sin soltarme.

─No, no lo hiciste ─miré su mano sujetar la mía.

─Pero es que...

─Descuida ─susurré al alejarme─. Ya te dije que no lo hiciste.

─Sakura ─musitó él en tono suplicante─, en verdad discúlpame. No fue una buena indirecta y aunque me encantaría ir contigo te entiendo, tienes cosas que hacer además, aunque fuera… no sé bailar.

─¿No sabes bailar? ─cuestioné dejando escapar una risa.

Podía imaginarme cualquier tipo de defecto en él pero jamás imaginé que algo tan simple como bailar no pudiera hacerlo, ¿es que acaso tenía dos pies izquierdos?

─Sonríes ─de pronto lo escuche balbucear.

─¿Qué? ─aunque sabía el significado de esa palabra en ese momento era como si no la supiera.

─Te estas riendo ─repitió sin dejar de mirarme con esos dos ojos azules que brillaban con una gran ilusión, deje de emitir aquel sonido de mis labios y sin borrar aún aquella sonrisa que tenía Naruto me tomó por los hombros─. Mírate ─me dijo girándome hacia la ventana. Hacía tanto tiempo en el que ya no sonreía de esa manera que me sorprendió el hecho de que lo hiciera─. Estás sonriendo ─volvió a decirme mientras me abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho.

Sentir su abrazo fue reconfortante─. Oye, por favor. Ya suéltame ─susurré despacio. No quería que él me soltará pero tuvo que hacerlo.

El chico se alejó y me miró─. ¡Que gusto que volvieras! ─me dijo sin separarse demasiado, fue entonces que aquella oración me dejo sin palabras.

Confundida giré de nuevo hacia la ventana, me veía diferente pero seguía siendo yo, Sakura Haruno, la responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

─¡Por favor, no! ─gruñí molesta─. No vuelvas a decir eso. Yo no eh vuelto y no volveré. La Sakura que tú conociste se fue, ¡¿entiendes?! ─él me miró en silencio─. ¡Entendiste!

─Entiendo ─fue lo único que dijo aquel chico─. Vamos, te llevo a casa ─enunció segundos luego.

Dudé por algunos instantes pero finalmente terminé accediendo.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del auto pasé a ser la misma de siempre, indiferente y silenciosa y, aunque en algunas ocasiones él estuvo tentado a hablarme no lo hizo. Lo cual agradecí.

─Llegamos ─murmuró apagando el motor. Yo se encontraba recargada en la puerta del auto mirando hacia la calle─. Sakura, ya llegamos ─me dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. Di un respingo cuando lo sentí, no le dije nada pero él lo sintió─. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Ni siquiera me limité a responder, simplemente bajé del auto.

─Oye, espera.

Aunque escuché a Naruto seguirme hasta el umbral yo estaba tan inmersa dentro de mis pensamientos que no noté su presencia de tras de mí. Sonreír no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, al menos no ante alguien que no fuera mi familia. Me molestaba la ironía de ser feliz sin mis padres, de seguir con su vida y de mentir.

En este momento maldecía ser yo.

─Sakura ─su voz sonaba compungida─. Sé cómo te sientes y se lo mucho que aún te duele pero… debes aprender a superarlo. Yo más que nadie puedo entenderte, yo también perdí a mis padres y estuve a punto de morir aquel día sin embargo, trato de olvidarlo y de sonreír.

Por unos momentos quedé estática en mi lugar ante escalofriante recuerdo, mordí mi labio inferior y comprimí mis ojos cristalizados a lo que él suspiro.

─Sé que no es fácil pero estoy seguro de que lo lograras. Ya lo has visto.

Tras escuchar esas palabras giré lento, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, por mi culpa no sólo mis padres habían fallecido aquel día sino que también los de él y aun así, Naruto parecía no odiarme. Lo miré acerarse, él estiró su mano hacia mi rostro y lo elevó.

─Sólo necesitas proponértelo ─me dijo y como si fuera una clase de alivio sostuve su mano.

─Yo... ─susurré lentamente─. No sé si pueda. Aún me...

─No hay prisa y, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Tú sabes qué cuentas conmigo siempre y cuando no me rechaces ─articuló en tono de broma haciendo que riera deliberadamente─. Ves que si puedes ─me dijo besando suavemente mis labios. Había sido un contacto rápido por lo que Naruto ni siquiera me dio tiempo alguno de reaccionar─. Bueno, ya es tarde y tengo que irme. Por cierto, si cambias de opinión y aun quieres ir estoy disponible el próximo sábado.

Lo miraba mover la boca y sonreírme, luego, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Por unos momentos no supe que hacer, no estaba molesta pero tampoco feliz, aquel beso me había tomado por sorpresa. Parpadeé varias veces y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta de mi casa pero no pude dar más allá de dos pasos porque en eso un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Esa sensación había sido tan parecida a la de esta mañana por lo que volví la vista a mis espaldas, caminé hacia la calle y miré hacia cada uno de mis lados.

A primera vista no había nada raro a excepción de esa casa que estaba justo a mí frente, junté mis cejas y me encaminé hacía ella observando algo extraño, ahí, en lo alto del segundo piso alguien me estaba observando y… cuando reparé mi vista en él, la cortina se cerró.

Maldición.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo III

**•** **Capítulo III** **•**

* * *

Los tenues rayos de sol que había esa clara mañana comenzaban a iluminar mi rostro al mismo tiempo en que la luz se proyectaba de una manera fina y delicada a través de mis parpados, conduciéndolos a un plácido sueño que no había tenido en varias largas semanas.

Estaba más que complacida por ello, no quería despertar, quería quedarme ahí, recostada, sintiendo una y mil sensaciones; fue entonces que de repente abrí los ojos de golpe. No estaba alterada o asustada, mucho menos respiraba de una manera jadeante, simplemente estaba allí, quieta sobre mi cama asimilando la hora, mi estado, mis… emociones. Me encontraba tranquila, mi respiración era normal y mi pulso no estaba acelerado.

Extrañamente una débil sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Pensé que quizá mi estado antipático de los otros días se debía a que no había dormido bien como lo había hecho anoche aunque ahora me preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que había generado?

¿Qué cosa había hecho el día anterior como para no tener pesadillas?

En realidad no lo sabía, había salido con Ino y había visto a Naruto, no había hecho nada diferente de lo que en ocasiones hacía a no ser por… el beso.

─¡No! ¡Eso no! ─grité mientras sacudía mi cabeza alejando esos estúpidos pensamientos. Yo no quería pensar en ello porque si lo hacía mis frías mejillas se enrojecerían; ya que aquel beso aunque me hubiera gustado no era algo que yo hubiera deseado.

Giré en mi cama quedando de lado, tratando de pensar en algo más que hubiera hecho de ayer diferente al de los demás.

Enumeré todas y cada una de mis acciones las cuales de manera inesperada me llevaron hacia mis nuevos vecinos, sobre todo a la imagen de aquel chico misterioso que había visto por la mañana y que sin razón aparente había desaparecido en medio de la nada y que más tarde me observaba de manera sospechosa a través de su ventana.

Enarqué mis cejas y rodé una vez más pensativa luego, me levanté y caminé hacia el balcón, mi lugar favorito de toda la casa.

La calle estaba completamente vacía y la casa de enfrente parecía estar igual de quieta. Elevé los hombros y en medio de un gesto regresé de nuevo a mi habitación esperando a que lo que fuera que me haya hecho despertar así, lo hiciera siempre.

Una vez que bajé a desayunar pregunté por el abuelo quien como siempre había salido desde muy temprano junto a Suigetsu, ellos, habían ido a revisar de nuevo a los caballos de los Hatake por lo que no me gustó la idea de saber que tendría que ir por ellos más tarde.

Odiaba esa hacienda, detestaba ese lugar por ser demasiado aburrida además de que cada vez que iba tenía que soportar la mirada indiferente y arrogante de Kakashi quién me veía cual si me despreciara con los ojos.

─Pues ya que ─bufé levantándome de la mesa cuando terminé─. Me voy a mi cuarto y por favor abuela, si llama Ino dile que no estoy ─Sumire me observó dudosa─. No tengo ganas de salir con ella, me hablara de su cita todo el día y la verdad no quiero escucharla ─le dije escapándome hacia mí habitación.

Me recosté en la cama con los audífonos puestos mientras encendía mi laptop y me disponía a disfrutar del poco tiempo a solas que tenía. Horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte de un tono naranja Sumire me pidió de favor que fuera por ellos ya que estos no se habían reportado durante todo el día.

Apenas si había notado la hora en mi reloj, ya casi estaba oscureciendo y yo aún seguía en mí habitación.

Tomé las llaves del auto y salí rumbo al rancho vecino en una camioneta negra, no sin antes primero detenerme por unos momentos a divisar la casa de enfrente que a esas horas del día parecía tener un poco de movimiento pues se figuraban algunas cuantas sombras moverse detrás de las cortinas.

Para llegar con los Hatake tenía que atravesar un largo sendero que era custodiado por enormes doseles de pinos y grandes abedules que estaban plantados a la orilla del lago que en estos tiempos en algunos días estaba congelado. Para ser un inmenso bosque y un lugar apartado de la civilización citadina era un lugar muy hermoso en donde se podían tener toda clase de actividades lo cual a mí no me interesaba.

Unos quince minutos después ya casi estaba cerca, frente a mí se divisaba la monumental casona de los Hatake que lucía poderosa. Aquellos hombres eran una de las pocas familias ricas que estaban cerca ya que poseían enormes hectáreas de terreno, eso sin mencionar la gran cantidad de animales que tenían; básicamente ellos eran productores que suministraban al pueblo cosas como trabajo y perecederos que llevaban y vendían tanto al pueblo como a la misma ciudad.

Antes de llegar inhalé profundo para contener esa sensación nerviosa que sentía en mis manos y en mis piernas y, mientras me estacionaba deseaba por dentro no encontrarme con él.

Bajé del auto y me acerqué con pasos cautelosos, era sorprendente ver como algo hecho de simple madera podía ser tan colosal y maravilloso.

La entrada principal tenía unas escaleras de madera que llegaban hasta la puerta. Me acerqué nerviosa y luego de pensarlo por varios minutos toqué pero mi puño pasó de largo.

Pude imaginarme al mayordomo, a la ama de llaves, a una sirvienta, a un empleado e incluso a mi abuelo mismo saliendo en esos momentos pero no fue sino más que a él, aquel hombre al que odiaba y no quería ver.

Al instante mi estómago se apretó fuerte y aunque traté de parecer seria e indiferente no pude evitar que esa personalidad fría y arrogante así como libidinosa y misteriosa me hiciera enojar.

Nuestras miradas pronto se encontraron. A ninguno de los dos nos agradaba el otro aunque a Kakashi sabía que yo le gustaba, no obstante, teníamos ciertas limitaciones.

Él era un chico de casi veintiséis años de edad, de piel blanca igual que el resto aunque su apariencia era de cierta forma rebelde, su cabello plateado era largo, peinado en picos sueltos y alborotados; generalmente siempre usaba ropa oscura y entallada. En sus tiempos él había sido otro de los pocos chicos codiciados en el pueblo y quien no querría tener a su lado a un hombre tan jovial como él de ojos negros; aunque aquellos días ya habían pasado, Kakashi ya no era el mismo chico elogiado por las mujeres más jóvenes debido a la cicatriz que le atravesaba desde el parpado hasta la mitad de su pómulo izquierdo la cual ocultaba detrás de una máscara de tela negra que cubría desde el puente de su nariz hasta esconder el cuello por completo dejando visible sólo la parte superior de su cara, sus ojos y su frente.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza negándome a parpadear y obligándome a no rendirme, quería parecer amenazante frente a quien no le costaba nada hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Este gimió de manera ladina dibujando una sonrisa torcida al observar el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener mi postura, lo cual de manera inmediata me molesto; entrecerré los ojos en él y lo miré deformando mi rostro entre un gesto de fastidio y confusión.

Él simplemente alejo la mirada de manera inexpresiva.

─Eres un imbécil ─mascullé en un susurro molesto sin desviar mis ojos de él quien permanecía parado bajo el marco de su puerta con un porte serio y preponderante y, aunque Kakashi no consiguió escuchar esas palabras al menos sí pudo leerlas en mis labios.

Pronto, se recargó en el marco, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y espero a que yo hablara. Él quería escucharme aunque en realidad él ya sabía a qué yo había venido así que, me miró con obviedad.

─¿Dónde está mi abuelo? ─finalmente pregunté de la manera más grosera y firme que pudo encontrar, rompiendo así ese incómodo silencio.

Silencio que se quedó en eso, silencio.

Al notar su grosería torcí mi gesto decida a ignorarlo y entrar pero en eso la voz de mi abuelo retumbó en el lugar.

─Abuelo ─lo llamé al verlo detrás de su espalda.

De pronto Suigetsu corrió hacia mí.

─Hola pequeño ─le dije acariciando su pequeña cabeza con una sonrisa. Había cambiado mi tono de voz y mis gestos también.

─¿Qué haces aquí, viniste a ver a Kakashi? ─me preguntó con inocencia a lo que yo volteé hacia ese hombre que se encontraba parado a mi lado.

─No, no vine a verlo a él. Vine por ustedes ─le respondí en un tono seco pero delicado─. ¿Por qué creíste que venía a verlo? ─pregunté al mismo tiempo en que regresaba mi mirada a Suigetsu.

─Porque ustedes dos son novios ─me contestó sonriente a lo que en ese instante no supe qué responder.

Mis ojos repentinamente viajaron hacia todos lados posicionándose de mi hermano a mi abuelo y de este hacía Kakashi─. ¿P-por qué dices eso? ─le pregunté en medio de un tartamudeo a lo que este elevó los hombros. Mené la cabeza y resoplé con moderación al tiempo en que bajaba hasta quedar a su altura─. Oye ─lo llamé elevando su rostro─, él y yo no somos novios.

─Pero él siempre habla mucho de ti, dice que eres muy bonita y...

─Pero eso no significa que él y yo salgamos juntos, Kakashi... ─lo miré de reojo─. Es sólo el hijo de un cliente del abuelo, un vecino nada más y lo que te haya dicho en realidad no tiene importancia.

─Pero...

─Pero ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos. La abuela está muy preocupada por ustedes y ya se han tardado demasiado.

─Lo lamento, Sakura. Se nos fue el día ─en ese momento nos irrumpió Hiroshi.

─Lo sé abuelo. Es por eso que vine por ustedes.

─Aún tengo cosas que hacer. No puedo irme todavía.

─Entiendo ─le contesté amablemente mientras me iba poniendo de pie─. Le diré a la abuela que estas bien y que llegarás más tarde. Suigetsu, vámonos.

─Pero aún no quiero irme.

─Por favor Suigetsu, la abuela está preocupada por ti, tenemos que irnos.

─Pero...

─Lo siento ─lo vi poner una cara de tristeza a lo que por unos momentos me sentí culpable aunque no tuve otra opción─. Le diré a la abuela que alguien de aquí te llevara a casa ─le dije a Hiroshi mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermano─. Nos vemos más tarde ─le dediqué una media sonrisa y luego de ello giré en dirección hacia la camioneta.

Al llegar al auto lo acomodé en el asiento de copiloto y ajusté su cinturón mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como este sacudía su mano una y otra vez en el aire, pensé que quizá se estaba despidiendo del abuelo pero cuando levanté la vista y viré hacia atrás pude notarlo.

Fruncí mi rostro y lo desvíe con fastidio, Suigetsu se estaba despidiendo de Kakashi quien mantenía en su rostro una mediocre sonrisa que apenas si se distinguía a través de la tela.

─Oye, mete la mano ─le ordené en tono agrió pero este me ignoro.

Fue entonces que en ese momento alcancé a escuchar a Kakashi despedirse y eso sin duda fue algo que me sorprendió, no esperaba que su voz fuera tan suave y tranquila pues no se comparaba en nada a la voz tan temeraria que escuchaba cuando descolgaba el teléfono de la casa.

Por unos momentos ambos volvimos a enlazar nuestras miradas aunque ahora fui yo quien apartó la vista con arrogancia.

Bufé molesta y cerré de un portazo, luego, rodé la camioneta hasta llegar a mi asiento, encendí el motor y aceleré a todo lo que daba dejando un rastro de polvo visible en medio de todo el camino.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	4. Capítulo IV

**•** **Capítulo IV** **•**

* * *

─¿Qué es eso? ─le pregunté a Suigetsu mientras viajábamos.

Durante un largo rato me había dado curiosidad saber qué era eso con lo que tanto jugaba. Al principio traté de ignorarlo pensando en que era algo que no me importaba pero luego, no pude evitar preguntar, sobre todo porque él no paraba de hacer extraños sonidos con la boca.

─Es un carrito ─me contestó al fin.

─¿Un carrito? ─le dije enarcando una de mis cejas─. Pero si a ti ni te gustan esas cosas. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

─Me lo regalo Kakashi ─contestó de manera divertida.

─¿Kakashi? ─repetí en un tono lleno de interrogante─. Debí suponerlo ─afirmé en un gemido─. Porque no me extraña. ¿Y por qué te lo dio? ─cuestione no muy contenta.

─Porque él es mi amigo ─dijo feliz.

Escuchar esa última palabra me hizo volver a quitar la vista del camino. Lo miré dubitativa, él no podía ser amigo de un sujeto tan bizarro como él.

─¿Dijiste qué es tu amigo? ─pregunté una vez más.

─Sí.

─¡Pues no! ─le respondí enojada a lo que Suigetsu me miró con el ceño fruncido ─. No voy a dejarte que seas amigo de un chico tan molesto como él. Kakashi no puede ser tu amigo ¡Entendiste!

─¿Por qué no?

─Porque no y punto ─dije molesta.

─¿Y por qué? Él no me ha hecho nada.

─Suigetsu, escucha. Kakashi no es amigo de nadie.

─¡No es cierto! Él es mi amigo.

─Ya te dije que no. Él no es una buena persona además… ─en ese momento me detuve para girar en la esquina aunque más que hacerlo por eso lo hice para cortar la conversación─. Olvídalo ─le dije pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Los dos estábamos tan enojados que entre más rezongaba él más rápido conducía yo. No estaba concentrada y mis ojos no estaban mirando el camino, estaba tan enojada que quería ganar una tonta discusión que ya sabía que había perdido desde un principio.

Me dolía la manera en que él me miraba y me gritaba desesperando en medio de lágrimas amargas mientras me insultaba.

Enojada, adolorida y con los ojos cristalinos tuve que regresar la vista al camino; fue entonces que en medio de una reacción espontánea tuve que accionar el freno de mano, quemando así las llantas, derrapando en la calle y zigzagueando hasta detenerme bruscamente contra la acera, consiguiendo que Suigetsu casi se saliera de su asiento y se estampara contra el parabrisas.

El ruido del clac son cuando me golpeé la frente me desoriento un poco, aturdida y con un sonido constante en mis oídos logré estirarme y alcanzar a mi hermano que yacía en su asiento asustado.

─Oye, ¿estás bien? ─le pregunté mientras lo tocaba para calmarlo.

Yo también estaba asustada, mis manos temblaban y mis piernas no dejaban de tiritar. Como pude logré desatar su cinturón de seguridad y lo abracé─. Lo siento ─me disculpé mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a descender por mi rostro─. No fue mi intensión herirte ─le dije recordando el accidente de hace unos meses.

Suigetsu se aferró a mi abrazo y fue en ese instante en el que sentí como una fina línea de sangre caliente resbalaba por mi cabeza. Me toqué la frente y miré mis dedos manchados; no era demasiada sangre pero si no hacía nada por detenerla dejaría rastros de algo de lo que mis abuelos no tenían por qué enterarse.

Me estiré buscando dentro de la guantera y detrás de los asientos algo con lo que limpiarme pero no tuve suerte así que lo único que me quedaba era la bufanda que traía puesta pero cuando quise quitármela esta no estaba sobre mis hombros.

Chasqueé los dientes y me maldije, la sangre no paraba y la herida comenzaba a molestarme.

─¿Buscabas esto? ─de pronto una voz gangosa y fría proveniente de la ventanilla a mis espaldas me hizo saltar en mi lugar.

De inmediato volteé hacia atrás lastimándose el cuello.

Sobre el asfalto se encontraba parado un chico con la mano estirada hacia mí. Era mi nuevo vecino el cual parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la respiración.

Al principio no lo entendí, aquel hombre se parecía tanto a la imagen que había visto en la oscuridad momentos antes de estrellarme.

─Tómalo, estas sangrando ─volvió a ofrecerme mientras hacia un ademán.

Fue en ese momento en el que miré mi bufada en su mano─. ¿Cómo es que…? ─pregunté dudosa al verlo poner una distancia prudente entre los dos.

─No importa, estas sangrando. Tómalo ─reiteró al tiempo en que se alejaba un poco más.

Con un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento lo tomé, apenas si era consciente de mis movimientos, llevé la bufanda a mi frente y presioné con fuerza.

─No me agradezcas ─dijo tratando de hablar con nitidez sin embargo, se notaba lo mucho que le costaba hablar, aun así, su fluidez era exquisita─, aunque... Si valoras tú vida deberías usar el cinturón ─aconsejó con frivolidad y cierto vacío en su voz─. Una impudencia como la tuya pudo haberle costado la vida a alguien ─sus palabras habían sido frías, secas y tan temerarias que sus ojos parecían hacer juego con sus palabras.

Sin duda alguna lo que él había dicho me molesto, fruncí el rostro y con toda la decisión posible me atreví a reclamarle, no iba a quedarme callada, mucho menos le iba a permitir que me hablara de esa manera pues estaba segura de que él había sido el culpable de que yo me saliera del camino─. ¿Una imprudencia como la mía? ─cuestioné tajante, echando a reír con toda la ironía que tenía─. Esto no hubiera pasado si un idiota como tú no se hubiera atravesado y parado a media calle. ¿Qué era lo que pretendías? ─pregunté con fuerza, siendo directa.

Yo sabía bien lo que había visto y estaba segura de ello aunque… aún no lo entendía.

─Hmp ─expresó aquel chico en un simple monosílabo arrogante el cual sonó de la misma manera que sus palabras anteriores.

Maldito.

Lo miré dar media vuelta y mientras lo hacía pude notar en sus ojos un pequeño destello rojo el cual iluminó con fervientes matices sus pupilas, coloreándolas en ese mismo tono intenso que le vi la primera vez, parecía una plasta densa de sangre condensada, roja y oscura.

Arrugué mi frente y pronto pude volver a sentir ese mismo escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda como si fuera una chispa.

─¡Oye...! ─le grité abriendo la puerta─. ¡Espera! ─eludí a prisa mientras bajaba pero cuando lo hice él ya no estaba.

En ese momento me maldije, había sido muy lenta.

Chasqueé los dientes molesta y regresando al auto me recargué en la puerta; levanté la vista al firmamento y exhalé imaginando en las estrellas aquellos extraños ojos rojos.

Inhalé profundo y luego, solté.

Había muchas cosas que aún me confundían, mis sueños, mi vida, mis amigos y ahora… mi nuevo vecino, anexando a Kakashi también.

Suspiré una vez más y llevé la bufanda a mi cabeza sintiendo en la punta de mi nariz un suave aroma que no supe reconocer. Torcí una pequeña mueca en mis labios y fue entonces que la voz compungida de mi hermano llamó mi atención.

Viré hacia el espejo y lo miré a través de este con una sonrisa, luego, caminé hacia él─. ¿Estás bien? ─le pregunté a lo que él asintió de la misma forma─. Bien ─contesté rodando el auto para revisar el daño.

El golpe no había sido para tanto, sólo habían sido algunos cuantos rasguños en la pintura oxidada. Había derrapado en la calle y había dejado rastros significativos de una buena sacudida por haberme subido a la banqueta aunque, no había nada de qué preocuparse o que reparar sin embargo, sabía que el abuelo se daría cuenta, eso sin mencionar que la abuela me cuestionaría por la herida en mi cabeza.

Me miré en el espejo y revisé mi frente, era una herida superficial la cual no requería de muchas puntadas aunque el hilo de sangre que había cruzado por mi rostro había sido exagerado.

Hice una mueca y subiéndome de nuevo a la camioneta nos marchamos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	5. Capítulo V

**•** **Capítulo V** **•**

* * *

Para cuando llegue a casa me encontré con la visita inesperada de Ino quien me estaba sentada afuera en las escaleras, se veía algo triste, tenía una cara brumosa y parecía haber llorado durante horas aunque a simple vista aparentaba tener una delicada sonrisa en su rostro, la cual, evidentemente era fingida.

Al verme llegar ella se levantó y caminó hacia mí saludándome desde la distancia. Hice una pequeña mueca mientras la veía y le pedía a Suigetsu no decir nada, no quería crear especulaciones de nada.

─Y ahora ¿qué le pasa? ─me preguntó Ino mientras lo señalaba detrás de su espalda─. Ni siquiera me dijo: hola.

La miré observarme, sabía que tarde o temprano ella me cuestionaría por la herida en la cabeza así que me apresuré a darle un poco de información. No demasiada pero si la necesaria.

Cuando entramos a la casa intentamos pasar por desapercibidas ante el radar de mi abuela quien tenía un sentido bastante agudo para percibir las cosas, aunque para fortuna y buena suerte de las dos ella no estaba en casa, había dejado una nota en la cocina en la cual dejaba dicho que estaba en la casa de enfrente.

─Así que tienes nuevos vecinos, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ─me preguntó.

Yo volteé a mirarla, ella sonreía. Meneé la cabeza y luego contesté.

─¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ─le dije encaminándome hacia el refrigerador en busca de que ponerme─. No es algo que nos importe ─agregué levantando los hombros.

Ino levantó una ceja─. Tal vez a ti no pero a mí si ─susurró ella con voz pecaminosa─. ¿Y ya los viste? ¿Cuántos y cómo son? ─interrogó de manera quisquillosa.

Al ver sus gestos torcí mis labios, no quería contestarle ya que ni yo misma conocía del todo las respuestas, aunque sino respondía a menos alguna sabía que tendría a Ino detrás de mí por lo que restaba de la noche.

─No lo sé, no los eh visto muy bien. Supongo que son algo… misteriosos ─fue lo primero que vino a mi mente mientras sacaba de la nevera un trozo de carne congelada.

─¿Misteriosos? ─inquirió ella a mi lado.

─No lo sé, supongo que sí ─le respondí en un tono seco aparatándome lejos, llegué a las escaleras y subí─. Apenas llegaron esta semana. La verdad es que no les eh puesto mucha atención.

─Tú nunca prestas atención ─la escuché quejarse a mis espaldas.

Sonreí un poco, era cierto.

─Entonces, ¿cómo fue que me dijiste que te golpeaste la cabeza? ─preguntó al alcanzarme.

Rodeé los ojos y la miré─. Ya te dije que fue un accidente ─le dije entrando en mi habitación─. Estaba peleando con Suigetsu… ─por unos momentos guardé silencio al recordar sus palabras, luego, me deje caer en la cama─. Fue muy extraño ─agregué mientras levantaba mi mano y la observaba.

─¿Extraño? ─espetó ella.

─Él ─murmuré sin sentido.

─¿Él? ─Ino frunció su ceño─. Vamos Sakura, explícate que no te estoy entendiendo nada ─en ese instante me incorporé y la miré.

─Ino, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado algo extraño que no sabrías cómo explicar? ─ella negó confundida─. Bueno, no importa ─le dije cruzándome de piernas, colocando una sobre la otra─. Lo que quiero decir es que... algo me hizo chocar.

─¡¿Cómo que algo?! ─su voz sonaba preocupante.

─No sé, algo ─le dije levantando los hombros─. No estoy muy segura de lo que fue. No venía muy concentrada que digamos, Suigetsu se enojó conmigo y todo por culpa del idiota de Kakashi.

─¿Kakashi? ─ahora sí que la había dejado más que confundida.

─Larga historia ─le dije─. La abuela me hizo ir a su hacienda ─comenté en un suspiro─. Ino, ¿por qué estás aquí? ─de pronto cambié el tema, no quería seguir hablando de mí. Ella me miró triste y luego esbozó una media sonrisa─. Es sobre tú cita, ¿no? ─la rubia asintió─. ¿No salió como esperabas?

─No ─me contestó y su mentón tembló.

Suavemente cerré los ojos y la atraje hacia mi pecho para abrazarla─. Ino, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? ─ella me miró y negó─. Que confías demasiado en los hombres.

─Y el tuyo es no poder confiar en ellos ─me contestó en un gemido cortante mientras se alejaba.

Fruncí el entrecejo─. ¿Qué quieres decir? ─pregunté.

─Que al igual que yo, tú también deberías darte una oportunidad con los chicos.

─¿De qué hablas? ─la tensión me hizo ponerme seria.

─¿Pues de que más? De ti y de Naruto, por supuesto ─sin decir nada miré hacia otro lado escuchando como ella me regañaba─. Ese chico se ha esmerado demasiado por ti. Yo estaría feliz por qué alguien como él se preocupara tanto por mí así como él lo hace por ti. ¿Por qué no aceptas su invitación?

De pronto volteé a verla sorprendida─. ¿Invitación? ¿Cuál invitación?

Ella rodó los ojos─. Pues a la del baile. Ve con él.

─¿Cómo sabes eso?

─Sakura ─me llamó sentándose aún lado─. Este es un pueblo pequeño, aquí todo se sabe además, Naruto también es mi amigo.

─Igual que él mío.

─Igual que yo ─en ese instante ella se levantó─. Sakura, es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad. Naruto ha luchado mucho por ti, por hacerte feliz y lo ha logrado. Tú no lo notas pero te eh visto sonreír cuando estas con él y a pesar de que intentas ponerle mala cara no lo haces al contrario, eh visto cómo te sonrojas.

─¿Qué? Eso no...

─Claro que sí y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada más en este mundo que desee él que ir al baile sólo contigo.

─No seas absurda Ino. Hay muchas otras chicas a las cuales él podría invitar, por ejemplo, esta esa niña que se muere por él.

─Pero él sólo quiere ir con una ─yo sabía que ella hablaba de mí─. Vamos amiga, date una oportunidad, sólo una y si no funciona... prometo que no insistiré más.

─No lo sé, yo...

─Piénsalo. Estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás.

─Está bien ─le contesté en un gemido prolongado─, lo pensaré aunque no prometo nada y ya por favor, dejemos de hablar de él.

─De acuerdo, como quieras ─me dijo mientras me seguía hacia el balcón─. Y entonces... ¿De qué quieres hablar?

─Estábamos hablando de ti… ─dije.

─Pero yo ya acabé de hablar de mí. Mi cita no funciono ─comentó en un suspiro─. Además no es algo que importe mucho ─entrecerré los ojos en ella─. Y entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ─cuestionó de nuevo.

─De lo que sea menos de Naruto, por favor.

Ino me miró quisquillosa luego, sonrió─. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si hablamos de Kakashi?

─¡¿Qué?! ¿De ese tipo? Ni hablar ─le respondí golpeando una hoja de la maceta que tenía aun lado.

─Pero, ¿por qué no? Tú dijiste que podríamos hablar de lo que fuera.

─Pero tampoco quiero hablar de él.

─De acuerdo ─me contestó a la defensiva─, entonces... Platícame, ¿cómo estuvo tu visita al rancho de los Hatake?

─¿Por qué quieres hablar de ellos? ─cuestioné molesta.

─Porque tú no quieres hablar de Naruto.

Suspiré─. Sabías que a veces eres tan irritante ─le dije con fastidio a lo que ella elevó los hombros con burla─. Sólo fui por Suigetsu y ya. El abuelo ya se había tardado demasiado así que la abuela me pidió que fuera por ellos, nada más.

─¿Sólo eso vas a contarme?

─Pues no sé qué más quieres que te cuente. No pasó nada interesante, excepto por lo del choque.

─Pues qué aburrido entonces ─musitó perdiendo el interés─, yo creí que me contarías algo mejor.

─Pues te equivocaste. No hay nada más que contar.

─Sí, ya veo ─me dijo recargándose en el barandal─. Por cierto, ¿en dónde dejaste a tu abuelo?

─Él tuvo que quedarse.

─Así que se quedó, ¿eh? ─Ino amplió su sonrisa─. Entonces... supongo que tendrás que ir por él más tarde, ¿no? ─su tono de voz había vuelto a cambiar.

─No ─le contesté sin siquiera mirarla─. Alguien más se encargará de hacerlo.

─¿Y por qué no vas tú? Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

─¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés, Ino? ─la miré sonreír pícaramente─. ¿No me digas que quieres verlo? ─solté sin pensarlo a lo que ella amplio su gesto al mismo tiempo en que le brillaban los ojos con emoción. Yo sólo se limité a torcer una mueca en mis labios─. No sé cómo te puede llamar la atención alguien como Kakashi, es mucho mayor que tú además, es un completo pervertido y por si fuera poco un total mentiroso ─ante las primeras palabras los ojos aguamarina de Ino se tornaron lascivos─. ¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? ─inquirí golpeándome la cabeza con la palma de mi mano─. Si tú prácticamente eres igual. Amiga, acabas de tener una mala cita y ya estás pensando en...

En ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y un par de voces comenzaron a escucharse desde la estancia. De inmediato pude reconocer una de ellas, era mi abuela quien hablaba efusivamente mientras que la otra voz sonaba algo… distante.

─Parece que tu abuela ya llego ─me dijo Ino mirando hacia la entrada.

─Sí ─le contesté alejándome del barandal para cerrar la puerta pero cuando iba hacerlo algo llamo mi atención.

Por unos minutos me torné pensativa, si le ponía aquel tono gangoso en su voz sonaba justamente como él.

Confundida bajé hacia la estancia seguida de Ino quien se quedó parada al final de las escaleras mientras observaba con los labios entre abiertos la perfecta silueta y belleza de aquel hombre.

Las voces provenían de la cocina, caminé hacia la entrada y sin quitar la mirada de la puerta pude escucharlos con más claridad.

No estaba equivocada, sabía que aquel intruso que platicaba con mi abuela era mi vecino aunque ahora sonaba completamente diferente, esta vez aquella voz era fluida y suave pero al mismo tiempo era fuerte.

─Muchas gracias señora Haruno.

─De que, hijo ─le contestó mi abuela con una sonrisa─, es de cortesía recibir a los nuevos vecinos con algo especial. Y disculpen otra vez que ni mis nietos, ni mi esposo hayan estado presentes pero...

─¿Abuela? ─en eso los interrumpí.

─Ah, hola hija ─me respondió ella con emoción─. ¿A qué hora llegaste?

─Hace un par de minutos ─le contesté encaminándome hacia ella sin dejar de observar por el rabillo del ojo el cuello de aquel sujeto.

─¿Qué pasa? ─cuestionó mi abuela.

─Que es curioso ─murmuré sin desviar la mirada─. Yo también tengo una bufanda igual a la suya.

─¿Una igual a la mía? ─interfirió aquel chico─. No lo creo, esta es única.

─Si es así, entonces… ¿Cómo me explicas que tenga una igual a la tuya dentro de mi camioneta? ─espeté confundida.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó hacia un lado al estarme sonriendo de una manera discreta.

─Basta de tonterías, Sakura. Se amable con él ─me reprimió Sumire al darse cuenta del tono de voz que estaba usando─. Lo siento mucho, hijo. Ella no siempre es así ─se disculpó avergonzada.

─No se preocupe. Las chicas de su edad siempre tienen cambios repentinos de humor ─dijo y eso me molesto.

Mi abuela rio por lo bajo junto con él quien apenas si mostró una sonrisa ladina en sus labios ya que más que sonreír estaba totalmente concentrado en mí; sus ojos negros estaban clavados en mis facciones que demostraban emociones encadenadas al estar expresando tanto confusión como enojo y sarcasmo.

─Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke ─me dijo al mismo tiempo en que estiraba su mano en señal de saludo, algo que yo observé como lo más hostil que pudiera aceptar.

Levanté la vista y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, él también hizo lo mismo conmigo aunque lo hizo de una manera diferente. Presioné los puños y lo miré seria. Estaba molesta, la sola presencia de ese chico me irritaba peor de lo que Kakashi lo hacía, deshice el nudo en mi mano y contuve mi coraje recordando que por su culpa casi me había estrellado.

Entrecerré los ojos en él, retuve la respiración y en un acto cruel y deliberado golpeé con rabia su mano, dejándolo tanto él como a mi abuela sorprendidos ante lo que yo acaba de hacer.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	6. Capítulo VI

**•** **Capítulo VI** **•**

* * *

─¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame! ─grité enfurecida y con el habla casi perdida por culpa del alcohol que ya había consumido.

Mi padre había ido por mí a mitad de la madrugada. Aquel día había salido desde temprano con Naruto a una fiesta y era la hora en que todavía no llegábamos a casa.

Varias veces proclamé su nombre desde la estancia mientras me jaloneaba.

─¡Señor, espere! ─alcancé a escucharlo de fondo.

A pesar de estar algo mareada pude verlo bajar las escaleras a toda prisa mientras se vestía y nos alcanzaba.

─¡Ya te dije que me sueltes! ─repliqué llena de rabia─. ¡Naruto!

─Señor, por favor deténgase ─hablo él a nuestras espaldas─. Ya no la lastime, todo es mi culpa ─le dijo parándose entre nosotros dos a lo que mi padre lo miró furioso─. Lo que usted vio no es lo que parece.

─¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! ─gritó mi padre varias veces con cierto sarcasmo en su voz ─. Si esto no es lo que parece entonces dime muchacho… ¡¿Qué es lo que parece?! ─Naruto se quedó callado, no por no saber la respuesta sino por todo el odio que mi padre expresaba en sus ojos─. Estabas apunto de acostarte con mi hija.

─Señor, por favor no...

─Mejor cállate y aléjate de aquí antes de que comenta una locura ─le dijo entre varios ademanes─. No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija, ¡¿entiendes?! ¡¿Entendiste?!

Entorné los ojos en mi padre, él no era nadie para prohibirme cosas, no cuando él había sido en primera el responsable de todas y cada una de mis desgracias desde un inicio. Apreté los puños molesta y lo encaré.

─¡¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre?! ─le grité haciendo aún lado a Naruto─. Te crees demasiado bueno dando órdenes pero en realidad no eres más que un maldito cobarde que cree que hace un buen trabajo como padre pero, ¡no es así! ─instintivamente mis manos golpearon su pecho─. Al contrario, tú y mamá lo han empeorado todo desde que se divorciaron ─su rostro estaba desencajado, él no podía creer lo que lo que yo le estaba diciendo─. Ojala tú y ella estuvieran muertos, así me harían la vida más fa...

No pude terminar esa oración, no al escucharlo gritarme como una bestia mientras amenazaba con golpearme.

─¡Basta! ─dijo enfurecido sin embargo, lo reté a que lo hiciera.

Naruto trató de contenerme pero igual que antes lo aleje.

─Vamos, pégame ─mis ojos destellaban con rabia─. Si crees que lo merezco ¡hazlo!

Él me miro con una mano arriba, parecía pensarlo. Kizashi nunca me había golpeado sin embargo, lo hizo, había sido la primera y última vez.

─No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso ─exigió sin quitar su mirada de mi rostro.

En aquel momento ni siquiera me dio tiempo de evadir su golpe, todo había sucedido tan rápido que, cuando me di cuenta tenía el rostro vuelto a un lado. Regresé la vista hacia él y lo miré con los ojos llenos de odio, no podía creer que por primera vez él me hubiera golpeado. Toqué mi rostro, chasqueé los dientes y lo maldije mientras le daba la espalda y me alejaba.

Una vez que salí a calle prácticamente fue lo mismo con mi madre a quien encontré dentro del auto esperando por mí.

Sin tener ninguna otra opción subí en la parte trasera del carro encerrándome con seguro.

─Qué bonita ─fue lo que ella me dijo en tono de reproche.

Sin responderle de nuevo desvié mi rostro enrojecido a mis espaldas, Naruto se estaba subiendo al auto de sus padres que también lo estaban regañando, o al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

─¡Es tu culpa que ella sea así! ─gritó mi madre luego de cinco minutos.

─¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa? ─cuestionó mi padre de mal humor al estarse subiendo─. Si tú le hubieras puesto un poco más de atención quizá ella no sería así. Tú eres su madre y tienes la responsabilidad de cuidarla, es tú hija.

─¿Ahora es mi responsabilidad? ─le contestó ella con sarcasmo mientras arrancaba─. Ella también es tú hija, yo no la hice sola ─reprochó─. Tú también tienes responsabilidades como padre pero parece que prefieres olvidarte de ellas y estar con otra mujer ─dijo con ojos cristalizados, dejando de observar el camino.

─Sé cuáles son mis responsabilidades ─gritó─. Es por eso estoy aquí a las cuatro de la mañana viajando contigo y con ella. Eres tú la que no las conoce, no eres buena madre, ¡tan sólo mírala! Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo quien sabe que cosas hubieran pasado.

─Ella ya es mayor de edad. Ya sabe lo que hace, sabe lo que está bien y lo que no ─le contestó mientras me miraba con repulsión al imaginarse de lo que hablaba aquel hombre.

─¿Qué ya es mayor de edad? ─en eso mi padre soltó una carcajada─. Vamos Mebuki. Es el pretexto más estúpido que te eh escuchado decir en toda la noche ─citó meneando la cabeza─. Con esa clase de ideas no puedo dejarte a mis hijos. Conmigo estarán mejor. Tú no eres lo suficientemente madre como para educarlos.

─Ah y me imagino que tu si, ¿no? ─le respondió de la misma manera─. ¿Y qué ejemplo les quieres dar tú al sepáralos de mí y llevártelos a vivir con una mujer que es de la misma edad de tu hija?

─¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Estábamos hablando de Sakura.

Mi padre volteó a mirarme, yo estaba en el asiento trasero con los ojos vidriosos y mentón tembloroso mientras me aferraba a mí misma para tratar de contener la rabia que sentía de mirarme impotente ante una estúpida discusión que había destrozado por completo a mi familia.

Mientras los escuchaba pelear me preguntaba en que momento todo había cambiado si hasta donde yo recordaba la adopción de Suigetsu nos había hecho la familia más feliz del mundo.

─¡Los odio! ─finalmente grité─. Te odio a ti y a mi madre ─vociferé sacando todo lo que sentía y, tanto él como ella voltearon a mirarme.

En mis ojos no había más que odio y rencor hacia ellos en esos momentos.

─Sakura ─susurró mi madre en tono escéptico y de pronto, una intensa luz y el sonido de varios clac son tanto al frente como a nuestras espaldas nos hicieron virar.

Mi madre miró hacia delante observando el camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Por mirarme a mí ella dejo de prestar atención al camino desviándose hacia el otro lado, sin embargo, cuando quiso regresar ya era demasiado tarde. Por otra parte, mi padre quiso tomar el control del volante pero los brazos de mi madre no se lo permitieron.

De tras de nosotros se encontraban los padres de Naruto quien de igual manera estaban tan cerca que no pudieron hacer mucho ya que el camión que venía en bajada se había quedado sin frenos.

El autobús se estrelló contra nuestro auto arrancado literalmente todo el frente lo que hizo que este girará de forma violenta por todo el camino, derrapando en círculos hasta llevarse el auto de Naruto quien colapso de la misma manera hasta estamparse contra un árbol y detenerse en el fondo de un acampado.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y nada parecía ser cierto. Yo estaba consciente y sangrando en el asiento trasero con el auto quemándose por dentro.

Las bolsas de aire habían explotado y Mebuki, mi madre, estaba aprisionada entre el asiento y el volante mientras que mi padre, Kizashi, no estaba en su lugar.

Ante el horror de la situación no tenía idea de que hacer, ver a mi madre en esas condiciones y el no ver a mi padre me hizo estremecer.

─Sakura... ¿estás bien? ─apenas si escuché a mi madre murmurar.

Estaba temblando de miedo al ver el fuego intenso del camión destrozado que se había quebrado contra un poste de luz, partiendo la cabina por la mitad y la cual había dejado por todo el camino varios fierros retorcidos.

─Sakura... ─repitió pero yo seguía anonadada ante la escena.

Mi respiración se aceleró hasta el punto en que por un momento sentí que me quedé sin aire.

─¡Sakura! ─gritó de nuevo─. Hija, escucha ─ella intentó llamar mi atención sin embargo, no la miré, no al estar viendo aterrada el hoyo en el parabrisas, mi padre no estaba y el auto no parecía ser uno, al menos, no al menos al frente.

Trastornada y como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta giré a mis espaldas buscando la camioneta en la que venía Naruto pero al igual que antes no pude ver nada más que no fuera un intenso fuego en medio de una oscuridad absoluta.

─¡Sakura! ─profirió una última vez mi madre en un grito agudo y por fin… la miré─. Sakura, sal de aquí… ¡Ya! ─me ordenó en un tono autoritario.

Su voz llena de desesperación y agonía captó mí atención. Fue entonces que en esos momentos mis lágrimas se detuvieron, ni siquiera las sentía hasta que estas pararon de salir─. ¿Qué? ─murmuré apenas, tratando de comprender el significado de sus palabras.

─¡Que te des prisa! ─me obligó a salir pero, yo no lo haría.

No iba a dejar a mí madre en ese lugar. Decidida a ayudarla me sobrepuse a mi miedo y obligue a mis piernas a moverse, tal vez fue la adrenalina o el deseo de querer salvarla que hizo que brincara hacia el frente para tratar de sacarla.

─Sakura, no seas tonta ─me dijo sin esperanzas─. No hagas más difícil esto ─la miré cerrar los ojos y una dura lágrima corrió por su rostro.

─¡No! ─le grité aferrada a la idea de sacarla pero, era imposible y aunque lo hubiera hecho ya era muy tarde─. No, no voy a dejarte ─le dije tosiendo al ver el hilo de sangre correr por su mentón y sentir el calor del humo y del fuego cubrirme.

Lo intenté una vez más, sin embargo, ella me detuvo.

─Te amo ─me dijo y con sus últimas fuerzas logró lanzarme lo más lejos posible del auto.

Caí de espaldas rodando por el acampado. No sentí dolor, ardor o algún tipo de trauma en mi cuerpo, más bien lo que había sentido había sido todo lo contrario. Sentía una fuerza descomunal, cargada de desesperación e impotencia al arrastrarme de nuevo hacia arriba y mirar a mi madre en su asiento asustada.

─Mamá… ─la llamé en un hilo de voz y ella me miró.

─No te preocupes cielo ─me dijo mientras me observaba con una dulce sonrisa al tratar de despreocuparme─. Estaré bien ─la miré ampliar su gesto y cerrando los ojos agregó─: Por favor, cuida de tu hermano. Los amo ─y con esas últimas palabras la vi estallar en medio de un gran fuego intenso.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	7. Capítulo VII

**•** **Capítulo VII** **•**

* * *

 _"Lo siento. Cuida de tu hermano"_

Sin saber cómo otra vez desperté entre gritos y sollozos. Desde hace un par de noches que tenía esas últimas palabras rondando en mí cabeza. Mi madre era quien se encargaba de recordármelas entre mis sueños y por alguna extraña razón sabía muy en lo profundo de mí ser que no podría cumplir con mi promesa.

Con las manos entre mi cabello me recargué en el respaldo de la cama mientras intentaba olvidar mi sueño, sin embargo, mis memorias parecían no querer hacerlo─. Genial ─balbuceé llena de rabia.

Respiré profundo y volteé a mirar la hora, como siempre era de madrugada. Apreté mis puños aun sobre mi cabeza, jalando mi cabello. Todo había sido tan claro, los actos, las palabras, los gestos y los mismos rostros de mis padres.

Aquella noche él expresaba en sus ojos la furia y la decepción que sentía por mí mientras que mi madre mantenía en su mirada el dolor y la tristeza que intentaba por mucho ocultar detrás de esa dulce sonrisa. Suspiré. Su muerte aun me dolía.

Por unos momentos cerré los ojos tratando de borrar mi pesadilla hasta que por breves segundos pude dejar mi mente en blanco. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, tampoco es que fuera consciente de ello. Estaba mirando a través de la ventana cuando la voz de Suigetsu llamó mi atención. Lo miré, él se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta con un oso de peluche entre sus manos. Sonreí.

─Hola ─musité en voz baja.

Él se acercó a mí, alcé las cobijas y se acurrucó bajo mis brazos.

─¿Volvieron tus pesadillas? ─preguntó luego de cinco minutos.

La comisura de mis labios se frunció─. No ─contesté en un murmullo─, sólo… no podía dormir ─dije.

─¿Segura? ─inquirió sin dejar de mirarme─. Porque estabas gritando mamá una y otra vez.

Escucharlo decir eso hizo que mi corazón se estrujara de nuevo, me estremecí un poco y lo abrace aún más fuerte.

Había momentos en los que tenía ganas de hablar y de decirle la verdad pero, aún era muy pronto para hacerlo. Suigetsu aún era un niño y aunque era muy inteligente eso no significaba que no le dolería la muerte de nuestros padres o peor aún, no significaba que no me odiaría a mí, aun así, lo pensé.

─Oye… ─lo llamé con un tono profundo─. Mamá… ─murmuré lento al tiempo en que me aferraba a ese cuerpo delgado mientras me atragantaba con un nudo en la garganta, dudé otros dos segundos y finalmente lo evadí─: Sí, estaba soñando con ella ─le dije mientras acariciaba el color blanco de sus cabellos─, pero no te preocupes que no fue nada malo ─agregué.

Él bajo su mirada y se acurrucó de nuevo contra mi pecho hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Lo observé por un largo rato, verlo dormir con una calma absoluta me hizo arquear los labios; luego, me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana, fue entonces que miré al cielo. En las estrellas casi siempre encontraba lo que mis ojos no me dejaban ver.

─Naruto ─murmuré.

Su nombre había salido de mis labios sin que yo fuera consciente de ello. Pensar en él muchas de las veces me hacía sonreír sin que me diera cuenta y en definitiva, como Ino me había dicho, había momentos en los que ese chico me hacía feliz.

Mientras seguía mirando hacia el cielo pensé en aceptar su invitación y, ¿por qué no? Comenzar a darle una nueva oportunidad. Después de todo él siempre había estado a mí lado.

La idea en sí me emociono.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no noté la velocidad del tiempo. Llevaba un par de horas afuera sintiendo sobre mí piel helada la oscuridad de la noche que era acogida por las pocas luces decembrinas que iluminaban a estas horas las calles oscuras de invierno.

A pesar de que faltaba poco para navidad sentía como si el tiempo muchas de las veces se estancara. El viento soplo y de inmediato mi piel se erizo.

De pronto, deje de prestar atención a las estrellas ya que mi vista se desvió hacia la calle empedrada. Al fondo de esta y a mi izquierda las intensas luces de un automóvil se vislumbraron. Enarqué mi gesto, era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviera llegando a estas horas pero también muy temprano como para decidieran salir de paseo.

Con una extraña sensación en el pecho me acerqué un poco más al barandal, me recargué en una esquina y finalmente tras un minuto de espera un auto negro se detuvo al otro lado del camino.

La cortina de la cochera de enfrente se elevó y de inmediato pensé en un sólo hombre: Sasuke. Fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Hacía varios días que no lo veía y después de aquella visita inesperada en mi casa algo me decía que no tenía por qué pasarlo por alto, había algo extraño en él, algo que producía en mi cuerpo una extraña necesidad de saber quién rayos era él.

¿El qué...? Aún era incierto. Curiosidad, atracción o misterio. En realidad no lo sabía, al menos, no por ahora.

Aquel auto deportivo entro en la cochera, esperé unos segundos más y por fin lo vi salir.

Sasuke como casi siempre vestía de negro, debía admitir que aquel color le asentaba muy bien ya que lo hacía lucir de lo más atractivo aunque también de lo más misterioso. Usaba un pantalón de vestir junto a una camisa de mangas largas las cuales tenían en su empuñadura una delgada franja roja las cuales iban a juego con su fría personalidad y elegancia. La tenía un poco abierta del cuello, sólo el primer botón estaba abierto. Sasuke llegó a la acera y me miró con arrogancia, eso lo supe por la postura engreída que tomo ya que no pude ver sus ojos, traía puestas unas gafas oscuras que lo hacían lucir estúpidamente sensual pesé a que era inentendible por qué las usaba.

A pesar de que nos encontrábamos demasiado lejos pude distinguir a la perfección cada uno de sus rasgos. Se quitó las gafas y me miró aún más. Retrocedí un poco. Él, me observaba con una expresión presuntuosa y altiva en su rostro mientras que yo lo miraba de una manera temerosa pero a la vez desafiante.

Los dos manteníamos una postura rígida y directa hasta que en cierto momento una torpe ráfaga de viento revoloteo mis cabellos, rápidamente los acomodé en un intento desesperado por no dejar de verlo ya que si lo hacía, sabía que de seguro él desaparecería.

Sasuke tenía la horrible manía de aparecer y desaparecer de mi vista, sin embargo, esta vez no lo haría.

Di un paso al frente con decisión, retomando la postura que tenía minutos antes. Estaba concentrada en lo que él hacía que no me percaté del momento en el que una extraña mujer se acercó. Aquella chica llego a su lado, lo miró a él y luego a mí. Era hermosa y pelirroja, esta, se abrazó a él por una de sus manos y se aferró sin dejar de mirarme con profundidad única mientras me recorría de pies a cabeza.

Sentir su penetrante mirada oscura sobre mí me erizo la piel hasta dejarme casi sin aliento. Comencé a tener problemas. Mi respiración se detuvo al igual que mi corazón, el cual apenas si lo escuchaba palpitar dentro de mis oídos.

Ella ladeo su cabeza y yo me asusté. Estaba temblando como un maldito cachorro al estarla mirando con una sonrisa ladina.

Mis ojos ya no miraban a Sasuke, ahora, estaban puestos totalmente en ella. Su cabello rojizo hacía juego perfecto junto a sus ojos que destellaban en una tonalidad roja y oscura, tanto, que me hicieron retroceder. Sus ojos eran los más fríos y oscuros que jamás había visto, poseían matices marrones que centellaban con gran fuerza dentro de sus pupilas que me producían una sesión de espeluznantes escalofríos que me recorrían por toda la columna vertebral.

Estaba aterrada y aunque hubiera querido seguir mirándola no pude soportar su mirada, era demasiado intensa, perturbadora. Sus ojos estaban llenos de hostilidad y malicia. Me deje caer en el suelo de espaldas, mis manos y mi coxis recibieron todo mi peso pero eso fue algo que no me importo. Literalmente me arrastre hasta el interior de mi cuarto.

Sentía que no era yo misma y que algo había cambiado, lo sentía dentro de mí.

Mi respiración entrecortada comenzaba a demandarme todo el oxígeno que no estaba llegando a mis pulmones y, mis estruendosos escalofríos me recordaban con una magnitud enorme un miedo efímero que creía haber olvidado, sin embargo, era tanto mi deseo de librarme de ese sentimiento que me obligue a mí misma a resistir.

Aun cuando ellos estaban tan lejos podía sentir sus oscuras presencias en lo frío de mi cuerpo entero. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Aún no podía moverme, estaba petrificada, sintiendo como temblaba.

Sentí que moví mis labios pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Elevé mis manos tambaleantes y las miré sudorosas; fue entonces que lo supe, esto era miedo. Un terrible miedo que no se iba y que al contrario, se intensificaba con tan sólo pensar en ellos y en sus penetrantes miradas oscuras.

¿Quién demonios eran ellos?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**•** **Capítulo VIII** **•**

* * *

Las siguientes noches que pasaron a esa apenas si pude cerrar los ojos debido a que tenía el presentimiento de que alguien siempre me seguía, no importaba el lugar o la hora del día, de cualquier forma me sentía observada.

Como siempre trate de restarle la menor de las importancias. Me deslicé de la cama y caminando hacia la ducha me desvestí, sin embargo, cuando lo estaba haciendo algo frío y parecido a una caricia rozo mi espalda. De inmediato di la vuelta pero al hacerlo no había nadie más en la habitación.

Con el ceño fruncido me metí a la tina y rápidamente me bañe. Al salir me arregle con lo que había preparado, ropa interior negra, una playera larga, leggins y botas a juego, luego salí de casa, tenía algunas cuantas cosas que hacer. Había decidido casi a última hora aceptar la invitación de Naruto por lo que le había pedido a Ino que me acompañara a la ciudad.

Antes de irme pase a la cocina y cogí una manzana. Mi abuela me miró salir sin embargo, no me detuve a conversar.

Horas más tarde cuando el sol estaba en su punto más bajo ya estaba de regreso, llevaba un par de bolsas en cada mano, estaba arrepentida de que hubiera sido Ino quien hubiera elegido todo lo que yo había comprado. Habían sido desde vestidos hasta zapatos y maquillaje y… otras tantas cosas más que en realidad no necesitaba, aun así, traté de consentirla por haberle hecho como siempre el menor de los casos.

Caminaba por la acera pensando en que no había sido buena idea regresar a casa sola, sobre todo porque sabía que en cualquier momento sentiría otra vez aquella intensa mirada sobre mis hombros.

Quería olvidar esos ojos, no era sano para mí sentirme de esta manera. Mis pensamientos eran tan profundos que noté el momento en el que Naruto me hablo a mis espaldas, su voz había sonado con baste alegría. Me giré en mi lugar y ambos quedamos frente a frente y, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo mi corazón se aceleró por la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

Él estaba demasiado cerca para mí gusto.

Retrocedí un poco pero por culpa de una estúpida piedra en la banqueta trastabille, cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé a que la caída no doliera tanto, sin embargo cuando pude abrirlos me encontré de nuevo con su rostro, sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en el verde de los míos, y no sé porque demonios me ruborice.

Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cuerpo y este de inmediato se tensó.

A pesar de estar haciendo frío su aliento sobre mi rostro fue cálido y dulce, fue entonces que reaccioné, Naruto estaba a punto de besarme. Arrugué la frente y lo alejé lo más que pude.

─¡Oye! ─le grité─. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?!

Sorprendentemente él me soltó.

─Lo siento, no era mí intensión ─se disculpó alejándose de mí mientras colocaba sus manos frente a su pecho en señal de defensa al haber amenazado con golpearlo.

─Sí, como sea ─respondí con fastidio al tiempo en que recogía algunas de mis bolsas.

Sin decir nada más Naruto me ayudo a recogerlas.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─pregunté sin mirarlo.

─Iba de camino a tú casa ─dijo y yo alcé una ceja─. Iba a decirte que pasaré un poco más tarde.

─¿Y no pudiste decirme eso por teléfono? ─espeté molesta.

─No. No quería que pensarás que estaba jugando. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de venir.

─Ah ─me limité a contestar.

Sin ser consciente de mi decepción solté en un gemido indiferente.

─Trataré de apurarme, lo prometo.

─Está bien ─comenté andando hacia mi casa.

Él me siguió.

─De verdad Sakura, lo prometo ─reiteró preocupado.

Me detuve abruptamente mirándolo por algunos segundos sobre mi hombro, entorné mis ojos en él de manera dubitativa, luego torcí una pequeña mueca, no estaba segura de que tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

Una vez que Naruto se fue comencé a sacar dentro de mi habitación todo lo que había comprado. Miré la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, eran casi las 8:30 pm así que, sin mucha, poca o nada de esperanza me apresuré.

Entre al baño aunque esta vez me desnude bajo la regadera sin embargo, eso no impidió que mi espalada otra vez se erizara. Maldije de nuevo para mis adentros, corrí la puerta y aseguré con el pestillo. Bajo el agua apoyé mi frente contra la pared manteniéndome así por un largo rato, sumida dentro de mis pensamientos hasta que en cierto momento cerré los ojos sintiendo algo extraño en mi cuerpo.

─Sasuke ─musité apenas.

Últimamente pensaba demasiado en él.

Mi vista descendió hacia el suelo, recordar su rostro perfecto, lleno de una belleza extraordinaria, tanto, que parecía inhumana me hizo sentir una necesidad enorme de querer acercarme a sus labios y besarlos, estos, poseían un color rojo e intenso, demasiado vivo para compararlo con el resto de su cuerpo, me atraían demasiado.

Por unos momentos los imaginé sobre los míos, devorándolos sin tapujos mientras me acorralaba contra el azulejo y me hacía suya de una manera carnal─. Sasuke ─balbuceé de nuevo, tragando saliva mientras me dejaba llevar por mis sucios pensamientos bajo el agua.

Cerré los ojos y durante algunos instantes me tensé de manera sobrehumana al sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Su aliento helado acariciaba mi piel desnuda, contrastando lo suficiente como para que el agua caliente que resbalaba sobre mí piel me hiciera estremecer en un gesto adorable de placer.

Continué soñando sin detenerme, cada roce se sentía tan vivo que me negaba rotundamente a abrir los ojos y aunque hubiera querido hacerlo una extraña fuerza me lo estaba impidiendo.

Pronto, lo escuché llamarme dentro de mis pensamientos con una voz ronca y seductora. Lo sentí tocarme. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar con rapidez al tiempo en que sus fríos dedos rozaban la piel caliente de mis pechos mientras sus labios no se separaban de mi cuello.

Sin abrir los ojos hice mis manos puños y presioné con fuerza mientras giraba hacia él, sintiendo como me arrinconaba contra la esquina de la bañera, ni siquiera me opuse ante su fuerza, estaba demasiado excitada como para ponerme a pensar en más.

─¿Me deseas? ─de pronto escuché su voz frente a mis labios.

─Sí ─susurré imaginando su risa arrogante mientras buscaba su boca para besarlo.

Él no se opuso.

Sus labios eran suaves y adictivos, los movía con una fuerza indomable y una fiereza implacable al posesionarse de los míos que respondían ante aquel beso lleno de pasión y desenfreno.

Mientras él me besaba pude sentir mi cuerpo vibrar, una de sus manos había viajado a la cara interna de mis muslos hasta llegar a mi virginal intimidad, la cual, él toco con una maldita calma. Me acarició suave con la punta de sus dedos hasta lograr que gimiera, era una tortuosa manera de hacerme explorar cosas que jamás había sentido.

Sentí que lo llamé con la voz entrecortada mientras exigía en mi interior que me hiciera suya, sin embargo, el fuerte sonido de mi puerta siendo jalada me despertó.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado. Mi cuerpo estaba extasiado y me sexo demasiado húmedo, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y la sujete; no podía creer que había estado fantaseado, mucho menos con alguien al cual apenas si conocía.

Blasfeme mirando hacia la puerta, fue entonces que de pronto lo noté, la cortina de mi bañera se estaba entreabierta cuando yo estaba segura que la había cerrado por completo.

─Maldición ─espeté buscando una toalla.

Rápidamente salí y recorrí la habitación. Estaba vacía.

El reloj cucú de la sala sonó y miré mi reloj. ¡Demonios! Ya era muy tarde.

Una vez que estuve lista me miré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, a mi parecer me veía realmente bien; usaba un vestido largo color borgoña de corte recto en gasa de drapeado lateal sin mangas, de reloj de arena de apliques, decorado con unas cuantas flores plateadas a uno de los costados de mi cintura.

Mi pelo lo había planchado para darle ese toque extra de suavidad y para que no se viera tan sencillo le coloqué una peineta en forma de mariposa, dándole así cierto volumen al haberlo recogido.

Deliñé mis ojos en un color negro mate, otorgándoles un tono profundo y a la vez agresivo pero sensual que dejaba deslumbrante mi mirada junto al tono verdoso de ellos. Aun cuando no marque mi maquillaje me veía hermosa. Algo de rubor en mis mejillas y un poco de pintura para labios junto a un brillo que coloqué encima de ellos, algo de perfume y estaba lista para cuando él llegara.

Los minutos avanzaron rápido. De vez en cuando revisaba mi celular nerviosa, era tarde y Naruto aún no llegaba.

Estaba impaciente, asomándome por el balcón una y otra vez tratando de divisarlo.

No tenía ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, nada que reportara que aquel chico estaba por llegar. Enarqué mis labios decepcionada mientras miraba una última vez mi reloj de cabecera.

Si él me dejaba plantada jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Revisé una vez más la calle, comenzaba a molestarme. Tomé el celular y fue entonces que mis ojos se posaron en la casa de enfrente, había luces y sombras que se movían en su interior. Estaba atenta a esos movimientos que no me percaté del instante en el que Naruto llegó.

Situé mis ojos en él y con una pequeña mueca en mi rostro baje.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando su aspecto me dejo con los labios entreabiertos, Naruto estaba parado bajo mi umbral, de espaldas a mí mientras observaba la calle; se veía demasiado atractivo con ese traje blanco que debía admitirlo, últimamente él se había puesto algo... encantador.

─Estoy lista ─le dije con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Él giro lento al escucharme haciendo de ese momento algo mágico─. Sakura ─pronunció pausado mientras me recorría y se deleitaba─. Estás... preciosa ─musitó sin quitarme la vista de encima.

─Basta, deja de mirarme así ─mascullé en voz baja.

─Es que… es inevitable no hacerlo ─balbuceó siendo ahora él quien se ruborizaba.

─¿Son para mí? ─irrumpí al ver las hermosas rosas en sus manos.

─¿Eh? Ah sí. Son para ti ─dijo en una risa graciosa mientras me las ofrecía.

Las tomé y agradecí escuchando como él me hacía un nuevo cumplido. Estaba dando la media vuelta para ir a ponerlas en agua cuando de repente me topé con mi abuela. Sumire casi me mataba del susto.

─Yo lo haré por ti ─hablo ella─. Ustedes ya deben irse. Es algo tarde y no quiero que lleguen muy noche ─nos dijo literalmente empujándolos fuera de la casa.

Intenté quejarme pero eso de nada sirvió.

─Prometo traerla temprano ─de pronto dijo Naruto con una con una sonrisa a lo que mi abuela respondió de la misma manera mientras nos despedía─. ¿Nos vamos? ─agregó ofreciéndome su brazo.

Sonreí de lado y lo tomé hasta llegar a la grandiosa limosina blanca que ya nos esperaba frente a mi casa─. Naruto... Tú... ─murmuré sin poder creer lo que estaban mirando mis ojos─. No me digas que… ¿fue por esto qué llegaste tarde?

Él me sonrió.

─Sakura, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien tan especial como tú ─susurró tocando la base de mi mentón entre sus dedos y sin poder evitarlo yo… me volví a sonrojar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	9. Capítulo IX

**•** **Capítulo IX** **•**

* * *

Iba al lado de Naruto, pensando en lo bien que se veía y en todas y cada una de las atenciones que estaba teniendo conmigo. Llegamos a la limusina y él me abrió la puerta, lo miré y sonreí de manera discreta imaginando lo cursi que tal vez yo me veía.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a sentirme de esta manera, en cierta forma le agradecía que fuera lindo y detallista, era por eso que quizá estaba pensando seriamente en darle una nueva oportunidad.

Naruto era un buen chico y quizá podría funcionar.

─Gracias ─susurré avergonzada. Él volteo a mirarme─. Por todo esto, es muy lindo de tu parte ─añadí.

─No es nada ─dijo en una sutil sonrisa─. Yo quería traerte algo mejor pero con el poco tiempo que me diste… esto fue lo más que pude conseguir.

Sonreí para mis adentros, me sentía algo nerviosa. Mordí de una manera delicada mis labios presionándolos hacia dentro sintiendo como mis frías mejillas volvían a colorearse hasta que un ligero escalofrío me hizo virar hacia la ventana.

Mi sonrojo se desvaneció en un instante. Afuera y del otro lado de la acera se encontraba Sasuke quien me miraba con una sonrisa ladina, parecía como si estuviera satisfecho por algo que yo desconocía pero que mi cuerpo presentía. A su lado, se encontraba ella, observándome de una manera desafiante.

Fruncí el ceño y los miré de la misma forma. Ambos mantenían un aspecto insustancial y al igual que Naruto y yo vestían de manera un tanto formal.

Sasuke usaba un pantalón y una camisa negra de vestir, doblada hasta por los codos; tenía abiertos los tres primeros botones de su camisa dejándome ver lo pálido de su pecho mientras que ella usaba un vestido negro recto y corto con mangas tres cuartos de encaje.

La mujer estaba abrazada a él de manera posesiva, como indicándome que él era de su pertenencia. Cretina, pensé y de inmediato ella dio un paso al frente, Sasuke volteó a mirarla y esta se detuvo; parecía ofendida y se veía enojada. Plegué más mi ceño y deje de mirarlos.

Sintiéndome un poco nerviosa me permití voltear el rostro, Naruto me sonreía desde afuera, este, cerró la puerta y rodó el auto por la parte trasera; yo lo seguí. A pesar de demostrarme una cara dulce se veía disgustado. Giré a mis espaldas y noté su mirada, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en Sasuke quien se mantenía serio y arrogante, era la primera vez que lo veía con esa postura que marcaba un claro recelo lleno de hostilidad y superioridad.

Los miré a ambos, parecían matarse. Naruto llegó a mi lado y se subió. Tomó mi mano y sin dejar de verlo por su hombro lo escuche refunfuñar.

Para cuando llegamos al baile tuve que respirar profundo más de una vez, me sentía ansiosa y no solo era por el hecho de estar ahí sino porque sentía que había algo extraño en el aire.

Observaba a través de la ventana a mis compañeros. Todos sin excepción alguna se veían galantes.

Una vez que entramos al edificio no pude evitar percatarme de todas aquellas personas que nos miraban. Me preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que los hacía mirarnos tanto? Yo no me sentía especial, mucho menos bonita o fuera de lugar como para que viera en algunos rostros expresiones desencajadas.

─Vamos, ¡ahí están! ─gritó Naruto llevándome hacia una mesa.

En ella se encontraban reunidos varios amigos con los cuales nos divertimos por un largo rato hasta que mi compañero desapareció junto con Ino. No era que me preocupara el hecho de haberme quedado sola, más bien me preocupaba que hubiera sido ella quien se lo hubiera llevado.

Durante algún rato lo espere, estaba cansada, había sido demasiado tiempo y era el colmo.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, casi media noche. Golpee la mesa con la punta de mis dedos y sin volver a pensarlo me levanté, no iba tolerarlo. Torcí mis labios en una mueca y suspire mientras avanzaba hacia la salida abriéndome paso entre la gente que se había aglomerado en el centro de la pista para presenciar el último de los eventos.

Me sentía decepcionada, todo lo que había esperado de él no había sido más que una tonta ilusión. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando de pronto miré sobre el escenario como mis dos mejores amigos eran nombrados.

Detuve mis pasos en seco, observando cómo los dos caminaban hacia la plataforma para ser coronados, luego, vi algo que no solo me sorprendió sino que también rompió mi corazón.

Verlos besarse fue la escena más… intolerable. Apreté los puños molesta y salí de ahí a toda prisa con lágrimas en los ojos─. ¡Maldición! ─gruñí lanzando mi bolso contra una banca, él era un estúpido─. ¿Cómo pude pensar que...?

─¿Que serían más que amigos? ─culminaron detrás de mí.

Aquella voz me estremeció así que con toda la ira que sentía me giré para encararlo sin pensar en nada más que en mis deseos de matarlo.

─¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ─exigí entre dientes. Él simplemente gimió en un tono indiferente.

Al saber que no me daría ninguna respuesta tomé mí bolso, no iba a tolerar más esta noche, mucho menos a él. Di la vuelta y enseguida sentí sus frías manos aferrarse a mi cintura. ¡Maldición! Mi estúpido cuerpo se había tensado al sentirlo.

─Te vas tan pronto, princesa ─fruncí el ceño molesta al escuchar el tono lascivo de su voz sobre mí cuello.

Él me hizo dar la vuelta y sin querer me le quede mirando su pecho, fue entonces que mi tonto corazón se aceleró por su cercanía, levanté el rostro y lo miré. Lo escuche soltar una risa ante mi crucial nerviosismo. Entorne los ojos en él y lo que este hizo fue sonreír aún más.

─¿Y que si me voy? ─espeté irritada.

─No entiendo porque te enojas ─me dijo a la vez mientras tomaba mi mentón y lo apretaba con, ¿cariño?

¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién se creía él como para tratarme con tanta confianza? Además, ¿por qué me tocaba?

─¡No me toques...! ─golpeé su mano con fuerza al tiempo en que me soltaba y me alejaba. Estaba frio.

Él sonrió ante mi frívola actitud, movió sus dedos en el aire y luego bajo su mano para guardarla.

─Has cambiado, Sakura ─dijo y no sé porque mi nombre en sus labios me estremeció─. No pensé que fueras tan… agresiva ─murmuró ladino─. Pero, ¿sabes…? No importa, porque así me gustas.

Solté una risa nerviosa─. Déjate de estupideces ─agregué dando la vuelta pero su mano me detuvo. No estaba loca, él estaba frío.

─No, no es ninguna estupidez ─dijo en una sonrisa─. Es la verdad, me gustas y mucho. Siempre me has gustado ─susurró a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

─Estás loco.

─Sí, pero por ti ─bisbiseó atrayéndome hacía él con fuerza para besarme.

Me paralicé cuando acercó su rostro al mío, su nariz recorrió con suavidad la mía, luego, bajo a mi cuello y lo escuché suspirar─. Hueles tan malditamente bien ─siseo congelando al instante todos mis sentidos.

Mi piel se erizo. Su aliento acariciaba cada fibra de mí cuerpo. Me acorraló contra la banca dejando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, escuchaba mi pulso en mis oídos y la sangre correr a toda prisa por mis venas a lo que él respiró profundamente soltando un pequeño sonido de satisfacción; fue entonces que un miedo intenso me inundo al sentir algo extraño en mi pecho.

Elevó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza las cuales apoyo con brusquedad sobre el metal.

Una de sus manos viajo por encima de mis ropas, tocando la silueta de mi cintura la cual presiono con fuerza. Se colocó sobre mí y sentí su erección ardiente sobre mi vientre. Sin ser cuidadoso tomó uno de mis senos por debajo de mi ropa y lo apretó con suavidad. Me maldije en ese momento por no usar sostén.

Sus uñas se enterraron en mi piel y esta se desgarro como si hubiera sido de papel sin embargo, no me dolió, al contrario, estúpidamente gemí al sentir sus dedos llegar a la punta de mí pezón. Aquella sensación había sido tan placentera.

─Sí, así es ─dijo, como respondiendo a mi pensamiento.

Abrí tanto los ojos como pude y lo escuché sonreír. Maldito engreído. Apreté los dientes y supliqué dentro y fuera de mí porque me soltara pero él parecía no escucharme.

─Detente, por favor ─imploré con un nudo en la garganta.

─Shhh tranquila ─dijo con uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios─. Será rápido ─me calló sin dejar de recorrerme con su aliento helado.

Lo escuche volver a sonreír. A pesar de estar todo obscuro pude notar su rostro. Era hermoso.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cuerpo mientras yo me removía tratando de escapar de la cárcel que habían creado sus brazos.

─¡Suéltame! ─grité golpeando su entrepierna pero él solo me afianzó con más fuerza─. ¡Basta, suéltame! Por favor ─forcejé debajo de su pecho, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos─. No me hagas es…

Ni siquiera pude terminar mi frase, su boca se había apoderado de la mía. Su lengua era suave, fría, poseía un sabor embriagante, claro, era culpa del alcohol sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos me vi respondiendo. Mi subconsciente gritaba no pero mi cuerpo pedía que sí. Por alguna razón sus labios me hicieron perder la cabeza, tenían algo extraño que me seducía.

Correspondí extasiada hasta que sus hábiles dedos tocaron mi entrada. Sorprendida evadí sus labios y comencé a luchar una vez más, él no me tomaría aquí. No iba a dejarme penetrar por este ser que tanto odiaba, mucho menos le iba a regalar mi virginidad.

─Yo creo que sí ─balbuceó sin sentido.

Chasqué los dientes y lo maldije mientras lo empujaba.

─Bien, si así lo quieres… entonces así será ─amenazó molesto.

Lo miré con repugnancia al sentir su miembro palpitante sobre mis ropas. Su mano atrapó la tela de mis bragas y las arrancó en un instante.

Mis manos lucharon por alejarlo pero él fue más hábil que yo, me besó una vez más y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo sin embargo, era tanto mi deseo de escapar que mordí sus labios hasta sentir el, ¿dulce sabor de su sangre? Maldición, entre más tiempo permanecía con él algo más me hacía desearlo.

Intente hacer de todo pero entre más resistencia él parecía disfrutarlo así que, lo último que me quedaba por hacer era volver a gritar, solo esperaba que alguien me escuchará.

─Suerte para que te oigan. Ya todos se han ido ─dijo y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el edificio y en efecto, parecía ya no haber nadie─. Por favor ─supliqué confundida─. Déjame ir ─por unos segundos él se detuvo, pensé que me soltaría pero no lo hizo. Negó y entonces... un sutil y extraño aroma me cubrió.

─La señorita dijo: por favor ─citarón con una voz gélida a nuestro lado.

Inmediatamente busqué con desesperación su voz, Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de nosotros.

─Suéltala ─ordenó de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo a lo que Kakashi gruño molesto.

─¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ─respondió este de manera tajante sin alejarse de mi cuerpo.

─Porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo ─profirió mi vecino entre dientes, soportando la ira que sentía al contener las inmensas ganas que se le veían de querer arrancarle las entrañas.

Kakashi sonrió y volviendo a colocarse su máscara se levantó.

Podía sentir sus penetrantes miradas en el ambiente que se había vuelto pesado.

Sasuke me miró y yo hice lo mismo con él─. ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó resguardándome tras su espalda una vez que me coloqué tras él. Se veía molesto y hasta furioso.

─Sí ─asentí temblando.

─Entonces toma tus cosas y vete ─ordenó. Yo lo miré confundida─. Vete ─repitió con enojo.

Mi corazón salto con fuerza dentro de mi pecho al escuchar su voz irritada y de pronto, sus fríos ojos se transformaron frente a los míos─. Sasuke ─eludí retrocediendo.

─¿Sasuke? ─Kakashi gimió su nombre─. Así que tú eres ese tal Sasuke ─citó con una sonrisa ladina mientras lo recorría.

─Es de muy mal gusto llamar a alguien por su nombre cuando no lo conoces ─dijo este otro con superioridad─. Sakura, ¿qué esperas? ¡Vete...! ─reiteró hostilmente dirigiendo su vista hacia mí─. ¡Ahora! ─dijo con fuerza.

Sus ojos brillaron con un destello sobrehumano y de nuevo el mismo miedo que había sentido la segunda vez apareció de la nada. Di media vuelta y eché a correr tanto como mis pies me lo permitieron. El largo vestido me lo dificultaba, aun así, logre hacerlo. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Sentía sus oscuras presencias sobre mis hombros sin embargo, continué sin mirar atrás hasta que finalmente tras correr por un largo rato me detuve, me costaba respirar aunque intenté hacerme la fuerte.

Al creer que estaba a salvo me recargue en la corteza de un árbol pero, mis piernas me traicionaron. Me sentía débil, cansada; era como si una extraña fuerza maligna me obligara a ceder.

Perdí rápidamente mis fuerza cayendo al suelo de golpe, sintiendo como mis parpados poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse, aun así, con todos estos problemas logré ver en medio de la oscuridad una sombra borrosa. Pensé en mil y un personas pero no fue sino a un único rostro al que pude ver.

Mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse y… esta vez… colapse.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	10. Capítulo X

**•** **Capítulo X** **•**

* * *

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos. Me encontraba recostada en mi cama con un gran dolor de cabeza. Todo me daba vueltas y por alguna extraña razón no me sentía yo misma, era como si técnicamente hubiera despertado en un cuerpo que sabía que no era el mío.

Elevé las manos frente a mi rostro mirando el dorso de ellas, por algunos instantes contemple lo delgado de mis dedos mientras admiraba el crecimiento de mis uñas. Me asuste un poco. El color de mi piel era translucida, tanto, que casi podía ver correr mi sangre a través de mis venas luego, las giré mirando mis palmas, en ellas se habían borrado todas las líneas de mi vida.

Las abrí y cerré sintiendo algo extraño, estaban frías.

Friccioné los dedos y me sorprendí. Mis huellas eran tan suaves como el algodón. Por primera vez tenía el tiempo suficiente para sentir el dulce placer de aquel cosquilleo, cerré los ojos y disfrute.

Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza comenzó a ceder hasta que por fin pude concentrarme en mi respiración, era suave y tranquila, aspiré profundo y asimilé todos los posibles olores que había a mi alrededor. Antes, nunca hubiera podido distinguir el aroma de todo aquello que me rodeaba, incluso, ni el propio aroma que mi cuerpo desprendía el cual sin duda era exquisito. Imagine el sabor de mi sangre soltando un gran suspiro lleno de satisfacción al morder uno de mis labios.

La excitación aumento y un fuerte orgasmo me atravesó.

Mientras esa sensación se desvanecía reparé en lo que estaba escuchando, mis oídos se habían agudizado. Al principio me fue difícil separar los sonidos pero luego supe que si se concentraba sólo en aquello que quería oír podía hacerlo sin tener problemas.

Presté atención a todo. Estaba encantada. Mi cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse. A cada segundo sentía que me fortalecía pero, algo me hacía falta. Comenzaba a desesperarme. Bajo mi piel helada estaba creciendo algo que me quemaba, respiré profundo pero eso sólo hizo que aquella sensación aumentara.

Mis ojos ardieron.

Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza presionándola con fuerza hasta que estos dejaron de arder.

Minutos después miré hacia la entrada, lo que sea que me hubiera hecho despertar ese deseo se encontraba tras esa puerta. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella.

Con cada paso que daba sentía la sutileza acentuarse bajo mis pies. Tomé el picaporte y sin ser consciente de mi fuerza lo rompí con tan sólo tocarlo. Chasqué lo dientes y continué. Al salir al pasillo me asomé por las escaleras escuchando un goteo que parecía interminable.

Cuando llegue al descanso me detuve, el reflejo de mi imagen sobre un cuadro que estaba pegado a la pared me hizo hacerlo. Incliné un poco la cabeza mientras me analizaba, era yo, no parecía haber cambiado. Mi aspecto seguía siendo el mismo aunque sabía que algo había cambiado.

Recorrí cada parte de mi imagen, mi rostro, mi cuello, mi pecho y… todo mi cuerpo. Plegué mi frente y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba al final de las escaleras, fue entonces que aquel titileo se hizo más fuerte.

El sonido me llevó directo hasta la sala en donde me encontré con dos seres extraños, creía conocerlos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me obligue a recordarlos. Eran mis abuelos.

Por unos momentos sonreí al verlos sentados frente a la chimenea juntos y quietos en una escena melosa. Me acerque a ellos pero a medida que lo hacía un extraño y conocido olor penetro mi nariz.

El hierro mezclado junto al cobre me hizo recordar el dulce sabor de la sangre oxidada. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar; mordí la base de mí muñeca y fue entonces que el placentero sabor de la mía me traslado al infierno. Cerré los ojos y una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa se reflejó en mí rostro. Estaba ansiosa, excitada, más que hace un momento. Un enfermizo cosquilleo atravesó todo mi cuerpo mientras yo misma me succionaba, sentía mi sangre ser drenada sin embargo, algo no me permitió continuar, ¿instinto tal vez? Una parte de mí me decía que si seguía sorbiendo moriría así que me obligué a mí misma sin mucho deseo a controlarme.

Era despreciable pero tuve que hacerlo.

Con los labios ensangrentados miré mi herida, en ella yacían dos orificios. Deslicé mi lengua por mi boca y… los sentí. Sonreí magnetizada. Mis manos hormiguearon ante el deseo de seguir alimentándome, tenía hambre, una sed insaciable. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento me paré frente a mis abuelos, tampoco fue que reparara en la velocidad que había acogido como mía, simplemente, en menos de un segundo ya los estaba mirando.

Mi primer instinto... comer.

Deseaba saciarme con el apetecible sabor de ese líquido rojizo que brotaba de sus cuerpos inertes, literalmente se me hizo agua la boca. La sensación de querer probarlos amplio mis pupilas, dilatándolas hasta los bordes y enciendo de nuevo mi metamorfosis.

Olían demasiado bien. Podía casi degustar su sangre en mi boca, en mis labios y en mi lengua. Podía sentir en la punta de mi nariz lo fresa y cálida que aún se encontraba mientras aun goteaba.

Cerré los ojos complacida por el momento, luego, baje a ellos dispuesta a alimentarme. Pringué mis dedos de su sangre y la lleve a mi nariz, entreabrí mis labios y… me detuve sólo por un instante de una forma salvaje. Los miré a profundidad y luego de tanto observarlos me puse de pie mientras observaba como la sangre descendía desde una gran abertura en sus gargantas.

Torcí un gesto de asco, esa sangre no me agradaba, estaba coagulada. Me alejé de un saltó.

Apreté mis puños furiosa y fue entonces que escuché el eco de mi nombre. Rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada, bajo el marco de la puerta estaba un niño pequeño, su cabello blanco como la nieve me recordaba el sutil azul de los glaciares y el peculiar color de sus ojos amatista me cautivo.

─Sakura ─repitió confundido.

Por unos momentos cerré los ojos sintiendo como su aliento cruzaba la habitación hasta llegar a mi boca como un leve susurro. Volví a excitarme, sonreí con malicia y en un movimiento inesperado le atravesé el corazón. Podía sentir sus latidos en mi mano, acerqué mi nariz a su cuello e inhalé llenándome de su aroma.

Saboreé con demencia mientras él volvía a llamarme.

Reí ante su agonía y sus divertidas e imparables suplicas dentro de su mente.

Me retiré y lo vi, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, él no movía los labios pero podía claramente escucharlo en mis oídos. Leía sus pequeños pensamientos. Sentía como la vida se le estaba escapando y eso… me lleno más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Sentir su dolor me causaba una extraña sensación de placer al mirar su rostro deformado. Era como un juego, uno muy divertido hasta que… lo recordé.

─¿Suigetsu? ─musité su nombre frunciendo mi ceño.

Por unos momentos me vi reflejada en sus pupilas, mi transformado rostro en el de un ser insaciable, lleno de una necesidad y oscuridad interminable me asustó. No podía creer que este tipo de demonio fuera yo.

Asustada saqué mi mano de su pecho y… vi su corazón.

(******)

Fue inevitable no poder despertar con un grito agudo. Sentía el corazón desbocado, llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho y lo toqué con fuerza, aún estaba ahí, latiendo presuroso. Cerré por unos momentos los ojos tratando de alejar el recuerdo de estar sintiendo aquel pequeño corazón latiendo entre mis dedos.

Tras unos minutos de angustia me senté en el respaldo de la cama, peiné mi cabello con las manos y respiré hondo repitiéndome una y otra vez que sólo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Froté mi frente con la yema de mis dedos, luego me deje caer sobre el colchón, tapé con mi antebrazo mis ojos y contuve el aliento fue entonces que de pronto abrí los ojos de golpe.

Esta no era mi habitación.

Sin moverme de mi lugar observé a mí alrededor. Era una buena alcoba. Retiré las sábanas blancas y me puse de pie.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era sencilla pero hermosa, sus paredes laterales, techo y cortinas tenían un tono beige que contrastaba perfecto con el suelo de madera oscura que hacía juego junto a las sábanas claras y el modelo cuadrado de la cama; frente a esta había una amplia repisa de madera que iba de lado a lado pegada a la pared, soportando en el medio un gran televisor negro el cual a los lados tenía un par de pinturas abstractas; recordaba haberlas visto en algún lado aunque ahora no sabía de dónde.

Mi vista viajo a mis espaldas, la gran pintura que tenía la cabecera de la cama me había hecho sonreír, era una pared colosal, llena de vida que detallaba el claro desenfoque de una delicada flor. Un enorme cerezo, fue todo lo que pude identificar dentro de ese verde follaje.

Meneé la cabeza y solté una leve carcajada por la ironía de la pintura.

Continué mirando, a cada lado de la cama había un pequeño mueble que soportaba la carga de un par de lámparas; junto a una de estas había un pequeño cuaderno el cual parecía que no tenía mucho tiempo en el que acaban de usarlo. Me acerqué y lo tomé, al parecer era un diario, uno muy extraño.

En el estaban escritos varios tipos de letras o lo que yo creía que eran letras. Hojeé bastante, desde el principio hasta el final el cual llegaba a la mitad del bloque dejando inconclusa una parte. Todo estaba escrito en un dialecto que no comprendía.

Hice una mueca y coloqué de nuevo el cuaderno en su lugar para dirigirme hacia la ventana.

Estaba por recorrer la cortina cuando de repente note a través del cristal lo que llevaba puesto, era una delgada camisa blanca; arrugué la frente y la cogí, bajo la tela no había nada más que mi propia desnudez. Me asusté. Mi mente divago en un instante pensando en que había sido… ¿violada? ¡No! Eso no, era imposible. No me sentía sucia o ultrajada. Me revisé de inmediato buscando en mi cuerpo cualquier indicio que me indicara que al menos había luchado. Estaba temblando. Mis piernas estaban bien, mi entrepierna igual y mi intimidad intacta, eso lo sabía porque Ino me había dicho alguna vez que la primera vez dolía.

Recorrí el resto de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis senos sorprendiéndome al mirar aquella parte. En mi pecho izquierdo tenía las huellas de unas rasgaduras, las toqué, estaban frías y dolían, ni siquiera el dolor se comparaba al de un golpe. Maldije para mis adentros sin dejar de tocarlas. Un par de lágrimas se acumularon en la base de mis ojos, comenzaba a sentirme impotente. Cerré los ojos con tristeza y baje la cabeza. ¡Maldición! No recordaba nada pero una parte de mí sabía que lo poco que me había sucedido lo había disfrutado.

Gruñí furiosa. Mis manos temblaban. Contuve el aire y solté sintiendo al respirar aquel último aroma que creía haber aspirado. Comencé a relajarme y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos al imaginar la más rica de las fragancias. Inconscientemente olí el cuello de la camisa. Supuse era de un hombre.

La sensación de enojo pronto pasó.

Inhalé y exhalé con los ojos cerrados sintiéndome plena y feliz hasta que de pronto él me llamó. Casi grité al escuchar su voz y aunque intenté girarme para encararlo no pude hacerlo, mi cuerpo se había petrificado al oírlo y al recordar todas las escenas de anoche.

─¿Ahora eres muda? ─cuestionó indiferente.

Maldito idiota. Claro que no lo era, era sólo que no podía moverme. Hice mis manos puño.

Lo escuché gemir a mis espaldas.

Su seductora forma de hacerlo hizo que mi piel vibrará. Apreté los dientes molesta y eliminé todo sonrojo de mi cara, conté hasta tres y giré para golpearlo pero cuando lo hice él no estaba de tras de mí.

─¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió con media sonrisa.

Entorné mis ojos en él, se veía tan hermoso sonriendo de esa manera arrogante y presuntuosa desde la entrada. Mis ojos no pudieron evitarlo, no al estar recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, tenía un cuerpo deleitable que… sin dudarlo haría todo lo que él me pidiera con tal de probarlo.

Lo escuché soltar un pequeño gemido parecido a una risa.

─Así que… ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Sí, me encantaba lo que estaba mirando. Mi interior dijo si pero mi boca pronunció un fuerte no. Él amplió su sonrisa ladina y camino hacia mí, yo di un paso hacia atrás por inercia.

─Que mal ─dijo─, porque a mí sí me gusta lo que mis ojos ven ─susurró y yo no pude evitar volver a caer.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	11. Capítulo XI

**•** **Capítulo XI** **•**

* * *

Una vez que desperté lo hice esta vez sin gritar o alterarme, aún me sentía mareada pero fuera de eso me sentía mejor. Llevé una de mis manos a mi nuca y la sobe, al parecer había recibido un buen golpe, supuse que mi mareo era por eso. Moví el cuello de un lado para otro intentando acoplarme al dolor que sentía hasta que me acostumbre a este; segundos luego observé a mí alrededor confirmando el hecho de saber en dónde se encontraba.

─Sasuke ─dije su nombre entrecerrando mis ojos.

¿Qué se creía ese tonto al haberme traído aquí?

Lo arremedé un poco recordando sus últimas palabras, ¿qué se suponía estaban mirando sus ojos? Tarado.

Estaba molesta, enojada, frustrada no sólo con él sino conmigo misma también.

Sasuke no sólo parecía, era una persona realmente extraña. Al principio cuando lo conocí pensé que era hostil y arrogante pero ahora este ser pretencioso me había demostrado tener una personalidad solidaria, liviana y… ¿libidinosa? Tras esa última conjetura chasqueé los dientes. Rodeé los ojos y me cubrí aún más con la camisa que traía puesta, supuse que era de él aunque al hacerlo un dulce aroma me envolvió.

Respiré profundo y fue como si todos mis malestares desaparecieran. Aquel perfume era embriagante, tanto, que no noté el momento en que lleve a la punta de mi nariz el puño de su camisa, era una fragancia dulce y excitante como ninguna otra.

Por unos momentos lo olvidé todo mientras mis ojos se centraban en las pinturas que yacían delante mío, fue entonces que las recordé.

Me acerqué a ellas observándolas con detenimiento, no tenían forma ni figura, eran sólo rastros de pintura salpicada de diferentes colores, toqué la superficie de los lienzos y los palpé como si eso me ayudará a entenderlos. Estaba concentrada en ellas hasta que la luz de la calle se encendió.

¿Tan rápido había caído la noche?

─Maldición ─me quejé por lo bajo.

Mientras me iba acercando a la ventana pude notar a mi lado una bandeja con comida que estaba junto a la cama. La miré dudosa, en ella había algo de pan, agua y lo que parecía ser sopa. Sí Sasuke pensaba que comería algo de eso estaba loco. Chasqué los dientes y tomé la cortina; estaba a punto de abrirla cuando de pronto mi celular sonó en algún lado.

Inmediatamente lo busqué con la mirada, este estaba sonando dentro de mi bolso.

Creí que se trataría de mi abuela sin embargo, cuando miré su número en la pantalla no pude evitar maldecirlo─. Estúpido ─murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos al leer uno de sus mensajes.

¿Cómo esperaba él que yo lo disculpara?

Tenía tantos textos que mi bandeja parecía desbordarse.

Mordí la esquina de mi labio inferior en un intento por aguantar mis lágrimas, luego me dejé sentar en la cama mientras cubría mí rostro. Naruto era un idiota.

─Y lo es ─dijeron a mis espaldas─. Me alegra saber que al fin despertaste, pensé que nunca lo harías.

Aquellas palabras aun cuando sonaron tan frías y distantes como siempre hicieron que mi corazón se exaltara. Lo escuché sonreír.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─dijo en un susurro pretencioso.

Las puntas de mis orejas se habían puesto rojas y mis mejillas estaban ardiendo con cierta tensión y nerviosismo. Quise dar media vuelta y responderle pero la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza me lo estaba impidiendo.

─Ya veo ─dijo viniendo hacía mí. Me tensé─. Supongo que el haberme visto casi desnudo te dejo sin palabras ─espetó en un tono arrogante. Yo negué en silencio─. Entonces, ¿por qué el sonrojo? ─inquirió pero al igual que antes no respondí.

Tragué saliva alejando mis sucios pensamientos. Maldito Sasuke, ¿por qué diablos no podía dejar de hablarme de esa forma tan seductora y de recordarme lo deseable que se veía? Lo escuche sonreír a través de mis manos, me sentía avergonzada, quería que la tierra me tragará. Verlo salir de la bañera con su larga cabellera mojada y sin nada más que una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura me había dejado sin palabras. Su cuerpo era perfecto, él era perfecto.

Lo escuché ampliar su sonrisa, de esas en las que sonríes cuando alguien eleva tú ego y eso, no me gustó. Sasuke se creía demasiado.

Me motivé a bajar las manos, él no me vería como una niña tonta.

Estaba por descubrirme el rostro cuando mi estúpido celular volvió a sonar sobre mis piernas. No iba a responder esa llamada, sabía que se trataba de Naruto.

─¿Acaso no vas a contestar? ─preguntó frente a mí, ahora sonaba disgustado─. Esa cosa a estado sonando todo el día y en lo personal es un poco molesto escuchar ese ruido.

Fruncí mi rosto, su tonto comentario me había hecho enojar no por lo que dijo sino por cómo lo dijo.

─No me importa si te molestas ─añadió tajante─, tampoco si es que no comes.

Por la ranura de uno de mis dedos pude notar que miraba la bandeja con comida.

─Sakura, no suelo ser alguien muy paciente sin embargo, te estoy tolerando. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo así que levántate… Es tarde y tengo que llevarte a casa.

Luego de escuchar sus palabras aspiré profundo conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones por más tiempo que el de costumbre, Sasuke me irritaba demasiado pero también tenía algo que me estaba gustando. Mordí mis labios y quitándome las manos de mi rostro me atreví a hablar─: Yo tampoco soy alguien muy paciente así que, dime… ¿Qué hago aquí? ─pregunté al ponerme de pie sin embargo, no lo miré a los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía lo besaría.

Sasuke tenía una extraña forma de seducción.

─Estas aquí es porque no tuve elección ─respondió─. Era dejarte morir de frío con ese vestido tan instigador o… esperar a que ese hombre o algún otro te hiciera más daño del que te estaba causando.

─Oh, que amable ─espeté con sarcasmo─. Pero no era necesario que lo hicieras, tenía las cosas bajo control además, ¿qué hacías tú ahí?

─¿Bajo control? ─Sasuke me miró expectante─. Si dejar que te lastimen de esa forma es tener las cosas bajo control entonces… te creo. Y yo sólo estaba pasando por ahí. Deberías estar agradecida por eso.

─Curiosamente pasabas por ahí, ¿no? Igual que todas las otras veces ─espeté furiosa.

─No sé qué a que te refieres ─dijo guardando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Lo miré a través de mis manos con ganas de asesinarlo─. No te hagas el tonto, sé que me has estado siguiendo ─dije y lo volví a escuchar sonreír.

No era una risa divertida.

─¿Por qué crees que te sigo? No crees que sólo pueda ser coincidencia.

─Las coincidencias no existen ─susurré entre dientes─. Dime, ¿me estas siguiendo?

─¿Por qué no levantas el rostro y me lo preguntas directamente?

─Porque igual puedes contestarme así ─le dije firmemente, sintiendo que aún no estaba lista para mirarlo.

─Es porque quieres besarme, ¿no es cierto?

─¿Qué? ─pregunté ruborizándome más de lo que ya estaba─. No ─contesté apenas.

Hace un momento deseaba besarlo arrebatadoramente pero ¡no! Ni loca lo besaría, ni en un millón de años lo haría, apenas lo conocía. No iba a decirle que sí, mucho menos iba a decirle que moría por besarlo.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante de manera muy lenta luego, tomo mi mentón con la punta de sus fríos dedos─. Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras?

La respiración de nuevo comenzaba a faltarme. No podía contestar con claridad, su pregunta me había descolocado por completo.

─O es porque me viste desnudo.

─¡Cl-claro que no! ─exclamé nerviosa.

─¿Segura? ─inquirió en una nueva sonrisa─. Porque si de algo te sirve yo también te vi desnuda.

Mis labios se entreabrieron y luego de tanto pensarlo hablé. Ahora si quería matarlo.

─¿Así que lo hiciste a propósito? ─refuté molesta, mirándolo a los ojos y golpeando su mano para que me soltará─. Te desnudaste frente a mí para que quedáramos a mano y no te asesinará, ¿verdad?

─No fue intencional ─dijo frío─. No creí que estuvieras despierta.

─¿Y el golpe en mi cabeza? ─pregunté tocando mí nunca.

─Eso fue tu culpa, te desmayaste ─se defendió burlonamente.

Entrecerré mis ojos en él, sin duda alguna Sasuke sabía cómo irritarme ante su encantadora pero maldita forma de ser.

─¿Siempre eres así? ─dije y él levantó una ceja─. Tan… grosero.

─Te rescate de ese sujeto y aun así piensas que soy… ¿grosero?

─Pues no me has demostrado lo contrario. Siempre que estamos cerca desapareces.

─Ahora mismo estoy aquí y no me eh ido.

─Ves. Tú forma de responder también lo es. Eres insolente, vanidoso, engreído y arrogante.

─¿Y por eso soy grosero? ─cuestionó con un ademán─. Más bien yo creo que aquí la grosera eres tú ─afirmó en un tono indiferente.

─¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Y yo por qué?! ─grité encolerizada.

─Porque yo siempre mantengo la calma ─dijo y lo miré. Sasuke sonreía.

Maldición, empezaba a odiar esa pérfida sonrisa.

─No creo que la odies, jamás la odiarías ─susurró y yo no entendí a qué diablos se refería.

De hecho muchas de las cosas que él decía no las entendía.

Lo vi caminar hacía a mí y tontamente retrocedí, su atrayente manera de hablar y de actuar me sofocaba. Lo escuché gemir, parecía burlarse. Entorné mis ojos y sin darme cuenta pronto me vi acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo; él era un poco más alto que yo lo que me obligaba a levantar la cabeza.

Frente a mí Sasuke lucía fuerte, altivo, amenazante. Colocó ambas de sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza provocando que mi corazón se acelerara.

─Por favor, no te desmayes ahora ─susurró con voz seductora cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

Me derretí ante su voz.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. Su aliento helado acariciaba mi piel desnuda, su nariz atravesó el puente de mis hombros y una fuerte sensación de ansiedad me atravesó desde la garganta hasta llegar a la parte más erógena de mí cuerpo.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de tocar su rostro sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Todo mi cuerpo se había paralizado, posteriormente abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos, tan negros y profundos, con matices y destellos rojos.

─Sasuke ─apenas musité sin trabarme.

Lo miraba observarme, sus ojos me contemplaban.

Supuse que él amaba el color verde de los míos que en su momento dejaron ver con la más clara transparencia la vida y la muerte. Una de sus manos toco mis labios, acariciándolos como si nunca quisiera dejar de tocarlos. De alguna manera sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba acoplando al suyo, todos mis sentidos reaccionaban a él. Tomó mi cabello y olio una parte de este. Podía sentirlo, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo hacía.

Dejo de tocarme y acercó sus labios a mi boca.

─Sakura ─pronunció en un susurro.

Pasé duro la saliva que estaba aguardando en mí garganta. Su aliento me causaba escalofríos, tantos, que comencé a temblar.

Sus gélidos dedos rozaban con delicadeza la calidez de mi rostro, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, desde mi mejilla hasta llegar al comienzo de mis pechos y situarla sobre uno de mis senos, abrió su mano y la dejó ahí, exactamente donde se encontraba aquella horrible herida que tenía.

─Tranquila, voy a quitarte esto ─dijo pero al igual que antes yo no lo entendía.

Un profundo calor me recorrió el pecho y luego, nada.

Por unos momentos sentí como si estuviera completa, como si hubiera encontrado lo que me hacía falta. Acerqué mis labios a su boca, llena de un éxtasis inigualable.

Deseaba besarlo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en lo que sentía que no noté el momento en el que alguien apareció bajo el marco de la puerta. Aquella persona nos estaba mirando con un agudo asombro y finalmente después de tanto observarnos, nos interrumpió.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	12. Capítulo XII

**•** **Capítulo XII** **•**

* * *

Luego de que aquel nuevo ser apareciera en la habitación esta comenzó a llenarse de un extraño aroma, el cual era suave y dulce a la vez sin ser nada empalagoso. Era una fragancia exquisita, una tan concentrada que embelesaba a cualquiera.

Estaba siendo dulcemente acogida bajo esa espesa niebla que me llenaba de una cálida paz venenosa. Inhalé profundo, perdiéndome en ella hasta que pude escuchar el eco de su vigorosa voz, fue entonces que abrí los ojos de golpe, mirándome tan cerca de Sasuke. Retrocedí por inercia al mismo tiempo en que conducía mi vista hacia la entrada encontrándome con el más profundo de mis miedos.

Entretanto Sasuke también hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos se habían posado en aquellos otros sin embargo él no entro en pánico como yo, al contrario, se giró hacía su mínima audiencia mientras retomaba su implacable y rígida postura.

─¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ─preguntó aquel nuevo sujeto mientras dirigía su vista hacia mí e inhalaba profundo.

Esta vez la resonancia de su voz había sido menos intensa sin embargo, la frialdad y la vileza siguieron siendo las mismas.

─Nada ─le contestó Sasuke, escondiéndome detrás de su espalda.

Fue ahí que por instinto yo di un paso hacia atrás. Aquel hombre tomo el marco de la puerta y lo estrujo con una devastadora fuerza, demasiada para ser un simple humano.

─Creo que será mejor que te vayas ─alcancé a escuchar la voz de Sasuke─. Ella no está muy bien y tú tampoco.

Aquel chico apuesto sonrió aunque su hermoso gesto desentono con su rostro desfigurado. Lo miraba con horror, el miedo me había paralizado. Las venas de sus cienes y su cuello se remarcaron contrayéndose una y otra vez hasta dejar visible esa extraña tonalidad entre azul y verdosa. Estaba asustada, mirando como el color oscuro de sus pupilas cambiaba. Creo que había dejado de respirar y más lo hice cuando miré en la superficie de su boca dos extrañas cosas.

─Itachi sal de aquí. La estas asustando ─exigió Sasuke pero este ignoro su orden.

Parecía un demente. Era como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo en el que Itachi volvía a comportarse de esa manera. En sus ojos veía la necesidad de saciarse y… creo que yo lo tenía lo que él estaba buscando. Meneó sus labios en un susurro y me sonrió. No alcancé a escuchar lo que dijo pero lo que sea que hubiera sido hizo que un fuerte escalofrío me atravesara la espalda.

De pronto, hubo una gran tensión. Lo vi apretar con fuerza sus manos, elevó el rostro y miró al techo. Las venas de su cuello comenzaban a desvanecerse. Bajo la mirada y en un segundo me vi presa de sus garras.

Mi espalda se estampo contra la pared, solté un gran quejido al comprobar el dolor que Itachi había provocado en todo mi cuerpo; tomó mi cuello despacio y me elevó apretando mientras lo hacía. Yo apenas si podía tocar el suelo con la punta de mis dedos. Este, se acercó con lentitud a mi cuello permaneciendo ahí por lo que a mí me pareció un largo tiempo hasta que por fin lleno sus pulmones de lo que sea que yo desprendía.

─Fascinante ─murmuró con placer─. Tenerla tan cerca es… sumamente difícil ─susurró cerca de mis labios─. Su olor, su presencia y… su aliento ─dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Con la mano que tenía libre me acaricio, marcándome con la yema de uno de sus dedos. Recorrió la comisura de mi rostro desde mis cienes hasta llegar a mi mentón y bajar por mi cuello para tocar mi corazón. Su agarré bajo mi mentón se suavizo, mis ojos volvieron a su sitio y por fin, me dejo respirar sin embargo, no me soltó.

Mis piernas temblaron. Estos hombres eran realmente extraños. Vampiros, fue lo último que pensé antes de que él pusiera la palma de su mano sobre mi frente y me hiciera volver a colapsar.

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue llevar las manos a mi cuello, aún podía sentir la sensación de sus frías manos alrededor. Me palpé varias veces, al parecer estaba bien. El cuarto estaba en penumbras sin embargo, creo que podía escuchar su respiración. Me estiré y encendí la luz de una de las lámparas. Estaba sola. Solté un suspiro lleno de alivio al confirmarlo luego, toqué mi pecho, mi corazón aún seguía latiendo dentro de mi pecho y, jamás había estado tan agradecida de que así fuera; últimamente había estado recibiendo un ataque tras otro sin tener ninguna clase de descanso.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Vampiros? ¿Era enserio?

Me revolví el cabello con las manos, era imposible lo que yo estaba suponiendo. Mis vecinos no eran eso o… ¿sí? Fruncí el ceño. Y sí lo eran… ¿De qué clase? Serían buenos o malos. Ante la última idea mis manos temblaron.

─Eso depende ─de pronto la voz de Sasuke me asustó.

Lo miré y este sonreía, de lado pero lo hacía. Miré detrás de su espalda pensando que hablaba con alguien pero ahí no había nadie.

─Es hora de irnos ─dijo tomando mi mano─. No puedes quedarte más tiempo. Ellos llegarán pronto.

─¿Ellos? ─pregunté saliendo del hilo de mis pensamientos.

─El resto de mi familia ─citó no muy contento─. Apresúrate. No quiero tener otro incidente como el de hace un momento.

Entorné mis ojos en él, Sasuke ya no sonreía. Estaba serio.

─No voy a irme hasta que des una explicación ─refuté con seguridad.

─Sakura, ahora no.

No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Lo haría hablar aunque me constara lo que me costara. Lo miré torcer una mueca.

─Está bien tu ganas pero, será luego ─dijo sin contradecirme lo cual fue raro porque yo suponía que iba a volver a negarse sin embargo, no lo hizo─. Por lo pronto tenemos que irnos. Tus abuelos están preocupados.

Fue hasta ese momento en el que pensé en ellos.

─¿Preocupados? ─inquirí con sarcasmo─. Si como no ─dije en una mueca mientras negaba.

Ninguno de los dos me había llamado, todos los textos y llamadas perdidas que tenía habían sido de parte de Naruto. Chasqueé los dientes y Sasuke tomo mi mano para llevarme hacia la ventana, recorrió la cortina para mí y dejo que las luces de la patrulla entraran─. ¿Aún piensas que no lo están?

Lleve una de mis manos a mi boca tapándola con sorpresa mientras veía al alguacil platicar con ellos─. ¿Cuándo fue que...?

─¿Llegaron? ─completó─. No tiene mucho.

─Tengo que irme ─dije de prisa buscando mis cosas.

Las tomé y abrí la puerta pero al hacerlo me topé con un duro pecho. Casi caí de espaldas si no es porque él alcanzó a cogerme entre sus brazos. Levanté la vista y lo miré. Sus ojos negros se habían clavado en el verde de los míos luego, me sonrió igual que antes.

¿Acaso sonreír de esa manera tan sexy pero arrogante era una clásica característica suya?

Itachi amplió un poco más su sonrisa, parecía satisfecho. Dejo de mirarme y sin soltarme divisó a Sasuke─. Tienes que sacarla de aquí ─ordenó mientras me soltaba─. Ella ya viene ─añadió.

No entendía a que se referían, el cruce de sus miradas no me inspiraba ninguna confianza. Volteé a mirar a Sasuke, él me estaba mirando luego, como si no le importara que le preguntara por lo rápido que lo hizo tomó mi mano.

─¿Qué tiempo tenemos?

Itachi puso atención a la entrada─. Yo diría que… ninguno ─contestó en una mueca─. Sigue siendo tan rápida como siempre ─aseguró mientras veía como yo lo observaba.

Mis ojos tontamente lo recorrían. Él estaba usando un pantalón deportivo holgado, iba descalzo y sin playera; usaba sólo una pequeña toalla blanca sobre sus hombros, lo que significaba que el líquido transparente en su cuerpo que resbalaba desde su mentón y que pasaba a través de su cuello corriendo por sus pectorales, recorriendo su muy formado abdomen hasta perderse por debajo de su ombligo y absorberse por el inicio de sus pantalones que estaba muy por debajo de lo visible, era sudor, que en vez de hacerlo lucir como un hombre sucio y desagradable lo hacía lucir eróticamente sensual.

Era un hombre bastante apuesto, tal y como Sasuke lo era. Hermoso sería la palabra correcta para definir tan exorbitante belleza. Su perfecta fisionomía representaba una edad joven, posiblemente sería de tres a cinco años mayor que aquel chico que aún seguía sosteniendo mí mano.

Su piel era un poco más oscura a comparación con la del que supuse era su hermano pues se parecían demasiado, aun así, seguía siendo totalmente caucásico. Tenía el cabello largo y sujeto por una coleta baja que dejaba algunos cuantos mechones alborotados que caían por su rostro a causa del ejercicio que acaba de hacer, lo cual, lo hacía lucir demasiado atractivo, sobre todo porque su cabello negro estaba mojado.

Era cierto que en el pueblo habitaban chicos realmente apuestos pero… estos dos, Itachi y Sasuke estaban fuera de contexto, su belleza y su físico estaban por sobre el límite de lo que los demás considerarían como: tentador.

Jamás había visto a personas como ellos y no creo que volviera a verlos si es que estos un día se iban.

─Es suficiente ─articuló Sasuke molesto halándome hacia la ventana.

Me quejé cuando sentí su agarré en mí brazo. ¿Era suficiente de qué? Volteé a mirarlo. Sus ojos destellaban disgusto, parecía hasta cierto grado celoso. Estaba caminando a su lado cuando de repente este se detuvo, me miró por el rabillo del ojo y soltó una leve carcajada al igual que Itachi quien sonreía a mis espaldas.

Estaba confundida. ¿De qué diablos se reían?

─Jamás lo entenderías… ─hablo Itachi.

─Entender, ¿qué? ─pregunté cómo idiota e Itachi volvió a sonreír.

─No dejes que te confunda ─dijo Sasuke halando de nuevo mí mano, corrió la ventana y…, fue entonces que antes de siquiera poder hacer algo la caótica voz de una mujer se escuchó desde la planta baja de la casa.

Su voz había sonado uniforme y sensual. No era tan aguda pero tampoco demasiado grave. Aquella tonalidad la describía como una mujer afable, de buen carácter y de bondadosos sentimientos; alguien tierno, amoroso y dedicado pero… aquella dicción no concordaba con mis recuerdos. Si era ella yo la recordaba como una mujer hostil y temeraria, de carácter fuete y agresivo.

─Llego ─espetó Itachi escuchando algo que yo no podía distinguir.

Fruncí el ceño. Por alguna razón me puse nerviosa. Sasuke afianzó mi mano, me tomo de la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

─Iré a distraerla ─dijo Itachi a mis espaldas pero cuando volteé a verlo él ya no estaba.

Demonios. No entendía absolutamente nada.

─Es hora de irnos ─anunció Sasuke atrayendo mi atención.

Abrió las cortinas y ambos miramos a la calle, el alguacil continuaba hablando con mis abuelos y luego de entregarles algo se retiró. Sentí un fuerte nudo en mi garganta al ver a mi abuela llorar y a mi abuelo consolarla. Una lágrima corrió por mi rostro. Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente me apegó más a su cuerpo, deslizo la ventana y de nuevo la voz de aquella mujer se escuchó, estaba demasiado cerca.

Miré a Sasuke observarme, su rostro lleno de seriedad me causo escalofríos.

─Cierra los ojos ─dijo pero yo no iba a obedecerlo. Lo vi torcer una mueca y expresar un chasquido─. Está bien, como quieras ─espetó serio.

Entorné mis ojos en él dispuesta a reclamarle pero enseguida sentí un cruel vacío bajo mis pies y una pequeña sensación de dejar mi estómago en alguna parte de este mundo. Instintivamente mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y pronto, pude verme al abrirlos dentro de mi habitación.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	13. Capítulo XIII

**•** **Capítulo XIII** **•**

* * *

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tuve el tiempo suficiente para gritar. Sentía las entrañas atoradas en la garganta y un vacío enorme en donde se suponía debería estar mi corazón. Respiraba con dificultad mientras tenía una mano puesta sobre mi pecho, mi cabeza pesaba y dolía como el mismo infierno.

Estaba parada en medio de mi habitación pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Mis ojos inexplicablemente iban y venían de cualquier lado al estarlo buscando pero, estaba sola. Sasuke se había ido. Deslicé mi cabello hacia atrás mientras observaba como la cortina de mi cuarto ondeaba dejando entrar el cruel frío que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera lo había notado. Estaba nevando.

Me aferré a mi mí misma y corrí hacía la ventana al sentir la humedad colarse por entre mis piernas desnudas. Aún usaba su camisa. Quise sentirme molesta por ello pero no pude hacerlo. Recorrí las cortinas y dirigí mi vista hacia la calle.

Entrecerré mis ojos quedando por unos momentos quieta mientras analizaba su casa. Estaba oscura, las únicas luces visibles eran las del patio delantero que como siempre estaban encendidas, alumbrando el camino hacia la entrada y algunas cuantas macetas cerca de sus ventanas.

Gemí un poco al observar la distancia y la altura. Era ridículo pensar que alguien pudiera salir ileso a una caída como esas e incluso, hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta; no era lógico y nada tenía sentido aunque, si me ponía a analizarlo con más profundidad… todo iba cayendo en una absurda teoría. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, mis vecinos no eran ninguna clase de vampiros.

─Ellos no… ¿o sí? ─dije mordiendo con suavidad uno de mis dedos.

Me era difícil aceptar que los cuentos que me recitaba Sumire cuando era más pequeña eran ciertos y eso, de alguna manera hizo que apareciera en mis ojos un brillo descomunal que se fue intensificando al creer que esas leyendas eran verdaderas.

Jamás habíamos estado solos. Sonreí para mis adentros hasta que mi gesto se descompuso. ¿Y si ellos no eran los únicos? Tragué en seco ante la idea.

Por alguna extraña razón corrí hacia mi espejo de cuerpo completo, me observe toda hasta que mis ojos se posaron sobre mi cuello, lo toqué, sabía que algo me había pasado pero no sabía que. En lo más profundo de mi cabeza creía recordar haber sido asfixiada pero supongo era sólo la sensación porque no tenía nada. También recordaba haber sentido un calor sobrehumano al recorrer mi pecho, desabotone la camisa y me miré. Estaba desnuda pero completa sin embargo, no pude evitar tocar uno de mis senos. Algunas imágenes esporádicas vinieron a mi mente, eran confusas e irracionales, todas se mezclaban unas con otras, estaban difusas. Apreté los ojos con fuerza intentando aclararlas pero sólo pude sentir bajo mis bragas como me mojaba. Había una voz en mi cabeza que lo provocaba. Aspiré hondo y cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que esa sensación descontrolada me atravesara.

─Aquel día tuviste suerte ─susurraron sobre mi cuello mientras sentía como unas firmes y heladas manos se enredaban en la base de mi cintura hasta llegar a tocar mi bajo vientre y reclamarlo─. Aunque no siempre estará Sasuke para salvarte.

Tras esas últimas palabras abrí los ojos tanto como pude. Tenía el corazón exaltado. ¿Qué demonios? Apenas si respiraba. Mi cuerpo volvió tensarse mientras revisaba con la vista mi habitación pero estaba sola, sin embargo, creía haber escuchado esa voz antes aunque ahora no sabía de dónde. Chasqué los dientes molesta. ¡Maldición! Quizá sólo había sido mi imaginación, aun así, corrí a cerrar con seguro la ventana aunque muy en el fondo sabía que de nada eso serviría.

Retrocedí por impulso y me deje caer sobre el mueble que estaba a los pies de mi cama, llevé mis manos a mi cara y la cubrí.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. No a mí. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Acaricié mis cienes sobándolas una y otra vez ante un recuerdo que estaba atorado. Era como si alguien hubiera borrado parte de mis recuerdos. La cabeza no dejaba de dolerme. No lo entendía, sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo todo se iba haciendo más claro. Mi extraña hipótesis era lo único que encajaba. Me recosté sobre mi espalda. En mi mente había sólo un tipo de recuerdo. Vampiros. Por alguna razón mi cerebro recordaba sólo eso. Era como recordar sólo lo esencial─. Sasuke ─bisbisé de pronto.

Él era realmente extraño, su actitud, su apariencia, su forma de ser y de existir.

Estudiaba y comparaba cada uno de los detalles. A ningún ser humano le cambiaban de repente los ojos de un color a otro, tampoco aparecían en un lugar diferente en menos de un segundo así como tampoco nadie podía tener la piel tan fría sin que cayera en un estado de hipotermia y, por más perfume que alguien usara, este no podría permanecer para siempre en la ropa o en la piel pues no existía fragancia alguna en todo el mundo que perdurará de esa manera.

Inconscientemente llevé el puño de su camisa a mi nariz e inhalé profundo, recordando su aroma─. Sasuke ─musité una vez más mirando su rostro en mis ojos.

De entre todo lo que me estaba pasando el único nombre que podía recordar era el de él o al menos, eso era lo que yo suponía.

Recordarlo me hacía sentir una inmensa paz y el oler su perfume me hacía perderme en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos. Me hacía regresar a aquellos días en los que era completamente feliz.

Dentro de mi ser existía una tranquilidad absoluta, podía escuchar como latía mi propio corazón y como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al suyo. Jamás había estado tan concentrada en sentir todo lo que me rodeaba, era como si el silencio me guiará hacia los sonidos más recónditos y profundos.

Estaba tan ensimismada dentro de mis pensamientos que no noté el momento en el que mi cuerpo extasiado se mojó obligándome a apretar las sábanas y arquear la espada. Imaginar sus rosados labios sobre los míos me provocaba una intensa excitación, humedecí mi labio inferior y lo succione sintiendo como él se acercaba─. Sasuke ─volví a susurrar.

Con los ojos cerrados me acerqué lento hacia su rostro, sintiendo su aliento contra mis labios, luego, presione mi boca contra la suya.

Me sorprendió la manera en que nuestros labios encajaron. Comencé a moverlos con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza, queriendo devorarlos. Había algo que sus labios tenían que me hacían perder la cabeza. Sentí su mano ir hacia mi pecho, la abrió y la dejo exactamente en donde mi corazón estaba latiendo con desenfreno. Mi piel se erizo por el contacto frío que me provocó al reconocer su caricia.

Comenzamos a profundizar el beso. Quise alejarme pero él me sujeto con firmeza obligándome a permanecer donde estaba, luego, me presionó contra su cuerpo dejándome sentir lo excitado que se encontraba. Gemí sobre su boca y… la voz de mi hermano aun costado me interrumpió.

─Sakura, ¿qué haces? ─preguntó.

─Nada ─le contesté a prisa mientras me levantaba sofocada─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Hacías mucho ruido ─contestó─. ¿Estás bien?

Lo miré un poco mientras mi cuerpo volvía a la normalidad luego, deje escapar un largo suspiro─. Sí ─respondí al fin─. Sólo era otra pesadilla ─agregué en una media sonrisa, él entornó los ojos en mí sin creerme aunque al final me sonrió.

Una vez que Suigetsu se fue baje a la cocina, tenía algo de sed. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando de pronto escuche la triste voz de mi abuela en la sala, entonces, lo recordé. El aguacil había venido a hablar con ellos hace más de un momento.

─Abuela ─susurré con voz suave una vez que estuve de tras de ellos.

No quería asustarlos, supuse que sea lo que les haya dicho el policía debió haberlos preocupado ya que mi abuela no paraba de llorar. Su cuerpo pareció tensarse al escucharme, levantó su mentón y me miró, parecía sorprendida. Mi abuelo prácticamente reacciono de la misma manera.

─¿Qué sucede? ─me atreví a preguntar aunque ya intuía sus respuestas.

Sumire volteo despacio hacia a mí eludiendo mi nombre apenas si con fuerza─. Eres tú ─bisbiseó y una extensa lágrima rodo de sus ojos cuando me abrazo.

─Claro que soy yo abuela. ¿Quién más podría ser? ─contesté elevando los hombros.

En esos momentos mi abuelo se puso de pie─. Pero el comisario dijo que... ─meneó la cabeza y cortó; al parecer era algo de lo que no quería hablar así que lo respete─. Sakura… Gai vino a advertirnos sobre un asunto muy delicado ─comentó minutos después─. Últimamente han habido muchas desapariciones y cuando el vino… tu abuela pensó que...

─¿Qué yo había desaparecido? ─completé por él y mi abuelo asintió.

─Fue lo primero ella que pensó. Han hallado varios cuerpos en el bosque y todos… parecen secos. Es horrible.

Mi piel se erizo. Mis oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

─Al parecer un animal salvaje está atacando a la gente.

─¿Atacando? ─reiteré con ironía─. Eso es absurdo abuelo. Los límites con el bosque están cercados y...

─Fue lo mismo que le dije a Gai pero él cree que es otra cosa. Las cercas están destrozadas. Dice que va a seguir averiguando lo que sucede. Por lo pronto vino avisarnos que hay toque de queda y a… entregarnos esto ─dicho esto mi abuelo dio media vuelta para inclinarse sobre la mesa de centro y tomar la chalina que yo llevaba puesta la noche anterior y la cual tenía varias manchas de sangre salpicadas─. Cuando tu abuela la vio pensó que tú...

─Oh, no ─solté en un gemido lacerante. Ahora entendía porque ella lloraba tanto─. Abuela ─la llame al tomarla por los hombros─. Mírame, aquí estoy. Estoy bien ─dije y ella volvió a soltarse en llanto al abrazarme con más fuerza.

El corazón me dolió, ver a Sumire llorar no era nada grato.

─Tenía tanto miedo de que tú… ─dijo en un susurro.

─No, no pienses eso ─contesté a prisa sin soltarla─. Yo estoy bien. Naruto me trajo a casa anoche y estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta del tiempo. Lamento haberlos preocupado.

─Ya no importa ─dijo mi abuelo mientras se acercaba y nos abrazaba─. Lo importante es que estas aquí, a salvo. Con nosotros.

Lo miré a él asintiendo con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba en su mano mi chalina. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome una y otra vez como era que esa pieza había terminado de esa manera hasta que de pronto… el nombre Kakashi cruzó por mi cabeza.

─Hija, ¿qué ocurre? ─preguntó Hiroshi al notarme.

Tragué en seco mientras sentía como mis ojos enloquecían. Toqué mi cabeza y los cerré fuerte recordando lo que mi mente pedía a gritos sacar. Aun eran imágenes difusas sin embargo, una de ellas aclaro varias cosas. Kakashi. Ahora sabía de donde recordaba aquella ronca pero seductora voz. Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió al recordar sus labios y sus manos tocarme.

─¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

Mis ojos no lo estaban mirando, aun así, contesté.

─S-sí ─pronuncié con el habla entrecortada, parpadeé varias veces y luego agregué mientras lo miraba fingiendo un torpe gesto de calma─: Es tarde y ustedes parecen cansados ─dije sintiendo como mi corazón explotaba─. Necesitan dormir y yo tengo que ir descansar.

Mi abuelo me miró confundido sin embargo, le agradecí que no preguntará más. Me acerqué a ellos y con un dulce beso sobre sus mejillas me despedí para no volver a objetar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	14. Capítulo XIV

**•** **Capítulo XIV** **•**

* * *

Entre sueños alcancé a escuchar la voz de Suigetsu, se oía bastante emocionado mientras brincaba una y otra vez sobre mi cama al tratar de despertarme─. ¡Vamos, ya levántate! ─me dijo deteniéndose unos momentos.

─Suigetsu, ahora no ─dije halando las cobijas─. Déjame dormir.

─Pero Sakura, afuera ha nevado ─espetó dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí. Hice un gesto de dolor al sentir sus rodillas golpear mi entrepierna─. Por favor, por favor ─me suplicó varias veces mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos frente a su pecho.

Solté un largo suspiro. Quité las cobijas de mi rostro y la luz matutina pego directo en mis ojos─. Suigetsu ─volví a quejarme.

─Anda ─suplicó.

─Está bien ─dije sin remedio.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a ese dulce rostro? Suspiré de nuevo y sentándome en la orilla de la cama le pedí que me diera cinco minutos.

Retiré las cobijas poniéndome de pie apenas si con ganas, bostecé y estiré los músculos de todo mi cuerpo, luego, me acerqué a mi closet de donde saqué ropa interior limpia, una playera de manga larga, una chaqueta y unos jeans. Hoy no tenía pensado bañarme, hacía demasiado frío además, no iba a arriesgarme a sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Sacudí la cabeza ante el recuerdo que tenía desde hace días.

Una vez que arreglé mi cabello y mi rostro complemente mi atuendo con guantes, bufanda y un gorro que me quedaban más que perfectos. Sonreí al verme en el espejo, acomodé algunos cuantos mechones de mi cabello y salí no sin antes haber revisado la casa de enfrente. Al parecer mis vecinos ya habían limpiado tan temprano su tejado y su entrada. Rodé los ojos y baje a desayunar.

Al entrar al comedor mi abuela me recibió como casi siempre lo hacía, con una sonrisa; pase por su lado y me serví un café mientras preguntaba por Suigetsu. Había planeado divertirme con él, enseñarle algunas cosas. Estaba por salir a la calle cuando de pronto este entro a la casa sin avisar, corrió apresurado escaleras arriba, hizo un par de ruidos dentro de su habitación y luego bajo de la misma forma.

─¡Oye! ─le grité cuando llego conmigo.

Él me miró y luego me apresuró─. Sakura, date prisa o Kakashi se va a ir ─dijo mientras corría hacia afuera.

Al escucharlo me quedé helada, tanto que me fue difícil poder articular una palabra. Tal parecía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se negaba a hacerme caso. Mi mente gritaba corre, muévete, haz algo pero, ninguna instrucción llegaba al resto de mi cuerpo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Suigetsu había dicho, ¿Kakashi? Pronto mi mente divago.

Por instinto volteé a mirar a mi abuela. Ella frunció su rostro, parecía preocupada.

─¿Cariño? ─la escuché decirme─. ¿Estás bien?

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por recuperarme, respiraba con algo de dificultad aun así, traté de controlarme.

─¡Sakura! ─gritó Suigetsu desde la calle─. ¡Apúrate!

Estaba confundida. ¿Qué diablos hacía Kakashi aquí? Me pregunte mientras temblaba.

Hacía días que no sabía nada de él y después de haberlo recordado había intentado localizarlo sin tener éxito. Había regresado al instituto en busca de algo que me ayudara a saber que era lo había pasado pero no encontré nada, no obstante seguía teniendo la duda ya que cuando marqué a la Hacienda de los Hatake el servicio me había dicho que este había salido de viaje con su padre por negocios, algo, que no creí en lo absoluto pues él odiaba ese tipo de cosas además de que días después lo sentí, por alguna razón sentía cerca su presencia.

También había intentado preguntarle a Sasuke. Necesitaba explicaciones, todo en mi cabeza era un caos pero al igual que lo demás fracasé en mi intento de averiguar algo ya que tanto Kakashi como él y el resto de su familia habían desaparecido, o al menos eso había sido hasta el día hoy ya que cuando me asomé esta mañana por mí balcón ellos ya parecían haber llegado.

─Hija… ─Sumiré tocó mí hombro.

Levanté la vista y la miré frente a mis ojos─. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ─pregunté refiriéndome a Kakashi.

Mi abuela inclinó un poco la cabeza y luego sonrió mientras pensaba en sus palabras─. Sí, bueno él… se ofreció llevar a Suigetsu a la ciudad ─enarqué una de mis cejas─. Irán a comprar algunas cosas para el árbol de navidad.

La miré con incredulidad─. ¿Y no pudiste decirme a mí? ─pregunté y ella negó─. Sabes que Kakashi no me agrada ─dije molesta.

─Oh, vamos Sakura. Él es un buen chico, deberías darle una oportunidad.

¿Cómo se atrevía ella a decirme que él era un chico bueno?

─Como amigos, me refiero a eso ─agregó segundos luego al notar mis gestos─. No es bueno que estés siempre sola además, no creo que a Ino o a Naruto le importe.

Solté un bufido. Mi abuela a veces sí que lograba desesperarme. Respiré hondo y contuve el aliento, Sumire me estaba haciendo enfadar. No sólo me estaba fastidiando con el tema de Kakashi sino que ahora también me estaba molestando con ese par de tontos que… me hacían enojar. Aunque intenté hacer las paces con ellos no funciono, terminé peleándome con Ino y con Naruto no había podido llegar a un buen acuerdo. Baje la mirada al suelo mientras mordía mi lengua para no hablarle de una mala manera pero, no había remedio.

Estaba por reprochar cuando de pronto el clac son de un automóvil me sobresalto.

Miré hacia la entrada. Empezaba a odiar a ese pequeño.

─Está bien ─espeté no muy contenta.

De todas maneras aunque me negará Suigetsu se iría con él. Tomé el picaporte y salí. No me agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de pasar tiempo con alguien como Kakashi, lo detestaba, lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Él había intentado abusar de mí y yo estúpidamente casi caí─. ¡Maldición! ─gruñí al recordar sus caricias las cuales aún sentía sobre mi cuerpo.

Chasqué lo dientes y continué caminando.

─¡Sakura, date prisa! ─presionó Suigetsu desde la ventanilla.

─Ya voy ─dije cerrando la cerca, sintiendo un total desagrado.

Había hecho todo lo posible por no enojarme pero una vez que lo vi no pude controlarme. Presioné los puños molesta. Kakashi estaba dentro del auto con la mirada hacia al frente, parecía no prestarme atención lo cual me molesto a un más.

Lo miré con fastidio. Me estaba ignorando.

Detestaba su actitud arrogante, llena de egocentrismo y trivialidad. Entrecerré los ojos en él y sin decir más Suigetsu se deslizo hacia la parte de atrás y me dejo entrar.

Una vez que estuve dentro me coloque el cinturón de seguridad mientras que por el rabillo del ojo lo analizaba. Se veía el mismo, impecable y serio. Su perfil detonaba un rostro duro pero perverso. A través de la tela que cubría su rostro pude notar que sonreía, tenía la comisura de sus labios ligeramente inclinada hacia su derecha aunque, su nariz estaba respingada, era como si tratará de contener el aire.

Gemí indiferente, luego, volteé hacia la ventana alejándome lo más que el asiento me lo permitió─. ¿Nos vamos? ─pregunté sin voltear. Él no me respondió. Su silencio comenzaba a molestarme─. Ahora que… ─dije con fastidio.

A pesar de que este hombre me irritaba no temía estar con él, al contrario, era como si mi cuerpo lo necesitara aunque algo muy en el fondo me decía que tenía que alejarme, no obstante, lo demás me pedía a gritos quedarme.

─Kakashi… ─lo llamé una vez más.

Se veía pensativo mientras mantenía la mirada puesta en el parabrisas con las manos aferradas al volante el cual estrujaba con demasiada fuerza, más de la necesaria.

─Aguarda, no hables ─de pronto su fría voz me sorprendió. Había sonado grave, fuerte, concisa.

─¿Qué...? ─inquirí en voz baja.

─Sólo dame unos minutos ─repitió con el mismo tono que hizo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica me surcara.

Di un pequeño saltó sobre mi asiento cuando este volteo a verme, sus ojos destellaban enrojecidos. Aquel tono era idéntico al que había visto en las pupilas de Sasuke. Me sorprendí. ¿Y si ellos no eran los únicos? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? Mil y un preguntas comenzaban a atacar mi mente. Mientras divagaba alcancé a escuchar la sonrisa de Kakashi, dirigí mi vista hacia él y en efecto, sonreía pero, no era una sonrisa común, era una risa siniestra, casi diabólica. Volví a congelarme.

¿Qué diablos había pasado con él?

─¿Qué te ocurrió? ─pregunté asustada.

Él guardo silencio, abrió la puerta y sin decir nada más salió en busca de aire fresco.

─Ya vez. Ya lo hiciste enojar ─se quejó Suigetsu en un puchero desde la parte de atrás.

─¡¿Qué?! No, yo no... ─me defendí mientras miraba a Kakashi alejarse.

Se recargo en la parte trasera del auto, aun costado de la puerta, apoyo las manos sobre el toldo y lo golpeo. Se notaba que le costaba trabajo respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado. Lo vi dar la vuelta y su espalda choco contra el cristal. Sufría.

Lo miraba con horror al imaginar sus gestos, su cuerpo se veía tenso. Quise bajarme del auto pero mis piernas no se movieron. Los dedos de las manos me dolían, baje la vista a ellos y los miré empuñados contra el asiento.

─Ahí viene ─escuché a Suigetsu al cabo de unos minutos, lo miré a él y luego a Kakashi.

Este se veía menos tenso, la postura con la que caminaba era sencilla y sutil, cada paso lo daba con una gracia exquisita, tanto, que el sonido bajo sus pies era nulo. Parpadeé un par de veces mientras lo analizaba más profundo. Abrió la puerta y se adentró.

─¿Están listos? ─preguntó mientras nos observaba.

Suigetsu expresó un fuerte si pero en cambio yo, me había quedado sin palabras al estarlo mirando, sus ojos ya no marcaban esos destellos rojos. No creía haberlos imaginado, ya no. Quería hablar, gritar, preguntar, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Kakashi volvió a sonreír, luego me hablo con una especie de soltura que no me imaginaba, su voz también había cambiado, se había vuelto menos caótica y más varonil y sensual─. Sakura, ¿pasa algo? ─preguntó sin borrar esa sutil sonrisa.

Mi nombre había sonado tan perfecto dentro de sus labios. Sacudí la cabeza por tal estupidez y luego negué mientras volvía la cara sonrojada hacía la ventana al mismo tiempo en el que Kakashi soltaba otra risotada sarcástica y arrancaba.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	15. Capítulo XV

**•** **Capítulo XV** **•**

* * *

El camino completo hacia el centro fue en un abominable silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en el interior del auto era el sonido del aire cortarse y algunos cuantos ruidos extraños que Suigetsu hacía mientras jugaba.

De vez en cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Kakashi, creo que era mi manera discreta de ir mirándolo tanto a él como a mi hermano aunque, la mayor parte del tiempo me mantuve recargada en el cristal de la ventana observando su trayecto; lo miré dar un par de vueltas en algunas esquinas, frenarse en otras tantas más ante los semáforos para luego avanzar un largo tramo hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos.

Varias veces estuve tentada a hacer una y mil preguntas pero no me atreví a decir nada.

─Y... ¿A dónde quieren ir primero? ─preguntó él observándonos a ambos.

Lo miré un poco dudosa, su voz sonaba diferente, hablaba con cierta clase de emoción; era como si la actitud soberbia de minutos antes se hubiera esfumado sin embargo, yo sabía que en cualquier momento esa actitud frívola y arrogante volvería.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta de que Kakashi sonreía, siempre lo hacía. A veces sus gestos iban de ser simples muecas a enormes sonrisas.

Suigetsu nos señaló una tienda de artículos navideños. Él asintió y bajo. Yo en todo momento los seguí con la mirada sin perderme ningún detalle, algo me decía que detrás de toda esta farsa él me estaba ocultando algo.

─Te quedarás ahí o… ¿vendrás con nosotros? ─preguntó recargado desde la puerta volviendo a su tono desdeñoso.

No le contesté, tan sólo torcí una mueca en mí rostro mientras bajaba. Me molestaba que él fuera tan volátil, detestaba su maldita manía de señales confusas. A veces expresaba una incomodidad grácil hacia mí y otras tantas más me demostraba una clara necesidad de atracción tanto física como sexual, algo, que sin duda no soportaba. Odiaba todo de él, incluida su maldita perfección y misterio.

Detestaba sus fingidas apariencias.

─Cómo si esta fuera una ─alcancé a escucharlo a mi lado.

Parpadeé un par de veces, no le había entendido en lo absoluto luego, expresé un gemido cortante y apresuré el paso.

─De nada te sirve escapar de mí ─mi piel vibro al sentir su voz sobre mi cuello.

Me giré de inmediato pero cuando lo hice él estaba muy lejos. Chasqué los dientes y continué caminando. Estaba molesta aunque, por alguna razón su presencia me atraía. Al sentir que no nos estaba siguiendo me giré de nuevo para verlo, él estaba a unos dos metros de distancia, tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y el mentón ligeramente elevado─. Kakashi ─me dirigí hacía él indiferente─, te quedarás ahí o, ¿vendrás con nosotros? ─regresé su pregunta. Él sólo sonrió.

─¿Kakashi? ─este repitió su nombre con una voz suave y seductora mientras levantaba una ceja y se acercaba.

Por inercia yo di un paso hacia atrás y él dio uno más hacia el frente hasta hacerme topar con el cristal de una ventana que estaba a mis espaldas, se inclinó y bajo hacia mí quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

─No tienes idea de que tan bien suena mi nombre en tus labios, Sakura ─terminó en un leve susurro, lleno de un profundo libido que me hizo literalmente caer en sus brazos.

Aspiré su aliento, fresco y dulce. Cerré los ojos y los abrí, Kakashi estaba demasiado cerca para mí gusto. Desvié mi rostro enrojecido y lo alejé tan lejos como mis manos me lo permitieron aunque, no pude moverlo demasiado. Las puertas del establecimiento se abrieron y fue entonces que pude escaparme de la prisión que había creado uno de sus brazos.

─Démonos prisa ─cité nerviosa─. Entre más pronto acabemos con esto mejor ─ dije de la manera más dura que pude encontrar a lo que este no hizo más que ampliar su gesto.

Detestaba cuando él usaba esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz conmigo con en el que muy en el fondo me seducía. Odiaba recordar mi pasado con él. Para mí, él lo había sido todo desde pequeña, había sido mi primer amor, mi secreto, mi príncipe azul hasta que dos veranos atrás el maldito me decepciono. Él siempre me gusto pero un día… todo eso cambio. Se alejó y se hizo frío. Kakashi se había convertido en una persona a la que no le importaban las relaciones ni los sentimientos.

Mi mirada se entristeció.

─El amor es irrelevante, Sakura ─dijo serio─. Démonos prisa ─masculló pasando de largo, se veía algo molesto.

Yo sólo lo miré alejarse. Kakashi últimamente me confundía.

Horas después cuando habíamos terminado de elegir todo lo que necesitábamos ya estábamos de regreso en casa, Suigetsu bajo a toda prisa dejándonos a él y a mí con una ligera tensión dentro del auto. Ninguno de los dos teníamos la intención de hablar, tan sólo estábamos ahí, sentados, mirando a través del parabrisas.

─Es tarde ─dije sin siquiera mirarlo.

Tomé un par de bolsas y bajé. Él me siguió. Sentía su fría presencia a mis espaldas pero creo que sólo era la sensación ya que cuando volteé él estaba demasiado lejos.

Entorné mis ojos en él y continué sin detenerme.

Estaba por entrar a la casa cuando mi abuelo salió en esos momentos, me sonrió y se acercó a él, cruzaron un par de palabras y finalmente tras una pequeña charla ambos hombres se acercaron a mí.

Los miré por unos instantes, no era difícil suponer que mi abuelo lo había invitado a cenar. Chasqué los dientes molesta mirando a Kakashi con ojos impasibles esperando a que él se negará sin embargo, acepto. Ya había tenido suficiente de él por casi todo el día que soportarlo un poco más me era irritante. Él me miró con prepotencia, sonrió de lado y luego entro dejándome sola en el portal.

Maldije para mis adentros mientras levantaba el rostro al cielo, sintiendo como los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre mi cara. Sonreí un poco y luego giré a mis espaldas─. Sasuke ─susurré mirando su casa.

Por alguna razón lo extrañaba. Di media vuelta y como si todo fuera tan claro pude escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Lo había sentido tan cerca que era imposible no imaginarlo, sentirlo o recordarlo; sobre todo por su peculiar aroma el cual de manera rápida y concisa se impregno en mi ropa, nariz y boca.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí cuando escuché la voz de mi abuelo llamarme desde la entrada. Con el corazón desbocado lo miré por sobre mi hombro volviendo a dar media vuelta, no sin antes haber reparado una última vez en aquella casa, sintiendo que él desde algún lado me miraba. Sonreí un poco y sin decir nada más me adentre.

Cuando llegué a la estancia noté el gran árbol de navidad que mi abuela se había encargado de colocar en una de las esquinas junto a la gran chimenea de la casa. Suigetsu ya estaba colando un par de cosas en el. Torcí una ligera mueca y deje las bolsas que llevaba conmigo en el sillón individual, más tarde le ayudaría a terminar.

Pronto caminé hacia la cocina en donde para mi mala suerte me encontré con Kakashi quien estaba sentando en mi lugar, él me miraba. No dije nada, sólo entre, me lavé las manos y me senté al lado contrario, lejos, muy lejos de él.

─¿Pasa algo, cariño? ─cuestionó mi abuelo luego de un rato.

Al escucharlo levanté la vista y noté que todos me estaban mirando. Hice una mueca─. No, nada ─respondí volviendo mi plato.

─¿Segura? Porque no has comido nada ─objeto mí abuela.

Deje escapar un largo suspiró, volví a mirarlos y luego agregué un sí mientras asentía─. Es sólo que no tengo hambre ─dije poniéndome de pie─. Gracias por la comida ─momentos después escuché a mi abuela nombrarme, la imaginé con un rostro suplicante aun así, no me giré─. Iré a terminar de poner el árbol ─añadí saliendo de la cocina.

Agradecí por dentro que nadie me siguiera, era un alivio sentir que estaba por fin sola, o al menos eso lo fue hasta que noté a Kakashi recargado bajo el marco de la puerta, él estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho observándome como me debatía una y otra vez con las malditas luces navideñas, las cuales, no podía desenredar ya que Suigetsu se había encargado muy bien de enmarañarlas.

Solté un gemido indiferente al ignorarlo. Al menos el idiota podía haberme ayudado y no nada más quedarse ahí mirando.

Lo escuché soltar una leve carcajada.

Irritada y cansada de su presencia volteé hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Kakashi me enojaba, ¿por qué diablos aún no se iba?

─¿Sabes…? ─comenzó sin dejar aquella postura engreída─. Me gusta tu aroma cuando te enojas ─dijo con voz seductora, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo hasta soltar el aire casi extasiado.

Yo sólo lo miré. ¿A qué coños se refería?

─Si quieres puedo ayudarte ─se ofreció una vez que volvió a abrir los ojos.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda? ─espeté con fastidio.

─No lo sé ─dijo viniendo hacía a mí─. Solo mírate. Me parece que una simple serie te está dando muchos problemas.

No le contesté. Deshice nuestro contacto visual y volví a lo que estaba haciendo en medio de un gemido arrogante.

─Creo que lo tomaré como un no ─dijo serio.

─Es correcto ─mascullé─. Es más, ¿por qué no te largas de una vez?

Kakashi levantó una ceja, parecía que se burlaba de mí. Idiota.

─Quizá. Pero hasta yo sé que necesitas ayuda ─dijo alcanzándome una silla.

No me negué a aceptarla, después de todo la necesitaba. La cogí con desprecio y sin volver a cruzar palabra con él volví al árbol. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, este prendió la chimenea, luego, se fue a sentar en el sillón favorito del abuelo y aunque me parece que varias veces se dio cuenta de que yo lo observaba no me dijo nada.

Por varios minutos estuve subiendo y bajando de la silla hasta que finalmente el adorno quedo como yo quería. Estaba satisfecha aunque cansada. Las piernas me dolían, las sentía temblar; suspiré un poco y sonreí ignorando al sujeto que yacía mirándome a mis espaldas.

─Te quedo bien ─dijo luego de un rato.

Sin mirarlo asentí orgullosa. Tomé la clavija de la serie y la conecté, en seguida los destellos de colores aparecieron iluminándolo todo aunque, por inercia o coincidencia la estrella que había colocado en la cima se cayó a lo que Kakashi se burló.

─Te detesto ─murmuré subiendo de nuevo.

─Y a la vez me deseas ─escuché su voz seductora pegada a mi oído.

─¿Qué? ─dije sintiendo su respiración.

Sus palabras me descolocaron y un nuevo recuerdo o memoria o que se yo me atacó. Mi piel vibro y mi corazón latió dentro de mi pecho con desenfreno. Me giré sobre la silla, era estúpido creer que él estaba a mis espaldas cuando yo estaba arriba, lejos de su alcance. Kakashi aún estaba sentado en el sillón del abuelo, sonriéndome maliciosamente. Su sonrisa me asustó, di un paso hacia atrás olvidándome de que estaba en las alturas, mi talón se encontró con el filo del asiento y… caí.

Un grito agudo salió de mi garganta alertando a Kakashi quien de manera rápida y concisa me alcanzó. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y sin poder hacer algo ambos caímos al suelo. El árbol que también cayó junto a nosotros arrancó la conexión que ocasiono un corto circuito en todo la casa, provocando que se fuera la luz.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó.

Lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome con él a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Me quedé quieta cuando sentí su aliento fresco sobre mis labios, su nariz recorrió parte de mi cara dejándole saber lo nerviosa que estaba. Respiró profundo y se acercó a mi cuello de manera siniestra.

Yo hubiera querido gritar, alejarme e incluso enfadarme pero, eso no estaba sucediendo.

Aquel efecto que Kakashi estaba provocando en mi mente me estaba dejando sin movimientos, era como si una fuerza sobrehumana se estuviera apoderando de mi cuerpo subyugándome hasta hacerme querer perder la conciencia. Su intensa mirada reflejaba la vileza y la crueldad de su deseo. Deseo que yo misma quería conocer.

Mi rostro estaba marcado en el claro velo de sus oscuras pupilas, fue entonces que por primera vez lo noté; en el aire existía un sutil y profundo olor tan enriquecedor como el de Sasuke, uno sin igual.

Respiré profundo llenándome de todo su ser hasta extasiarme. Contuve el aliento y lo guardé mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Él sonreía complacido, dichoso de que yo lo acariciara mientras la luz natural de un cálido fuego nos cubría. Me acerqué a sus labios, rozándolos a penas.

─Te dije que no siempre estaría Sasuke para salvarte ─siseó rozando su nariz por la mía─. Lo que sientes por él sólo es atracción y nada más ─susurró.

Nerviosa me alejé un poco permitiendo la sorpresa en mí rostro, no por miedo sino por la forma en la que susurraba cada palabra, era una mezcla perfecta cargada de deseo, malicia y seducción que me atraía y yo debía estar loca por sentirlo.

─¿Qué quieres de mí? ─pregunté mientras observaba como el templado vapor salía de mi boca.

─A ti, Sakura ─susurró y volvió a sonreír para luego aspirar mi dulce exhalación que por breves instantes lo hizo vibrar.

Lo sentí estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo, me aferró con fuerza y, finalmente me llevó hacia sus labios mientras yo miraba con detenimiento y ansiedad en sus ojos como el iris oscuro de sus pupilas comenzaba a transformarse.

─Kakashi, tú… ─pensé.

Él gimió y casi me besó si no es porque en ese momento alguien nos interrumpió.

¡Maldición!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	16. Capítulo XVI

**•** **Capítulo XVI** **•**

* * *

Una vez que reconocí su voz me quede en completo silencio.

¿Qué diablos hacía él aquí?

Sin permitirme la sorpresa en mi rosto dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada encontrándome con él parado bajo mi umbral señalando la puerta principal de la casa. Sus ojos estaban puestos en mí. Me miraba con cierta clase de dolor y celos al haberme encontrado con Kakashi quien no dejaba de abrazarme.

Estaba nerviosa y sentía que todo me temblaba.

─Yo... ─murmuré sin dejar de mirarlo.

No sabía que más decir. Talvez había sido la impresión o era sólo que Kakashi no me dejaba hacerlo. Meneé mis labios pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Lo escuché suspirar y luego lo vi desviar la vista hacia algún lado. Se veía molesto.

─¿Vas a atenderme o… prefieres que me vaya? ─preguntó sin mirarme.

Mi rostro se desfiguro luego de ello, su tono de voz no me había gustado en lo más mínimo, tenía un cierto tono de reclamo.

─¿Disculpa...? ─respondí sintiendo que él estaba siendo injusto conmigo al reclamarme por algo de lo que yo no tenía culpa alguna; fruncí el rostro y le grité, él no iba a tratarme de esta manera, mucho menos le iba a permitir que me hablara en ese tono al creer que Kakashi y yo… ─. ¡Naruto, no! Esto no es lo que parece ─dije poniéndome de pie.

—Está bien, no te preocupes ─dijo regresando a mí─. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, entiendo que llegue en un mal momento. Creo que regresaré luego ─espetó dando la vuelta.

En eso corrí hacia él, lo tomé por el brazo y lo halé.

Él miró mi agarré─. Sakura enserio, no te preocupes. Regresaré luego ─dijo soltándose─. Yo sólo venía a hacerte una invitación pero en vista de que estas algo ocupada... ─en eso hizo una pausa mientras me recorría─. Creo es mejor que me vaya, así ustedes dos podrán seguir en lo que estaban.

Naruto trataba de sonar igual que siempre, amable y optimista pero era obvio que estaba molesto, verme sobre Kakashi en una posición tan comprometedora no fue algo que le hubiera gustado.

Gemí ante su pequeño discurso, no me estaba agradando para nada su mala actitud, tampoco es como si esperará que me hablara de otra manera, sin embargo se estaba comportando de una forma tajante y empezaba a odiar eso. Él no tenía ningún derecho de hablarme así.

Apreté los puños molesta mientras retenía en mi interior las inmensas ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

Qué era lo que él se creía si entre él y yo no había nada más que una simple y efímera amistad la cual aún estaba en duda.

Fue así que con esas palabras deje salir todas esas emociones que había tenido guardas dentro de mi pecho desde aquel día. Respiré hondo y me acerqué aún más. Él no iba a tratarme de esta manera.

─¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ─pregunté con rabia─. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en mi casa? ─demandé cruelmente.

─Pues exactamente lo que estás pensando y… la puerta estaba abierta ─respondió de la misma manera en que yo le estaba hablando─. Pero como ya te dije, regreso luego porque se nota que estas demasiado ocupada.

Apreté más mis puños, era increíble que yo no pudiera reconocer al chico que tenía al frente, él no era Naruto.

─Pues como estoy tan ocupada te pido que te largues de mi casa. ¡Ahora! ─grité─. ¡Tú ya no eres bienvenido! ─dije de la misma forma grosera en la que él me estaba hablando, fue entonces cuando escuché a Kakashi carcajear a mis espaladas─. ¡Y tú…! ¿De qué diablos te ríes? ─pregunté con demasiada prepotencia mientras me giraba hacia este.

─¿Pues de qué más? ─contestó ladino─. De ti y de él, por supuesto ─dijo volviendo a reír─. El idiota está celoso.

Enarqué mis cejas, empezaba a molestarme─. Kakashi, ¡¿por qué diablos no me haces un favor y también te largas de aquí?! ─repliqué furiosa señalando la puerta.

─Como quieras ─dijo elevando uno de sus hombros─. De todas maneras yo ya me iba.

─Pues ya te estas tardando ─en ese momento intervino Naruto detrás de nosotros.

Me giré y lo vi sin muchas ganas, parecía retarlo con la mirada.

─¿Acaso ustedes no entienden? ─espeté entre los dos─. Quiero que ambos se larguen de mi casa. ¡Ahora! ─grité.

─Yo me iré en cuanto este tipo se vaya ─dijo Naruto.

Kakashi lo miró con obviedad y altanería.

─Deberías aprender a controlar tus celos, niño ─dijo con superioridad─. Podrían traerte demasiados problemas ─añadió sin dejar de mirarlo.

─Naruto no tiene porque ni de que estar celoso ─interferí e inmediatamente sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí.

─Bueno, como sea ─dijo Kakashi viniendo hacía mí─. Ese es un asunto que a mí no me importa aunque, con alguien como tú cualquiera estaría celoso de encontrarte en el suelo con otro ─bisbiseó cerca de mis labios, atrayéndome de nuevo con sus susurros.

─¡Ya basta! ─ escuché gritar a Naruto.

Me giré sobre mi lugar y lo vi, este tenía las manos formadas en puño a lo que Kakashi sonreía ladino mientras lo miraba.

─Por favor… ─refuté aguantando el nudo en mi garganta.

─Está bien ─dijo Kakashi volviendo a su postura arrogante─. Me voy no porque quiera, sino porque ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa ─citó con formalidad─. Y por favor Sakura… no te alteres que haces que cambie tu olor. Digo, no es desagradable pero prefiero que estés tranquila ─dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Lo miré por unos momentos confundida, no sabía que decir. ¿Mi olor? ¿A qué se refería?

Inconscientemente olí mi mano. Él sonrió.

─Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? ─advirtió y no sé porque sus palabras me estremecieron─. Sabes que no soy el único que te desea ─terminó susurrándome al oído de una manera sagaz. Él me miró de nuevo, recorrió mi rostro con la punta de uno de sus dedos y lo besó plasmando en mi mejilla derecha sus suaves y fríos labios para luego retirarse y aspirar con una extensa lentitud─. No te preocupes, conozco la salida ─dijo frente a mi boca.

Lo miré alejarse deteniéndose por unos momentos frente a Naruto, cruzaron un par de palabras que no pude escuchar, se miraron de nuevo y finalmente Kakashi se fue.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

─Sakura, ¿estás bien? ─de pronto escuché la voz de Naruto a mi lado.

Parpadeé un par de veces y luego reparé en él─. ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ─le reclamé con fastidio.

Él suspiro con pesadez.

─Sakura, por favor ─dijo en una mueca.

Yo negué, no quería verlo o escucharlo más.

─Por favor, no me corras.

─¡Vete! ─proclamé con fuerza.

─No me iré hasta que me escuches ─dijo tomándome por los hombros.

─¡¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que te vayas?! ─grité llena de ira─. ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! Ya no vuelvas, por favor. Entiende que ya hiciste suficiente.

Naruto me miraba como si no me conociera.

─Ya… déjame en paz ─susurré mirando al suelo mientras una fina lágrima corría por mi rostro.

Me dolía la manera en la que él me miraba, me tocaba.

─¿Qué...? No ─se negó─. Sakura, reconozco que soy un patán. No debí tratarte así ─dijo más calmado.

Levanté la vista y lo miré─. Naruto, no sólo estoy hablando de esto ─mi voz se quebró ante tales palabras.

─¿Qué...? Entonces de que... ─en ese instante se frenó al comprender a lo que yo me refería─. Oh, por favor ─gimoteó mientras me soltaba─. Pensé que ya lo habíamos olvidado.

Enarqué una de mis cejas.

─¿Olvidado? ¿Enserio? ─inquirí con sarcasmo.

¿Cómo creía él que ya lo habíamos olvidado? Llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz y la pellizque mientras una pequeña risilla escapaba de mis labios, alcé la vista hacia sus ojos y sin negar con la cabeza se lo pregunté. Él no hizo más que levantar los hombros.

─¡Pues no! ─dije firme─. Tal vez tú sí pero yo no. No eh olvidado que por tu culpa Ino y yo ya no somos amigas.

Él resopló con fastidio.

─Sakura, por favor. ¿Cuántas veces más me tengo que disculpar por eso? Entre ella y yo no hay nada y sí, tal vez cometí un error al dejarme llevar esa noche pero créeme que yo no quería lastimarte. Además, fue ella quien me beso, no yo a ella.

─¡Pero tú le correspondiste! Lo hiciste y jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos. Me hiciste creer que en verdad te importaba cuando en realidad lo único que querías era divertirte conmigo.

─¡Claro que no! ─me interrumpió─. Tú eres quien me importa. Por eso estoy aquí ─dijo tomándome de la mano.

─No es verdad ─negué una vez más─. Tú no estás aquí por eso. Tú estás aquí porque quieres fastidiarme, siempre los has hecho ─dije mientras me jaloneaba con fuerza, soltándome de su agarre.

Él me miró con tristeza.

─Naruto, entiende que ya no quiero verte y así como yo deje que tu hicieras lo que quisiste con Ino ahora déjame tú a mí que yo haga lo que quiera con Kakashi o con cualquier otro. No tenías derecho alguno de hablarme de esa manera, mucho menos tenías porqué tratarme así. No después de lo que me hiciste.

─Es cierto, tienes razón ─dijo─. Te traté mal pero es que me enojo verte con él.

─¿Y eso te da el derecho de hacer lo que hiciste?

─¡No! ¡Maldición, no! No me da el derecho de nada.

─¿Entonces?

─¡Pues es precisamente eso! Que no tengo el derecho de nada ─gritó frustrado─. Sakura, por favor. Dame una oportunidad, una última ─dijo tomándome de las manos─. Me equivoque y lo sabes.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y luego, con tristeza.

─Naruto, yo... ─suspiré─. Lo lamento, no puedo, lo siento.

─Pero… ¿por qué no? Sé que me equivoque y... ─en eso él me escuchó suspirar como una sola vez me oyó fue entonces que lo supo, él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Me soltó y se alejó tan sólo para taladrarme con su mirada.

─Entiendo ─murmuró con un profundo abatimiento─. Soy un tonto, es la segunda vez que te pierdo.

Sin poder hacer nada más que mirarlo bajé la vista al suelo.

─Es tarde Naruto. Por favor, vete.

Él desvió su rostro─. Entonces… supongo que esto es todo, ¿eh? Así es como termina lo nuestro.

─Naruto, por favor ─cerré los ojos con dolor─. Esto jamás comenzó ─dije con voz temblorosa─. Lo siento ─murmuré y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

Él chasqueó los dientes y sin mirarme dejo rodar una gota salina. Mi corazón se quebró al verlo.

─De acuerdo ─dijo y su voz hizo que me abrazará a mí misma. Naruto ya no sonreía, tampoco tenía ese brillo descomunal en sus ojos─. Sakura ─me llamó mirándome a la cara.

Yo levanté la vista y lo miré, él se acercó, tomó mi mentón y… me besó siendo apenas un toqué. Sus labios eran amargos.

Un nudo en mi garganta se atoró. Quise corresponderle pero pude. Ni siquiera supe porque lo hice, sólo sé que cuando reaccione su rostro estaba vuelto a un lado con mis dedos marcados en una de sus mejillas.

Él regresó a mí con apenas una sonrisa y por primera vez se vio reflejado en mis pupilas como lo que en realidad era: un amigo.

─Naruto, yo... ─musité en voz baja pero él me calló de inmediato.

Asintió en silencio y luego me agradeció.

─¿Por qué? ─pregunté confundida.

─Por confírmalo.

─Confirmar, ¿qué?

─Que no es a mí a quien amas ─dijo y después de ello se marchó.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	17. Capítulo XVII

**•** **Capítulo XVII** **•**

* * *

─Creo que deberías disculparte con él. Fuiste muy grosera ─de pronto la voz de mi abuela a mis espaldas rompió aquel silencio que me envolvía.

Volví la vista hacia ella con el rostro desencajado. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Disculparme? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué motivo iba a hacer eso? Además, ¿había escuchado bien? Sumire me había llamado, ¿grosera?

Cerré los ojos y meneé la cabeza mientras carcajeaba. Apreté los puños y sin ser consciente de mis propias palabras no pude contenerme; estaba harta de escuchar a todo el mundo decirme lo que tenía que hacer o decir.

─¿Estabas oyendo? ─recriminé furiosa y con fuerza.

Mi abuela se encontraba parada al final de las escaleras.

─No pude evitarlo ─dijo acercándose a mí─. Su discusión fue algo… dura.

─¿Y eso te da el derecho de escuchar de tras de las puertas?

─No, en realidad no pero esta es mi casa y lo que pase en ella es de mi incumbencia.

─Ah ─me limité a decir para luego quedarme callada.

¿Qué más podía hacer si Sumire estaba en lo correcto?

─Sakura ─me llamó ella luego de un rato─. Sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus cosas pero Naruto es un buen muchacho, conocemos a su familia desde hace años y…

─¡¿Y eso qué?! ─por primera vez le rezongué─. No porque los conozcamos de años quiera decir que tenga que disculparme.

─¡Te equivocas! Si tienes qué ─reprendió con fuerza─. Él sólo expreso sus sentimientos y tú lo lastimaste.

─¿Qué yo lo lastime? ¡Por favor! ─dije en una risa─. Abuela, si estuviste ahí todo este tiempo entonces sabrás que fue el quien me lastimo primero, no yo a él.

─Pero él intentó resolverlo y aunque estoy en contra de eso no fue justo que lo tratarás de esa manera. Naruto se abrió ante ti.

─¿Y qué se supone que tenía que decirle, eh? ─inquirí golpeando la parte lateral de mis piernas─. Naruto, no te preocupes. Yo también te amo ─culminé con cierto sarcasmo─. Dime, eso es lo que querías escuchar. Porque si es así creo que te equivocaste conmigo.

─Claro que no pero herirlo de esa forma… no fue nada agradable. Tú más que nadie sabe lo enamorado que ese chico esta de ti. Te ama desde que eran unos niños.

Bajé la mirada ante su comentario, era cierto. Naruto me amaba pero yo no podía amarlo─. Es que… tú no entiendes ─susurré─. No sabes nada ─espeté volviendo a mirarla─. Ese chico me hizo daño, me lastimo y rompió mi corazón.

─Y se disculpó. Sakura, tal vez no entienda lo que te hizo pero no todos los hombres tienen la cortesía de hacerlo y no es que lo esté defendiendo pero…

─Pues pareciera que sí. Abuela, soy tu nieta y se supone que debes apoyarme a mí.

─Sakura, no estoy del lado de ninguno de los dos. Ambos cometieron errores y deben disculpase.

─Una disculpa no es suficiente y yo no tengo porque hacerlo ─murmuré─. Además si lo perdono… ¿Qué pasará si lo vuelve a hacer? Estoy segura de que hará lo mismo. Tan sólo no vayamos lejos, mi padre y mi madre…

─¡Sakura! ─Sumire me gritó─. Eso es diferente.

─¡No! No lo es ─volví a levantarle la voz─. Al final ellos terminaron separándose y, ¡¿todo para qué?! Para que mi hermano y yo termináramos en un pueblo horrendo donde todo es tan extraño.

─No Sakura ─dijo con tristeza─. Suigetsu y tú terminaron aquí porque no tenían a donde más ir. Somos su única familia.

─¡Una que se está convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia! ─grité.

Ni siquiera sé porque dije eso aunque cuando lo hice me arrepentí.

Sumire me miró con extrañez, llevó sus manos a su boca y la cubrió.

─¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de nosotros? ─dijo aquella voz.

Me giré un poco, mi abuelo estaba observándonos. Yo hubiera querido decir no pero las palabras fluyeron de mi boca saliendo de ellas con lo contrario.

─¡Sí! ─contesté con prepotencia─. Últimamente no han hecho otra cosa más que presionarme. Me piden cosas que no quiero hacer y me obligan a salir con alguien que no me interesa y ahora ¡esto! ─grité señalando a mi abuela─. Me piden que me disculpe con alguien que me lastimo. Odio la vida que llevo, odio este lugar, odio a Kakashi y a Naruto y ahora... ¡los odio a ustedes! ¿Cómo pueden imponerme cosas que yo no deseo? Estoy harta de aparentar ser la nieta perfecta ante toda la gente y estoy cansada de levantarme todas las malditas mañanas y sonreír para que no sospechen cuanto me duele lo que hice. Ya no quiero mentir y ya no quiero esta vida llena de hipocresías, de dolor y penuria. ¡Quiero ser feliz! ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz!

Al estar hablando sentía las miradas de ellos sobre mis hombros, sin embargo, no pude evitar quedarme callada, entre más hablaba más sacaba todo lo que tenía que decir. Respiré con dificultad al terminar, mi abuelo no tenía palabras para contestarme, mucho menos Sumire quien me miraba de forma expectante.

Sus rostros expresaban dolor al darse cuenta de cuan infeliz era yo.

─Sakura... ─apenas si escuché a mi abuela nombrarme.

La miré, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, fue entonces que una ola de arrepentimiento me invadió el pecho.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré deseando regresar el tiempo. No había sido mi intención expresarme de esa manera sin embargo, la presión, el coraje y la impotencia me hizo romper el silencio.

Yo no quería ofender a nadie pero, lo hice.

Mis grandes ojos oscilaron con fuerza mientras iban llenándose de lágrimas amargas al saber que había revelado mis pensamientos. En ese momento maldije mi vida y me odie a mí misma.

Chasqué los dientes y reprimí en mi garganta el nudo que comenzaba a formarse por la culpabilidad que sentía.

Mordí mi labio inferior hasta sentir el terrible sabor de mi sangre. Por mi mente cruzaba cada palabra, cada oración y cada letra que les había dicho. Había sido agresiva, descarada y atrevida, y ahora, la osadía con la cual había enunciado mis pensamientos me estaba matando por dentro.

Cerré los ojos cansada dejando que mi cuerpo lentamente amortiguara en algún lado todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. El pecho me dolía y mis ojos imploraban por dejar salir toda esa agua salina que contenía.

Respiré profundo y contuve mis ganas de llorar.

─Abuela... ─cité con voz temblorosa mirando en esa mujer todo el daño que mis palabras le habían causado.

Abrí mis labios permitiéndome hablar pero nada salió de mi boca. Sumire meneó la cabeza, torció una mueca y me dio la espalda. Yo sólo me le quede mirando.

Hubiera querido decirle un lo siento pero no pude hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento, cerré una vez más los ojos y… deje que mis sentimientos me consumieran.

Mi abuelo también intentó hablar conmigo pero al igual que yo no pudo hacerlo, se veía tan enojado que si me decía algo estaba segura de que él lo iba a lamentar, fue por eso que quizá prefirió quedarse callado.

Estaba triste y adolorida, tanto que no sentí el momento en el que una lágrima amarga llena de desolación y dolor cayó al suelo.

Maldición. Necesitaba salir y gritar para sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro sin embrago, mis piernas no respondieron; no al estar mirando cómo iba creciendo la distancia que yo misma había creado entre familia y yo. Y aunque varias veces y durante muchos días estuve tentada a disculparme no pude hacerlo, mirarlos a los ojos me recordaba ese momento.

Me sentía mal conmigo misma y ya no soportaba esto.

Me había equivocado y lo lamentaba profundamente pero, a pesar de tener muchas oportunidades para disculparme siempre había algo que me hacía detenerme: evasión, cobardía o nerviosismo. No lo sabía.

Mi familia se estaba desmoronando de nuevo y eso era algo que yo no quería repetir. Ya no quería volver a ver como mi mundo se derrumbaba por completo.

Giré en mi cama y me acomodé de lado pensando otra vez en mis palabras. Mañana a primera hora del día me disculparía.

Esta vez lo haría.

Volví a girar y mis ojos miraron la ventana, sonreí débilmente y miré hacia arriba observando la luna que resplandecía a través de las nubes marinas.

Mañana, mi mundo otra vez cambiaría.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**•** **Capítulo XVIII** **•**

* * *

Inconsciente del peligro que me acechaba bajo los pies, yo era observada por una extraña figura que se encontraba a los pies de mí cama.

No era la primera vez que me visitaba, tampoco era la última. Llevaba varias noches siendo vigilada por esa vigorosa criatura que me deseaba no sólo por mi esencia que encandilaba o por mi belleza y mi forma de ser; tampoco era mi comportamiento o personalidad lo que le era adictivo sino que en realidad lo que le atraía era mi vida, mi propia existencia y mi mero deseo de permanecer viva.

Aquel intruso aspiró profundo llenándose del más dulce placer que degusto febrilmente con cada partícula que atravesó el grato sabor de su boca, complaciéndose a sí mismo con cada pensamiento enfermizo que encendía su libre albedrío ya que el verme ahí, recostada en mi cama, gimiendo y sudando entre movimientos bruscos que me hacían gritar entre sueños le fascinaba.

No era que aquel sujeto no quisiera ayudarme, era sólo que le encantaba mirarme. De alguna forma yo sabía que a él le gustaba llenarse de ese dolor que lo extasiaba hasta el punto de disfrutarlo. Gozaba de verme sufrir al tener aquellas contracciones que me hacían aferrar a las sábanas blancas de la cama.

Sus deseos eran incontrolables al tener esa sensación en su cuerpo que muy rara la vez podía darse, incluso… jamás, pero que aquí estaba. Yo tenía eso qué él y los demás querían y deseaban de mí.

Aquel demonio de ojos rojos sonrió con malicia y, con una suave maniobra se acercó.

Al estar cerca inhaló con paciencia imaginando el deleitable sabor de mi sangre en su boca, cerró los ojos y percibió el más claro de mis aromas.

─Tú... ─murmuró ente añoranzas.

Mi cuerpo lo había seducido desde un inicio, desde el primer momento en que me miró sentada aquel día en mi balcón. Me veía tan frágil, tan dócil e inocente que provocaba la necesidad de querer que me protegieran pero que a la vez también le dejaba ver lo fuerte, soberbia y orgullosa que era y, tal vez eso había sido lo que en primera instancia llamó su atención de mí.

─Sakura ─alcancé a oírlo entre sueños.

Sabía que él quería tocarme, probarme, besarme aun así, se resistía a hacerlo.

─Eres... Tan deseable ─dijo y yo sentí su mirada sobre mis labios.

Quería despertar pero no podía, era como si algo muy profundo me estuviera manipulando.

Mi corazón estaba desbocado, este latía desenfrenado al sentirlo tan cerca. De pronto, mi respiración se hizo dificultosa al tener una nueva contracción que me hizo encorvarme.

Contemplarme con esos gestos que parecían matarme y verme aferrarme a la misma vida lo excitaban. Era como un juego. Yo era su juguete. Mi aroma, mi piel, mi llanto y… mi desesperación. Todo era una mezcla infinita que potencializaba sus deseos por tenerme.

Me miró una vez más y por unos momentos olvido todos y cada uno de sus principios. Se inclinó sobre la cama y se acercó hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno. Me admiro desde muy cerca, recorriéndome lento, sintiendo mi respiración y mi aliento en sus fríos labios hasta que finalmente una vasta sonrisa se extendió por toda su boca.

Cerró sus ojos y exhaló frente a mí depositando la frialdad de su cuerpo, provocando que mi piel se erizara con tan liviana brisa.

Por unos instantes me quedé quieta.

Él me sintió y observó con templanza, admirando como la punta de mis pezones se elevaban.

─Shhh, tranquila ─bisbiseó con ansias─, todo estará bien ─susurró liviano─. Será rápido ─me prometió apenas si tocando mi rostro.

Bajo a la curvatura de mi cuello, aspiró profundo, abrió su boca y... me mordió con una gran fuerza devastadora.

Un grito descontrolado y aturdidor lastimo mi cuello al despertarme. Me había levantado de forma violenta, estaba desbocada y me encontraba temblando. Sudaba de frío y la sensación de tener espasmos me tenía sofocada.

Asustada recogí mi cabello mientras llevaba mis dedos al área en donde recordaba haber sentido sus labios, su mordedura. Me estremecí al instante al sentir dos pequeños puntos lejanos sobre mi piel, justo en mí yugular. No había perforación alguna, tan sólo estaban las marcas de lo que yo creía eran dos colmillos─. Maldición─ me quejé.

No sabía porque cada fibra de mi cuerpo me gritaba que te tenía que desaparecer.

Tapé mi boca tratando de controlarme mientras me repetía una y otra vez que sólo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Que esto no estaba pasando. Mordí el dorso de mi mano. No, ya no estaba soñando.

Deslicé mi cabello hacia atrás dejando mi mano sobre mi cabeza por unos momentos mientras pensaba.

Contuve el aliento y me deje caer en la cama repitiéndome que sólo había sido un sueño aunque mis pesadillas habían cambiado, ya no se trataban sobre el accidente de mis padres, ahora, eran distintas, se habían vuelto borrosas, oscuras y no tenían sentido. En todas ellas moría.

Por varias noches traté de aclararlas pero por más que las detallaba no lograba distinguirlas, eran perturbadoras y hasta peligrosas ya que en mis sueños siempre estaban esos ojos oscuros que me perseguían hasta encenderse al final de mi camino, dejándome atrapada entre tres altas paredes; no tenía salida y mi única esperanza estaba siendo reclamada por la fuerte oscuridad de las sombras en dónde sólo se vislumbraba aquel destello de dos profundos ojos rojos que me acechaban, que me querían y... me asesinaban.

Encontrarme con la muerte tan cerca y tan clara nunca había sido tan real, sobre todo al soportar esa manera tan sádica en la que sentía que mi sangre era drenada. Era doloroso mirar cómo mi vida se me escapaba al verme reflejada en un espejo, observando como mi alma se marchitaba.

Sentía terror al ver a ese demonio sobre mí, poseyendo mí cuerpo.

Era una sensación exasperante que se mezclaba con la furia, la impotencia y el dolor en donde mis ganas de aferrarme a la vida me llenaban de una cruda desesperación pues no importaba cuanto me esforzara por permanecer viva ya que siempre, cuando aquellos macabros ojos me alcanzaban mi mundo se desvanecía. Me sumía en un inmenso abismo el cual era acompañado por la soledad y el vacío dejando un gran hueco en mi corazón y… era en ese preciso momento en cual despertaba sintiendo como la fuerza de una incandescente adrenalina recorría mis venas quemándolas por dentro hasta hacerlas estallar.

─¡No! ─grité con fuerza desde mi interior para luego salir corriendo hacia el balcón.

Rasqué mis muñecas permitiéndome aliviar esa maldita sensación. Necesitaba respirar y sentir que estaba viva. Que esto no me estaba pasando.

─¡Maldita sea! ─blasfemé apretando el barandal entre mis dedos llevándome parte de la cellisca que se endureció, la apreté y luego la lancé lo más lejos que pude.

Chasqueé lo dientes y volví a recargarme dejando que mi cabello cayera por ambos de mis lados ocultando mí cara, me sentía débil y cansada. Todo era confuso, tenía muchas dudas, eran muchos secretos y demasiados problemas y, tal parecía que la responsable de todo había sido yo.

Toqué una vez más mi cuello. Las marcas aún seguían ahí. Tragué duro al pensar en las palabras de Kakashi, él había dicho que él no era el único que me deseaba.

Solté un largo suspiro, bajé la vista al suelo y observé mis pies desnudos sobre la escarcha, fue entonces que noté aun lado de mí un par de huellas marcadas. Fruncí el ceño mientras las seguía con la mirada, aquellas marcas llegaban hasta la orilla de mi cama.

Inmediatamente mi pecho se aceleró.

─Tranquilízate Sakura ─me dije a mí misma tratando de mantener la calma─. No hay nadie en tu habitación.

Contuve el aliento mientras daba un paso hacia el frente con decisión pero, no pude avanzar más allá porque en eso el sonido del auto de Sasuke captó mi atención.

Al pensar en él una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, giré a mis espaldas y espere. Por alguna razón extrañaba verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo y... olerlo.

Lo miré estacionar frente al andén, me sentía nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo así que tontamente me escondí detrás del balcón, acomodándome de manera discreta entre la maceta y la silla de mimbre.

Muchas veces desde ese aquí los vigilaba. Yo creía que desde este sitio no me verían pues las hojas de la planta me ocultaban casi por completo; era así como prácticamente todos los días me sentaba en este lugar con el pretexto de estar leyendo o escribiendo pero, más que hacer eso los estudiaba y fue gracias a eso que ya había descubierto otra clase de cosas como el que ellos jamás se dejaban ver de día a menos que el clima fuera tempestuoso o brumoso e incluso podía atreverme a decir que sólo se les veía salir por las noches.

Escondida desde mi lugar esperé paciente, deseando ver a Sasuke pero… no fue sino a aquella mujer de cabellos encendidos a la cual miré bajar con grandes movimientos elegantes.

En seguida mi gesto se descompuso. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado. Ver a esa chica no sólo me impresionaba, también me asustaba.

Mirarla bajo la luz de la luna la hacía parecer la mujer más hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera que notará la deseable vanidad con la cual se a perfumaba. Sin duda, esa chica era realmente hermosa, su belleza incomparable era algo que lo refirmaba. Desde esta distancia yo podía tener una clara imagen de ella y ahora que le prestaba más atención podía darme cuenta de ello; su piel blanca y aterciopelada como el resto de los otros enmarcaba la clara tonalidad de su piel la cual resaltaba a través de su descuidada cabellera rojiza y lisa la cual estaba arreglada de una manera inusual y que destellaba con el brillo intenso que la luna le proveía, dejando así el lado izquierdo de su rostro visible por completo.

A simple vista ella parecía ser una mujer afable, de entre unos veinte o veintidós años, cuyas proporciones eran las adecuadas y las cuales de alguna manera ella sabía cómo hacer resaltar con su ropa que ceñía a su cuerpo, ajustándola perfecto a su figura y haciéndola ver de lo más atractiva. Usaba unas gafas rojas de armazón ancho que detallaban la inminente posibilidad de cuan intelectual podía ser y eso... era lo único que la diferenciaba del resto de los demás.

Me le quedé mirando por varios minutos, ella estaba recargada en la puerta del auto como esperando a alguien que nunca llegó. Dejé de mirarla y me levanté con cuidado tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, no quería llamar su atención pero, no me di cuenta de que mi maldita pijama se atoro.

Las hojas de la planta hicieron un ruido colosal al halarme de nuevo hacia atrás, perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas lastimándose contra el tiesto. Un fuerte dolor atravesó mi columna provocando que soltará un pequeño gemido. De inmediato tapé mi boca deseando que ella no me hubiera escuchado.

─Que no mire aquí ─repetía una y otra vez en mi mente con el pecho apresurado mientras giraba la cabeza hacia atrás y observaba pidiendo no encontrarme con esa penetrante mirada rojiza pero, no es como si tuviera tanta suerte. Ella, me estaba mirando.

Un fuerte y titánico escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero al verla caminar en mi dirección provocando que mi respiración se detuviera, no obstante, algo la hizo detenerse a media calle. Me miró unos momentos más, luego, frunció la nariz mientras miraba por sobre hombro de manera disgustada. La miré torcer la boca furiosa y regresar de nuevo al auto en el cual se subió marchándose a toda velocidad.

─Oh, gracias ─espeté soltando todo el aire que había olvidado sacar cuando ella se marchó.

─¿De qué...? ─respondieron con voz una fría y cabal a mis espaldas.

En ese instante volví la vista al frente de manera rápida tan sólo para encontrarme con una despiadada mirada que parecía asesinarme. Su rostro era siniestro pero a la vez hermoso. Él me sonrió.

─Shhh, tranquila ─dijo saboreando con la punta de su lengua sus labios─. Será rápido ─susurró y de pronto todas aquellas imágenes de mis sueños se proyectaron dentro de mis ojos que se balancearon a un ritmo acelerado.

─Sasuke ─supliqué temerosa, mirando mi reflejo en esas negras pupilas que se transformaron frente a mis ojos.

─Sakura ─me respondieron en un gemido lascivo al mismo tiempo en que ampliaban su sonrisa, aspiraban profundo y… dejaban salir todos sus instintos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	19. Capítulo XIX

**•** **Capítulo XIX** **•**

* * *

Cuando desperté lo hice nuevamente en esa habitación, no estaba asustada o impresionada como la primera vez, al contrario, mis sentimientos eran opuestos y aunque no recordaba cómo era que había llegado, al menos estaba feliz.

La cabeza otra vez me dolía, creo que se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos al tratar de recordar algo pero nada llego a mi memoria. Lo último que recordaba era haberme ido a dormir después de haberle leído un cuento a Suigetsu.

Suspiré cansada. Mientras giraba sobre la cama me encontré con aquel cuadernillo que había visto la primera vez que estuve aquí aunque ahora aquel diario parecía tener más letras que antes. La curiosidad me invadió, me estiré y lo tomé; en el seguían plasmadas las mismas clases de inscripciones que no entendía aunque ahora se hacían más repetitivas.

Arrugué el entrecejo. No entendía mucho, jamás había visto ese tipo de escritura, parecían símbolos raros pertenecientes a un dialecto perdido o talvez sólo era que esas notas estaban escritas en un lenguaje que yo no conocía e inclusive, podría atreverme a decir que era una mala forma de escritura, algo tan normal en un hombre que codificaba a su manera sus secretos. Todo podía ser posible sin embargo, dentro de todo aquello había algo que si podía entender, en varias páginas estaba trazado mi nombre el cual detonaba la prominente caligrafía que era exquisita, adjuntada a la perfección e inclinación con la que representaba cada una de las anotaciones, dictando el alto grado de apertura emocional que él sentía por mí.

Sonreí un poco sintiendo como mis frías mejillas se encendían con cierta tensión y nerviosismo─. Sasuke ─murmuré pensando en él y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento lo escuché.

Di un respingo cuando lo oí través de la puerta, dejé el diario en su lugar y me cubrí con las sábanas fingiendo estar dormida.

─Sai, eres un tonto. Casi la matas.

Sasuke se oía molesto.

─Pero no lo hice ─le contestaron a la defensiva─, yo sólo estaba jugando.

─¡¿Jugando?! ─dijo entre dientes tomando la puerta.

─Pues, sí. La verdad es que no hay mucho que hacer en este pueblo además, ya me canse de ser cuidadoso.

─¿Cuidadoso… tú? ¿En verdad crees que has sido cuidadoso? ─reprochó entre una risa─. ¡Pues no! ¡No lo has hecho! ─gritó─. Has sido todo menos eso. Últimamente nos has estado dando demasiados problemas. Primero, todas esas misteriosas desapariciones que si bien te recuerdo tuvimos que resolver y luego, todos los conflictos que has causado con los animales de los ranchos vecinos y ahora ¡esto! Sakura no tenía porque...

─Sí, si ─lo interrumpió─. Ya te dije que lo siento pero no soy adivino. Tenía hambre y no pude resistirlo. Además, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que tenías algo que ver con esa chica? ─se disculparon a través del corredor.

─Pues no necesitabas saberlo, es algo que debiste intuir.

─¿Enserio? ─espetó el otro tipo─. ¿Y cómo se supone que tenía que darme cuenta, eh? Contigo todo es muy confuso. A veces eres un completo un huraño que se la pasa alejado de lo que es y otras eres todo lo contrario que creo que hasta ni tú mismo te entiendes. Tan sólo mírate ahora, me culpas a mí por algo que es tan natural para nosotros pero que al mismo tiempo te preocupa ─terminó con una entonación sarcástica─. Sasuke, ella es sólo una simple humana. Su vida no tiene importancia.

Ante esas palabras yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué yo era una simple humana? ¿Qué mi vida no tenía importancia? Maldito bastardo. Su comentario me hizo enfadar. Apreté las sábanas y sin poder hacer mucho continué escuchando.

─Es que tú no lo entiendes.

─¡¿Entender qué...?! ─le preguntó con altanería─. ¿Qué actúas como si en verdad te importara? ─por unos momentos hubo un corto silencio, luego, lo volví a escuchar─. Oh no. No y no ─repitió─. No puedes estar enamorado de ella ─criticó con desaprobación─. Sasuke, el amor no es para nosotros. Sabes que eso ya no está permitido. Nosotros no podemos, no debemos. Romperíamos las reglas y seríamos castigados ─dijo asustado.

─No sería la primera vez.

─Pero sería la última. Tus padres van a matarte.

─Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo.

─Así como ella no tiene por qué volver a estar aquí ─la voz de Itachi me asustó─. Demonios Sasuke ─refutó este llegando a su lado─. ¿Por qué la trajiste otra vez? Y tú Sai...

─A mí no me mires ─se defendió con burla─, yo no soy el del problema. Yo sólo me estaba divirtiendo y tu hermano...

─¡¿Divirtiendo dices?! ─interrumpió Sasuke irritado─. ¡Casi la matas al lanzarla por ese balcón!

En ese momento escuché un fuerte sonido, creo que Sasuke lo había golpeado contra la pared. Hice un gesto de dolor al imaginarlo.

─Si no es porque llegué en ese momento ella probablemente ahora estaría...

─Pero no lo está ─le contestó Sai con la voz entrecortada─. Tú chica sigue viva aunque no por mucho ─terminó con voz ronca─. No somos los únicos y lo sabes ─dijo y yo fruncí el ceño─. Tarde o temprano vendrán a buscarla.

Escuché a Sasuke gemir. ¿De qué diablos hablaban? Tenía la sensación de que hablaban de Kakashi aunque había algo más que me hacía dudar.

─¡Basta de tonterías! ─dijo Itachi con voz prepotente─. Nadie vendrá por nadie.

─¿Seguro? ─dijo Sai y eso fue lo último que le escuché hablar.

Por alguna razón su conjetura me asustó. Oí algunos pasos alejarse, creo que había sido sólo él el que se había retirado.

─Y tú... ─masculló Itachi confirmando mis sospechas.

─No hace falta que lo digas ─contestó Sasuke─. Se lo que vas a decirme pero no podía permitir que él...

─Hiciera lo que tú no puedes hacer ─espetó aquel vampiro de ojos serios─. Sasuke, Sai podrá tener sus propios conflictos pero tú... Eres más complicado ─oí a Sasuke chasquear los dientes de modo indiferente─. Aun así no te culpo ─le dijo en tono serio─. Después de todo tienes sentimientos.

─Que no quisiera ─respondió este y no sé porque sus palabras me dolieron.

─Pero los tienes y aunque me sea difícil de comprenderlos eres mi hermano. Si tu deseo es querer a esta chica está bien, no voy a contradecirte sin embargo, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar el resto de la familia, sobre todo Karin. No creo que a ella le agrede mucho saberlo.

─Por eso no pienso a decirles nada.

─No es necesario que se los digas. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo sepan ─dijo de forma recta─. Ahora, ¿por qué no entras ahí y la sacas de aquí?

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar girarse la perilla. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y deje pensar, de respirar.

─Es… tan hermosa ─lo escuché decir aun lado de la cama─. Desde que la vi ya nada ha sido igual. Sakura para mi es... perfecta.

─Pero no eres él único que la desea.

─Lo sé ─gruñó apretando sus puños.

Itachi dejó escapar una risa, no una burlona, sino una más bien una sincera─. Sasuke, si la quieres en tú vida entonces tendrás que hacer algo para tenerla. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

─Pero no quiero hacerle daño.

─Entonces tienes un gran problema.

─Lo sé y es por eso que no sé qué hacer. Desearía ir a allá, entrar en juicio y decirle lo que soy pero temo a perderla.

─Pues entonces hazlo. De cualquier forma decidas lo que decidas es posible que la pierdas y si es así… no te queda más que olvídate de ella y borrar su memoria ─dijo y yo me tensé aún más.

No, yo no quería olvidarlos. Me asustaba la idea de saber que no volvería a verlos jamás.

Estaba por levantarme cuando de repente la voz de aquella mujer se escuchó. Tragué en seco. Karin me llenaba de terror.

─¡Sai! ─gritó ella desde algún lugar de la casa.

Me paralicé al recordarla, las imágenes eran borrosas pero sabía que antes de despertar aquí la había visto a ella. Comencé a respirar con dificultad. Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos tratando de comprimir el dolor que sentía sobre mis cienes. De nada me servía estar fingiendo ya. El dolor era insoportable.

Escuché a Itachi gemir luego, dirigí mi vista hacia él suplicando que aliviará mi dolor. Este me sonrió ladino, negó por unos momentos y sin oponerse más tocó el centro de mi frente con la punta de uno de sus dedos para después mirarlo salir con un andar elegante.

No era como si él hubiera hecho alguna clase de magia pero, el dolor poco a poco comenzó a ceder.

Respiré más tranquila sintiendo sobre mis hombros la profunda mirada de Sasuke. Levanté el rostro y lo miré. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Por lo que a mí me pareció un largo rato no dijo nada, sólo me miró en completo silencio como tratando de leer mis pensamientos. Guardó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y finalmente hablo mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

─Sakura yo… Lamento todo esto ─dijo apenado─. No sabía que estabas despierta.

Entrecerré mis ojos en él. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a saberlo? Sasuke era un maldito vampiro que podía leer mis pensamientos, de eso estaba casi segura.

─No lo soy ─dijo de pronto.

Yo me le quedé mirando. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no lo era? Él me había dado muchas señales desde un principio y ahora yo lo había comprobado, incluso el mismo Itachi me había dejado verlo aun cuando trataba de bloquearlo de mi mente.

─Fue porque no tuvo elección ─dijo girando el rostro aun lado─. Él trataba de protegerte pero veo que eres muy fuerte. Tus memorias son difíciles de borrar ─dijo volviendo a mirarme.

─Entonces… es cierto ─susurré con la vista puesta en sus ojos─. Ustedes son… vampiros ─dije casi sin poder creerlo.

Me costaba trabajo hablar sin embargo, no estaba asustada.

─Es porque ya lo sabías.

─¿Saber qué…? ─pregunté aunque ya intuía su respuesta.

Él me miró con obviedad─. Lo que nosotros somos. No somos los únicos y tampoco soy el único que te anda buscando ─Kakashi, pensé de inmediato─. No me corresponde decirte eso ─dijo como respondiendo a mí pensamiento.

Lo sabía.

Por unos momentos me torné pensativa─. ¿Por qué dices eso? ─pregunté dentro de mi mente esperando una respuesta pero él no dijo nada.

Su rostro estaba serio, frío. Era hermoso pero inexpresivo. Me le quedé mirando, sabía que no me respondería. Solté un gran suspiro e hice una mueca. Sasuke ya no me diría nada sin embargo, poco después hablo.

─No es tan sencillo ─masculló de pronto, aligerando su voz y su postura.

Elevé el rostro y lo miré─. Si no lo es entonces… ¿Por qué no comienzas con explicármelo? ─dije acercándome a él.

Lo miré sonreír un poco. En realidad la comisura de sus labios se frunció haciendo de ese pequeño gesto algo tan hermoso. Todo en él lo era.

Sasuke gimió mi nombre y al igual que yo se acercó aunque por instinto retrocedí chocando contra la orilla de la cama. Sus ojos se encendieron en un parpadeo, se acercó un poco más a mí y me hizo recostarme. En segundos lo tuve sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos habían creado una prisión a cada lada de mi cabeza y sin saber cómo se coló entre mis piernas dejándome sentir lo fuerte y glorioso que era. Me sonrió apenas, trasformando esa liviana sonrisa en una perversa. Bajo a mi rostro y aspiró. La punta de su nariz rosaba mis labios, sentía todo su frío aliento por todo mi cuerpo.

Comencé a hiperventilar, sintiendo a través de mis venas como un fuerte calor me atravesaba llenándome de placer. Cerré por unos momentos los ojos dejándome seducir ante ese contacto que me hizo aferrarme a las sábanas blancas de su cama. No podía describir con exactitud lo que Sasuke me provocaba, era intenso y mucho mejor que lo que Kakashi podía conseguir en mí.

─Eso es porque me perteneces a mí ─dijo en un tono arrogante─. Tú y yo somos uno.

No sólo su contacto hacía que mi piel vibrará sino que su voz también, era como si él me complementara en todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. Él me llenaba, me extasiaba con su presencia, con sus palabras.

─Sasuke ─susurré tratando de alcanzar sus labios sin embargo, deje de sentirlo frente a mi boca.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré a los pies de la cama. Sasuke me había dejado como una tonta, me puse de pie molesta aunque no duré demasiado, verlo igual de extasiado que yo sólo me provocaba querer besarlo.

─Deja de pensar en ello. Ya habrá tiempo para eso ─dijo tomando mí mano y no sé por qué diablos me sonroje─. Tenemos que irnos.

Sin volver a contestarle me deje guiar por él. Tenía muchas preguntas y eran demasiadas mis dudas. Estaba caminando a su lado cuando de pronto se detuvo sin avisar.

─¿Qué sucede? ─pregunté confundida.

Él dudo por unos momentos, luego hablo.

─Nada ─dijo serio mientras miraba la puerta pero, no sé porque diablos yo no le creí.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	20. Capítulo XX

**•** **Capítulo XX** **•**

* * *

─¿Y bien? ─cuestioné una vez más dentro de mi habitación mientras lo miraba con determinación.

Sasuke aún no había querido decirme nada. Llevaba un par de días tratando de convencerlo para que me dijera al menos un mínimo detalle de lo que él era pero no era como si tuviera tanta suerte.

─Ya vas a decirme ─espeté en una mueca─. Prometiste que me dirías la verdad ─dije con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

Él me miró, luego, camino por toda la habitación hasta llegar al otro extremo en donde se cruzó de brazos igual que yo, apoyó su hombro en la pared y me sonrió de lado mientras sacudía su cabeza por tanta insistencia que yo ponía.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo por algunos momentos hasta que finalmente lo escuché soltar un largo suspiro, dejo de recargarse y se acercó─. ¿Por qué insistes en saberlo? ─preguntó─. ¿Acaso no te es suficiente con que ya sepas lo que soy?

Yo negué y en segundos lo tuve frente a mis ojos. Tenerlo demasiado cerca aún me ponía nerviosa.

─Soy una chica muy curiosa ─contesté apenas. A pesar de que llevábamos días tratándonos él me hacía sentir aun de esta manera─. Y el que sepa lo que eres no significa que conozca realmente quién eres ─en ese momento me aleje lo más que pude de él.

Él me sonrió.

─De acuerdo ─dijo de pronto─. Te diré la verdad.

Entrecerré mis ojos en él, había sido tan fácil convencerlo ahora que se me hacía extraño que me hubiera dicho que sí tan rápido.

─Aunque no será fácil de entender ─agregó serio─. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Lo miré por unos largos segundos pensando en mis preguntas. Tenía demasiadas dudas.

─¿Quién eres? ─solté mirándolo a los ojos, él me miró confundido─. Me refiero a, ¿de dónde vienes?

─Esa es una pregunta muy general ─dijo serio.

─Pero tiene respuesta ─comenté y él asintió.

Se recargo en la orilla de mi tocador y me miró por unos largos minutos más, aun parecía pensarlo.

─Está bien ─murmuró─. Te lo diré todo aunque una vez que lo haga tendrás que venir conmigo.

Enarqué mis cejas. No parecía muy contentó pero tampoco disgustado por su decisión, de hecho, muy pocas veces lo veía tener alguna clase de expresión en su rostro.

─¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ─pregunté.

─Porque si no lo haces morirás ─dijo y de inmediato todas mis expresiones se congelaron─. Sakura, ningún ser humano debería saber sobre nuestra existencia sin embargo, él que tú lo sepas representa un riesgo, no sólo para ti, sino también para mí. Nuestra vida está rodeada de secretos ─comentó llegando hasta mí─. A pesar de ser lo que somos no podemos mandarnos solos, hay leyes, reglas ─dijo con un tono de voz que me estremeció─. Es por eso que tras haberlo pensado demasiado no tengo otra opción más solicitar permiso y si tengo suerte podré convertirte.

Luego de aquellas palabras tragué duro. ¿Convertirme? ¿A qué diablos se refería?

─Precisamente a eso ─dijo sin darme la oportunidad de espetar─. Es la mejor opción para ti ahora que sabes de mí.

─¿Opción? ─cuestioné sacudiendo la cabeza al haber reaccionado─. ¿Acaso tengo alguna otra alternativa?

Él asintió.

Por unos momentos sentí un pequeño alivio, no era que no me agradará la idea de vivir eternamente al lado de un ser tan hermoso como lo era él pero, no quería dejar de vivir, era cierto que odiaba mi vida pero me gustaba.

─¿Cuál? ─pregunté esperanzada sin embargo todo optimismo se borró de mi cara.

─Morir ─dijo y… literalmente lo hice.

Sentí que palidecí. No, yo no quería morir pero tampoco quería vivir para siempre. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al saber que mi estúpida vida se estaba complicando.

─Yo tampoco quiero que mueras ─dijo─, pero créeme que si no lo supieras estarías bien sin embargo, lo sabes. Intenté hacer todo lo posible porque nos olvidaras pero tu mente es muy fuerte, además… tú ya sabes que no soy el único que te desea.

─Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?

Lo vi negar sin tener la más mínima señal de pena por mí.

Apreté los ojos y la boca en señal de frustración. Esto no me estaba pasando.

Al principio estaba emocionada por saber lo que él era pero ahora… ya no sabía si quería saberlo. Sasuke era un idiota, ¿acaso no comprendía mis sentimientos?

Lo escuché suspirar.

─Sakura, recuerda lo que soy. Yo no puedo sentir lo que tú porque yo no tengo alma o corazón ─esa oración me dolió─. Sin embargo, sí puedo sentir atracción, pasión y deseo. Ese es mi alimento, es lo que tú me haces sentir ─dijo y su respiración se profundizo─, aunque sería mucho mejor si me dejaras beber de tu sangre ─bisbiseó sobre mí cuello.

Inconscientemente deje que lo hiciera, que se acercará a mí hasta probarme. Mi mente decía que no lo dejara pero mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos─. ¿Por qué sería mejor? ─susurré mientras me dejaba envolver por sus brazos.

Tener a Sasuke tan cerca como lo estaba de mí me hacía olvidar de todo, incluso, de mí misma.

─Porque tu sangre no sólo me complementa, también me hacer más fuerte, resistente ─dijo y me erice ─, además… así serías completamente mía.

Su contacto siempre me provocaba esa extraña sensación de excitación en mi cuerpo. Su piel fría me llenaba más de lo que yo imaginaba.

─¿Y por qué crees que sería tuya? ─susurré con los ojos cerrados.

─Porque al igual que los humanos nosotros también tenemos lo que ustedes llaman su otra mitad y… en este caso… eso es lo que tú eres para mí ─respondió rodeando con fuerza mi cuerpo.

Sasuke se colocó detrás de mi espalda, bajo sus manos a mi vientre y me abrazo mordiendo mis hombros sin perforar.

─Pero tranquila que por hoy no te tomaré. Con tenerte cerca me es más que suficiente ─dijo y me soltó.

Volteé a mirarlo. Sus ojos destellaban un brillo perverso pero encantador.

─Ahora, te diré lo que soy ─espetó permitiendo que me sentará en el sillón mientras pasaba la sensación que había dejado en mi alma─. Hace unos días me preguntaste que se sentía ser lo que soy y mi respuesta es: nada. No sé qué se siente ser esto ya que no tengo con que compáralo.

Lo miré dubitativa─. ¿A qué te refieres? ─pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

─A que yo nunca me transforme ─dijo y yo abrí los ojos tanto como pude.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso si se suponía que él era…?

─Sí, lo soy ─aseguró─, pero nunca lo hice. No hubo otro vampiro que me convirtiera en esto ─dijo mirando sus manos─. Jamás tuve una vida humana. Yo nací así, siendo lo que soy ─ante esas palabras quedé en completo silencio─. Para que lo entiendas mejor voy a contarte el secreto de mi naturaleza.

Sasuke me miró por unos momentos, guardó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y continuó.

Yo puse atención.

─Entre nosotros existen tres tipos de linaje ─dijo con una seriedad absoluta─. Los _"ordinarios"_ como mis padres. Estos son los humanos que han sido transformados por un vampiro. Su mutación es larga y dolorosa pero también puede llegar a ser de lo más placentera. Son los más comunes, conviven en pequeñas organizaciones denominadas familia aunque lo más usual es que convivan en pareja y si tienen suerte, dejan descendencia. De ahí viene el otro tipo de linaje: _"los naturales"_. Son muy raros. Se desarrollan mucho más rápido que cualquier otra especie y crecen en cuestión de semanas hasta llegar a la pubertad y detenerse, aunque eso no es todo; poseen las cualidades de sus padres sin tener prácticamente ninguna debilidad más que el sol el cual los debilita. Tienen un gran apetito igual que los demás, son mucho más fuertes, audaces y veloces. Son más inteligentes y se regeneran mucho más rápido que un vampiro normal, eso, sin mencionar que tienen y superan sus propios talentos.

─¿Talentos? ─pregunté casi hipnotizada por sus palabras.

─Ustedes lo llamarían… poderes ─dibujé un pequeño gesto en mi frente─. Sus poderes son variados y no todos poseen los mismos. Algunos son de naturaleza sensorial, otros pueden llegar a transformarse e incluso pueden llegar a crear la ilusión de duplicarse a sí mismos, también pueden leer la mente y controlarte. Hay quienes pueden controlar la materia con tan sólo pensarlo, entrar en tus sueños y entender tus sentimientos. Sus poderes son inalcanzables. Los naturales en teoría son los más poderosos y los más difíciles de vencer ya que hasta ahora no se les conoce una máxima debilidad que pueda destruirlos por ser genuinos, además, son los más difíciles de encontrar. No hay muchos nosotros.

─¿Nosotros? Quieres decir que, ¿tú eres…?

─Itachi también lo es.

─¿Que hay de los otros?

─¿Quiénes, Karin y Sai? ─yo asentí─. Ambos son ordinarios, aunque Karin de alguna forma ha conseguido convertirse en un ser especial. Ella es de naturaleza sensorial y ha superado por mucho sus talentos. Es la más fuerte de entre nosotros, tiene habilidades que ni Itachi ni yo tenemos, incluso ni mis padres mismos.

─¿Entonces… dices que no tiene ninguna debilidad? Que me dices del sol, los crucifijos y…

Sasuke echó a reír.

─Sakura, la gente inventa cosas para divertirse. Todo eso de los crucifijos, los ataúdes y de que podemos convertirnos en murciélagos no son más que producto de su imaginación.

─Pero tú dijiste que podían transformarse.

─Adoptar la imagen y figura de otro ser humano sí, pero no la de un animal, eso es ilógico y en cuanto al sol… en eso es lo único que ustedes tienen algo de razón y aunque los rayos solares nos afectan a todos de manera diferente ningún ordinario o natural está exento de quedarse ciego o convertirse en cenizas, salvo por los _"cruzados"_.

En eso levanté una ceja.

─Ellos son la última clase de nuestra especie. Son los hijos entre un humano y un vampiro, ya sea un ordinario o un natural. Son los más débiles. Su concepción es difícil, el producto rara vez llega a su terminación y si sobreviven lo hacen a costa de la vida de su madre. Conservan las habilidades básicas de un vampiro pero se desarrollan al mismo ritmo que un humano y siempre y cuando no las utilicen permanecen jóvenes, de lo contrario su desarrollo se acelera hasta alcanzar la vejez y morir de una forma muy dolorosa. De cualquier forma son mortales. Es por eso que la relación entre sus padres así como esta casta está prohibida ya que de los pocos que han nacido casi ninguno ha sobrevivido. Es una estirpe complicada, disfuncional e inestable.

─Eso es horrible ─dije demostrando en mi rostro lo que sentía.

─Y ahora qué sabes lo que soy espero puedas entender la razón del porque tengo que convertirte. No puedo dejar que sepas esto y sigas siendo humana.

─¿Por qué no sólo lo olvidamos y ya? ─dije rápidamente.

Él hecho a reír.

─Porque no es tan sencillo, si alguien se entera de que lo sabes vendrán a buscarte y te asesinaran de todas formas. Y no sólo a ti, a nosotros también nos buscarán.

Mi corazón salto dentro de mi pecho.

─Es por eso que ahora tengo que ir con él y si tengo suerte… podré regresar y convertirte.

─¿Ir? ¿Con quién?

─Con Madara, el primero de nuestra especie ─dijo─. Y ya que fue él quien creo nuestro mundo y las leyes que nos conforman es su decisión otorgarme el permiso. Sólo él puede aceptar nuestra relación.

─¿Por qué lo necesitas? ¿No puedes sólo convertirme y ya?

Sasuke volvió a negar─. Te dije que hay reglas, ¿cierto? ─yo asentí─. Entonces debemos seguirlas. Estas reglas son las únicas que importan.

─¿Qué sucede si no te conceden el permiso?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, apartó su mirada y luego hablo.

─Igual moriremos ─dijo sin tener ninguna expresión de temor en su rostro─. La relación entre un humano y un vampiro no es algo que este permitido, no sin su permiso. En el mejor de los casos nos matarían rápido.

─¿Y en el peor? ─divagué.

─Nos torturarían ─dijo volviendo a mí─. Acabarían con todo lo que tenemos. Yo vería morir a mi familia calcinada y tú me verías a mí ser amordazado, lacerado y encerrado bajo tierra hasta pagar mi condena y… en cuanto a ti… sufrirías el peor de los tormentos hasta morir.

Mi respiración se detuvo. La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. No entendía la razón de toda esta estupidez, ¿condenarme, convertirme? ¿Para qué? Para ser sólo la fortaleza de alguien que no tenía alma ni corazón. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que Sasuke sentía por mí.

¡No! Me levanté de mi asiento mientras me refregaba la cara con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas que tenía por la ira salieran.

─Estamos jodidos ─grité frustrada─. No sólo me has condenado a mí, a ti y a tú familia también. Eres un maldito egoísta que sólo piensas en ti.

Él me tomo por la cintura y me hizo dar la vuelta para luego estrujarme entre sus brazos y calmarme.

─Sakura… ─musitó mi nombre en un suplicio sin soltarme─. No soy ningún un maldito egoísta ─dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

Yo apenas lo miré.

─Es que… no puedo creerlo.

─Pues debes hacerlo ─exigió─. Querías saber la verdad, ¿no?

Sin decir una palabra más baje la cabeza y lo abracé, después de todo yo misma me lo había buscado.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	21. Capítulo XXI

**•** **Capítulo XXI** **•**

* * *

Estaba recostada en mi cama, llevaba horas sin poder dormir. La cabeza de nuevo me daba vueltas y últimamente estaba sufriendo de insomnio.

Bufé por lo alto girando sobre el colchón mientras escuchaba como Suigetsu hacía ruido otra vez dentro de su habitación. Odiaba que a veces él hablara tanto. Miré la hora en mi reloj de cabecera, faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera─. Maldición ─me quejé─. Ya no lo soportaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando de conciliar un sueño que no podía gracias a mi pequeño tonto hermanito que no paraba de hablar.

Me puse de pie y camine fuera de la habitación dispuesta a callarlo aunque, una vez que estuve frente a su puerta algo llamó mi atención, me recargué y escuché. Suigetsu susurraba cosas sin sentido, parecía que hablaba con alguien más pero no pude escuchar alguna otra persona que lo confirmara.

Varias veces arrugué mi entrecejo, no comprendía nada de lo que él decía, eran oraciones cortas sin sentido o sonidos incoherentes. A veces parecía exaltado, otras confundido y triste y, muchas otras más decepcionado o enojado.

Por unos momentos me permití darle su espacio sin embargo, fue tanta mi curiosidad que terminé irrumpiendo en su cuarto. Abrí la puerta encontrándome con él sentado a los pies de su cama mirando hacia la ventana. No lo comprendía, Suigetsu odiaba estar a oscuras.

─Oye, ¿qué haces? ─le pregunté encendiendo la luz. Él me miró, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, rastro que significaba las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar, aun así, conservaba sus lágrimas intactas. Al verlo así, me preocupe─. ¿Estás bien? ─me acerqué.

Él simplemente me dio la espalda, se veía enojado.

─Suigetsu, por favor. Ya no eres un bebé para que hagas este tipo de cosas ─le dije mirando cómo se cubría bajo las sábanas─. ¿Con quién hablabas? ─demandé.

─Con nadie ─me respondió de una manera tajante sin quitarse las sábanas de su rostro.

─¿Cómo que con nadie? ─espeté─. Llevas horas hablando. ¿Con quién lo hacías? ─halé las cobijas y lo miré.

Su rostro estaba transformado en el de un ser que yo no podía reconocer.

─Ya te dije que con nadie ─repitió y volvió a taparse.

─De acuerdo ─solté confundida─. Si no quieres decirme está bien pero, no puedes levantarte a mitad de la noche y hacer esto.

Lo escuché bufar, luego hablar.

─Tenía una pesadilla, ¿ya? ─cortó molesto.

Hice una mueca. No le creí, aun así le sonreí.

─Oye ─volví a descubrirlo─, si las tienes puedes venir conmigo siempre que quieras y meterte en mi cama igual que antes ─le dije mientras me acomodaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Sin embargo, aquel abrazo ya no se sentía igual que antes, ahora, se había vuelto más frío y misántropo.

Él no me contesto por lo que suspiré sintiendo como un nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a formarse. Aguante las ganas de llorar y lo abracé aún más sin saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

Me quedé recostada junto a él por un largo rato en lo que se quedaba dormido.

Verlo e imaginar la clase de sueños que él podía tener me hacían pensar demasiado. Me preguntaba una y otra vez qué tipo de pesadillas, si es que las tenía, podían llegar a alterarlo tanto como para que él actuara de esa manera conmigo, en realidad no lo sabía aunque, pude suponer mil cosas.

Me sentía frustrada, desde que nuestros padres habían muerto muchas cosas habían cambiado y ni Suigetsu ni yo éramos los mismos. Resoplé cansada, aún sentía una pesada carga sobre mis hombros. Tallé mi frente y suspiré mientras me revolvía el cabello, imaginar cosas que ya no tenían fundamento sólo me desgastaban. Con cuidado me levante para luego depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de mi hermano, uno tan suave y tan lento que me pareció eterno.

Ahora que Sasuke me convirtiera iba a extrañarlo, demasiado. Sí, talvez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al convertirme sólo yo pero, no era como si quisiera condenar a toda mi familia, de por sí el que me convirtieran solo a mí ya era un problema.

Sonreí apenas, sintiendo en la punta de mis labios un sabor amargo, estaba llorando.

─Ojalá supiera lo que atormenta ─dije sin dejar de mirarlo, fue entonces que el abrió sus pequeños ojos amatistas.

En silencio me miro, toco mi rostro y lo limpió, luego, dijo que algo que no esperaba escuchar en un largo tiempo.

─Papá y mamá están muertos, ¿verdad?

En ese instante mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Cómo era que él… intuía eso? Sus directas palabras me calaron hasta los huesos. Sentí que mis labios se movieron pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, no podía hablar, toda frase había muerto dentro de mi boca.

Su mirada llena de decepción al no responderle me hizo sentir culpable.

─¿De eso trataba tu pesadilla? ─estúpidamente pregunté.

Suigetsu entornó molesto los ojos en mí, torció la boca y en medio de un chasquido me dio la espalda. Yo quise tocarlo pero por alguna razón me contuve de hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos y presione la boca mientras sentía como mi corazón se apretaba y mis lágrimas comenzaban a reclamar nuevamente mi mirada.

Decirle la verdad no era algo sencillo, tampoco era algo que tuviera muy bien planeado. Sí, iba a decírselo, en algún momento lo haría pero, hoy no lo haría.

Había planeado tantos escenarios para confesárselo pero en ninguno de ellos yacía este momento.

¿Cómo iba a atreverme a decírselo sin pasmarme, sin temblar y temer por su odio?

Además, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a un niño de su edad que por mi culpa sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente?

No, no era nada fácil.

Deje escapar un largo suspiro para luego alejarme, apagué la luz y sin cerrar su puerta lo miré con pesar.

─Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que decirle la verdad, ¿cierto?

Di un tremendo salto al escuchar su voz. No esperaba que él estuviera a estas horas de la madrugada en mi casa.

─¡Sasuke! ─lo nombre mirándolo de mala gana, conteniendo mis ganas de querer golpearlo por asustarme─. Un día de estos vas a matarme ─repliqué sosteniendo mi pecho.

─Créeme que no es mi intensión hacerlo ─dijo serio.

Rodeé los ojos y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación─. ¿Qué haces aquí? ─pregunté con fastidio.

No estaba de buen humor sin embargo, en segundos lo tuve detrás de mí. Sentirlo llegar como lo hacía me ponía tensa y nerviosa.

─No podía dormir ─dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que yo levanté una ceja. Me giré y lo vi confundida─. No es cierto ─añadió mientras se burlaba.

Hice una mueca tonta.

─Déjate de tonterías ─espeté─. Ambos sabemos que nunca duermes ─dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

─Es cierto ─susurró deteniéndome. Enredo una de sus manos en mi pequeña cintura e impidió que yo entrara─. La verdad es que ya te extrañaba ─susurró bajo mí nuca.

Su aliento me estremeció. Sasuke me hizo girar. Sus ojos destellaban una prominente lujuria que resplandecía bajo la oscuridad maligna de sus siniestras pupilas.

Mi cuerpo se acaloro cuando él me recorrió de a poco, notando mi pijama y ahora era que me arrepentía de estar usando un pequeño short azul de puntos junto a una playera lisa de tirantes blanca que dejaba ver lo remarcado de mis pezones ya que no llevaba puesto el sujetador. De inmediato baje avergonzada la mirada a mis pies. Odiaba que él me mirará de esa manera sin hacer poder nada.

─Me encantas ─dijo de pronto y no sé porque diablos me sonroje todavía más.

Dirigí mi vista hacia él, Sasuke me observaba profundamente. Se acercó a mis labios tocándolos de una manera suave con los suyos mientras aspiraba mi cálido aliento, eso, creo una fuerte sensación que me recorrió toda hasta llegar a mi sexo, provocando que temblara entre sus brazos.

Cerré por unos momentos los ojos imaginado sus besos. Me estremecí por completo cuando sentí la punta de su lengua sobre mis labios. Los recorría con una extrema lentitud que me hacía querer golpearlo. Apreté los puños sobre mis piernas aferrándome a la poca tela de mi pijama.

Sasuke estaba jugando conmigo, siempre lo hacía y maldición, era divertido.

Gemí frente a su boca.

─Tú también me encantas ─dije extasiada─. Pero ya tienes que irte ─susurré sin abrir los ojos─. Amanecerá muy pronto y si mis abuelos te ven no quiero pensar en lo que me dirían.

─No me verán ─prometió.

Sonreí con ironía.

─Sí, claro ─dije alejándome de su boca─. Igual que la última vez, ¿no? ─reclamé y él sonrió.

─Eso fue un pequeño descuido. No volverá a suceder ─dijo arrinconándome contra la pared.

Podía sentir el libido alrededor de su cuerpo y lo excitado que él estaba por tenerme.

─Sí tal vez pero… ─pero no alcancé a culminar mi frase porque él se apodero de mi boca.

Sentir sus labios recorrer la comisura de los míos me hacía temblar. Besarlo me desconectaba de todo. Me hacía perderme en un perverso mundo lleno de oscuridad y malicia. Gemí sobre su boca y entonces, se detuvo, mi respiración estaba agitada pero aun podía sentirlo cerca.

Abrí mis ojos un poco, él sonreía, a su manera pero lo hacía. Pocas veces lo veía sonreír como ahora.

Respiraba con dificultad y Sasuke parecía divertirse con eso. Entorné mis ojos en él reprimiendo mis ganas de querer volver a besarlo, él me atraía demasiado. Llevábamos un par de días haciendo esto, nos provocábamos él uno al otro sin llegar a nada más que a esto y ya, no estaba dispuesta a continuar con su juego. Necesitaba tenerlo.

Sasuke me miró una vez más y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi estampada contra la pared.

Con una de sus manos apreso las mías sobre mi cabeza mientras que con la otra comenzó a recorrer el perfil de mis piernas desnudas hasta llegar a la parte interior de ellas y subir. Sentía sus fríos dedos recorrer un tortuoso camino. Mordí mi labio inferior al tenerlo en mi centro, Sasuke sólo me estaba tocando y yo parecía que me estaba desmoronando. Sus agiles dedos eran majestuosos y si esto era lo que él podía llegar a provocarme con sus manos no imaginaba lo que sentiría cuando él y yo...

─Sólo tienes que pedirlo ─dijo y yo accedí.

Lo sentí sonreír frente a mi boca, libero mis manos y me cargo. Yo enrede mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura mientras jugaba con su cabello y me dejaba llevar por sus frenéticos besos.

Ambos estábamos tan concentrados en lo que hacíamos que no note todo el ruido que estábamos haciendo. Él y yo éramos uno solo, así lo sentía.

─Sakura ─lo escuché llamarme entre jadeos.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Por unos instantes me permití mirar mi reflejo sus ojos rojos que estaban marcados por el placer. Eran tan hermosos cuando cambiaban de color. Me preguntaba si así se verían los míos una vez que me transformara.

─No serán mejor que los míos ─dijo.

A veces odiaba su arrogancia pero, había veces en que la amaba.

Él me miró una vez más y el color de sus pupilas se apagó.

─¿Qué sucede? ─pregunté y su rostro se tornó serio.

Estaba confundida, hace un par de segundos estábamos radiando fuego y ahora parecía que toda esa pasión se había congelado.

Él me bajo y sin alejarse demasiado me hablo rápidamente.

─Mis padres quieren conocerte.

Creo que deje de respirar cuando lo escuché decir eso.

─¿Es enserio? ─cuestioné minutos luego.

No es que no quisiera conocer al resto de su familia pero, aún era muy pronto para hacerlo. Digo, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud lo que había entre él y yo, habían sido solo unos besos, unas cuantas caricias y quizá hasta algo de química pero, no era como si hubiera algo formal entre Sasuke y yo como para que él quisiera presentármelos. Tampoco es que no quisiera tener una relación con él porque si la quería pero… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo? ¿Quién era para él?

Lo escuché refunfuñar, al parecer lo que había pensado no le había gustado y eso lo noté cuando puso una cara de disgustado.

─Es enserio ─dijo apartando la mirada─. Ellos quieren conocerte ─afirmó con una total seguridad bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana─. Recuerda que eres mi otra mitad, mi fortaleza y, la mujer que me complementa.

Su fortaleza, su otra mitad, la mujer que lo complementa. Aquellas palabras sonaban perfectas dentro de su boca.

─De acuerdo ─dije y su mirada volvió a encenderse.

Él se acercó. Pensé que de nuevo me besaría, cerré los ojos y esperé por sus labios.

─Más tarde vendré por ti ─susurró a mi oído.

Iba a responderle pero cuando abrí los ojos él ya había desaparecido.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	22. Capítulo XXII

**•** **Capítulo XXII** **•**

* * *

Iba de camino hacia el Sur en la camioneta de mi abuelo, había ido a ver a Ino para discúlpame por lo sucedido en la noche de graduación y aunque no había sido del todo mi culpa sentía la necesidad de hacerlo aunque, no tuve suerte de encontrarla, su familia se había mudado de ciudad hace un par de semanas atrás por lo que ahora la única persona que me quedaba en el pueblo era Naruto, al cual le debía más que una entera disculpa.

Me había portado mal con él, le había gritado y había herido sus sentimientos. Sí, me había equivocado. Era una maldita. Él sólo trataba de ayudarme y yo, lo lastime.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía por lo que intenté poner mi mejor cara de felicidad aunque no fue necesaria, pensar en él me hacía sonreír.

Maneje por algunos minutos más hasta que al casi llegar a su casa tuve que respirar profundo para controlar los nervios que sentía. Las piernas me temblaban y las manos comenzaban a sudarme.

Al estar frente a su casa presione con fuerza el volante sin dejar de mirar mis manos, había ensayado tanto lo que tenía que decirle que muchas de las palabras que había memorizado se me habían olvidado. Me miré en el espejo y nerviosa sonreí.

─Vamos, tu puedes ─me alenté mientras bajaba.

Una vez que lo hice miré a lo lejos a Jiraya, el padrino de Naruto. Contuve el aliento y me acerqué a él. Se veía triste y cansado pero fuera de ello se miraba mejor que nunca, o al menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba al irme acercando.

─¡Buenos días! ─saludé con una sonrisa. Él me respondió levantando una de sus arrugadas pero todavía firmes manos─. ¿Cómo está? ─pregunté amablemente cuando por fin llegué a su lado, fue en ese instante en el que pude notarlo mejor.

Su liso y largo cabello blanco estaba igual de hermoso que siempre, se había dejado crecer un poco la barba cuyo rasgo le hacía incrementar los años que todavía no tenía, era un hombre robusto y alto de piel caucásica y de penetrantes ojos negros que resaltaban por mucho sobre su todavía tersa piel en donde poseía dos claros tatuajes largos, marcando dos líneas rojas debajo de la comisura de sus ojos que atravesaban sus mejillas hasta llegarle a la barbilla. Según él, eran marcas que presumía como señales de guerra y como una fina característica de atracción para llamar la atención de las mujeres, técnica que de alguna manera funcionaba ya que lo hacía lucir como un hombre maduro y atractivo de cincuenta y tantos años de edad, mirándose perfecto en tan verosímil etapa de la vida.

─Hola ─me respondió apenas si con ganas.

Su voz parecía enferma, no por afección sino más bien por tristeza.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─cuestioné levantando una ceja─. ¿Se encuentra bien? ─Jiraya comenzaba a preocuparme.

─No es nada ─me contestó desviando su mirada.

Tal parecía que él ya no era la misma persona de antes, la que me recibía con una acalorada sonrisa, ahora, él se mostraba distante, frío e indiferente conmigo.

─¿A qué has venido? ─preguntó con voz ronca.

Yo me le quedé mirando con el rostro desencajado.

─Vine a ver a Naruto ─respondí en un tono más serio mientras observaba a través de su ventana─. ¿Está él en casa? ─pregunté regresando mi vista al él, se veía molesto, enojado.

Jiraya apenas si me respondió con una mueca. Torcí la boca y suspiré ignorándolo.

Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué esperando a que mi amigo saliera. La ilusión por volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo me ponía feliz.

─Naruto ─lo llamé mientras abría un poco la puerta pero en eso Jiraya me detuvo.

Vi el agarré en mi muñeca, su mano temblaba.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─pregunté al verlo con los ojos cristalizados─. ¿Todo está bien?

Él negó y en ese instante mi pecho se estrujo. Jiraya no era de los hombres que lloraban.

─¿D-dónde está Naruto? ─instintivamente pregunté. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

Él se encogió de hombros, chasqueó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

─No lo sé ─dijo.

Entorné mis ojos en él y luego regrese hacia la puerta, tomé el picaporte y entre a toda prisa tan sólo para encontrarme con su casa vacía.

Al estar dentro grité un par de veces su nombre, llamándolo desde la estancia, esperando a que en algún momento él saliera de algún lado y se asomará.

─¡Naruto, por favor! ─supliqué con la mirada puesta en las escaleras tras haber escuchado un ruido en la parte alta─. ¡Oye, ya es suficiente! ─dije poniendo un pie en el primer escalón─. Sé que estás enojado conmigo pero ya basta. Baja de una vez ─ordené sin tener alguna clase de respuesta.

Espere unos momentos mientras observaba el vació luego, bufé por lo alto dispuesta a ir por él pero en eso Jiraya volvió a detenerme.

Volteé a verlo y sin dirigirle la palabra regresé de nuevo la vista hacia arriba.

─Naruto, si estás haciendo esto para vengarte de mí lo lograste ─cité presionando con fuerza la madera del barandal─. Sé qué me eh portado muy mal contigo y que merezco que no quieras verme ni hablarme pero… ─en eso baje la mirada─, no puedes dejarme aquí, así, esperándote ─volví hacia arriba─. Naruto, no puedes hacer que le esté pidiendo disculpas a la nada.

─Eso ni siquiera es una disculpa ─la voz de Jiraya a mis espaldas me interrumpió─, tan sólo son reproches ─dijo en un tono severo que me dolió.

─No lo son ─contesté mirándolo por sobre mi hombro.

Mis ojos se habían cristalizado.

─¡Claro que lo son! ─espetó con fuerza─. Y por favor, no insistas más que Naruto no te responderá ─hice una mueca con la nariz.

Sus ojos me demostraban ira y dolor.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero el me calló con sus palabras.

─Sakura, Naruto se fue.

Yo parpadeé varias veces antes de responder. ¿Se había ido?

─¿A dónde? ─pregunté aun sin poder creer en ello.

Lo vi cerrar sus ojos, luego hablo mirando hacia la nada─: No lo sé, no me lo dijo y aunque lo supiera él me pidió que no te dijera nada.

─¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

─¿Cuándo…? ─pregunté sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, justo donde se suponía estaba mi corazón.

─Hace más de un mes ─respondió.

Deje escapar un largo suspiro mientras miraba al suelo. Él idiota en verdad se había ido y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.

Cerré los ojos con dolor.

─Lo siento ─me disculpe.

─Claro que lo sientes. Por tu culpa él se fue.

Sus palabras me dolieron. Levanté la vista y lo miré, ahora entendía su cambio de humor hacía mí. Jiraya me odiaba y lo peor es que lo entendía.

─Yo... ─murmuré tratando de encontrar las palabras pero nada vino a mi mente.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

Inhalé profundo y baje de nuevo la cabeza en un intento desesperado por contener mis estúpidas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de manera despiadada. Mordí mis labios con fuerza y pidiendo disculpas caminé a toda prisa hacia la salida, sin embargo la voz de Jiraya me detuvo por tercera vez.

Di la media vuelta y limpiando mis lágrimas lo miré.

─Sé que no lo mereces pero, antes de irse… ─Jiraya hizo una pausa, parecía dudar pero finalmente continuó─. Naruto dejo algo para ti ─dijo mientras me daba la espalda y entraba a su estudio para luego salir con una pequeña caja de madera entre sus manos─. Tómala, es tuya ─me la ofreció─. Él me pidió que te la diera en cuanto te viera.

Mi vista se clavó en sus manos, no sabía si debía tomarla. Estaba dudando.

─¿Qué esperas? ─demandó tajante.

Aparté mi mirada de la caja y volví hacia él. Su rostro lleno de una profunda seriedad me hizo reaccionar. Volví la vista hacia aquel objeto y lo tomé.

Dentro, se encontraba aquel guardapelo que había perdido varios inviernos atrás, ese, que al abrirlo dejaba escapar una dulce melodía. Mis ojos se cristalizaron al verlo de nuevo.

─Naruto ─susurré mirando mi collar mientras pensaba en todo lo que él debió haber pasado para encontrarlo.

Lo llevé instintivamente hacia mi pecho y lo apreté, estrujándolo con fuerza, sintiendo en la palma de mi mano su contorno. Era un hermoso amuleto de plata en forma de corazón con huertos de cristal, cuyo relieve remarcaba una diminuta flor rosada en su centro.

El dolor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, más aun cuando volví a escuchar su melodía; todavía funcionaba. Mi mentón tembló y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al sentir un implacable nudo en la garganta que se atoró en ella. Sonreí para disimular al ver su interior, las fotos se habían desgastado pero el recuerdo aún seguía ahí, intacto.

─Eres un tonto ─dije con dolor mientras cerraba el medallón de un apretón.

Jiraya me miró, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Agradecí por el obsequio y luego de ello me fui.

Al estar dentro del auto grite como una tonta. Era estúpido que me sintiera de esta manera pero, era necesario que lo hiciera. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo mis sentimientos.

Manejé por un largo rato hasta que finalmente la oscuridad de la noche me envolvió y sin pensarlo más… regrese a casa. Me detuve frente a la cerca, no quería entrar pero tampoco tenía a donde más ir así que, me quede ahí, sentada mientras miraba una vez más mi regalo.

Suspiré un poco y dejé que mi frente chocara contra el volante mientras sentía como mis lágrimas descendían una vez más por mi rostro.

─Aún te duele, ¿cierto? ─de pronto escuché a mi lado la voz cabal y dura de Sasuke.

Sorprendida levanté la cabeza y lo miré con el rostro seco. Había dejado de llorar hace tiempo.

─No, ya no ─respondí en un murmullo─. ¿Cuándo...?

─¿Fue que llegué? ─terminó la pregunta por mí─. Hace un instante ─dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

─Lo siento, no te escuche ─dije apartando la vista de sus ojos.

─Has estado toda la tarde mirando ese medallón, no es raro que no me hayas escuchado.

Mordí uno de mis labios con tristeza, luego, regresé la vista al medallón.

─Naruto era mi mejor amigo y ahora… por mi culpa se ha ido ─dije molesta.

─No fue tu culpa ─dijo tomando mi mentón con la punta de sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo─. Fue una decisión que él tomo por su propia cuenta, nadie lo obligo a hacerlo.

─Pero...

─Pero él debía entender que nunca ibas a amarlo ─musitó mientras me soltaba.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, no por lo que había dicho sino por cómo lo había dicho. Sasuke había sonado triste, dolido incluso… hasta resentido. Era como si saber que Naruto me amaba lo pusiera celoso.

Comprimí mi frente cuando lo escuché soltar una tonta risa. No sabía que le había parecido tan divertido.

─¿Qué? ─pregunté.

Él negó y en segundos desapareció de mi vista.

─¿Sasuke? ─lo llamé girando hacia al otro lado aunque cuando lo hice él ya estaba ahí.

─Que ─me contestó recargado desde la puerta del auto, mirándome a través de la ventana.

Él sonreía y parecía divertido con la expresión de susto que tenía en mi rostro.

─Por favor no hagas eso ─repliqué con voz temblorosa mientras lo reprendía y me bajaba.

─¿Qué cosa?

─¡Pues desaparecer! No quiero que tú también te vayas ─en ese instante golpee su pecho─. Eres lo único que tengo ahora que si tú te vas... yo no, no podría soportarlo. Ya perdí a Ino y a Naruto y, sigo peleada con mis abuelos y Suigetsu ya no es el mismo conmigo. Por favor Sasuke ─supliqué temerosa─, no lo hagas, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Por favor, no me dejes.

Él la miró con ternura y la abrazó.

─Lo siento, no quise asustarte ─susurró a mí oído─. Te prometo que yo jamás te dejaré ─Sasuke me retiró un poco y tomando de nuevo mi rostro lo elevo suave para mirarme a los ojos─. ¿Y sabes por qué nunca lo haré? ─yo negué─. Es porque te amo ─me dijo y acto seguido besó mis labios.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**•** **Capítulo XXIII** **•**

* * *

─Pagaría lo que fuera por conocer tus pensamientos ─susurró Sasuke a mi oído derecho─, pero eso sería algo absurdo en estos momentos.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos me le quedé mirando por un largo tiempo, no sabía que responder con exactitud. Lo que él me había dicho seguido después de aquello me había dejado casi sin palabras ya que él era un vampiro y se suponía que para ellos no existía algo como el amor, él lo había dicho, Sasuke no tenía alma o corazón sin embargo, me había dicho: _"te amo"_.

Escuchaba el latir de mi corazón en mis oídos y nada más que eso mientras él me miraba. Mis labios se entreabrieron un poco y sin saber cómo una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en ellos al tiempo en que sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban y comprimían.

Creo… que estaba feliz.

Él sonrió complacido por mis gestos, luego, bajo a la curvatura de mi cuello y aspiro demasiado lento.

─Sakura ─bisbiseó recorriendo mis hombros con su boca sin perder aquella concentración que me mantenía arraigada a sus brazos.

Yo pronuncié su nombre mientras elevaba mi mano para tocarlo pero en eso él me detuvo.

Tomó mi mano entre una de las suyas y acariciando mi muñeca con su pulgar la llevó a su nariz, recorriéndola de una manera lenta y tortuosa mientras pasaba sus filosos colmillos por ella. Sentía su frío aliento sobre mi piel expuesta. Cerré los ojos y encantada me deje seducir por sus caricias hasta que recordé porque estaba ahí.

─¿Podrías por favor dejar de pensar en él? ─dijo molesto─. Así no es divertido ─espetó haciéndose aún lado.

Sus frívolas palabras me trajeron de nuevo a la tierra. A pesar de estar con él mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Naruto.

─Deja de atormentarte con esos pensamientos ─murmuró─. No es bueno para ti.

─Lo sé ─susurré cabizbaja─, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en…

Sasuke volvió a acercarse─. Entiende que no fue tu culpa. Fue algo que él decidió hacer por su propia cuenta, nadie lo obligo a hacerlo ─espetó mientras colocaba un poco de mi cabello rosado detrás de mí oreja─. En verdad lamento que él se fuera pero, así como se fue también regresará. Siempre regresan ─aseguró rosando mi mejilla.

Tomé su mano sosteniéndola por algunos unos segundos entre la mía, a pesar de que su piel era fría me sentía bien al agarrarlo.

─¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ─pregunté mirando su pecho─. Si desde que me peleé con mis abuelos todo anda mal. Suigetsu ya no es el mismo conmigo e Ino también se fue.

Sasuke suspiro─. Sakura, tú más que nadie sabe que las cosas pasan por algo y si ella también se fue es porque así tenía que ser, igual que él ─en ese momento él hizo una pausa, luego continuó─: Tal vez ahora los dos se hayan ido pero si en realidad te quieren como dicen regresarán y… aunque no me guste la idea tengo que aceptar que Naruto también te ama. Además, una vez que logres disculparte con tus abuelos todo cambiará. Lo prometo.

─¿De veras lo crees?

─Confía en mí ─susurró.

Yo asentí mientras lo miraba con amor luego… lo besé, siendo escasamente un roce.

Cuando me llegaba a sentir triste Sasuke siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sonreír, una palabra, una caricia, un abrazo o un beso e incluso, una simple mirada eran más que suficientes para lograr que fuera feliz.

─¿Te sientes mejor? ─me preguntó al cabo de un rato.

─Sí ─le contesté con una débil sonrisa─. Supongo que tienes razón. Naruto algún día volverá ─dije mientras me alejaba del balcón y entraba a mí habitación.

─Lo hará, ya lo verás ─prometió caminando tras de mí.

Asentí mientras miraba el medallón─. Sólo espero que no tarde demasiado ─dije─. No quisiera que me convirtieras y tener esto aún colgado a mi cuello.

Él me miró por unos instantes a través del espejo, yo tenía la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia el frente con mi cabello cayendo por ambos de mis lados mientras terminaba de sujetar la cadena.

─Quizás tendrás que vivir con ello ─dijo de pronto desde su lugar.

Yo me gire a verlo─. ¿De qué hablas? ─espeté confundida.

─De que es tiempo de irnos. Iremos a ver a Madara ─dijo y de repente me tensé.

─¿Tan pronto? ─él se encogió de hombros.

Por unos instantes mi corazón pareció detenerse por la noticia.

─Pero aun no puedo irme ─dije llena de preocupación─. ¿Qué pasará con mis abuelos y… con mi hermano? ─pregunté con horror─. No puedo dejarlos.

─Tus abuelos aún son fuertes. Suigetsu estará bien ─me dijo colocando la palma de su mano sobre mi rostro─. Vendremos a verlos las veces que quieras, lo prometo. No voy a alejarte de ellos ─en eso Sasuke desvió su mirada y me soltó.

─Pero, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? No entiendo ─dije nerviosa─. Se supone que solo irías tú.

─Iré ─afirmó serio─, pero si el acepta tendré que convertirte frente a él.

─¿Qué? ─mi boca se secó.

─Son las reglas, de lo contrario… tú ya sabes que pasará.

─¡Pero eso es estúpido! ─grité─. Sasuke, te estás dando cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo ─él asintió─. No hay ninguna certeza de que regresemos con vida ─dije mientras caminaba de forma histérica por toda la habitación.

─Ya esperamos demasiado ─dijo deteniéndome de uno de mis brazos─. Tarde o temprano Madara lo sabrá y será peor. Es mejor que nos demos prisa. Mi familia irá con nosotros, así no estaremos solos.

Cerré los ojos tan solo por un momento mientras un gran suspiro se escapaba de mis labios.

─Esto está mal, muy mal ─susurré tocando mi frente.

─No, no lo está ─dijo despreocupado.

─¡Claro que sí! ─afirmé con un ademán─. Ahora nos matarán a todos ─grité de nuevo.

─No, no lo harán ─declaro sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos─. Te lo aseguro.

─¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

─Porque en tu sangre hay algo especial que sé que a él le gustará ─dicho eso lo miré con desconfianza─. No en todas las eras se encuentra a alguien como tú, Sakura.

No sabía que pensar. Todo esto era muy confuso y lo detestaba.

─¿Por qué crees que no soy el único que te desea? ─susurró viniendo hacia mí como un asechador mientras me observaba con aquellos profundos ojos rojos.

Retrocedí por mero impulso hasta verme acorralada contra la pared. Mi pecho comenzó a descontrolarse al verlo acercarse de forma peligrosa. Intenté reponerme pero su presencia era abrumadora. Había aprendido a controlar mi miedo sin embargo, había veces en que Sasuke me hacía recordarlo.

─Tranquila ─dijo cuando llegó a mis labios─. Esta noche vendré por ti, así que… trata de no tensarte demasiado.

Aspiré su dulce aliento, llenando mis pulmones de todo su ser─. Sasuke ─susurré parándome sobre la punta de mis pies e intenté besarlo pero cuando lo hice él ya no estaba frente a mí boca.

Más tarde cuando ya estaba casi lista mi abuela apareció en mi habitación. No había notado su presencia hasta que la escuché hablarme.

─Eres idéntica a tu madre ─dijo desde la puerta─, aunque tú eres más hermosa que ella.

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. En verdad me parecía a ella, el mismo color de cabello, de ojos y de piel, incluso, él mismo carácter, fuerte, serio y decido pero a veces confuso. Mi madre y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua.

─Te equivocas ─contesté dejando el peine aun lado─, tú hija era más hermosa que yo ─susurré imitando su risa─. Ella tenía una linda sonrisa.

─Igual que tú ─dijo y yo negué.

─¿Qué le dijiste al abuelo? ─pregunté volviendo a ella.

En sus ojos existía un brillo especial cada vez que me veía o hablaba de mi madre.

Suspiré.

─La verdad ─dijo colocándose a mis espaldas, tomo el peine y comenzó a cepillarme─. Le dije que ibas a salir.

─¿Y…? ─cuestioné sin dejar de mirarla.

─Dijo que estaba bien. Siempre y cuando llegarás temprano ─asentí en silencio mientras observa mi reflejo en el espejo.

A pesar de seguir sin hacer las paces, mi abuela y yo habíamos aprendido a tratarnos. Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

─¿Ya llegó mi hermano? ─pregunté de repente.

Hacía días que él se había ido a quedar a casa de un amigo, no se había ido muy lejos, según mi abuela Suigetsu pasaría sus vacaciones en el pueblo con un compañero de su colegio.

─Tu abuelo irá por él mañana temprano ─dijo─. Bueno, dejaré que te apures. Ya casi son las diez.

Mi vista se clavó en mi reloj de cabecera, necesitaba darme prisa. Sumire depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla para luego salir y dejarme con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para librarme de tan angustioso sentimiento y me apresuré, Sasuke no tardaría en llegar.

Un par de minutos después ya estaba lista y aunque creía estar segura de mí misma no pude evitar ponerme tensa, mucho menos nerviosa cuando el timbre de la puerta principal de la casa sonó intensificando todas mis emociones.

─Tranquila ─me dije recordando las palabras de Sasuke en mi cabeza.

Cogí mis cosas y salí al pasillo sintiendo como las piernas me temblaban con cada paso que daba, sin embargo era tanta mi emoción o mí ansiedad que me sobrepuse a ello. Tome el pasamanos, mojé un poco mis labios y finalmente bajé sin pensar en nada más que no fuera él.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con su espalda, Sasuke miraba su casa. Lo recorrí un poco mientras lo divisaba. A pesar de aparentar una edad joven la madurez de su elegancia era algo incomparable.

─Estoy lista ─pronuncié aunque sabía que él ya había notado mi presencia.

Él se giró despacio, mirándome apenas por sobre su hombro. La mitad de sus labios estaban ligeramente encorvados hacia arriba.

Aquella escena me había recordado a Naruto, sólo que a diferencia de esa vez yo no estaba mirando a un rubio de ojos azules, tampoco había una limusina blanca en la entrada que me estaba esperando y mucho menos existía un ramo de rosas entre sus manos, tan sólo estaba él, el hermoso pero a la vez siniestro vampiro que había llegado para cambiar completamente mi vida.

─Tardaste demasiado ─dijo de pronto su voz.

Odiaba que la sensualidad agría de sus palabras me estremecieran sin embargo, era algo malicioso que me gustaba.

─Lo siento ─me disculpé─, no creí tardar demasiado.

Sasuke giró por completo─. No importa, valió la pena ─masculló mientras me observaba.

Había notado que, cuando se excitaba o algo le gustaba sus ojos brillaban de un modo completamente diferente a que cuando él tenía hambre, o al menos eso supuse ya que nunca lo había visto alimentarse.

Sonreí ante su mirada. Muchas de las veces él me veía de esa manera, tan pervertida pero conservadora. Lo escuché soltar un pequeño gemido ladino que se extinguió en el fondo de su garganta.

─Te ves hermosa ─alcancé a escucharlo y en medio de un arrebato improvisado me beso.

Sasuke reclamo mis labios como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me arrincono contra la puerta estrujando con fuerza mi cintura sin importarle el dolor que me había provocado en ese momento y el cual me hizo gemir sobre su boca y, maldición, debía admitirlo, me gustaba que me apretará de esa manera.

─Sasuke… ─lo llamé jadeante cuando libero mis labios, necesitaba respirar. Él me sonrió─. Mis abuelos están adentro ─dije con la voz entrecortada.

─¿Y eso qué…? ─inquirió elevando una de sus cejas─. Eso jamás ha impedido que te bese de esta manera.

─Lo sé pero…

─Está bien ─dijo mientras echaba a reír de una manera discreta─. Te eh esperado por mucho tiempo que esperar un poco más no afectará. ¿Estas lista?

Respiré profundo y asentí.

─Entonces cierra los ojos ─susurró y yo obedecí.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**•** **Capítulo XXIV** **•**

* * *

─¿Nerviosa?

─No ─mentí. Levanté un poco la vista, él no dejaba de mirarme─. Está bien, sí ─contesté en un suspiro─. Estoy un poco nerviosa, será la primera vez que conozca al resto de tu familia ─dije sintiendo como mis manos temblaban.

─Tranquilízate, estarás bien ─dijo y yo no pude evitar respirar profundo─. ¿Estás lista? ─cuestionó una vez que logré estabilizarme.

Asentí tomando con fuerza su mano y luego de tanto pensarlo salimos fuera de su habitación.

El pasillo por el cual caminábamos se iba reduciendo conforme avanzábamos. Comenzaba a sentirme mareada y el temblor en mis piernas no me ayudaba. Mis manos temblaban y esa pequeña sensación de hormigueo en la boca de mi estómago se hacía más prominente al imaginar aquella familia que ya me esperaba.

─Tranquila. No van a comerte ─dijo de pronto su voz.

Inmediatamente me detuve. Solté su mano y lo miré llena de horror. Él solo sonreía.

─Me gusta cuando pones esas caras. Me haces pensar en toda la clase de cosas que podrías estar imaginando ─dijo soltando una risa─. Y no, esta vez no estoy leyendo tú mente aunque podría pero, trató de no hacerlo. Quiero respetar lo que piensas ─sin saber que decir guardé por unos momentos silencio hasta que Sasuke volvió a tomarme de la mano para halarme con suavidad─. Sigamos ─dijo.

Un último pasó y ahí estaba yo, mirándolos a todos de frente.

Sasuke me abrazaba por la cintura sin embargo no le estaba prestando ninguna clase de atención ya que esta estaba puesta en aquellos vampiros que me miraban de una manera extraña. Sus oscuros ojos rojos eran tan fuertes y penetrantes que ni el mejor de los aromas que había en ese momento podían hacer que yo dejara de temblar.

Quise retroceder pero algo me lo impidió.

Deshice el contacto visual que tenía con aquellos vampiros, era difícil poder mantenerles la mirada. Me abracé un poco más a Sasuke quien con sus perfilados ojos me demostró que no tenía nada porque temer.

─Familia... ─comenzó. Él dejo de mirarme por tan sólo unos momentos─. Quiero presentarles Sakura Haruno, mi compañera ─añadió y por primera vez su tono de voz fue cautivador.

Escuchar esa última palabra en sus labios hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, causando que alguien inhalara profundamente a uno de mis costados. Di un pequeño respingo cuando lo noté. A pesar de que no lo recordaba sentía que entre él y yo había existido algo. Inconscientemente llevé una de mis manos a mi cuello, sintiendo un agudo dolor que me hizo trazar una mueca.

─Aún sigues siendo irresistible ─susurró aquel vampiro a mi oído con tal sensualidad mientras deslizaba uno de sus fríos dedos por mí mejilla.

Sentir su piel sobre la mía me provocaba escalofríos.

El malévolo ser que estaba delante de mí me sonrió.

─Pero descuida que no voy a hacerte daño ─afirmó en un tono sádico─. Aunque... ─dijo pero su frase murió en su boca cuando una suave y tierna voz lo interrumpió dándome la bienvenida.

Había sido una voz tan angelical que por un segundo me pareció estar en el paraíso, sin embargo, cuando supe de dónde provenía aquel eco me estremecí, no por miedo, sino por lo joven y hermosa que ella era.

Alta, delgada, de tez blanca y de piel aterciopelada. De ojos grandes y afilados; de facciones refinadas que se definían junto a su esparcida, larga y lisa cabellera oscura. Mujer amable, de entre unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años de edad.

─Sakura, ella es mi madre, Mikoto ─señaló Sasuke a mi lado─. Y el hombre que está a su derecha es mi padre, Fugaku ─citó haciendo una especie de reverencia hacia él quien parecía una persona seria y callada, de facciones robustas pero a la vez refinadas. Hombre igual de alto y atractivo que su esposa aunque su piel era un poco más bronceada, aun así, seguía siendo caucásico igual que Itachi. Parecía ser alguien enérgico que difícilmente podía ser contrariado ante su edad madura y su porte lleno de presunción y arrogancia. Sin duda, un ser demasiado riguroso, capaz de causar un infarto con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos y del cual, yo sólo recibí como saludo un asentimiento─. Y él es Itachi, mi hermano, aunque ya lo conoces ─dijo haciéndose aún lado.

─Bienvenida a casa, Sakura ─el recibimiento de este vampiro fue cálido y sencillo aunque algo extraño.

─Gracias ─musité en voz baja sin dejar de mirarlo.

─Y yo soy Sai ─dijo de pronto aquel ser que no recordaba.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí aunque esta vez lo hizo con los brazos abiertos. Mientras él me abrazaba podía escuchar su ansiosa respiración dentro de mí cabeza.

─Suficiente ─hablo Fugaku a sus espaldas─. Sai, retírate ─ordenó con una voz tan fuerte y temeraria como su propia apariencia.

─Pero padre, apenas si la eh tocado ─se quejó este, no obstante, se retiró ante la eminente mirada de ese oscuro ser.

─¿Padre? ─murmuré en mis labios mientras divisaba a Sasuke en busca de una explicación ya que aquel vampiro no tenía ningún parecido a ese otro aunque, su apariencia era similar al resto de los demás.

Piel blanca, delgado, alto. De facciones finas y cuerpo definido, así como de cabello y profundos ojos negros.

─Larga historia ─me respondió Sasuke viéndose un poco molesto─. Sin él, nosotros no estaríamos aquí ─agregó sin mirarme por lo que decidí no preguntar más.

Volví al frente y miré a Sai quien seguía sonriéndome sin dejar de lado esa mirada lasciva. Tragué duro. Su forma de mirarme no me gustaba.

Se dirigió a mí y estirando su mano dijo─: Al fin es un gusto conocerte de una manera más... subjetiva ─tomó mi mano y la besó.

Sin dejar la inclinación que tenía me miró apretando fuerte mis dedos, permitiéndome ver en sus ojos un brillo maligno que revelo su identidad. Me asusté al recordarlo. Sai era el monstruo de mis sueños, él que me había lanzado aquel día por mi balcón.

Palidecí y él se rio. Sai sabía que ya lo había recordado.

─Lamento lo que paso esa noche, no era mi intensión asustarte. Yo… sólo me estaba divirtiendo ─dijo sin parar de reír.

Escuché a Sasuke refunfuñar a mí lado, me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo de nuevo hacía él.

Sai se incorporó y sin dejar de mirarme tomo una postura arrogante mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia un costado de Sasuke.

─Si la sigues apretando de esa manera vas a partirla en dos, cariño.

En ese instante la voz poco femenina de Karin se oyó a nuestras espaldas. Mi sangre hirvió cuando la escuché, sobre todo por la manera en la que se refirió a él.

Sasuke suavizo su agarré y me soltó.

─Karin ─murmuró él girando a verla. Su tono de voz había sido serio e indiferente sin embargo, había algo en ella que me molestaba─. Al fin llegas ─añadió tratando de ser cortés no obstante, se notaba lo mucho que le costaba hablarle de esa manera.

Ella lo miró de reojo, después me miró a mí mientras me recorría con la vista.

─Tuve algunas cosas que hacer ─articuló con voz ronca─, aunque… al parecer llegue justo a tiempo para la cena.

Sus palabras habían sonado en doble sentido.

─¡Karin! ─la reprendió Mikoto.

Enseguida ella la miró─. Lo siento madre, es la costumbre ─se disculpó con una fingida sonrisa─. Supongo que tú has de ser Sakura, ¿no? ─inquirió en un tono más incauto.

Estaba por responder pero Sasuke intervino por mí.

─Oh, ya veo ─dijo y en menos de un segundo ya la tenía sobre mí cuerpo.

Karin me sostenía con una gran fuerza, demasiada para ser un simple abrazo, hundió su cabeza entre mi cuello e inhalo profundo.

─Sabía que eras tú ─susurró apenas si moviendo sus labios aunque aquellos movimientos fueron suficientes como para dejar en claro una advertencia─. Un olor como el tuyo jamás se olvida ─añadió mientras se separaba lentamente de mí.

─Y ella es Karin ─la presentó Itachi mientras se acercaba y nos separaba.

─La ex compañera de Sasuke ─espetó Sai ganándose una mirada represiva por parte de todos, sobre todo por parte del vampiro que estaba a mi lado─. ¿Qué? ─comentó con burla─. Ella debía de saberlo ─dijo a la defensiva.

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí como mi corazón se iba estrujando, apreté mis manos y miré a Sasuke molesta, y más lo hice cuando noté la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Karin.

─No es verdad ─dijo Sasuke meneando sus labios, con la vista fija en mí.

─Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche en mi cama ─espetó Karin mientras se movía con pasos gráciles hacía él y besaba sus labios.

Solté un largo gemido, lleno de rabia, celos y dolor al mirarlos. Hacían una bonita pareja y yo debía estar idiota por reconocerlos.

─No es cierto ─reiteró Sasuke una vez más.

Yo negué mientras lo miraba dirigirle a ella una mirada hostil.

─¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la mesa? La cena ya está puesta ─ofreció Mikoto con amabilidad a lo que todos menos Sasuke asintieron.

Me alejé de él y caminé junto con ellos olvidando todo el temor que momentos antes me habían provocado.

Cada uno se sentó en su respectivo lugar, Fugaku al frente de la mesa para mirar a su esposa quien tenía a su lado izquierdo a Karin y a Sai mientras que al lado contrario estaban sentados Sasuke e Itachi que se encontraba al lado de su padre dejando entre medio de ellos un lugar para mí.

─Por favor ─ofreció Fugaku.

Sin tener otra opción tuve que sentarme entre los dos.

Sasuke parecía estar molesto aun así, su mirada suplicante me dictaba que lo que Karin había dicho hace un momento era mentira aun cuando lo había besado. Sacudí la cabeza y alejé esos pensamientos sintiendo las profundas miradas de todos sobre mis hombros.

─Espero que te guste la comida ─hablo Mikoto destapando una charola.

Era una cena sencilla, tome algunos cubiertos y me serví sintiendo en todo momento como todos me miraban.

─¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿Acaso sientes miedo? ─preguntó Karin con una voz llena de hipocresía a lo que yo la miré sin poder evitar recordar sus gélidas palabras:

 _"Estaba segura de que eras tú, un olor como el tuyo jamás se olvida"_

Esa frase se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza y fue entonces que lo supe, aquellas palabras nada amables no traerían consigo nada bueno.

Me sentía tensa y nerviosa y, no entendía porque diablos ninguno de ellos me cuestionaba sobre mis pensamientos aunque, los dos únicos que parecían hacerlo eran Sai y Karin que parecían divertidos con mis dudas.

Sin querer me tome de la mano de Sasuke y me aferré a él pidiendo dentro de mi mente que me escuchará, sin embargo, recordé que él había prometido no hacerlo más y era ahora cuando me arrepentía de haberlo dejado.

─Supongo que mi hijo ya te puso al tanto de todo ─comentó de pronto Fugaku sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me le quedé mirando un momento en lo que procesaba sus palabras hasta que asentí.

Él me miró algo dudoso, luego hablo─: Entonces imagino que ya conoces todos los riesgos ─dijo serio.

─Sí, lo sé ─murmuré en voz baja.

─Y también sabes que al saber esto nosotros no dudaríamos un segundo en matarte ─ante esas palabras mí corazón se aceleró─. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

─Sí, también lo sé ─respondí.

─Entonces… Si lo sabes, ¿por qué te aferraste a nosotros? ¿Por qué no simplemente nos olvidaste y dejaste que las cosas siguieran su curso?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Deje de mirarlo para pensar en mi respuesta pero la verdad es que ni yo misma la sabía hasta que miré a Sasuke, entorné mis ojos en él y luego regresé a Fugaku con ella, dejando que las palabras fluyeran de mí boca. Sorprendiendome por la forma en que lo hice.

─Porque amo a su hijo ─solté con firmeza y sin ningún temor en mis labios─. Amo a Sasuke y por él estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, incluso, hasta mi propia vida. No importa si esto está prohibido o no y no importa porque estoy segura de lo que él siente por mí.

Fugaku dejó escapar un gemido de su garganta mientras recargaba los codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos enlazadas─. Y según tú, ¿qué siente mi hijo por ti?

Respondí de inmediato, sin ninguna clase de duda.

─Lo mismo que yo siento por él ─dije y este ser se dejó recargar en su asiento─. Amor ─añadí sin dejar de mirarlo a sus ojos oscuros.

─¿Amor? ─cuestionó elevando una de sus cejas─. ¿Cómo estas segura de ello? ¿No crees que sólo pueda ser atracción o algo menos que eso?

─Nada menos que eso ─respondí con total seguridad─. Sé que lo que él siente por mí es cierto porque de ser algo diferente Sasuke no se hubiera arriesgado a esto.

Para ese entonces ni siquiera había notado que estaba de pie, mirando aquel vampiro de frente con las manos puestas sobre la mesa. Él me sonrió y entonces supe de donde venía aquella sonrisa.

─Me gustas ─dijo de pronto.

─¿Disculpe? ─espeté confundida.

─Parece que esta vez mí hijo no se equivocó ─trace una mueca. No entendía a qué se refería.

Fugaku se puso de pie y hablando me dio la bienvenida, los demás lo imitaron, excepto Karin quien se quedó en su silla, se veía demasiado furiosa.

─Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu última cena ─hablo de nuevo su padre y de inmediato volteé a ver a Sasuke.

Él asintió. Sabía que nos iríamos pronto pero no esperaba a que fuera mañana.

─Sí te asusta puedes quedarte ─interfirió Karin de una manera tajante mientras miraba sus uñas─, aunque hacer eso significaría…

─Sí lo sé ─contesté a prisa.

Ella me miro con odio, golpeo la mesa y se levantó en un chasquido que lastimo mis oídos.

─Bien, si esto ya es todo yo me retiro ─anunció pasando por mi lado directo a la salida, dejando como rastro un ligero olor que me confundió.

─Vaya que sí se molesto ─mencionó de pronto Sai a mi lado.

Me gire a verlo, él sonreía.

─Ya se le pasara ─comentó Itachi llegando a nosotros, su rostro marcaba una seriedad absoluta pero hermosa─, sólo dale un poco de tiempo. No es fácil para ella saber que Sasuke ya ha tomado una decisión.

Escuché a Sai asentir.

─Si tú lo dices ─comentó este levantando los hombros─, aunque… yo que ustedes no la volvería a hacer enfadar ─dijo y no sé porque esa simple palabra me estremeció.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	25. Capítulo XXV

**•** **Capítulo XXV** **•**

* * *

─Sasuke ─lo llamé al verlo acercarse a la ventana pensando en la decisión que ya había tomado─. Que date un rato más conmigo, por favor ─pedí.

Él me miró a penas, inseguro de quedarse.

─Yo… no lo sé ─dijo en medio de un titubeo─. No creo que está noche sea buena idea para quedarme.

Me acerqué a él, discurriendo en porque no quería hacerlo. Desde que Sai apareció no había noche alguna en la que él no se quedará conmigo, sin embargo, el destello en sus ojos me dijo el porqué.

Le sonreí─. ¿Eso crees? ─inquirí cerca de sus labios─. Sasuke, si esta noche será la última de mi vida al menos, déjame disfrutarla ─susurré reafirmando mi decisión.

Hoy me entregaría. Le daría a beber de mi sangre y sería completamente suya.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo lo besé. Él no se resistió.

Sentí la comisura de sus labios sobre los míos Había veces en las que me sorprendía la manera en la que nuestras bocas se unían, era como un juego de dos piezas opuestas que encajaban perfecto pese a la ironía.

Él me acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, recorriendo cada parte de mí cuerpo.

A pesar de que él no estaba siendo nada amable con sus caricias sentía como amaba cada detalle, cada parte que él tocaba y conocía de mí. Por la forma en la que gruñía supuse que amaba mi olor, mi cabello, el color de mis ojos y todo lo demás; le encantaba mi forma de ser y de vivir pues para él yo me había convertido en todo lo que él quería.

Mirarlo con esa clase de sentimientos hacía mí muchas de las veces me confundía porque de alguna manera sabía que él había conseguido remover emociones dentro de mí que creía que no tenía. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había sucedido, lo cierto era que lo que sentía por él estaba aquí, latente, dentro de mí pecho.

Mi vista fue hacía él, Sasuke sonreía. Pensé que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos sin embargo, toda suposición se vino abajo cuando arrancó parte de mi ropa.

Percibía su aroma y la frialdad de su cuerpo.

─¿Estás segura? ─susurró mientras deslizaba su nariz por entre mis pechos hasta llegar arriba y oler la parte frontal mí cuello.

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás─. Sí ─respondí en un murmullo.

Lo escuché sonreír y en menos de un segundo me vi sobre la cama con su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Sasuke atrapó mis manos entre las suyas, presionándolas con fuerza mientras me dejaba sentir entre mis piernas lo excitado que se encontraba.

Deje escapar un suave alarido cuando mordió sin perforar uno de mis pechos, había dolido pero se sentía de maravilla, mordí uno de mis labios para guardar silencio, no quería despertar a nadie o más bien, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera. Gemí por lo bajo y una pequeña risa se escapó de su labios. Lo miré apenas, sus ardientes ojos me reclamaban, me deseaban. Le sonreí porque al igual que él yo también lo quería.

Estaba ansiosa, quería que él me tomará, sin embargo, Sasuke mantuvo la calma. Me soltó un poco y acarició mi mejilla siendo apenas un roce con el lado contrario de sus dedos, luego, retiro un poco de mi cabello, alejándolo de mi cara.

Sin dejar de besar mis hombros Sasuke acaricio la piel de mis piernas, iba de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a tocar mi centro el cual hizo suyo con sus hábiles dedos. Me encorvé al sentirlo, era una sensación extraña pero a la vez extraordinaria, el calor de mi cuerpo y el sustancial frío de sus manos solidificaron de pronto todas y cada una de mis sensaciones.

Abrí los ojos tanto como pude y contuve el aliento dentro de mi boca cuando comenzó a moverlos en aquel punto que me hizo retorcer. Apreté con fuerza las sábanas y mis dientes, conteniendo ese maldito cosquilleo en bajo vientre que me estaba haciendo perder la razón.

Una de sus manos atrapó el resto de mi ropa interior y tiro de ella, dejándome desnuda en un parpadeo. Abrí un poco más mis piernas permitiéndole el acceso completo a mi cuerpo, él sonrió complacido y rápidamente escuché como él se desvestía.

Comencé a desearlo y a avergonzarme al mismo tiempo, nunca un chico me había visto completamente desnuda y ahora Sasuke era el primero. Se colocó entre mis piernas sin ser delicado, podía sentirlo a él y a su palpitante miembro erecto, frío, caliente, húmedo… una mezcla perfecta que me llevaba al borde de la locura. Jade con los ojos cerrados pidiendo clemencia.

Lo sentía desnudo sobre mí y maldición, era jodidamente bello. Sasuke tenía un cuerpo envidiable, uno por el que cualquier hombre o mujer matarían.

Pronto, él bajo a mi abdomen y comenzó a besarlo hasta subir a mis pechos en donde con su boca atrapo uno de mis pezones, grité al sentir su mordedura pero el sonido no se propagó ya que él se encargó de tapar mi boca. Me aferré más a las sábanas. Sasuke parecía todo un experto ante mi incapacidad para hacer algo. Sus manos volvieron a mis piernas, las cuales tomó para abrirlas, yo lo deje, permitiéndole que bajara de nuevo hasta que en cierto momento me vi moviéndome frente a su boca al ritmo de sus caricias sobre mi sexo mientras varios jadeos se escapaban de mi garganta.

─Sasuke… ─susurré y lo miré suplicante.

Él me estaba haciendo sufrir y parecía que lo disfrutaba. Tenía ganas de tocarlo pero él no me lo permitió.

─Tú... Sólo relájate ─dijo y volvió ahí abajo.

Sentí su frío aliento chocar contra la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, aspiré profundo y me encorve. Sostuvo mi abdomen y jalándome hacia su boca me beso, lento, pausado hasta poder penetrarme con la punta de su lengua. Sasuke me estaba torturando con cada una de sus caricias, de sus besos y mordidas. Él me hacía perder la cabeza cada vez que deslizaba su lengua por toda mi intimidad hasta llegar al punto exacto que me hacía casi gritar. Tuve la necesidad de ir al baño pero una parte de mí sabía que eso no era, me sentía extraña pero a la vez satisfecha.

Varias sensaciones extrañas me recorrieron atravesándome una y otra vez hasta sofocarme y hacerme temblar. No había comparación alguna con él. Quise suponer que era porque se trataba de un vampiro y no de un humano pero eso sería algo que jamás iba a saber.

Comprimí aún más las sábanas cuando sentí el tajante calor y cosquilleo de un incontrolable orgasmo sobre mi cuerpo que me hizo tensar cada parte de mí. Ahogué un fuerte gemido dentro mi garganta que ya dolía, odiaba estar en casa con él, haciéndome suya sin que yo pudiera dejar escapar todas esas sensaciones libremente de mi boca.

Por unos momentos él se detuvo, se separó un poco de mí y me dejo descansar. Mi atrofiada respiración estaba por las nubes y mi alocado corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenado.

Sasuke sólo me había hecho eso y yo, parecía que me escurría entre sus dedos.

Lo miré gruñir, sabía que él sentía la necesidad de saber lo que yo pensaba así que… se lo permití. Dejé que leyera cada uno de mis pensamientos, quería que él supiera lo que él me hacía sentir.

─Sólo por esta vez ─dijo sin dejar de mirarme─. Lo prometo.

Yo asentí sin discutir. No tenía nada en mi cabeza que él no pudiera saber en estos momentos.

─Hazlo ─pedí en voz baja mientras mi respiración nuevamente se tranquilizaba y mi orgasmo pasaba. Él me sonrió.

Se incorporó un poco acomodándose entre mis piernas y… si había dicho que nuestras bocas se unían como dos piezas perfectas el resto no tenía mención. Lo sentí tomar su miembro para luego colocarlo sobre mí lista y ya húmeda entrada.

Mi cuerpo inevitablemente ardía de placer. Acababa de tener un orgasmo y ya sentía que uno nuevo venía en camino.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos que destellaban un poco de malicia y sin esperarlo entró de lleno en mí, con una gran fuerza hasta hundirse en lo más profundo de mi cavidad haciéndome gritar, grito que de nuevo murió cuando él me beso.

Me había dolido, demasiado. No esperaba que él hubiera sido delicado por lo que él era pero al menos el maldito debió haberme advertido. Lo escuché sonreír, al parecer mis ofensas le gustaban.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó frente a mi boca mientras se mantenía quieto y limpiaba unas cuantas pocas lágrimas que habían escapado espontáneamente de mis ojos─. Ya pasará, sólo respira ─dijo.

Casi enseguida entrelazo sus dedos con los míos para luego comenzar a moverse lento dentro de mí, permitiendo que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Fue así como al cabo de unos instantes mi propio ser comenzó a reaccionar ante sus movimientos. El dolor había pasado, convirtiéndose en placer.

Deje de pensar y me concentre sólo en lo que él me hacía sentir. Empezó a moverse despacio, después aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que yo misma lo hice entrar más profundo dentro de mí. Me gustaba la manera en la que él tomaba mis caderas y me hacía suya. Le sonreí.

Apreté mis piernas a su cintura y deje que me tomará con la misma intensidad de un inició hasta hacerme llegar a nueva calidad de orgasmo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y mis músculos se tensaron alrededor de su miembro hasta sentirlo llenarme de toda su esencia, era fría pero enloquecedoramente ardiente.

Creí que ya habíamos terminado pero Sasuke volvió a devorar mis labios sin avisarme, me sentía cansada, aun así, seguí. Besarlo me encantaba. Sin separarme de su boca subí a su regazo mientras me movía apacible sobre sus caderas en busca de él quien parecía no haber tenido suficiente ya de mí.

No sé si estaba asustada o sorprendida al sentir su miembro firme y palpitante debajo de mí. Acabamos de tener un buen sexo y él parecía no estar satisfecho.

─Soy un vampiro Sakura, jamás estoy satisfecho aunque… contigo… no sé su pueda hacerlo.

Deje escapar un suave gemido cuando lo encontré y lo tuve dentro de nuevo sin embargo, esta vez él se quedó quieto, dejándome escuchar sus suaves gruñidos mientras marcaba mi piel.

Por unos instantes él me permitió respirar mientras yo sentía desvanecerme, luego subió a mí rostro, colocó una mano detrás de mi espalda y sosteniendo mi nuca me abrazo sin dejar que mi cuerpo tocara la cama. Me soportaba entre uno de sus brazos mientras me miraba, su vista viajo, recorriéndome lento hasta que finalmente esta se detuvo en mi amuleto que era lo único con lo que vestía en esos momentos. Lo tomó entre una de sus manos y lo arrancó para dejarme esta vez sin nada sobre mi cuerpo más que él.

Quise reclamarle por ello pero era más mi deseo por volver a besarlo que no lo hice. Me sentía cansada sin embargo, me esforcé por permanecer despierta.

─Resiste, sólo un poco más y te dejaré dormir ─dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Asentí mientras me dejaba envolver por una nueva caricia. Mis manos descansaron sobre sus hombros, ya no tenía fuerza alguna como para mantenerme erguida por mí misma.

Lo escuché sonreír y yo hice lo mismo mientras observaba como el vapor emanaba de mi boca. A pesar de ser una noche cálida mi cuerpo sentía el frío del suyo comprimido contra el mío. Sasuke se acercó con lentitud a mi cuello permaneciendo de la misma forma que yo, luego, aspiró profundo, excitándome de nuevo. Salió de mí y me hizo recostarme en la cama sin dejar que yo dejara de abrazarlo.

Esta vez me acarició con sutileza, recorriendo con la punta de su dedo la mayoría de mi cuerpo.

─Sasuke ─susurré sintiendo como bajaba hasta mi cuello y lo mordía.

Al principio fue amable pero luego no lo fue. Gemí en un tono audible al sentir la punta de sus colmillos clavarse sobre mi yugular que palpitaba con desenfreno y, sin esperarlo grité dentro de mí cuando me perforo. Hice una mueca, había dolido con una intensidad que no imaginaba sin embargo, el dolor pronto pasó hasta convertirse en algo más que ardor; de alguna manera se sentía demasiado bien, mejor que lo que acabamos de hacer. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba y me gustaba.

Debía de estar loca o debía de haber algo malo conmigo porque me agradaba la manera en la que él estaba drenando mi sangre.

Lo sentí sonreír sobre mi piel mientras escuchaba sus gruñidos llenos de gozo al alimentarse. Me sujeto con demasiada fuerza y ahora sí que sentí que comenzó a succionar con más ímpetu, me aferré a su espalda y cabeza, enterrando mis dedos en su piel y cabello.

─Sasuke ─gemí sin ser consiente de un nuevo orgasmo el cual fue más intenso y duradero.

Cerré mis ojos e involuntariamente una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. Sentir como succionaba hasta dejarme débil me fascinaba. Estaba extasiada. Poco a poco él comenzó a retirarse, supongo que antes de que yo desfallecerá entre sus labios. Con la respiración apenas estable lo miré, su boca estaba cubierta de mi sangre la cual limpio con la punta de sus dedos hasta volver a saborearla.

Sasuke me sonrió cuando dejo limpio su rostro. Se veía satisfecho aunque no estaba segura de ello.

─Créeme, por fin lo estoy ─dijo y cubriéndome con las sábanas de mi cama me dejo dormir.

(******)

Cuando desperté lo hice sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza sin embargo, la molesta sensación desapareció cuando vi a Sasuke recostado a mi lado. Sonreí.

─¿Qué hora es? ─pregunté al notar aún la oscuridad de la noche.

─Aún es temprano ─contestó mientras yo lo miraba.

No entendía porque seguía él aquí.

─Quise asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hice una mueca mientras me incorporaba. El cuerpo me dolía a horrores por todos lados y me sentía agotada.

─Es normal ─dijo sonriente─. Bebí de tu sangre.

En ese momento llevé mi mano a mi cuello, justo donde él me había mordido pero ya no tenía ninguna marca. Palpe un poco asustada, conmocionada.

─La quité mientras dormías ─espetó ahora a los pies de mí cama─. Me hubiera gustado dejarla ahí pero no es como si fueras una clase de ganado para dejarte marcada ─soltó con burla y yo reí.

Pero mi sonrisa se borró al recordar a Karin, quien al igual que yo había sido marcada, sólo que a diferencia de mí ella mostraba felizmente su cicatriz, la cual yo ya no tenía porque Sasuke se había encargado de borrarla de mi cuello. Hice mis manos puño cuando recordé sus palabras, ella había querido darme celos y lo había conseguido. Maldición, odiaba sentirme así, celosa, saber que ella había sido su novia, amante, compañera o que sea hacía que mi sangre hirviera de coraje.

Apreté los dientes y bufé molesta. Sasuke sólo sonrió ante mi anticuado pero infantil berrinche. Lo miré furiosa sin embargo, todo coraje se me paso cuando lo miré recargado en la orilla de mi tocador con las piernas cruzadas y una mano bajo su pecho mientras que con la otra rodeaba su barbilla en donde por sus labios cruzaba su dedo índice, intentando ahogar una impetuosa risa.

─No tienes porqué sentir celos de ella ─dijo mientras se acercaba.

─Lo sé, pero saber que ella fue…

─¿Qué? ─me interrumpió─. ¿Mi novia? ─completó con una risa─. No, Sakura. Ella nunca fue nada mío. Sai dijo eso porque quería molestarnos pero nada más.

Lo miré con cierta duda.

─Karin siempre ha querido seducirme pero ella no me interesa. Es muy obstinada y un poco posesiva aunque no siempre es tan mala como aparenta. Ya verás que cuando la conozcas te caerá mejor.

─Eso si ella lo acepta.

De pronto la voz de Sai en la entrada a mi balcón nos alertó. Me asusté cuando lo miré, se veía como un ser vil y dominante. Uno demasiado hostil pese a la belleza y sutileza que desprendía.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─reclamó Sasuke una vez que llegó a él.

Sai se encontraba de cuclillas sobre el barandal. El maldito tenía un equilibrio perfecto pues estaba de puntas sobre el metal.

─Nada ─soltó con sarcasmo─. Sólo… ─dijo mientras miraba y contaba la punta de sus dedos desde la posición en la que se encontraba─. Confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba ─agregó levantando la mirada.

Él me miró.

─Su olor ha cambiado ─dijo molesto─. Huele exactamente a ti y eso no es bueno.

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

─Karin se enfadará mucho cuando se enteré de esto ─espetó con asco.

─Ella no tiene porqué saberlo.

Sai gimió ladino─. Sasuke, no es necesario que ella lo haga. Como te dije, Sakura huele exactamente a ti y es obvio que tú y ella… bueno. Tú entiendes, ¿no? Bebiste su sangre.

─Ella es la persona que yo elegí, Sai ─dijo mi vampiro mientras me señalaba ─. Es obvio que esto algún día iba a suceder.

─Sí, pero no en estas condiciones ─espeto disgustado, colocándose a sus espaldas─. Ahora tenemos menos oportunidad de que él acepte. ¿En que estabas pensando? Ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en lo mucho que te arriesgas con esto y no sólo tú, también la arriesgas a ella y a todos ─gruñó rodeándolo hasta volver a quedar de frente─. Es como siempre eh dicho Sasuke, eres demasiado impulsivo.

─¿Ahora hablas como Itachi? ─preguntó Sasuke entre dientes.

Se veía furioso, la presión de sus puños me lo decía.

─Muchas de las veces él tiene razón y… no porque él sea tú hermano mayor quieras excluirme a mí. Yo también soy miembro de tú familia ─dijo tomándolo por él cuello─. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo Karin a esperado por ti? ─preguntó con los ojos enrojecidos─. ¿Sabes acaso lo que ella hubiera dado por ser ella en estos momentos? ─cuestionó lanzándome una mirada asesina─. ¿No? ¿No lo sabes? ─Sai negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción─. Sasuke, ¿sabes por qué no lo sabes?

Sasuke gruño en el aire, mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Sai había empuñado su mano alrededor de su cuello.

─Es porque nunca has tenido tiempo para ella. Siempre has estado a su lado pero nunca la has tomado en cuenta. Para ti, Karin no es más que un estorbo. Jamás la has visto como lo que es.

─Ella sólo está obsesionada conmigo.

─Te equivocas, ella te ama. Siempre te ha amado. ¿Por qué crees que en todos estos siglos jamás se ha ido? ¿Por qué crees que renunció a Madara y… a mí?

─Esas fueron sus decisiones.

─No Sasuke, fueron por ti. Desde que tú naciste ella te eligió. Creí que yo era su futuro pero… cuando tú apareciste todo eso cambió. Ella me hizo a un lado, me deshecho y se enfocó en ti. Ella te enseño cosas que a mí jamás me enseñaría, te cuido, te motivo, te ayudo y te amo tanto que por ti haría cualquier cosa incluso, hasta traicionarnos.

─¿De qué hablas?

─De que Karin ha cambiado. Ella no está nada contenta con esto y no va a ser nada fácil convencerla. La conozco y sé que ella no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, no hasta que sacie su enojo.

─Hablaré con ella.

─¿Y qué le dirás? ─cuestionó enojado─. ¿Que lo lamentas? ─dijo soltándolo─. No, Sasuke. Esas palabras no funcionaran.

─Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

─Que te olvides de ella y borres de nuevo sus memorias. Aún estamos a tiempo.

En ese instante mis ojos viajaron de Sai a Sasuke y de vuelta a ese ser malvado.

─Fue un error regresar a este lugar. No debimos volver ─susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

Sasuke giró a verme, me miro por unos momentos y luego de tanto pensarlo hablo─: Error o no. No dejaré a Sakura sólo porque Karin esta encaprichada conmigo.

─Pues entonces muévete porque no creo que quieras volver a verla enojada ─le dijo y en cuestión segundos Sai se esfumó.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**•** **Capítulo XXVI** **•**

* * *

Luego de que Sasuke se marchara me quedé en mi cama pensando, otra vez Suigetsu hablaba solo, desde hace un par de días que lo hacía y no sabía porque. Se lo había preguntado pero al igual que la última vez no me dijo mucho.

Con algo de dolor entre mis piernas me incorporé, aún estaba desnuda sin embargo, eso no me importo. Sonreí. Estaba feliz. Me miré en el espejo y pude notar lo distinta que me veía.

Momentos después tuve la necesidad de ir al baño así que me puse de pie entre una de las sábanas y corrí hacía el excusado. Al salir me vestí con lo primero que saqué del closet, bragas limpias y una bata corta; hacía algo de frío y no estaba dispuesta a dormir desnuda de nuevo en mi cama aunque la idea se quedó en mí cabeza. Una parte de mí quería que él regresara. Sacudí de inmediato esos barbaros pensamientos mientras soltaba una leve carcajada. Me sorprendía un poco el hecho de darme cuenta de que era una sucia pervertida.

Estaba terminando de colocarme las bragas cuando de pronto un ligero aroma comenzó a penetrar mi nariz, hice una mueca de asco. El olor era algo… intenso.

Me tapé la boca y la nariz con ambas de mis manos aunque eso de nada funciono porque podía sentir lo fétido de ese olor en ellas. Fruncí mi ceño. Aquel olor no se comparaba en nada al aroma que Sasuke había dejado en mi cuerpo, al contrario, olía terriblemente mal.

Varias veces fruncí mi nariz tratando de identificar esa peste que comenzaba a ponerme de malas.

Pensé que quizá Suigetsu en algún momento había entrado en mi habitación y había dejado por descuido algo que comenzaba a descomponerse. Todo paso por mi mente sin embargo, jamás se me ocurrió que fuera algo tan sencillo.

Asqueada por el olor me dispuse a buscar su origen sin tener demasiada suerte ya que toda mi habitación se había impregnado de tan horrible esencia, haciéndome casi imposible la tarea de localizarlo o, quizá era sólo que ese aroma ya yacía en mi nariz. Fue así como después de cierto tiempo terminé inclinándome debajo de la cama, esperando encontrar lo que yo suponía pero al hacerlo algo extraño me sacudió.

Del otro lado de mi cama se encontraban los pies blancos de una mujer, eran perfectos. Las uñas de sus dedos estaban pintadas de un color rojo brillante. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse dificultosa al tiempo en el que mi corazón vibraba de una manera alocada sin que yo pudiera controlarlo, instintivamente me lancé hacia atrás golpeándome fuertemente contra las tiraderas de los cajones de mi closet. Hice una mueca de dolor. Me había dolido más de lo que yo hubiera deseado.

De pronto, escuché una suave risa a uno de mis costados. Me paralicé, la mayoría de mi cuerpo se había congelado al reconocer ese sonido prosódico. Levanté de apoco la vista y la miré, tensándome aún más. Sentí que moví mis labios pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. La miraba con horror. Karin se jactaba de mí. Ella estaba sentada a la orilla de mi cama, justo a mi derecha.

Su risa burlona sólo me decía lo patética que quizá me veía desde la posición en la que me encontraba.

La escuché volver a reír aunque ahora lo hizo más fuerte.

Karin estaba cruzada de piernas, debía admitir que tenía una piel envidiable, ella estaba moviendo los gráciles dedos de sus pies y parecía divertida con ello mientras me miraba en aterrada el suelo.

─Deberías ver tu rostro ─dijo de pronto─. Es tan dramático.

Su voz tenía un ligero resentimiento.

Continué mirándola hasta que finalmente mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, estaban enrojecidos. Podía vislumbrar en ellos la vileza de su alma, si es que tenía una. Tragué duro aunque lo hice en seco. Ella ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y se levantó en un movimiento suave y armonioso, aquel desplazamiento lo había manejado con una sutil gracia que apenas si pude escuchar el sonido que habían provocado sus pasos.

─Karin… ─balbuceé.

Mi voz había sonado distante. Apenas si había podido proferir su nombre debido a la impresión que tenía, sin embargo, ella sólo sonreía, dichosa, jubilosa, hermosa. Maldición, debía de estar loca por pensar en que ella se veía realmente preciosa, su belleza era algo extraordinaria, única.

─¿Sorprendida? ─inquirió con placer e ironía─. Soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Mi belleza es incomparable ─dijo de forma monstruosa.

Me estremecí. Sus palabras eran sensuales y vanidosas.

Por alguna razón mi cuerpo me decía que tenía que moverme, correr, escapar de ella y huir lo más lejos que me fuera posible sin embargo, los músculos de mis piernas no reaccionaban.

Estaba temblando, mirando por tercera vez sus terribles ojos los cuales querían asesinarme.

─Créeme, es lo que deseo ─susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

Abrí mis ojos tanto como pude y me obligué a mí misma a reaccionar. Talvez fue mi mero deseo o el propio miedo que me hizo ponerme de pie. Di media vuelta y sin esperar a más eche a correr pero no pude dar más allá de dos pasos porque de inmediato mi pecho choco contra lo duro de la madera de mi closet. El impacto me había dolido demasiado. Karin me tenía presa entre el mueble y una de sus manos la cual recargaba sobre un costado de mi cabeza, haciendo que mi mejilla derecha doliera por tan terrible fuerza mientras que con su mano libre empujaba lo alto de mi espalda.

─Como si te fuera a dejar escapar ─escuché su siniestra voz en mi oído derecho.

A pesar de que intentaba empujarla con el resto de mi cuerpo no pude moverla ni un sólo centímetro; ella sólo me estaba tocando con la punta de sus dedos y yo parecía como si me deshiciera entre ellos. ¡Maldición! Odiaba ser tan frágil.

─Así son los humanos ─masculló en un gemido ladino─. Son tan débiles ─dijo y me soltó.

Yo volví a caer al suelo.

─Aunque a veces son una gran molestia.

Mi vista fue hacia ella mientras me sobaba la mejilla. No iba a darle el gusto de volver a verme de la manera en que ella quería. La veía con determinación y malicia sin embargo, ella ni siquiera se inmuto ante mi vista, al contrario, sonrió. La miré caminar por mi habitación mientras se aseguraba de observar todo a su alrededor aunque, sabía que eso no era necesario, ella ya debía conocer cada uno de los rincones con tan solo haber entrado.

Parecía alguien muy lista.

Su andar era impecable, elegante. Sus pasos no hacían ningún tipo de sonido. Maldita, pensé y en menos de un segundo me vi acorralada de nuevo por ella, aunque esta vez la miraba de frente.

─Siempre ─dijo.

Me queje un poco al sentir alrededor de mi mandíbula sus fríos dedos que quemaron mi piel. Karin me presionaba con rudeza, no estaba siendo nada amable con sus actos, mucho menos con sus palabras. La escuché reír.

Comprimí fuerte los ojos y los labios sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se acumularan en la base de estos, sentía tanto miedo en esos momentos que si no hubiera sido porque había aprendido a canalizar mis emociones durante todo este tiempo estaba segura de que yo misma hubiera mojado mis pantalones.

Sabía que ella escuchaba como mi corazón latía de una manera descontrolada, mi pecho subía y bajaba desesperado, tratando de encontrar el aliento que me faltaba. Intenté quitar sus gélidas manos de mi rostro pero sólo pude aferrarme a sus manos.

─Karin basta, suéltame ─alcancé a musitar, sin embargo, eso sólo la incito a acercarse a mis labios.

Ella cerró sus ojos, desvió su rostro y presionado sus dedos respiró profundo entre mi cuello y mi cabello, llenándose de mí. Con cada respiro que este maldito ser daba podía sentir el éxtasis que yo le provocaba y que a su vez me excitaba y, con un demonio, debía de estar mal de la cabeza o había de haber algo malo con ellos.

Sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel, quise lanzar un grito lleno de dolor pero lo aguante.

─Hueles tan malditamente bien ─dijo y no sé porque supuse que esa frase ya la había escuchado en otros labios─. Lástima que morirás ─susurró.

Me llene de pavor. Sus palabras no eran ningún tipo de amenaza, eran un hecho, podía verlo a través de sus pérfidos ojos y más lo supe cuando ella soltó mis mejillas para tomar mi cuello y estamparme con fuerza contra el espejo del ropero que se estrelló sobre mi espalda.

Varios pedazos de cristal salieron volando mientras que otros se quedaron incrustados sobre mis hombros.

Apreté los dientes para no quejarme aunque ayudo un poco el que ella me estuviera asfixiando.

Sentía que me estaba poniendo morada, mi fuerza comenzó a fallarme y mi visión empezó a hacerse nublosa, Karin me estaba sofocando demasiado rápido. Una parte de mí agradecía que ella lo estuviera haciendo de esa manera pero otra luchaba por no dejar escapar lo que me restaba de vida. Agradecí cuando ella me soltó y por primera vez sentí el alivio de que estos seres pudieran leer mis pensamientos.

─No vas a matarme ─dije mientras sostenía mi cuello. Mi voz había sonado rasposa.

─¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello? ─inquirió con una sonrisa burlona la cual casi de inmediato se borró.

─Porque… si lo haces… Sasuke te buscará y te asesinará ─aseguré siendo ahora yo la que sonreía.

Karin me miró con los ojos entornados por algunos segundos, mi forma de responderle la estaba fastidiando.

─Tienes razón ─dijo de pronto─. Yo no puedo matarte aunque si puedo provocarte un inmenso dolor y créeme Sakura, en eso soy mejor que nadie ─susurró frente a mí boca─. Además, una vez que dejes de divertirme conozco a alguien que no dudará en matarte.

Dicho esto, me tomo por el cuello de la bata, levantándome hasta que las puntas de mis dedos se despegaron del suelo.

─¿Quién? ─pregunté desde arriba pero ella no respondió porque su mirada se había concentrado en el hilo de sangre que resbalaba a través de mis brazos.

Me estremecí un poco al ver sus ojos intensificarse.

─Karin… ─la llamé al verla lamerse los labios.

Ella despego su vista de ahí y me miró hasta que sus ojos poco a poco se fueron apagando, luego, me bajo y sin soltarme me arrincono. Podía sentir su cuerpo entero aprisionando el mío. Sus manos se habían colocado a cada lado de mi cabeza, formando una prisión.

─¿Por qué haces esto? ─pregunté sintiendo como mis lágrimas descendían─. ¿Qué te eh hecho yo?

La maldita frunció su ceño, ladeo su cabeza y luego hablo─: ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ─inquirió.

No la entendía. En verdad que no lo hacía. Ella no quería mi sangre como lo demás porque de ser así, ella se hubiera alimentado de mí cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo hace unos segundos.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios era lo quería?

─Que te alejes de Sasuke ─gruñó volviendo a atrapar mi mentón.

Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Todo esto era por él? Que ridícula, pensé y de inmediato escuché en mi interior como mis costillas eran aplastadas hasta quebrarse por la fuerza sobrehumana que Karin estaba aplicando, aun así, lo soporté.

─Ninguna ridiculez, querida ─dijo cerca de mis labios─, pero en fin. Por ahora tú y él están juntos y eso es algo que puedo evitar aunque… si puedo hacer te alejes de él ─murmuró secando mí rostro─. Dale a Sasuke una razón para olvidarte y te prometo que tanto tú como tu familia estarán bien, sobre todo el dulce y pequeño Suigetsu.

Deje de respirar solo por un instante. Ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que ella limpió una de mis lágrimas.

─Tú no serías capaz de…

─Querida, todavía no me conoces ─me interrumpió con osadía.

Hice una mueca dolorosa al sentir en mi espalda como los pedazos de vidrio que se habían incrustado hace un instante comenzaban a clavarse más en lo profundo, podía sentirlos desgarrarme la carne sin embargo, intentaba hacerme la fuerte. Apreté los ojos y los puños llena de rabia e impotencia. Demonios. Como dolía.

─Esto no es nada ─espetó disfrutando de ello─. Sakura, es la única vez que voy a decirte esto, aléjate de él ─amenazó arrastrando entre sus labios cada sílaba de esa oración.

─¡¿Y cómo diablos esperas que haga eso?! Sasuke jamás lo permitiría.

Karin alzó la vista, parecía pensarlo.

─No lo sé ─dijo levantando los hombros─. Tienes hasta el amanecer para pensarlo de lo contrario, no me gustaría que vieras a tu familia morir por segunda vez.

Con aquella terrible amenaza me libero.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, sintiéndome golpeada y débil por todos mientras la maldecía. Levanté la vista para volver a encararla pero cuando lo hice ella ya no estaba.

Blasfeme para mis adentros. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**•** **Capítulo XXVII** **•**

* * *

¡Mierda! Las heridas que tenía sobre mis hombros comenzaban a lastimarme. Sentía un profundo ardor en mi piel cada vez que intentaba retirar una de las astillas que me desgarraban como si fueran una especie de cuchillo. Apreté los ojos y me maldije entre un par de lágrimas. No importaba la posición en las que la sacará, de cualquier forma, dolía.

Estaba parada frente al espejo observando mi espalda. No había sido un sueño, Karin había dejado muy en claro su amenaza y ahora, la maldita me había hecho elegir. Amaba a mi familia pero también Sasuke me importaba.

─¿Qué voy a hacer? ─susurré observando los gestos que hacía a través del espejo aunque, era obvio.

Sacudí la cabeza. Algo diferente a eso se me ocurriría más tarde, por lo pronto debía de darme prisa en curarme, había hecho demasiado ruido que no dudaba que en cualquier momento alguno de mis abuelos entrara.

Estaba por quitarme la última esquirla cuando de pronto y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento entró mi abuela, su primera impresión fue el susto; tenía el rostro desencajado y los ojos casi desorbitados al mirarme de esta manera. Chasqueé los dientes y de inmediato di la vuelta, sin embargo, era tarde, Sumire ya me había visto.

─¡¿Qué paso?! ─preguntó mientras corría hacia mí. Suspiré. De nada servía ocultarle mis heridas.

─Me tropecé ─dije a lo que ella me miró con más preocupación─. No te preocupes abuela, no es nada ─mentí con una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro mientras intentaba ocultar mi dolor.

─¿Cómo que nada? Estas herida. Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? ─inquirió una vez más mirando a su alrededor.

Mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Sonreí un poco para tranquilizarla pero eso de nada funcionó, mi abuela estaba demasiado alterada.

─Estoy bien ─dije, sin embargo ella no me creyó.

Sumire reviso mis heridas y sin volver a darme la oportunidad de objetar bajo a toda prisa articulando que me llevaría al hospital a lo que yo volví a suspirar mientras la veía desaparecer.

Meneé la cabeza y regresé de nuevo al espejo, estaba algo pálida pero fuera de ello me encontraba mejor. Mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar normal junto a mí respiración; fue entonces que mientras terminaba de vestirme la lámpara de mí habitación se apagó, levanté el rostro y me sorprendí.

Di un pequeño respingo cuando miré a Sai parado bajo el marco de mi ventana. Se veía algo siniestro con aquella gabardina larga y negra desde el punto en donde yo me encontraba, sus grandes ojos rojos destellaban con peligro en medio de la oscuridad que había traído consigo.

Contuve la respiración y sin moverme de mi lugar clavé mi vista en él. Su mirada era diferente, Sai no me estaba mirando como un miembro más de su familia, al contrario, me miraba como si yo fuera su presa. Lo miré sonreír, la comisura de sus labios se fue hacia arriba permitiéndome ver claramente lo blanco y lo filoso de sus colmillos. Me estremecí un poco sin embargo, logré contenerme.

Respiré profundo y lo llamé cuando lo vi venir hacía mí.

Sus pasos eran suaves, gráciles igual que los de Karin. Pronto, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que tenía que dar la media vuelta y correr, no obstante, el resto de mi cuerpo permaneció recio, me acerqué a él y lo miré sin temor.

El me observó curioso, confundido y ansioso cuando quedamos de frente. Estiró una de sus manos y me acarició. Sus dedos temblaban al tocar la calidez de mi mejilla. Pensé que había contenido sus instintos pero, solo lo había creído.

Sai ladeo un poco su cabeza, me sonrió ladino, hizo aún lado mi cabello que cubría mis hombros y… sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo el cual con una velocidad sorprendente estrello contra la pared. Mi cabeza y mi espalda recibieron el impacto pero no fue tanto como sentir sus colmillos clavarse alrededor de mi cuello.

El maldito estaba succionando con demasiada fuerza que dolía. Lo hacía de una forma lastimosa. Escuchaba en mis oídos sus gruñidos llenos de gozo y satisfacción. Él no me estaba provocando ninguna clase de placer, él desgraciado simplemente se estaba alimentando de mí sin ser consciente de mi dolor.

Apreté mis puños en su cabello en un intento por alejarlo pero eso no fue suficiente, Sai era por mucho más fuerte que yo y entre más drenaba mi sangre más débil me iba sintiendo.

─¡Suéltame! ─apenas si logre articular. Mis ojos de nuevo se habían llenado de lágrimas.

El mundo comenzaba a darme vueltas.

─Sasuke ─pensé en él con los ojos cerrados esperanzada en que pudiera escucharme aunque lo dudaba.

Estábamos demasiado lejos como para que él lo hiciera, además, él había decido respetar de nuevo mis pensamientos. Blasfeme internamente. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. Mi vista empezó a nublarse y apenas si podía respirar, mi cuerpo se había vuelto flácido, había dejado de luchar, mis manos cayeron a ambos de mis costados, fue ahí cuando Sai se retiró permitiéndome ser libre solo por unos instantes de sus colmillos.

─Esplendido ─dijo ladino.

Sin soltárteme me observo, su boca estaba llena con mi sangre, sus labios manchados dejaban correr un delgado hilo por la comisura de ella, se veía tan roja y fresca.

Al verlo sentía como la vida se me estaba escapando de mi cuerpo mientras lo miraba sonreír gustoso.

─Termina ─bisbisé sin ser consiente de aquella palabra. Mis ojos casi se estaban cerrando.

Sai limpio su rostro con el dorso de su mano luego, la saboreo.

─¡Hazlo ya! ─lo reté con el pensamiento, apenas si podía hablar. Él solo sonrió un poco más.

Quería que él acabara con mi dolor, con mi vida igual que en mis últimos sueños en donde yo era acorralada y muerta por… él. Ahora entendía mis pesadillas. Sin saber cómo una fuerte risa se escapó de mis labios. Meneé la cabeza y lo escuché susurrar─. Si eso es lo que quieres… ─creo que eso fue lo que dijo.

Sin decir nada más Sai volvió a mostrar sus colmillos dispuesto acabar con mi existencia, cerré suavemente los ojos y me dejé sumir en la oscuridad en la cual él me había sumergido pero, no pude llegar a ella porque en eso él me soltó.

Caí abruptamente en el suelo de rodillas vislumbrando apenas la sombra de Sasuke que sujetaba por el cuello a Sai con una tremenda fuerza que parecía romperlo, sus rasgos daban miedo.

Mis labios apenas si se movieron cuando intenté pronunciar su nombre. Traté de levantarme pero ya no tenía fuerzas, Sai las había arrancado por completo de mí. Me deje caer una vez más en el suelo sin embargo, mi cuerpo no lo tocó porque Itachi logró sostenerme. No podía entender nada de lo que este me decía, mucho menos entendía algo de lo que Sasuke le gritaba a Sai. Mis oídos zumbaban estrepitosamente y poco a poco me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia de mí misma.

Cuando desperté lo hice sintiendo en mi rostro algo frío que lo rozaba. Era Itachi quien me estaba acariciando. Confundida y un poco sorprendida aleje su mano. No me sentía muy segura con él a mí lado. No quería tener otro episodio como el que acababa de tener con el idiota de Sai.

─Descuida, él ya no te hará daño ─dijo serio como su porte─. ¿Cómo te sientes? ─preguntó mientras yo me incorporaba.

Me senté sobre lo que al parecer era una cama, sujete mi cuello buscando la cicatriz que de seguro Sai había dejado pero ahí ya no había nada.

─Si te preocupa, la quité mientras dormías ─espetó él y una fuerte punzada de dolor me atravesó al recordar su mordedura. Me quejé un poco pero pude soportarlo.

Me sentía débil y cansada.

─Es bastante normal ─dijo─. Perdiste mucha sangre.

Inmediatamente voltee a verlo, había olvidado que él también podía leer mis pensamientos.

Suspiré amarrando mis puños alrededor de la sábana blanca sobre mis piernas, fue entonces que el sonido de la máquina de lectura cardiaca a mi lado llamó mi atención. Fruncí el ceño, me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital. Mi presión arterial comenzó a elevarse. Voltee a mirar mi estado y era muy alto, estaba alterada.

─¿Qué hora es? ─pregunté al notar la oscuridad de la noche.

Itachi me miró en silencio por lo que a mí me pareció una larga eternidad luego, hablo─: Son casi las seis de la mañana ─dijo inexpresivo.

¿Las seis? Me pregunte mientras hacía cuentas en mi cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente? Los datos no me cuadraban. Ella me había visitado a las 5 de la mañana y Sai… lo había hecho media hora casi después… era imposible que fueran las seis.

─Del día Martes ─añadió él al mirar mis expresiones.

De inmediato busqué sus ojos.

─Estuviste inconsciente por más de tres días ─dijo y creo que deje de respirar.

Quise levantarme de la camilla pero el dolor que sentía aun en la espalda me lo impidió, además de que las sondas en mis muñecas me lastimaron. Intenté arrancármelas sin embargo, me vi siendo forzada a dejarlas en su lugar por Itachi.

─Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Recuéstate ─ordenó empujando ligeramente mí pecho con la punta de sus dedos. Mi corazón vibro al contacto con su mano.

─¿Dónde estoy? ─pregunté confundida.

Era obvio que estaba en un hospital pero no era el del pueblo.

─A las afueras de la villa ─su voz sonaba un poco molesta─. ¿Qué paso esa anoche? ─preguntó de manera fría.

Fruncí un poco mi ceño al sentir mi cuerpo erizarse. Él no tenía ahora ese dulce aroma, más bien su escencia era pesada, parecida a la de ella.

Lleve una de mis manos a mi nariz y la cubrí con desagrado, el olor no era muy agradable pero si era soportable.

─Lo siento ─dijo alejándose un poco para calmarse─. Sé que en este momento no huelo muy bien ─comentó recargándose en la puerta de entrada.

Por unos momentos lo mire, su postura era algo agresiva pero a la vez seductora, de hecho todo en él lo era. Lo miré fruncir su ceño, luego suspiró. Se cruzó de brazos y me observó aún más.

─Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros. Ser uno de nuestra especie no es algo sencillo. ¿Qué sucedió?

─¿Por qué hueles diferente? ─inquirí de repente, mirándolo a los ojos.

─Preguntas demasiado ─espetó serio. Yo lo miré chasqueando los dientes─. No has respondido a mi pregunta. Contesta y te diré ─condicionó.

Entorne mis ojos en él, no iba a decirle que me encontraba en este estado por culpa de Karin, él no era la persona indicada para decirle sin embargo había olvidado en ese momento que él sabía cómo manipular mi mente.

─Tropecé con las cortinas, me estrelle en mi ventana y el resto es historia, Sai no pudo controlarse. Tú lo viste ─contesté mirando hacia las sábanas mientras recordaba su ataque.

A través de la comisura de mi ojo derecho pude notar como Itachi me observaba, había arrugado su nariz y su frente. Lo sabía, él no me había creído en lo absoluto, aun así, contesto a mi pregunta.

Camino por toda la habitación a paso lento y luego dijo─: Cuando estamos molestos nuestro aroma es diferente. Hay ciertos grados de olor, depende del estado emocional en el que te encuentres─citó de una forma más tranquila; fue entonces que aquel olor comenzó a desaparecer hasta llegar a ser la misma esencia de siempre.

Respiré con más facilidad. El olor de Itachi era simplemente embriagante.

─Nuestro olor es una de nuestras tantas armas ─susurró a mí oído.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuan cerca él estaba de mi cuerpo. Aspiré profundo, llenándome de todo su ser mientras buscaba sus labios. Sin saber cómo Itachi me estaba seduciendo y lo estaba logrando.

─Si, exactamente esto es lo que hace. Seducirte.

Sentir el contacto frío de sus dedos sobre la punta de mis labios hizo que abriera los ojos. Él estaba demasiado cerca para mí gusto. Me alejé un poco aunque fue difícil hacerlo. Sentir su aliento sobre mi piel expuesta me provocaba unas inmensas ganas de querer besarlo sin embargo, me resistí y más lo hice cuando él se alejó.

─Pero también puede ser una señal de alarma. No todo olemos igual, es… como una marca, un delator. Una ventaja de la naturaleza que usamos para cazar y expresar en ocasiones lo que sentimos.

Enarqué mi gesto─. ¿Lo que sienten? ─pregunté.

─Somos vampiros Sakura. Nosotros no podemos sentir amor pero si podemos sentir odio y entre más lo hagamos crecer más fétido se hace el olor.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme al recordar la noche con Karin. Ella no solo olía mal, ella me odiaba. Mi corazón se aceleró y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo la máquina que se encontraba a mi lado revelo mi estado de nerviosismo.

Tragué saliva. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

─Karin realmente huele mal cuando se enoja, ¿verdad? ─soltó de pronto.

Inmediatamente volteé el rostro hacia un lado esperando a que él no me notara pero era tarde y aunque hubiera querido seguir ocultándoselo él ya había leído cada uno de mis pensamientos. Odiaba que lo hiciera.

─No intentes ocultarlo ─dijo a mi lado─. Sasuke nos pidió que no volviéramos a interferir en tu mente pero esto es algo que no puedo pasar por alto. Karin no es un vampiro común. Ella es muy peligrosa así que ten cuidado.

Regresé mi vista a él con enfado, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme que tuviera cuidado cuando él mismo me estaba diciendo que esa loca era peligrosa?

─Karin es parte de nuestra familia, es por eso que no podemos intervenir, no si Sasuke no da el permiso.

─¿Permiso para que…?

─Para matarla.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**•** **Capítulo XXVIII** **•**

* * *

─¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ─casi grité por sus palabras. Estaba aterrorizada─. Ustedes no pueden hacer eso, ella es una de ustedes ─dije tratando de tranquilizarme sin embargo era más mi miedo, yo no quería que nadie más muriera. No iba a permitirlo.

─Tranquilízate ─respondió serio─. Sasuke aún cree que estas aquí por culpa Sai. Él aún no sabe nada pero una vez que lo haga, es lo que hará. Karin es muy astuta, uso a su favor la petición de Sasuke y se las arregló para engañar a Sai y así no tener nada que ver contigo.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, fruncí mi ceño y lo miré con decisión.

Él solo negó.

─De nada sirve lo que estás pensando ─dijo sin dejar de mirarme─. Es mejor que se lo digas ─advirtió y por primera vez me sentí impotente.

Era una simple humana. Sin querer mi sangre hirvió, en estos momentos deseaba ser algo más que esto. Maldición.

─¿En dónde está él? ─me apresuré a preguntar.

Sentía la voz temblorosa mientras lo observaba pasearse a los pies de mi cama.

Aquel hermoso ser torció una mueca en sus labios y luego de tanto pensarlo se detuvo para después hablar─. Encerrado ─dijo cerca de la ventana─. Hace tres días él intento asesinar a Sai ─mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme al escucharlo─. Mi padre no podía permitir que se mataran entre ellos así que los puso en aislamiento.

Enarqué mí gesto. No podía creerlo.

─Pero lo hizo ─su voz comenzaba a sonar un poco irritada y era entendible─. Sakura, desde que mi hermano te eligió como su compañera nos colocó a todos en una situación realmente difícil, no solo ahora debemos presentarnos con Madara forzosamente sino que ahora también tenemos que lidiar con Karin.

Mientras Itachi hablaba mis ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse demasiado con cada una de sus palabras, tenía los labios entreabiertos, estaba sorprendida, era demasiado que procesar.

─¡Maldición! ─gruñí llena de rabia─. ¿En dónde está ella?

Itachi levantó una ceja, supongo que fue por la manera en la que pregunté o porque aún seguía pensando en lo que rondaba por mi cabeza, aun así, me contesto.

─En casa, aunque se pasea muy poco por ella ─espeto no muy contento─. Es difícil saber cuáles son sus intenciones.

Baje la mirada, necesitaba pensar en algo más que en eso que tenía en la mente.

─¿Y Sasuke? ─pregunté por él, necesitaba verlo.

Itachi no respondió o más bien, no le di el tiempo de hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo más arranqué las sondas de mis muñecas y baje a toda prisa sin embargo mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme, aún me encontraba demasiado débil. Intenté levantarme pero en eso las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dando paso a un par de enfermeras que entraron presurosas a verme.

Una de ellas se quejó al ver el desastre que había ocasionado mientras la otra intentaba contener la hemorragia de mis venas, sin querer las había desgarrado.

─Es que acaso estás mal de la cabeza ─alcancé a escuchar a una de ellas pero yo solo tenía la mirada puesta en la pared. Itachi estaba aferrado a ella, mirándome con los ojos encendidos y con el rostro desencajado, pálido e incontenible.

No me asuste aunque sabía que debía de hacerlo.

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarme, creo que de nuevo había perdido demasiada sangre. Fruncí mi ceño tratando de resistir pero el mundo comenzó a darme vueltas hasta que finalmente volví a perderme.

Horas después mientras aun me encontraba sumergida en algún lado de mi conciencia pude escuchar mi nombre, su voz era suave, cálida y lejana. Sonreí al reconocerlo. Amaba el eco que producía su voz.

Poco después abrí los ojos despacio, sabía que él estaba aquí, conmigo. Respiré profundo y susurré su nombre encontrándome con él de frente. Estiré una de mis manos y tomé su frío rostro.

Él me miraba. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban mi apariencia, me veía algo pálida y desastrosa con mi cabello enmarañado y con aquellas grandes ojeras violáceas que cubrían mi mirada. Tontamente me disculpe por ello, él no dijo nada solo sonrió mientras recorría un poco de mi pelo colocándolo detrás de mi oreja derecha a lo que sonreí ruborizada.

─¿Cómo te encuentras? ─fue lo primero que pregunto.

─Mejor ─mentí al incorporarme─, aunque sigue doliendo un poco ─añadí rápidamente al mirar los gestos que producía su cara.

─No debiste ser tan imprudente ─dijo y yo desvié la mirada a mis muñecas.

─Si lo sé ─contesté en voz baja─, pero tenía que verte. Itachi dijo que…

La frase quedo inconclusa cuando lo escuché bufar así que no la termine, no quería hacerlo sentir culpable aunque sabía que ya lo había hecho. Entornó los ojos en mí y luego me miró a profundidad. Odiaba que él hiciera eso, me hacía pensar en tantas cosas. Se alejó de mí y miró por la ventana, para ese entonces pude notar que ya era de noche.

Apreté mis labios y mis puños. Sentía que comenzaba a ser una carga.

─Sasuke ─lo llame dudando.

No sabía cómo decirle lo de Karin sin embargo, en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente después de tanto pensarlo me decidí a hacerlo sin embargo, en menos de un segundo me vi siendo besada por él.

Correspondí con los ojos abiertos sin oponerme a ello, había pasado un largo tiempo en el que no había probado sus exquisitos labios que hacer esto ahora era… fascinante.

Su boca y la mía coincidían de una forma casi sobrehumana. Cerré los ojos y me seducir por sus caricias. Su lengua, sus labios, su saliva, todo en él era adictivo, exquisito. Poco a poco comencé a profundizar mi beso hasta lograr aferrarme a su cabello, no quería dejar de besarlo, nos besábamos como si no hubiera mañana y, de alguna manera mi cuerpo y el suyo habían conseguido unirse. Yo estaba montada sobre sus piernas sintiendo su miembro palpitante entre las mías. Jadee deseosa y él hizo lo mismo sobre mi boca, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí así como él necesitaba beber de mi sangre. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir esa necesidad, ese instinto, esa sed que yo le provocaba y quería dársela.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse sobre su regazo mientras mis manos viajaban por su espalda, el calor y el frío de nuestros cuerpos me encantaba, me enloquecía la manera en la que mi piel se erizaba con su contacto.

Me separé un poco de él cuando sentí que el aire comenzó a hacerme falta, arque mi espalda y lo sentí acariciarme mientras él recorría con la punta de su nariz la parte frontal de mi cuello hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos los cuales quedaron expuestos cuando él arranco de un solo movimiento la bata que me cubría. Gruñó ferozmente mientras volvía a mi boca y la reclamaba, sus manos jugaban con mis piernas, mis hombros, mi cintura y mi cadera, él era salvaje, pasional y hasta insensible. Cuando él ardía en la pasión se olvidaba muchas de las veces que estaba tratando conmigo, me hacía gritar y gemir de dolor, un placentero dolor que yo disfrutaba y por él cual comenzaba a estar loca.

Me puse a su completa disposición, ofreciéndole mi cuello, mi cuerpo entero sin embargo Sasuke prefirió morder mis labios, sentí como los perforo y succiono. Cada vez que él bebía una ola de interminables espasmos me recorrían por toda la columna vertebral, daba pequeños y grandes saltos sobre sus piernas mientras gemía; ambos lo disfrutábamos demasiado, de alguna forma él me había enseñado a atravesar esa delgada línea entre el placer y el dolor y, maldición, era totalmente consciente de que si no le ponía un alto terminaría muriendo.

─Sasuke ─jadeé frente a su boca.

Él se separó de mí y me miró, sus labios estaban manchados con mi sangre. Sonreí. Me gustaba verlo así y debía de estar mal porque comenzaba a gustarme ese sabor en mi boca.

─Te quiero ─dije y él sonrió. Parecía feliz con lo que le había dicho.

Extrañamente la frialdad de su cuerpo me calentaba. Una vez que terminamos, se recostó a mi lado. Sasuke había aprendido a beber de mí cuerpo sin dejarme inconsciente aunque hacer el amor con él era cansado. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y con él a mi lado me quede profundamente dormida.

Tiempo después me removí un poco incomoda al no sentirlo cerca. Abrí los ojos y la luz matinal me cegó cuando dirigí mi vista hacia las cortinas, para ese entonces ya era de día. Tallé mis ojos esperando a acostumbrarme a la luz que se colaba por la ventana fue así como al cabo de un rato sonreí, había olvidado que en estos días el sol comenzaba salir más temprano, pensé por un momento que esa había sido la razón por la cual él no había despertado conmigo.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi frente dejándola ahí por un rato hasta que me giré, estar en una habitación de hospital sin hacer nada era aburrido. Estaba por tomar el control remoto de la televisión cuando vi sobre el mueble que estaba a mi lado un pequeño pero detallado arreglo de variadas flores blancas y rosadas puestas en una canastilla color beige. El arreglo en verdad era hermoso, sus flores desprendían un aroma maravilloso.

Sonreí un poco pensando en que las rosas eran de Sasuke pues había una tarjetita color blanca en ellas, me estiré un poco más para tomarla pero en eso el rostro se me descompuso al saber quién me las había dejado.

 _"Sé que estas flores son tus favoritas. Espero que te recuperes pronto para poder estar juntos. Extraño tus besos._

 _Kakashi"_

Tsk, solté un quejido lleno de indiferencia. Estúpido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme esto ahora?

Arrugué la mentada tarjeta, la hice bolita y la avente al bote de basura que estaba cerca de la puerta pero como buena tiradora que soy no cayó en el contenedor.

─Mierda ─me queje una vez más.

No iba a pararme tan solo por tirar ese papel a la basura, alguien más vendría y la pondría en su lugar.

Estaba por acostarme cuando de repente ese vago y asequible olor inundo la habitación. Me paralicé por un momento. Sabía que ella estaba aquí.

─Parece que no entiendes por las buenas ─dijo y yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa─. Creo que necesitas un incentivo ─susurró con burla a mis espaldas.

De inmediato la busque con la mirada sin embargo cuando lo hice ella ya no estaba aunque aquel terrible olor aun no se iba. ¿En dónde diablos estaba? La escuché carcajear y eso fue todo. Rápidamente cogí el botón de emergencia para que alguien viniera en mi ayuda pero al encontrarlo este estaba roto, alguien lo había cortado. No era tan difícil suponer que había sido ella. Karin empezaba a jugar conmigo.

Estaba por gritar para llamar la atención pero la habitación ya se había despejado.

─Menos mal ─dije en un suspiro.

Tenía la mano sobre el pecho cuando de repente Sasuke habló a mi oído.

─Estas muy tensa ─dijo y yo brinque del susto.

─Sasuke ─lo reprendí al girarme.

Un día él iba a matarme de un susto. Lo miré enojada, queriendo asesinarlo sin embargo mi expresión se borró cuando note sus ojos cristalinos. Era la primera vez que me daba la impresión de que quería llorar. Había presenciado tantas de sus facetas pero ninguna de estas. Entonces, lo recordé. Había sido tan estúpida. Mis ojos repentinamente viajaron al arreglo, al bote de basura y a la tarjeta la cual ya no estaba en el suelo.

─¿Buscabas esto? ─preguntó entregándomela.

Yo lo miré. Sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparme pero lo estaba.

─Sasuke ─pronuncie su nombre despacio sin embargo, no me contestó como yo hubiera esperado. Se notaba molesto, celoso, irritado a tal grado de que la habitación comenzaba a ponerse densa.

─Mañana te darán de alta ─fue lo único que dijo al retirarse de la camilla para sentarse en el sillón que estaba a mis pies.

Alguien más debía haber recogido esa estúpida tarjeta mas no Sasuke, no él.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**•** **Capítulo XXIX** **•**

* * *

Por un largo tiempo intenté buscar la manera de disculparme pero no pude hacerlo porque Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme con esa seriedad absoluta que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos rojos parecían furiosos aunque él lo negaba. Sin quitarme esa mirada de encima se puso de pie acercándose en silencio. Me sentía temerosa, no por miedo a él sino por lo que él estuviera pensando. Muchas de las veces deseaba conocer sus pensamientos sin embargo, él era difícil.

Una vez que llegó a mí contuve el aire. Estaba tensa, llevaba un largo rato mirándolo desde una posición incómoda.

─Eres necia, te dije que te recostaras bien ─dijo con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Sentí un cruel nudo en mi garganta, Sasuke casi nunca me hablaba de esa manera. Baje un poco la mirada, mis ojos inesperadamente se habían llenado de un par de lágrimas.

─Estúpida ─me dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Hice mis manos puño arrastrando la sábana entre mis dedos.

─No llores ─dijo él en un instante cerca de mis labios─. Ya no estoy molesto, al menos no contigo ─espetó soltando mi mentón.

Lo miré confundida. Él limpió una de mis lágrimas.

─Estoy molesto conmigo mismo y con ese maldito bastardo ─dijo virando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Esboce una mueca. No me gustaba la manera en la que él se expresaba, lo hacía con dolor y sufrimiento. Apreté mis labios.

─Yo… ─dije aunque no alcancé a terminar mi frase porque él depositó un beso rápido sobre ellos.

─Yo jamás extrañare tus besos ─susurró apenas─. Porque tú eres y serás mía para siempre ─dijo besándome con desenfreno.

Sasuke estaba incitado por mí sangre la cual lo fortalecía y empujaba hasta querer penetrar de nuevo mi carne. Lo escuché y lo sentí gruñir frente a mi boca pero en ese instante las malditas puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Como casi siempre él se retiró a una velocidad impresionante. Me maldije internamente por ello, no me gustaba en lo absoluto que me dejara buscando sus labios.

Conduje mi vista molesta hacia la puerta y blasfeme por dentro aquel sujeto que recién había entrado, supuse que aquel hombre de piel morena y cabellera larga se trataba de mí doctor.

─Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor ─dijo mirándome discretamente por la comisura de uno de sus ojos mientras ajustaba sus gafas redondas y centraba su atención en la tablilla que traía entre sus manos.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, ya casi no dolía. Sacó un par de utensilios médicos y comenzó a revisarme.

─Que te quede de experiencia que no debes de estar haciendo cosas imprudentes ─dijo caminando de regreso a los pies de mi cama─. Parece que todo está en orden. Te mandaré algunos cuantos medicamentos para el dolor.

Lo miré un poco. Era demasiado joven pero se veía que tenía experiencia.

─De acuerdo ─contesté─. Lo tendré en cuenta.

─Bien ─espetó serio pero amable mientras nos observaba a ambos─. Sé que dije que te daría de alta mañana pero en vista de que te encuentras mucho mejor arreglaré unas últimas cosas y podrás irte a casa en un rato ─dijo revisando una última vez su tablilla para después dejarla en su lugar y retirarse.

Cuando el médico se fue Sasuke volvió a mirarme con una profunda seriedad. Suspiré. Ya sabía lo que se me venía. A pesar de que no conocía sus pensamientos sabía en estos momentos lo que él estaba pensando, se notaba en su pálido rostro.

La comisura de mis labios se fue hacia arriba formando una mueca. Chasqueé los dientes y negué. De nada servía seguir ocultándolo, al final Itachi tenía razón, era decirle o no.

Respiré profundo, apreté los puños y lo miré con decisión.

Luego de que terminará de contarle lo sucedido con Karin y Sai, Sasuke enfureció por completo, se veía agobiado y molesto, realmente molesto. Mordí uno de mis labios mientras lo veía pasearse de un lado para otro, afortunadamente me había reservado algunas cuantas cosas como el contarle que ella había estado en mi habitación momentos antes de que él llegará y claro, también de su amenaza. ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé, sólo sabía que debía de hacerlo.

─Por favor ya no te enojes ─dije tratando de calmarlo.

─Es que tú no la conoces ─profirió caminando de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado.

Sí, tal vez no la conocía y la verdad no quería conocerla. Sentía que comenzaba a odiarla sin embargo, no quería que ninguno de ellos la lastimara y por eso yo debía de ser una completa idiota.

─Sakura, entiende que si ella vuelve a lastimarte…

─Sí, lo sé ─interrumpí en voz baja pensando en cómo resolver esto sin tener que acudir a lo que Itachi me había dicho que no.

Era una locura pero al final si no conseguía solucionar esto de alguna manera no me quedaba más remedio que… hacer eso. Mi corazón se estrujo ante la idea.

─No permitiré que Karin te dañe ─dijo a mi lado─. Hablaré con mi padre para que hoy mismo nos vayamos ─en eso levanté la vista─. Esta noche hablaremos con Madara ─sentenció pasándome mi ropas.

Tragué duro. Había estado tan concentrada en el problema de Karin que había olvidado por completo el tema de Madara y mi transformación. Maldición. El tiempo se me estaba agotando.

Sin decir nada más me vestí a prisa.

Al llegar a casa Sasuke estaba más apegado a mí que de costumbre. En ningún momento me permitió estar sola, eso de algún modo me molesto, me hacía sentir inútil. Sí, estaba de acuerdo, yo era un frágil humano que necesitaba de su protección pero no era como si no supiera defenderme. Ya sabía de lo que Karin era capaz, no era tan necesario que Sasuke me protegiera tanto.

─Ve a casa ─dije con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara sin embargo, no me obedeció─. En verdad Sasuke ─cité rodando los ojos─, si algo pasa gritaré ─trataba de sonar simpática pero al parecer eso no fue algo que le causará gracia.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Él sólo me miró.

─Anda vete ─repetí empujándolo literalmente hacia mi patio.

Sasuke entornó sus ojos en mí, parecía dubitativo al estarme mirando de esa manera. No parecía muy convencido y quizá hasta sospechaba algo de mí parte. Por si las dudas yo trataba de mantener mi mente alejada de cualquier idea loca, no quería que él entrara de nuevo en mis pensamientos y los controlará.

─Enviaré a Sai o a Itachi ─condicionó.

Asentí resignada, en este momento era lo mejor que podía aceptar de él. Sabía que Sasuke no iba a déjame sola aunque mandarme a Sai… no estaba muy segura de ello, sólo esperaba que fuera Itachi quien viniera en su lugar.

Busqué mis llaves dentro de mi chaqueta y di la media vuelta para abrir la puerta. Se me había hecho un poco extraño que mis abuelos no hubieran ido a visitarme al hospital desde que me llevaron hace unos días, supuse que si lo habían hecho ya que la mayor parte del tiempo había estado dormida sin embargo, no se me había ocurrido preguntar por ellos.

Fue entonces que mi pecho se estremeció. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Metí la llave y la giré despacio.

─Este no es un buen aroma ─dijo de pronto una voz detrás de mí.

Di un gran salto cuando lo escuché sobre mi cuello. Lo escuché carcajear. Me giré y lo miré con odio. Sai estaba parado a unos tres metros de distancia tapándose la nariz. Desgraciado.

Arrugué mi frente con coraje hasta sentir como se remarcaba mi vena frontal de mi lóbulo derecho. Primero Sai me decía que olía tan bien como para alimentarse de mí y ahora estaba haciendo ese mediocre gesto de asco. Estruje con fuerza mis puños, no iba a permitirle que se siguiera burlando de mí.

Quería golpearlo, no importaba si me lastimaba o no, yo sólo quería sacar toda la irá que sentía hacía él en estos momentos.

─Espera Sakura, no eres tú ─dijo al ver mis intenciones─. Ahí adentro hay algo que huele realmente mal ─espetó haciendo esa cara de asco una vez más.

Parpadeé un par de veces y sin ser consciente de mis movimientos viré observando la puerta. Algo no me estaba gustando. Mi pulso se aceleró al recordar sus hostiles palabras. Ella había dicho que yo necesitaba una clase de, ¿incentivo?

Al principio no había comprendido sus palabras pero ahora, creo que las entendía.

Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Mis piernas y brazos temblaron al pensar en algo horrible. Caminé lento, apoyando el empeine tembloroso, uno frente a otro. Si ella había hecho lo que yo estaba pensando lo iba a considerar como acto cruel y, sin dudarlo le respondería como ella quería, ofensivamente.

Tome el picaporte y abrí de un sólo golpe.

Un fuerte y vago olor a putrefacción me mareo de inmediato. El estómago se me revolvió y las náuseas no se hicieron esperar. Al instante tape mi boca y nariz mientras caminaba a través del pasillo abriéndome pasó entre los pocos insectos nauseabundos que provenían de la sala.

Sai me siguió en la misma forma en la que yo me cubría, al parecer este olor era insoportable para él porque no resistió estar en el mismo lugar que yo.

Deje de observarlo y continué.

Llame a mis abuelos, era tarde y entre semana. Ellos deberían estar en casa. Volví a llamarlos sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta.

Continué caminando. Los labios me temblaban. Llegué hasta la sala y los miré, ahí en el sillón estaban los dos sentados observando hacía la chimenea. Fruncí mi ceño, el ambiente era frío y temerario.

Repentinamente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Apreté los ojos y aquel sueño que había tenido hace varias semanas en la que yo era un vampiro vino a mi mente.

Asustada corrí hacia ellos.

Sentía el corazón apretado bajo mi pecho mientras me iba acercando hasta que finalmente quede de frente para mirarlos horrorizada.

Literalmente el mundo se detuvo bajo mis pies. Sentía que no respiraba.

─No… ─balbuceé apenas mientras me dejaba caer con un gran dolor en el pecho.

Si Karin había querido lastimarme lo había conseguido. Su incentivo había ido más allá de una simple amenaza y, si antes yo había dicho que no quería que le hicieran daño hoy… yo quería matarla.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	30. Capítulo XXX

**•** **Capítulo XXX** **•**

* * *

Sin poder evitarlo mil y un lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, me sentía impotente, frustrada, inútil. Veía todo borroso, me era casi imposible de distinguir las cosas aunque los gestos desencajados de mis abuelos se habían marcado en mis ojos. No imaginaba la clase de terror que habían sentido en sus últimos momentos de vida.

─Maldición ─blasfemé furiosa, pensando en la única persona que pudo haber hecho esto.

Deje de mirarlos y llamé a los forenses.

Cuando colgué la bocina Sasuke ya se encontraba a mi lado. No me dijo nada, lo cual agradecí. No me sentía muy bien en estos momentos, amaba a mis abuelos pero de nada servía ponerme a llorar como una mártir de nuevo. No iba a volver a sumergirme en la soledad y oscuridad de la cual me había costado tanto salir.

Mis pensamientos se estaban volviendo oscuros gracias a ella.

─Vamos, salgamos de aquí ─alcancé a escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

Tomé su mano y en silencio salí junto con él. Sai nos estaba esperando afuera mientras hablaba con las autoridades que recién habían llegado, era un pueblo pequeño. Levanté la vista al cielo nublado y pensé en la mejor manera de decirle al vampiro que estaba a mi lado que había sido Karin quien había hecho esto.

Estaba por hablar cuando de pronto el comisario Guy se acercó a nosotros, me interrogó unos momentos, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que de pronto él pronunció algo que no había tomado en cuenta. Estaba más despistada que nunca. Primero mis abuelos y ahora Suigetsu. ¿En dónde estaba él? Me quedé pensando, si Guy no me hubiera preguntado por él ni siquiera hubiera hecho el intento por recordarlo.

Estaba siendo de lo más egoísta. Últimamente sólo pensaba en mí. Maldición.

Su carita cruzo por mis ojos.

─¿Suigetsu? ─murmuré tratando de hacer memoria.

Él no estaba en casa porque de haberlo hecho lo hubiera encontrado junto a mis abuelos pero no había sido así, comencé a desesperarme. Si ella le había hecho alguna clase de daño yo jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Mis abuelos eran y habían sido importantes para mí pero mi hermano, Suigetsu… lo era aún más y por él estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea incluso, hasta dar mi propia vida si es que era necesario.

Alcancé a escuchar a Sai gemir a mis espaldas, supongo que su expresión fue por lo que acaba de leer en mi cabeza. Volteé a mirarlo, entorné mis ojos en él de forma amenazante y sin ser nada amable le pedí que guardara silencio así como yo estaba guardándolo al no decirle nada a Sasuke de que este estaba leyendo mis pensamientos. En cierta forma me convenía que al menos este maldito vampiro no respetará las decisiones de Sasuke aunque, no sabía que tanto podía confiar en él ni que tanto tardaría en delatarse él mismo.

Estaba molesta. Enojada. Entonces… lo recordé. Suigetsu debía de encontrarse en casa de Jugo. Sin dar ninguna clase de explicación solté la mano de Sasuke y eche a correr tanto como mis pies me lo permitieron. A dos cuadras de aquí debía de estar él, esperándome.

Una vez que llegué a aquella casa pregunté por él mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, el estómago me dolía, tenía la boca seca y la garganta me raspaba. Tenía las manos puestas sobre las rodillas cuando una mujer de cabellos claros se paró frente a mí, me miro preocupada y curiosa; aspiré profundo y volví a inquirir mi pregunta sin embargo, ella parecía no saber de lo que le hablaba.

─Suigetsu, mi hermano ─dije casi sin aliento.

Mi voz sonaba realmente cansada.

─¿Tu eres su hermana? ─espetó arrugando su frente, luego negó─. No ─dijo─, tú no eres su hermana ─aseguró con una seriedad absoluta que por unos instantes me hizo querer golpearla.

Era cierto, Suigetsu y yo no nos parecíamos en lo absoluto pero eso no significaba que no lo fuera.

─¿Disculpe?

─Lo lamento pero no te conozco. Has de estar equivocada, la hermana de Suigetsu vino por él hace tres días.

La miré confundida.

─Karin ─susurré sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba. Ella lo tenía.

Ni siquiera me limite a responderle a la mujer. Con gran desesperación corrí de regreso a casa o más bien corrí hacía donde estaba Sasuke, necesitaba hablar con él y sus padres. Necesitaba contarles todo acerca de Karin.

Al llegar de nuevo pude vislumbrar a lo lejos a un par de ambulancias paradas frente a mi casa, estas se estaban llevando a mis abuelos. Me desplacé hacia ellos pero en eso Sai me detuvo.

─No te preocupes ─dijo aun con su mano sobre la mía─. Yo me are cargo de ellos ─su voz por primera vez parecía sincera.

Miré a las ambulancias y luego a él.

─Tienes que buscar a tú hermano.

Asentí.

─¿En dónde está Sasuke? ─pregunté por él─. Necesito decirle que…

─Sí, lo sabemos ─interrumpió─. Itachi ya nos contó todo ─añadió sonriente.

─¡¿Cómo?! ─espeté confundida. No sabía que tanto él les había contado. Me alteré.

De mis labios se escapó una risa cargada de ironía y nerviosismo. Negué unos momentos mientras miraba al suelo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Debía haber adivinado que Itachi no se iba a quedar callado. Y yo que confiaba en él. Demonios.

─¿Qué tanto les dijo? ─pregunté sin dejar de maldecir a ese maldito vampiro traicionero.

─Sólo lo esencial ─contestó tranquilo─. Que Karin tiene a tu hermano y que sospecha que fue ella quien asesino a tus abuelos.

¿Cómo podía Sai estar tan tranquilo con esto y encima sonreír? Era un maldito idiota, egoísta y cruel. Solté un gemido lleno de indiferencia. ¿Cómo esperaba yo que él sintiera pena y dolor por mí? Sai era un maldito vampiro, él no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos. Lo escuché volver a sonreír. Imbécil.

─Tus insultos son como música en mis oídos ─dijo divertido─. No me afectan en lo absoluto pero, tanta blasfemia me hará olvidar que le prometí a Sasuke que no volvería a dañarte. Sakura, no soy alguien muy paciente así que… si quieres conservar tu sangre dentro de tu cuerpo más te vale que dejes de ofenderme.

Gemí ante su patético discurso. No esperaba que llegara a sentirse ofendido.

Chasqueé lo dientes.

─¿En dónde están los demás?

─De cacería ─respondió dándome la espalda─. Ya la están buscando aunque, para ser sinceros no creo que la encuentren ─lo vi mover sus labios los cuales pude leer perfectamente─. Karin es muy lista ─dijo hablando cada vez más bajo hasta que sus palabras finales se perdieron en el aire.

Sai camino a paso lento hasta llegar a su auto, se subió en este y se marchó junto a las ambulancias.

El sonido de las sirenas me dejo sorda por breves instantes, tapé mis oídos y cerré con fuerza mis ojos mientras las últimas palabras de Sai retumbaban dentro de mi cabeza.

 _"Sasuke concedió su permiso para matarla"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	31. Capítulo XXXI

**•** **Capítulo XXXI** **•**

* * *

Me revolví el cabello con ambas de mis manos. Todo se había complicado.

Los Uchiha estaban buscando a Karin quien se había llevado a mi hermano, mis abuelos estaban muertos, Itachi me había traicionado y mi transformación se estaba aplazando aunque, con todo esto, no creía llegar a hacerlo, convertirme en uno de ellos cada vez se veía más lejos.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré tan sólo por un momento, fue entonces que de pronto escuché mi nombre a uno de mis costados. Su voz había sonado con gracia, delicadeza y ternura; igual que la primera vez en que la escuché hablar.

─Señora Mikoto ─dije volteando hacia ella.

─Sólo llámame Mikoto ─pidió con gentileza─. Lamento lo que esta ocurriendo. No se suponía que tenía que pasar esto ─se disculpó con apenas una sonrisa.

La miré, ella era muy diferente a sus hijos o a su esposo incluso, podía atreverme a decir que a cualquiera de su especie. Parecía ser una mujer amable y de buen carácter.

─Ven, vayamos a dentro ─dijo cruzando uno de sus helados brazos por mi espalda─. Necesitas descansar.

Extrañamente un vago calor me envolvió.

Estaba caminando junto a ella cuando de repente me detuve de forma abrupta. No era tiempo de descansar, yo debía de estar buscando a mi hermano. Deshice su abrazo, ella simplemente me miró con sensatez.

─Tengo que ir a buscarlo ─dije.

─¿Y cómo? ─preguntó a su vez─. ¿Sabes siquiera en dónde empezar?

Mis labios se entreabrieron. No tenía ni la remota idea. Ella negó.

─Karin puede estar en cualquier parte, ella es rápida y fuerte sin embargo, no puede estar mucho tiempo bajo la luz del sol. Pronto anochecerá, será más fácil si continuamos con la búsqueda más tarde.

Miré el cielo, estaba nublado. Mikoto tenía razón. A pesar de que ellos toleraban un poco el sol, los vampiros eran criaturas nocturnas.

Llegamos a las puertas de su casa y me permitió entrar.

Estaba sentada frente a ella en la sala observándome como todos los de su familia lo hacían, con seriedad. Tal parecía que esa era una de sus tantas características y era obvio, ellos eran fríos por naturaleza.

Baje la vista al suelo por dos segundos. Quería mantener la mente en blanco pero era difícil hacerlo.

─¿Por qué…? ─musité sin mirarla─. ¿Por qué Karin me hace esto? Yo… no tengo la culpa de que Sasuke me haya elegido. No es mi culpa de que quiera mi sangre.

Mikoto me observó por un largo rato, ella estaba de pie frente a la mesita cuadrada de centro. Dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de ella y finalmente se sentó junto a mí.

─No es porque Sasuke te haya elegido por tu sangre, es porqué él te ama. Desde el primer momento en que te vio se enamoró ─elevé una ceja─. Sí, es cierto que nosotros los vampiros estamos condenados a no sentir nada pero él es un ser natural, es mucho más especial que cualquier ordinario. Sasuke no podrá tener un alma pero tiene un corazón, mi hijo puede enamorarse como cualquiera y es lo que Karin no entiende. Ella está obsesionada con él, siempre lo estuvo y ahora que él te ha elegido… no es fácil para ella aceptarlo.

─Él… ¿la amaba? ─pregunté sin alejarme demasiado.

Mikoto suspiró.

─No lo sé. Ambos tienen su historia. Quizá algún día él quiera contártela ─dijo con voz dulce─. Pero dejemos de hablar de su pasado, ahora la prioridad eres tú. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te amenazo? ─preguntó sin quitar su mirada de encima de mí.

Mojé uno de mis labios e hice una mueca, luego contesté.

─Tenía miedo. Itachi dijo que si yo le decía a Sasuke él iba a dar su permiso para matarla. No entendía porque necesitaban su autorización para hacerlo pero, creo que ya encontré la respuesta.

Y era obvio, Sasuke y ella si habían tenido algo que ver en el pasado sin embargo, no imaginaba la clase de relación que habían tenido como para que él accediera a matarla.

─Él sólo quiere protegerte. Sasuke no hubiera tomado esa decisión si ella no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Karin es buena, sin embargo, al igual que los humanos siente rabia y celos de ti. Tu sangre la hiere.

─Pero yo no quiero que nadie más muera. Por mi culpa mis padres y mis abuelos están muertos.

─¿Y te parece justo que ella haya asesinado a estos últimos? ─preguntó de forma fría.

Mi corazón se detuvo. No imaginaba la clase de sadismo con la cual ella lo había hecho. Karin se había divertido al hacerlo. Hice mis puños bolita.

─¡No! Claro que no ─contesté sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse─. Pero es que no es justo ─dije sentándome de nuevo en el sillón de la sala, llevándome las palmas a mi rostro─. Karin me dijo que si no dejaba a Sasuke iba a sufrir y lo ha cumplido. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hacer nada, sólo… actuó sin darme la oportunidad de echar a Sasuke de mí vida y ahora ella se ha llevado a Suigetsu consigo. ¡Maldición! No sé qué hacer.

Varias lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. En verdad no tenía idea de que hacer. Si elegía a Sasuke elegía perder a Suigetsu y si hacía lo contrario perdería a Sasuke y yo, no quería eso. Quería tenerlos a ambos.

Escuché a Mikoto nombrarme. Levanté el rostro y la miré, ella sonreía.

─Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue ese momento ─dijo alejándose unos cuantos pasos para mirar por la ventana, recorrió la cortina y observó.

Mikoto parecía un ángel aunque yo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Ellos eran unos demonios, unos demasiado hermosos.

─Iré a prepararte un té mientras los demás llegan ─la escuché musitar sin alejarse del lugar en el que se encontraba luego, desapareció en un santiamén dejando sólo el aroma de su cuerpo.

Una vez que Mikoto se fue me deje recargar sobre el sofá, sentía el cansancio sobre mis hombros. Suspirando cerré los ojos esperando encontrar la paz que mi cuerpo necesitaba pero esta se vio interrumpida por la presencia oscura de Karin.

─¿Te gusto mi advertencia? ─inquirió con burla a lo que yo me puse de pie en medio de un gran salto al escucharla.

Mi vista se fue hacia aquel lugar en donde creía haberla oído pero ahí no había nadie.

─Deberías ver tu rostro ─dijo soltando un par de carcajadas.

Su voz provenía de alguna parte de la habitación sin embargo, ella no se dejaba ver. Maldita. ¿Por qué no me daba la cara?

─Porque así no sería divertido ─respondió sin dejar de lado su sarcasmo.

Apreté mis puños, odiaba que ella leyera mi mente. La busqué enojada pero ella seguía sin dejarse mirar. Mi pecho empezó a trabajar de manera descontrolada.

─O es que acaso, ¿no te estas divirtiendo? ─volvió a decir de forma burlona.

Gruñí por lo alto llamando a la señora Uchiha, esperando a que ella pudiera venir a ayudarme sin embargo, parecía no escucharme.

─Oh… ─gimió Karin con un tono fingido─. ¿A quién crees que llamas? ¿Al vejestorio de Mikoto? ─dijo desde algún lado.

Mi corazón se alteró al pensar en lo peor, su tono de voz era perverso.

─¿¡Qué le hiciste a la mamá de Sasuke! ─pregunté firme pero a la vez asustada.

─Fue tan fácil deshacerse de una estúpida como ella ─musitó en tono serio, evadiendo mi pregunta.

─¿Qué le hiciste? ─grité sin embargo, ella no contestó.

Podía sentir su aroma, no era putrefacto como las veces anteriores, esta vez su esencia era agradable, fue por eso que no noté el momento en el que llegó.

─Te lo advierto Sakura, es tú ultima oportunidad. Aléjate de Sasuke, de nosotros. ¡Déjanos en paz!

─¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga si tú misma lo acabas de echar todo a perder?! Mataste a mis abuelos.

─Te hice un favor al hacerlo ─dijo en el mismo tono de voz que yo─. Sé cuánto querías verlos muertos. Los odiabas, ¿no?

─¡Eso no es cierto!

─Tu asquerosa boca dice no pero tú corazón dice que sí. Eres tan maldita como yo, tienes pensamientos igual de oscuros a los míos ─en eso carcajeo─. Vaya, no sólo tu sangre es especial, también lo eres tú. Ahora entiendo porque ellos te quieren. Te mataría ahora mismo pero hacer eso sería condenarme así que por ahora no lo haré. Siéntete afortunada de que no sea yo quien te asesine.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Pronto Sakura, pronto lo sabrás. Mientras espero que puedas encontrar la manera de alejarte de nosotros o de lo contrario será el hermoso Suigetsu el que sufrirá. ¿Sabías que se ve tan lindo cuando duerme?

─No te atrevas a hacerle daño.

─Eso depende de ti ─susurró detrás de mi cuello.

Quería moverme, girarme y ahorcarla pero mi cuerpo no se movió ni un sólo centímetro. De alguna manera ella estaba entorpeciendo mis movimientos. Mis lágrimas corrieron no por miedo sino por impotencia.

─Suigetsu se está convirtiendo en un hombre demasiado atractivo. Deberías verlo crecer, lástima que no lo harás ─terminó de decir mientras su voz se iba perdiendo.

No había entendido que había querido decirme con eso último. Clavé mis dedos en mis puños y por fin pude respirar con libertad.

Me sentí libre de toda presión cuando ella desapareció. Con lágrimas en el rostro me deje caer en el suelo, la gravedad que sentía sobre mi cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo hasta que esta se esfumó por completo.

─Maldición ─blasfemé golpeando a puño cerrado el suelo.

Había tenido a Karin tan cerca pero no había podido hacer nada en lo absoluto más que quedarme parada y llorar.

Era una estúpida humana, sin las fuerzas necesarias para poder alcanzarla.

Grité con demasiado ímpetu hasta que mi garganta dolió. No podía permitírselo, no iba a hacerlo. Amaba a Sasuke pero también amaba a mi hermano. Quería vivir en esta vida y no en la inmortalidad, a cualquier costo iba a recuperar a Suigetsu, no importaba si con ello tenía que renunciar a Sasuke porque para el final estaba segura de una cosa, aunque él me odiara en esta u otra vida él no iba a renunciar a mí.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	32. Capítulo XXXII

**•** **Capítulo XXXII** **•**

* * *

La alarma de mi reloj de muñeca sonó justamente a las seis de la tarde. Sabía que tenía un límite para su petición, Karin no se andaba con juegos, de eso estaba segura.

Si lo que ella quería era sepárame de Sasuke y del resto de su familia así lo haría. Me alejaría de ellos con tal de recuperar a Suigetsu.

Apreté ligeramente los puños, ya había tomado una decisión.

Me puse de pie mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de herirlo. Sabía que con esto él iba odiarme pero por ahora esto era lo mejor.

Decida a hacerlo salí de aquella casa no sin antes haber revisado a Mikoto a la cual encontré en el suelo inconsciente, afortunadamente aún seguía viva o eso era lo que yo creía porque, ¿cómo estar segura cuando su corazón no latía? Para ser sincera esa era una pregunta con una respuesta demasiado abierta. Negué por unos instantes mientras la observaba, para ser lo que ella era se veía en estos momentos como yo, como una simple humana.

Chasqueé los dientes. Empezaba a creer que Karin merecía morir. Instintivamente sonreí ante la idea de ser yo quien lo hiciera y tal vez era cierto, mis pensamientos se estaban volviendo siniestros.

Sacudí la cabeza y con cuidado deje a Mikoto recostada en un sillón. Me costó un poco hacerlo aunque al final lo conseguí, luego salí de aquel lugar a toda prisa. Entre en mi casa que estaba acordonada y tomé las llaves del auto para después marcharme a toda velocidad hacía mi nuevo destino.

Al estar parada frente su esa puerta inhalé más de una vez nerviosa. Ahora que estaba aquí frente a su casa, ¿qué era lo que pretendía hacer? Lo había estado pensando durante todo el camino sin embargo, una vez que llegué me paralicé. No estaba segura o más bien… no estaba lista para enfrentarlo de nuevo. Había llegado a la boca del lobo y yo misma me estaba entregando en charola de plata.

Demonios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba a centímetros de tocar el timbre. En realidad no sabía cómo era que había llegado aquí, mis pies simplemente se habían movido y ya ni siquiera sabía porque diablos había venido a este lugar. Tenía tantas opciones que creo que termine por elegir la peor de ellas.

¿Qué se suponía que quería demostrar o de qué forma quería herir a Sasuke? ¿De verdad era tan maldita como para utilizar al idiota de Kakashi? ¿En verdad iba a hacerlo?

Reí ante la ironía de mi patética vida. No estaba haciendo más que repetir un estúpido cliché.

No valía la pena hacer esto. Estaba cometiendo de nuevo un error. Uno fatal. Sólo debía decirle a Sasuke lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba segura que él encontraría una solución, él no iba a dejar que yo perdiera a Suigetsu. Lo tenía a él y a su familia.

Cerré por breves segundos los ojos intentando calmarme y dar a mi vida un poco de cordura, necesitaba regresar a dónde estaban ellos y planear algo juntos pero, mis planes se vieron frustrados por el Hatake quien apareció de repente.

Sentí su suave presencia frente mí rostro y su rico aroma llego a mi nariz. Maldición, era tan excitante que por algunos instantes me sentí llegar al paraíso.

─Si tú quieres puedo llevarte ahí una y otra vez ─susurró frente a mis labios humedecidos.

Maldición, era tan torpe. Lo escuché sonreír.

Abrí los ojos y lentamente mi visión se fue aclarando hasta verlo perfectamente. Su rostro estaba libre de aquella tela que siempre lo cubría, era tan hermoso, incluso con aquella cicatriz atravesándole el rostro.

─Puedo saber a qué debo tu visita ─musitó dibujando una tenue sonrisa arrogante.

Por unos momentos quedé estoica en mi lugar al verlo acercarse, su nariz rozo con suavidad la mía luego, sus finos labios rozaron los míos, quería besarlo. Aspiré su aliento. Kakashi me encantaba, me fascinaba. Era un maldito vampiro que sabía muy bien como seducirme.

─¿Cómo sabes que soy eso? ─dijo de pronto.

Me retiré un poco, era obvio lo que él era. Su pálida y helada piel, su aroma, sus ojos ardientes. Kakashi sonrió.

─Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta ─bisbiseó mientras se alejaba y me observaba luego, guardo una especie de silencio. Parecía analizarme─. Sakura, no sé lo que estás pensando en estos momentos pero sea lo que sea debe de ser muy estúpido para que hayas venido.

Sonreí para mis adentros. La barrera que había creado dentro de mi mente había funcionado.

Sabía que Kakashi me quería y que también quería mi sangre así que… iba a dársela aunque con esto sabía que estaba renunciando a Sasuke. Deje de pensar en él y me concentré en lo que había venido.

─Tranquilo, no tienes por qué desconfiar de mí ─siseé hiendo hacia él.

Kakashi aún me miraba con desconfianza. Sonreí aún más. Era una maldita y me encantaba serlo. Sentía la vileza profanar mi cuerpo.

Llegué hasta él y ahora fui yo quien lo acorralo.

Mis ojos miraban su pecho desnudo, el maldito tenía un abdomen envidiable, mordí uno de mis labios al recorrerlo, estaba desfajado. Hoy, extrañamente Kakashi usaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas la cual estaba abierta, usaba una corbata de moño negro que caía a uno de los lados de su cuello y que hacía juego junto al pantalón negro de vestir que estaba usando. Una rara manera de arroparse en medio del bosque.

─Soy un hombre de negocios, es normal que me veas vestido así.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en que mis pérfidos pensamientos desvanecieron la barrera que había puesto aunque ahora eso no importaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que veía que dudaba si quiera volver a pensar en ello.

─¿Y no crees que es demasiada ropa? ─las palabras fluyeron de mi boca sin que fuera totalmente consciente de ello.

Él sonrió por lo bajo luego, descendió hacia mi labios y sin darme la oportunidad de nada más tomó mi muñeca con fuerza hasta ponerla frente a nosotros.

─¿Qué es lo que planeas? ─preguntó algo molesto.

Kakashi me estaba lastimando.

─Nada ─respondí entre dientes mientras aguantaba el dolor. Su piel fría me quemaba.

Él entornó sus ojos en mí.

─Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ─inquirió con enojo─. Hasta hace no mucho recuerdo que era yo él que te seducía, no tú a mí.

Me solté.

─¿Y que si las cosas cambiaron? ─dije con fuerza─. Me di cuenta de que me gustas y… de que quiero estar contigo ─Kakashi me miró dubitativo. Solté un corto gemido─. Sé que me necesitas y al igual que los demás deseas mi sangre ─aquel ser frunció su ceño─. Mi sangre te hace más fuerte y resistente a casi todo, es por eso me andabas buscando, ¿no? Pues aquí me tienes, frente a ti, dispuesta a dártela.

Di un paso al frente sin temor.

─Tómame y seré tuya para siempre ─dije haciendo aún lado mi cabello, ofreciéndole una mejor vista de mi cuello.

Sus labios se fueron hacia arriba de forma siniestra. Me miró por unos segundos, pensé que no iba a hacerlo sin embargo, en menos de un instante Kakashi se apodero de mi endeble cuerpo.

La fuerza con la que me tomo fue brutal, su cuerpo se estrelló contra él mío hasta hacerme chocar contra la dura y rasposa corteza de un árbol. Protesté con dolor al sentir el golpe en mi espalda.

Lo escuche jadear, tan lento y profundo que por un segundo mí piel se erizo con tan leve susurro.

─Siempre había creído que olías demasiado bien pero ahora, al tenerte… me doy cuenta de que no estaba ni cerca ─lo escuché decirme mientras imaginaba como se le hacía agua la boca.

Tomó mi mentón entre una de sus manos y lo apretó ladeando mi cabeza. Sus ojos ardían con demencia, lujuria y peligro.

─Eres… tan hermosa ─dijo acariciando con su mano libre la curvatura de mi cuello hasta pasarla por mi clavícula y bajar hasta enlazar mis dedos con los suyos, luego, apretó.

Gemí ante su fuerza. El calor que Kakashi emanaba se propagaba a través de mí. Podía vislumbrar en su rostro el deseo de tenerme. Este, amplió su sonrisa y por fin me permitió ver en su boca aquellos blancos colmillos que relucían ante la ahora agonizante luz del día.

Exhalé extasiada. Su palpitante y engrandecido sexo me quemaba entre las piernas, estúpidamente eso me gustaba. Mi respiración se aceleró un poco más a tal grado de que mis jadeos comenzaron a escucharse. No podía controlarlos. Escuchaba en mis oídos el sonido de mi corazón y el eco de su voz.

Estaba sorprendida. Su manera de embaucarme y de proveerme todos y cada uno de estos nuevos espasmos había mejorado, eran más placenteros y duraderos; Kakashi sólo me estaba rozando. Se acercó a mis labios, pensé que me besaría pero no lo hizo, sólo paso por ellos dejándome la sensación de un beso húmedo. Dejo de apretar mi mentón y sin ser nada delicado amarró mi cabello para luego apoderarse de mi cuello.

Ahogué un grito agudo cuando lo sentí perforarme. Su boca estaba justamente sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo; mi yugular palpitaba al ritmo acelerado de sus succiones. No podía respirar, hablar o moverme. Él se alimentaba igual o peor que Sai aunque su manera de drenarme era menos dolorosa pero más fuerte y excitante que cuando Sasuke lo hacía.

Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda mientras clavaba mis uñas en ella.

Dolor, excitación, todo me atravesó.

Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, comenzaba a sentirme débil.

─Basta ─de alguna manera logré articular─. Basta ─repetí pero él no cedía.

Podía escuchar en mi oído izquierdo sus sonidos llenos de gozo y satisfacción al beber de mí sangre, podía sentir su clara erección entre mis piernas y podía sentir como su piel vibraba sobre la mía.

─Kakashi, basta. Suéltame o moriré ─dije entre murmullos.

Estaba a casi nada de cerrar los ojos por lo débil que me encontraba, fue entonces cuando él se detuvo, tomó una distancia prudente y me miró sin soltarme. Sentía la herida abierta y como un delgado hilo de sangre comenzaba a correr por sobre mi pecho.

─Tú… Mentirosa ─murmuró algo sorprendido y enfadado─. Me hiciste creer que eras mía pero ya perteneces a él ─dijo fortaleciendo su agarre─. Eres suya en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Sonreí apenas, sabía a lo que Kakashi se refería, mis pensamientos se habían desviado a Sasuke cuando él me estaba tomando y no sólo este había leído mi mente sino que también de alguna manera había podido encontrar mis memorias.

Asentí con orgullo.

─Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta ─dije respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de mantenerme consiente, sin embargo mi vista se oscureció cuando algo nos golpeó a los dos lanzándonos lo bastante lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Reboté en el suelo un par de veces, las ramas en el suelo me desgarraron la piel al ir desplazándome sobre la tierra hasta detenerme contra unos arbustos.

Aturdida por el violento impacto alcé la vista y… la miré.

─Karin…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

**•** **Capítulo XXXIII** **•**

* * *

Con los ojos casi cerrados me obligue a permanecer despierta. No era tiempo de desmayarme con dos seres oscuros a mi lado, por mi bien necesitaba a como diera lugar mantenerme consiente. Karin estaba a un par de metros de distancia, sus profundos ojos rojos centellaban con sadismo y enojo bajo sus delgadas gafas de cristal. Se veía realmente molesta.

A pesar de que su imagen era un poco borrosa sabía bien que era ella aunque ahora no entendía porque esa maldita vampiro estaba aquí, frente a los dos mirándonos como si quisiera matarnos.

La vi acercarse a él a paso lento, las ramas y las hojas apenas si crujieron bajo sus pies, parecía como si fuera una experta en ello. La miré mover sus labios, su voz era tétrica, aterradora.

Tragué duro mientras sentía como mi corazón palpitaba con rudeza bajo mi pecho.

─¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─alcancé a escucharla mientras llegaba a Kakashi quien estaba a uno de mis costados boca abajo, mirándola de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía.

Era la primera vez que veía a Kakashi con el rostro enrojecido por la ira que sentía. Se puso de pie y la miró de frente sin hacer nada más que apretar los puños, fue ahí en donde me di cuenta de lo poco que ambos estaban usando. Ella, un camisón liso y corto hasta llegarle por encima de la mitad de sus esbeltas y perfectas piernas, color negro, de algunos cuantos encajes en las mangas de tirantes y él, con su camisa blanca abierta, desfajado, mostrando el inicio de sus ajustados boxers.

Empuñe un poco de tierra mientras los observaba de la misma manera en la que el Hatake lo hacía. Ahora, no me era tan difícil de entender que era lo que ella hacía aquí en este lugar con él, la poca ropa que usaban me lo aclaraba todo.

Lo miré a él y luego a ella soltando una risa llena de hipocresía, era increíble darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se atreviera a amenazarme y a hacerme sufrir por verme alejada de Sasuke cuando ella misma se veía a escondidas si es que lo hacía con Kakashi? ¡Maldición! ¿A caso no le importaba a ninguno los dos en lo absoluto los sentimientos?

Gruñí más que molesta.

─Somos vampiros, Sakura. Los sentimientos no son algo que nos importe ─de pronto hablo Karin con una sonrisa torcida.

Sin dejar de mirarla golpeé la tierra con todas mis fuerzas, mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Si para ellos los sentimientos no importaban entonces, ¿qué había sido toda esa basura de celos? ¿Por qué pedirme que me alejara de los Uchiha, de Sasuke?

La escuché sonreír y mis dientes crujieron.

Estaba por ponerme de pie cuando el vampiro que estaba a mi lado finalmente hablo─: ¿Acaso no era obvio lo que hacía? ─respondió tajante mientras se movía de su lugar y se limpiaba de los labios mi sangre, luego, se colocó frente a mí dándome la espalda─. Me alimentaba ─añadió serio.

Karin lo siguió con la mirada y yo no pude hacer nada más que verlo desde el suelo confundida. Guardó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la miró aún más mientras elevaba la profundidad de su ego.

¿Porque demonios todos eran así? Tan… arrogantes.

Intenté ponerme de pie pero la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada momentos antes y la caída que había recibido me habían hecho mucho daño. No lo había notado hasta que me quejé al sentir bajo mis costillas un fuerte dolor el cual comenzaba a hacerse insoportable.

─¿Ahora qué crees que haces? ─preguntó ella apretando los dientes.

Kakashi no respondió lo que hizo que ella se enojará todavía más. Su mirada se encendió con matices aterradores, tantos, que daban miedo; sus ojos habían pasado de ser un rojo oscuro a uno totalmente brillante.

─Basta de tonterías Kakashi, aléjate de ella ─ordenó arrastrando sus últimas palabras sin embargo aquel ser que estaba frente a mis ojos no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía defenderme y yo no lo entendía─. Es enserio, no me hagas enojar o te eliminaré ─amenazó hiendo a paso lento hacía él.

Kakashi apenas si sonrió, parecía seguro de sí mismo─. No te atreverías a hacerme daño ─dijo serio y ella sonrió.

─Querido, no me conoces ─citó sin dejar de lado el tono infame de su voz─. Cuando algo me estorba simplemente lo elimino además… no se te olvide que fui yo quien te convirtió. Me debes lo que eres ─espetó dando un paso hacia adelante con fuerza, fue en ese momento que la tierra bajo mi cuerpo tembló.

Las copas de los árboles se movieron de un lado para otro sobre mi cabeza y las aves que estaban sobre ellos salieron volando.

Kakashi se mantuvo inexpresivo por un rato, parecía pensarlo aunque al final gimoteo.

─Supongo que al final valió la pena haber vivido de más ─dijo mirándola altivo.

Ella bufó irritada, apretó los puños y en menos de un segundo Kakashi ya se encontraba preso entre sus manos. Podía escuchar como sus huesos tronaban. Sus quejidos eran desgarradores, dolorosos y ella parecía disfrutarlo.

Él intento defenderse sin embargo, como lo había dicho Sasuke ella era más fuerte, veloz y ágil. Karin no tenía comparación alguna con Kakashi.

A pesar de la diferencia de sus alturas y de su complexión para ella no era difícil sostenerlo, lo ahorcaba con demasiada fuerza, tanta que parecía que este en cualquier momento se partiría en dos. Ella lo estaba asfixiando y parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto que él muriera entre sus dedos.

─Eres arrogante ─dijo soltándolo antes de que este perdiera la consciencia sin embargo, mientras Kakashi iba cayendo Karin le desgarró la garganta.

Fue algo rápido, casi invisible para mis ojos pero había sido cierto. Me estremecí de inmediato, ella lo había lastimado. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver la escena, mi respiración prácticamente hizo lo mismo. No podía moverme, estaba petrificada observando como Kakashi se desangraba, mi cerebro no podía reaccionar ante lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, era una escena infame, llena de una vileza y crueldad absoluta. Pronto, mi sangre comenzó a llenarse de adrenalina y ya sea que lo hubiera sentido o no mis labios estaban temblando, mis latidos se aceleraron, me costaba trabajo respirar mientras mi sistema neurobiológico me decía… no… más bien me gritaba que corriera aunque para ese entonces mis piernas no respondieron, se negaban a obedecerme y fue entonces que lo supe, ya era tarde para correr.

De pronto, vi a Kakashi ceder ante ella, sus rodillas crepitaron sobre las hojas y finalmente cayo a su lado, debilitado. Abrí mis ojos tanto como pude al observar como aquella enorme mancha de sangre oscura se iba abriendo rápidamente entre la hierba, era demasiada y muy densa.

El horror y la desesperación por encontrar de nuevo la vida en su cuerpo me hizo temblar aún más; sus ojos marcaron en los míos su dolor, su impotencia. Se le dificultaba hablar, respirar incluso hasta moverse. Kakashi estaba boca abajo manchándose con su propio charco de sangre mientras se arrastraba hacia ella buscando sus pies, tomó uno de sus tobillos y como si fuera algo desechable ella lo alejó, asqueada─. Te faltan trescientos años más para alcanzarme ─susurró ladina luego, le dio la espalda mientras se retiraba.

La vi caminar hacia mí. Karin era un ser despiadado.

─Maldita ─blasfemé sin dejar de mirarla.

Muy en lo profundo de mí quería arrancarle las entrañas.

Podía sentir en mi interior como mi sangre me quemaba, la odiaba. Ella no se merecía la vida que tenía. Apreté los puños llena de rabia mientras le mostraba los dientes. No dejaría que saliera con la suya, ya bastante daño nos había hecho a todos.

─Como si te fuera a dejar hacerme un rasguño ─dijo sonriente, dichosa, perversa.

Llegó hasta mí y bajo para mirarme de frente en cuclillas.

─Es una pena que él haya terminado así ─musitó mirándolo por sobre uno de sus hombros─. Kakashi en verdad me gustaba, era un buen prospecto para todo lo que tenía en mente sin embargo, el maldito prefirió traicionarme. Sé que eres algo especial pero no vales tanto la pena y ya me canse de que todo el mundo te quiera.

─Púdrete ─dejé escapar esa palabra con todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos hacía ella.

─¿Pudrirme yo? ─masculló en un tono burlón mientras se carcajeaba─. Mejor púdrete tú querida, junto a ese maldito bastardo bueno para nada.

En ese momento Karin me tomo por la ropa sin ser nada delicada, me levantó del suelo y me lanzó junto a Kakashi.

Me falto el aire cuando mi cuerpo hizo contacto con la tierra, las rocas y con todo lo que se atravesara en mi camino hasta detenerme un poco más allá de su cuerpo, intentaba respirar pero simplemente era imposible, yo misma me estaba asfixiando.

Gemí con dificultad, mis lágrimas comenzaban a hacer sus estragos. Era una tonta. ¿Cómo se me podía ocurrir que yo podía enfrentarme con un ser que me superaba en todo? Idiota.

Mi mentón empezó a temblar al verla acercarse de nuevo. Ella caminaba en una forma cautelosa mientras dibujaba en sus labios una amplia sonrisa llena de triunfo para mí.

Como pude obligué al resto de mi cuerpo a moverse, me senté en el suelo recargando una de mis manos sobre la tierra mientras que con la otra me tocaba las costillas tratando de ponerlas en su lugar, aun respiraba con muchos problemas no obstante, la adrenalina o el miedo que sentía me facilitaban un poco las cosas.

Jadeé con cansancio, ya no podía moverme; el dolor y la sangre que Kakashi había drenado de mi cuerpo hace unos instantes me estaban cobrando una enorme factura. Mis manos ya no me sostuvieron, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia fue en ese momento cuando lo escuché, lejos y distante pero era él; Kakashi aún estaba vivo.

Este, pronuncio mi nombre, yo lo miré apenas, sus ojos dilatados ya no lucían hermosos carecían de vida, de color; estaban llenos de angustia y arrepentimiento.

─Kakashi ─lo nombre sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba, me dolía ver la forma en la que agonizaba.

Cuando yo era más joven lo amaba y lo amé como nunca había querido, hubiera tenido un futuro con él si mis padres no me hubieran llevado lejos y él no me hubiera decepcionado como lo hizo. La comisura de mis labios se frunció con dolor, aun cuando hubiera funcionado, Kakashi no era para mí.

Baje la mirada olvidando esos pensamientos, luego volví a mirarlo; era mi culpa que él ahora estuviera sufriendo y no iba a permitirlo más.

─No, Sakura ─dijo en voz baja.

Me negué a escucharlo, ya había tomado una nueva decisión. ¡Maldición! Siempre tomaba decisiones erradas pero esta vez está no sería una de ellas.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

**•** **Capítulo XXXIV** **•**

* * *

Apenas si podía sentir mi corazón palpitar bajo mi pecho, el tiempo que había estado consiente había sido en cierta forma una clase de regalo. Llegué hasta Kakashi, recorrí un poco de sus cabellos y lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa. Su voz sonaba demasiado frágil, él intentó alejarme al conocer mis pensamientos sin embargo me aferré a la idea de hacerlo, no iba a permitir que muriera.

Lo miré una vez más y luego a ella, al parecer Karin no tenía idea alguna de lo que yo planeaba hacer y no sabía él porque, no sabía si la barrera que había creado dentro de mi mente para ella había funcionado o era sólo porque ella ya no quiso leer más mis pensamientos; de cualquier forma agradecía que no interviniera.

Volví la vista hacia Kakashi pero él no me miraba, parecía concentrado en ella.

Aquella vampiro rodo los ojos con fastidio, agacho la mirada y llevo una de sus gélidas manos a su frente tomándola en una clara señal de vergüenza, meneo su cabeza de un lado para otro y por fin se decidió.

─¿Piensas que con bloquear sus pensamientos crees que no sé lo que ambos están planeando? ─inquirió viniendo hacía nosotros─. Ya me harté de que ambos sigan con vida. Y no me importa si Sasuke viene a buscarme, de cualquier forma mi padre no me dejara morir a manos de un ser tan despreciable como él. Además Suigetsu tiene lo mismo que tú, menos desarrollado pero al final es lo mismo, sólo era cuestión de dejarlo salir; esa criatura es tan adorable que aun matándote a ti mi padre se verá beneficiado con esto.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─pregunté mientras parpadeaba varias veces con fuerza obligándome a no alejar la vista de sus ojos.

─Que tu pequeño hermano ha progresado mucho, se ha convertido en un verdadero vampiro ─dijo y de repente me estremecí.

¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿Qué era lo que ella había hecho con Suigetsu?

─Sakura, ella sólo te está engañando, tu hermano está bien ─la voz débil y cansada de Kakashi sonó a uno de mis costados.

Me gire a verlo, vislumbrándolo apenas.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Porque está prohibido convertir a un niño, si ella lo hace, aunque Madara sea su padre está muerta.

En eso Karin soltó una fuerte risotada.

─Prohibido o no mi padre no me asesinará ─dijo orgullosa─. Él estará complacido conmigo cuando sepa que lo que hemos estado buscando por siglos yo lo eh conseguido. Sólo necesite un poco de tu sangre para darle a ese niño lo que tú nunca podrás llegar a ser ─susurró lento, clavando sus palabras como estacas en mis oídos.

Mi respiración se hizo más lenta y difícil de llevar, estaba a nada de cerrar los ojos. Me arrastré hacia Kakashi y sin pensarlo más le di de nuevo mi sangre. Él succionó con fuerza mientras yo ya no podía sentir nada más que un diminuto dolor en la base de mi muñeca, me estaba poniendo pálida, casi transparente.

Contuve un grande suspiro cuando vi a Karin pararse en seco al vernos hacerlo, frunció su rostro y en silencio nos miró confundida.

─¿Crees que con un poco de tu sangre le darás las fuerzas necesarias para vencerme? ─espetó arrogante─. Y tú Kakashi, ¿crees que podrás matarme aun cuando te recuperes tan sólo un poco? ─gimoteó en la lejanía, ya casi no podía escucharla.

Tras unos segundos pude sentir despegarse de mi piel sus labios, Kakashi había recuperado un poco de su color y la abertura en su garganta había cerrado, aun se miraba débil pero fuera de ello creo que estaba mejor, claro, beber de mí lo hacía más fuerte sin embargo, aunque no la bebió toda se veía cansando.

─Termina ─dije en un susurró.

Él se negó.

─No seas tonta Sakura, si lo hago morirás ─eso fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de sentir un gran golpe cargado de calor en el interior de mi pecho.

Deje de sentir el dolor y fue entonces que lo comprendí, estaba a punto de morir.

Sentía un frío inmenso recorrerme por todas las venas. El aire comenzó a hacerme falta, los latidos de mi corazón dejaron de llevar su ritmo cotidiano haciéndose cada vez más lentos hasta casi dejar de escucharlos, mi vista comenzó a nublarse y de pronto todo a mí alrededor empezó a hacerse negro.

Creo que mis ojos se estaban cerrando. Ya no podía sentir nada, era como si el velo de la noche que empezaba dejarse ver me cubriera suavemente con su manto. A través de la poca visión que aún me quedaba pude notar el último suspiro del sol al meterse entre las montañas, muy allá en el horizonte. Sonreí apenas, si antes los amaneceres me gustaban no podía quejarme de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo ahora, era un hermoso ocaso, lleno de impresionantes colores naranjas, rosas y azules que se reflejaban en el fondo de mis pupilas.

Estaba muriendo junto la noche y no podía estar más agradecida por ello.

─No dejaré que mueras ─dijo encerrando aquellas palabras en una ferviente promesa mientras yo lo veía alejarse para enfrentarse de nuevo a ella.

Inhalé una última vez y finalmente me deje sumergir en la oscuridad de mi inconsciencia.

(******)

Me encontraba caminando en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque, el camino era largo y extenso, no podía reconocer nada de lo que me rodeaba; iba descalza y estaba vestida de blanco, un blanco muy frío, de ese tipo en el que encaja en lugares iluminados, resaltando un hermoso tono azulado que da la apariencia de desprender un poco de su luz fluorescente.

Mi atuendo era largo, era un camisón de mangas largas y muy poco encaje en el cuello y puños amplios que me llegaba hasta por los tobillos, algo holgado pero ligeramente ajustado en el pecho, con un pequeño listón de cola de ratón que se cruzaba sobre mis senos para formar una red que amarraba un pequeño moño sobre el tipo de corte en "V" de la prenda. Era hermoso, parecía un tipo de lienzo victoriano ubicado en la modernidad de este siglo.

Estando en ese lugar me vi cruzando un puente de madera, algo viejo y desgastado pero aun fuerte, este, atravesaba un pequeño río que llevaba poca agua la cual corría en silencio.

Me detuve por unos momentos a la mitad para recargarme en uno de sus costados, mi reflejo en el agua se veía diferente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, tampoco fue que fuera consiente del tiempo; lo único que sentía era un calor placentero, mi respiración era profunda, regular, tranquila hasta que de pronto di un pequeño salto, para ese entonces ya me encontraba en lo profundo del bosque caminando a través de un angosto sendero.

Era de tarde, podía escuchar sólo un par de cantos de algunos cuantos pájaros sobre mi cabeza hasta que de pronto todo a mi alrededor se quedó en silencio, el agua a mis espaldas ya no se escuchaba; sabía que la oscuridad pronto llegaría y me cubriría con su manto sin embargo algo me hizo ir directo hacia ella.

Caminé dentro de esa espesa negrura hasta sumirme en lo profundo de su vientre y, mientras esta me acogía como suya yo podía sentir los pequeños ojos de algunos animales que se encontraban al acecho entre un par de arbustos como era su costumbre.

Me era difícil caminar a través de ese sendero nebuloso, sentía como la tierra se ensañaba conmigo al quemar las plantas de mis pies, se sentían como diminutas agujas bajo ellos sin embargo; mientras más avanzaba el camino se iba haciendo más fácil aunque después fue como si caminara a través del barro lodoso.

Llegue hasta lo profundo del bosque, ahí, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche los extraños sonidos y las figuras de algunos otros animales me observaban, ignore sus ojos y continúe con mi camino hasta llegar a un gran tronco grueso, viejo, sin hojas; tenía ramas secas por todos los lados, desde su base hasta llegar arriba, parecía quemado pero seguía de pie mientras se pudría lentamente.

Miré a mí alrededor, el resto del bosque era prácticamente lo mismo. Su personalidad era extraña, como si desde un principio hubiera sabido eso. De repente tuve la necesidad de cerrar los ojos por un momento para rezar una plegaria por este triste bosque muerto, fue entonces que al abrirlos me di cuenta de que estaba saliendo de una espesa neblina que me cubría.

Todo me parecía tan extraño, aun así, continué caminando.

Sin mirar atrás subí por el largo camino empinado, abriéndome paso entre las hierbas que me llevaron directo hacia la puerta de una emblemática y misteriosa cabaña; fue entonces que una fina voz en mi cabeza me pidió que no entrara, lo hizo varias veces, su voz era calmada, suave, tranquila. No me lo estaba ordenando pero me lo estaba pidiendo sin embargo, tenía la sensación de hacerlo aunque al final opte por obedecerla.

Sin querer me deje caer entre la hierba, mis piernas habían sucumbido, no estaba cansada, simplemente me deje recostar sobre el pasto sintiendo sobre mi rostro la calidez del sol que me cubría. Recostada con los ojos cerrados y con las palmas abiertas a cada uno de mis muslos me deje llevar por lo que la naturaleza me estaba ofreciendo; todo a mi alrededor era tan pacífico y verde que sin dudarlo me deje sumergir en ella esperando dormir eternamente, fue entonces que antes de entregarme por completo a la muerte volví a escuchar esa voz dentro de mi cabeza, su voz ahora sonaba desesperada, parecía ordenarme a que volviera.

Me exigía y me gritaba que luchara, que buscará una forma de regresar a la vida, que más tarde encontraría de vuelta el camino hacia ella para que esa vez cuando volviéramos a encontrarnos finalmente yo pudiera unirme y purificarme en todos y cada uno de mis sentidos a ella pero que ahora, no era mi momento. No era tiempo de entregarme a su velo.

Una fuerte onda de calor me envolvió y de pronto me vi parada frente a mi madre. La miré apenas entre una inmensa luz.

─Regresa ─fue lo que dijo con un tono dulce─. Vuelve a la vida y cumple con tu promesa.

Tape un poco mi rostro con mi antebrazo, aquella luz cada vez se iba haciendo más brillante hasta llegar de un tono blanco profundo.

─Mamá… ─pronuncié acercándome a ella pero en eso mis pasos se frenaron.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente, su mirada era cálida, llena de paz─. Vuelve ─repitió caminando hacia la luz hasta llegar al lado de un hombre─. Aun no es tu tiempo pero cuando lo sea, tú padre y yo aquí te esperaremos ─dijo enlazando su mano con la de aquel ser, era mi padre.

Mis ojos instintivamente se cristalizaron al verlos.

─Te amamos ─dijeron al unísono mientras yo dejaba de escucharlos y sentía sobre mi pecho como una fuerza ajena a mí me empujaba hacia atrás hasta sentir caer en un inmenso abismo que me trajo de nuevo a la vida.

(******)

─Sakura, despierta… ─alcancé a escuchar y, eso fue lo último que oí decirle a alguien antes de que pudiera llegar a mis oídos una linda, melancólica y dulce melodía.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	35. Capítulo XXXV

**•** **Capítulo XXXV** **•**

* * *

Con una maldita angustia me atreví a abrir los ojos. La cienes me dolían y me costaba trabajo respirar. Me encontraba sentada de frente sobre el regazo de Kakashi aferrándome a su cuerpo con desesperación mientras él implantaba algo denso y caliente en el interior de mi cuello. Era un líquido viscoso que me recorría a través de todas las venas, podía sentirlo y era doloroso.

─Tranquila ─dijo a mi oído pero yo no podía estarlo.

Me removí una y otra vez con fuerza tratando de escapar del dolor que sentía, creo que no podía compararlo con nada, era tan intenso y profundo que si no hubiera sido porque él me estaba apretando no me hubiera dado cuenta del momento en que todo esto sucedió.

─Duele ─pronuncié apenas.

─Sí, lo sé ─dijo─. Pero como estoy ahora no puedo hacer tu transformación placentera. Sakura, esto te va a doler más de lo que te imaginas, será algo que nunca jamás en tu vida has sentido.

Sus palabras me asustaron sin embargo, no creía que fuera posible sentir más dolor del que él ya me estaba causando.

─¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ─pregunté entre un par de lágrimas.

─Sólo te di lo mismo que tú me diste a mí ─respondió en un hilo de voz─. Vida.

Si esto era la vida que yo le había dado no la quería. Sentía mi cuerpo comprimirse y contraerse con una devastadora fuerza; mis articulaciones parecían flexionarse como gomas y mis huesos tronaban en el interior de mi cuerpo acomodándose uno tras otro al irse endureciendo.

Gemía de dolor sin embargo ya no podía escuchar ningún sonido salir de mi boca, movía mis labios, sí, pero mi garganta se negaba a pronunciar algo. Sufría de espasmos constantes, al principio eran cortos y cada minuto pero luego se hicieron más prolongados y duraderos, esto era lo contrario al placer que había sentido en comparación a la primera vez en que Sasuke me mordió.

No había excitación ni nada que se le pareciera, sólo era dolor y más dolor.

─¿Qué me está pasando? ─pregunté a través de mi mente, esperanzada porque Kakashi me diera una respuesta.

─Estas muriendo ─dijo lento─. No prestes atención o te dolerá todavía más.

¿Morir? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente con lo de hace rato?

─Eso no fue morir, Sakura. Fue una suspensión ─su voz sonaba entre preocupada y apenada, como si le doliera a él mismo lo que yo estaba sufriendo.

Intente hacer mis manos puño pero estas se quedaron a la mitad del proceso.

Balbuceaba tratando de jalar todo el aire que me fuera posible sin embargo no me estaba llegando, mis ojos se dilataron hasta los bordes mientras sentía como mis lágrimas descendían a través de todo mi rostro dejándolo húmedo y pegajoso; fue entonces que de pronto, como si de una película se tratará vi mi antigua vida pasar ante mis ojos, era extraño porque podía visualizarme desde el vientre materno de mi madre, podía escuchar la voz de papá en la oscuridad y el cantar de mi madre en mis oídos.

Vi mi nacimiento, mi infancia, mi adolescencia, el accidente, a Sasuke…. lo vi prácticamente todo hasta llegar al día de hoy.

A pesar de que estaba muriendo una vez más pude sentir el extraño calor de los brazos de Kakashi.

─Tranquila, ya casi termina ─susurró sin soltarme.

Esperaba que así fuera, que terminara… no obstante, no esperaba sentir lo que vino luego.

Mis ojos empezaron a perder su brillo, su color, se hicieron opacos; fue ahí que mi cuerpo lo supo, los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron nulos y por fin mi sistema respiratorio dejo de funcionar aunque mi cerebro aún continuaba mandando señales, estaba muerta pero aún podía escuchar a Kakashi hablarme.

Me encontraba sumida dentro de la oscuridad hasta que él me dio a beber algo, mis papilas gustativas lo sintieron, era un sabor extraño pero a la vez conocido. Era un delicioso y dulce sabor a hierro que se mezclaba en lo profundo de mi sistema y el cual me pedía cada vez más sobre todo por ese peculiar olor a metálico que en vez de provocarme una alerta de supervivencia me hacía querer ir hacia el peligro.

Lo deseaba, lo quería dentro de mí.

─Sakura, es suficiente ─de pronto la voz de Kakashi me hizo abrir los ojos.

Estaba aferrada a su muñeca, succionando con desespero. Sus gestos eran dolorosos pero a la vez placenteros. Lo miré sin retirarme, ahora que había probado una vez más su sangre no iba a apartarme. Una parte de mí recordaba haberla probado antes sin embargo en aquella ocasión no había sentido la necesidad de seguir bebiendo de él como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

─Sakura, por favor ─ahora fue él quien suplicó porque lo dejara.

Con la mano que tenía libre colocó su palma sobre mi frente y finalmente con algo de fuerza me retiró. Lo miré llena de rabia, con ganas de asesinarlo, él me había dado a probar su sangre y luego me la había quitado así, como sí nada.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando inesperadamente mi cuerpo se detuvo, congelándose casi al instante, fue como una onda, un choque de poder el cual me hizo sentir extraña hasta que, todos mis órganos colapsaron haciéndome sentir el mismo calor de hace un momento que volvió a enfundarse dentro de mi cuerpo aunque ahora lo hizo con una mayor intensidad.

Algo me estaba quemando por dentro, sentía arder cada célula de mi organismo; podía imaginar cómo cada una de mis venas y arterias se exaltaban de una manera grotesca sobre mi cuello, mis cienes y mis muñecas. Las vi y me asuste.

Apreté los dientes. El dolor me estaba doblando.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme hasta el punto en que creí que iba a estallarme, apreté fuertemente los ojos luego, los abrí pensando en el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad. Podía sentir como la vida se me escapaba y como todos aquellos sentimientos positivos iban desapareciendo para dar paso a la oscuridad que pronto cubriría en su totalidad mi vida.

Todo empezó a darme vueltas, mis ojos se pusieron calientes y finalmente tras un intenso espasmo pude sentir como unas cuantas lágrimas espontaneas salieron de mis ojos, las sentía resbalar hasta que, ya no pude sentirlas más.

Caí al suelo de rodillas observando como las heridas en mi piel se estaban recuperando a una velocidad descarriada, apoyé las manos sobre la tierra y apreté con fuerza mientras sentía como mi mundo parecía detenerse; mis pulsaciones se elevaron hasta las nubes al igual que mi respiración y tras haber vivido por un largo periodo los recuerdos de Kakashi pude volver a dormir mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba hasta ya no poder sentir nada más que el frío aterrador de la noche y las caricias lejanas de la muerte que estaba enfada conmigo al no ir con ella una vez más.

─Sasuke ─recuerdo que fue la única palabra que pronuncié antes de sumirme totalmente en un eterno letargo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

**•** **Capítulo XXXVI** **•**

* * *

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue revisarme, parecían haber pasado varios días desde que me quede dormida, de alguna forma mí cuerpo lo sabía. No estaba alterada, asustada o emocionada; no sentía nada más que una inmensa tranquilidad que se mezclaba con lo peor de mi arrogancia. No me sentía rara o distinta al contrario, me sentía yo misma, como si nada de lo que creía haber vivido hubiera pasado aunque tampoco me sentía del todo humana.

Instintivamente me pellizque creyendo que era un sueño y debía de serlo porque al igual que con mis sentimientos no pude sentir nada físico, no había más dolor sin embargo, si podía sentir un ligero placer.

Creo que sonreí.

Cerré una vez más los ojos y luego de ello los abrí lento, acoplándome a la luz que existía en esos momentos en la habitación, me puse de pie y camine hacia la ventana, extrañamente sentía la necesidad de correr las cortinas para sentir sobre mi rostro la calidez de los rayos del sol; misteriosamente lo hice, abrí las cortinas y salí a él disfrutando de su calor.

Era un nuevo vampiro que gozaba de ese dulce placer. Aspiré profundo, emocionada, embelesada, aquellas caricias que aquel circulo amarillo me proporcionaban eran indescriptibles. Sonreí aún más. Recordaba que Sasuke me había dicho los riesgos del sol sin embargo, este no me estaba afectando y no sabía el porqué, supuse que debía ser por mi sangre aunque no estaba segura.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi nariz tratando de identificar mi aroma, inhalé profundo y me concentré, olía igual que él, que Sasuke, aunque el olor era más sutil y embriagante; era como oler las flores frescas en primavera, como la mezcla de las lilas y las grosellas, como el sabor de la sangre y el vino.

De pronto miré a mí alrededor, me encontraba en una habitación, una en donde no había estado nunca. Era una alcoba sencilla y cómoda cubierta de madera, cedro, pino y abedul con ladrillos barnizados en una de las paredes, no me fue difícil identificar sus aromas; esta, poseía detalles y accesorios lujosos, era algo sorprendente aun para ser el interior de una cabaña.

Sonreí un poco más, por como yo lo veía creo que me encontraba en la habitación de Kakashi.

Me deslicé fuera de ahí y fui hacia el pasillo, todo se veía distinto, las cosas parecían tener vida, no era que tampoco se movieran, me refería a su esencia, como si todo lo que me rodeaba supiera que yo estaba viva.

Supuse que una vez que me convirtiera iba a poder entenderlo todo, estaba equivocada, aún había muchas cosas que no comprendía.

Mi cuerpo se sentía de lo más liviano y los sonidos eran tan claros que podía distinguirlos a un cuando estuviera demasiado lejos. Continué caminando sin detenerme hasta que al llegar al final del pasillo en donde pude notar un débil olor, corrugué la nariz varias veces, no había ninguna duda, era él.

Hice mis manos puño. No entendía que diablos hacía ahora él aquí.

Caminé más a prisa hasta que por fin pude verlo, tuve deseos de abalanzarme sobre él al mirarlo. ¡Maldición! Era irritante.

Lo miraba desde el otro lado, al parecer Naruto aún no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, él estaba dándome la espalda mirando a una enorme pintura abstracta. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, eran tan claros como su aliento. Él olía demasiado bien sin embargo, por más extraño que me pareciera no tenía la necesidad de alimentarme.

Deje escapar un suave gruñido, creo que era más mí coraje y aunque trataba de averiguar lo que estaba pensando no pude hacerlo.

─Eso es porque aun necesitas desarrollar tus sentidos ─la voz de Kakashi a uno de mis costados me hizo girar a verlo.

Se miraba distinto aunque seguía siendo él mismo, había recuperado su color y la abertura en su garganta había sanado por completo aunque, la marca estaba latente, no parecía haberse borrado.

─Las heridas hechas entre nosotros son difíciles de borrar. Son una marca ─dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

─¿Acaso sigues leyendo mis pensamientos? ─pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él sonrió un poco mientras negaba─. No, Sakura. Ya no puedo saber lo que piensas ─dijo─. De hecho, ningún vampiro puede leer los pensamientos de otro vampiro.

Por unos segundos me torné pensativa.

─Entonces, ¿cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

─Tus mirada ─espetó haciendo una seña con la cabeza─, es tan obvia. Siempre lo ha sido ─murmuró mirando hacia el frente en donde dos ojos azules nos estaban mirando.

Dirigí mi vista él. Su rostro parecía sorprendido, catatónico.

─No quiere decirlo pero le hace feliz el verte, aun cuando parece asustado ─dijo Kakashi sin dejar de mirarlo─. Está arrepentido de haberse ido sin despedirse. Cree que es un idiota.

─Y lo es ─espeté sin moverme─. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ─pregunté volviendo por unos cuantos segundos hacía el vampiro que estaba a mi lado, luego regrese casi de inmediato hacia Naruto.

─Pasaron algunas cosas mientras dormías ─dijo serio─. Él es una de ellas.

─¿Y Karin? ─cuestioné seria.

─Mal herida, huyo cuando vio la oportunidad.

─¿Y mi hermano?

─Aún esta con ella. Sasuke y los demás lo siguen buscando.

Luego de aquellas palabras no respondí, tampoco hice más preguntas. Parpadeé un par de veces y di la vuelta ignorando lo demás. Naruto ya no me importaba, tampoco me importaba lo que él estuviera haciendo aquí, lo único que me interesaba en estos momentos era encontrar a Suigetsu y destrozar a Karin.

Si los Uchiha o Kakashi pensaban que yo no podría llegar a ser tan visceral y despiadada como ella estaban muy equivocados. Sonreí con malicia para mis adentros. Ahora que había despertado nada me impediría hacer lo que desde mucho antes ya había planeado.

Estaba caminando hacia el lado contrario cuando de pronto la voz de Naruto a mis espaldas me detuvo. No voltee, tampoco miré hacia atrás, simplemente permanecí parada en mi lugar mientras esperaba a que él hablara.

─Sakura ─comenzó, su voz tenía un ligero tono de arrepentimiento; se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

Me sorprendí un poco al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón en sus dedos. Bajé al enlace y lo miré por un rato, su corazón latía a prisa.

─Yo… lo siento ─dijo con un tono afligido─. No debí irme así como lo hice, fue tonto. No espero que me disculpes y tampoco espero que lo entiendas pero, quiero que sepas que aunque las cosas han cambiado nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo.

Sus palabras me dejaron por un momento pensando.

─¿Por qué volviste?

─Porque te quiero ─dijo─, y aunque hayas cambiado lo que sigo sintiendo por ti jamás cambiará ─sus ojos se desviaron a un lado, torció una mueca y me soltó, supuse que fue por la frialdad de mi cuerpo─. Te ayudaré a encontrar a Suigetsu ─murmuró segundos después.

Entorné mis ojos en él y sin decir una palabra más desaparecí de su vista.

Una vez que me encontré sola en el bosque sonreí felizmente al ver mi reflejo en el lago, mi mirada estaba distinta, había dejado de ser de esa tonalidad verdosa para transformarse en algo encantador, mis pupilas se tornaron rojas, densas, profundas igual que la mirada penetrante de Sasuke.

Expresé un pequeño gemido arrogante.

Era perfecta, de una belleza incomparable. Estaba absorta ante lo que veía que no noté el momento en que mi estómago rugió.

─Creo que tienes hambre ─dijo de pronto una peculiar voz con sarcasmo y diversión.

Levanté la vista y lo miré por sobre mi hombro. Era Sai el que se encontraba a mis espaldas, escondido entre los arbustos y bajo las sombras.

─Sí ─contesté de la misma forma─, aunque antes de hacerlo tengo que encontrar a Karin ─murmuré volviendo a mí reflejo.

─Pues suerte con ello ─dijo─. Es difícil encontrarla.

─Lo sé ─murmuré lento.

Me puse de pie e inhalé lo más profundo que pude concentrándome en distinguir todos y cada uno de los aromas hasta que mis labios se ensancharon. Sai me miró sonreír y fue ahí que él lo supo. Ya la había encontrado.

─Vaya, en más de mis trecientos años creo que es la primera vez que veo algo como esto ─dijo llegando a mi lado─. Al parecer te has convertido en un excelente vampiro. ¿Me pregunto qué clase de talentos más tendrás? Digo, no llevas mucho tiempo despierta y parece que ya te has acostumbrado a tus nuevos dones, eso sin mencionar lo perfecta que eres ─susurró en un tono lascivo mientras me ofrecía su muñeca.

Yo lo miré con algo de duda. Él me sonrió.

─Descuida, no tienes por qué preocuparte ─dijo abriendo su piel con sus colmillos para mí─. Bebe ─ordenó, la sangre inmediatamente corrió a través de su piel como un pequeño y suave arroyo─, no es lo que necesitas pero al menos no tendrás hambre por un tiempo.

Por unos momentos me torné pensativa. Lo miraba con mucha duda. Sai no era un vampiro que me agradara en demasía sin embargo, no pude negarme, tenía hambre. Tomé su mano y me acerqué a ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos enrojecidos los cuales se intensificaron cuando perfore su dura y perfecta piel. Este, cerró los ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, complacido por el placer de mi mordida.

─Excelente ─gruñó satisfecho cuando me retiré, su sangre al igual que la de Kakashi había sido dulce y embriagante.

Sonreí.

─¿En dónde están los demás? ─pregunté sin borrar aquel gesto de mi rostro mientras limpiaba mis labios.

Sai pareció no entender mí sonrisa, aun así contestó─: Por ahora, descansan ─dijo serio mientras levantaba un poco el rostro y se tapaba la cara al vislumbrar el cielo abierto─. Deben esperar a que se oculte un poco más él sol. Permanecer bajo la luz ultravioleta por un largo tiempo nos hace mucho daño aunque, me sorprende que siendo yo un ordinario no me haya calcinado, aún.

Entorné mis ojos en él y fui hacia este una vez más hasta acorralarlo contra la corteza de un árbol─. Bebiste mi sangre, ¿recuerdas? ─susurré a su oído, estaba siendo tan arrogante y taimada como él─. Supongo que fue eso lo que te ayudó ─sonreí aún más mientras tomaba su cuello, lo acaricié con mi i pulgar y lo ladeé con fuerza─. Así como también supongo que es lo que Madara quiere de mí, ¿no? Es por eso que soy especial y es por eso mismo que aun cuando Kakashi me haya convertido no nos asesinaran.

Lo escuché sonreír─. Vaya que eres lista ─dijo gozoso de que lo estuviera estrujando.

Sai no parecía afectado en lo absoluto por mi fuerza o mis palabras sin embargo, su ceño estaba fruncido, parecía que trataba de comprender lo que yo le había dicho y era obvio.

─No sólo es eso ─dije orgullosa─. Cuando estaba bebiendo de ti pude entrar en tu mente, vi tus recuerdos, lo que piensas ─susurré indiferente mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza─. Se lo que Karin planea y a lo que se refiere cuando dice que su padre no la asesinara.

Al parecer a Sai no le agrado en lo absoluto que yo me inmiscuyera en sus pensamientos, tampoco la forma en que le hable. Torció una mueca y me gruñó. Por otra parte yo ni siquiera me inmute ante su forma tan hostil de mirarme.

─Ya sé en donde ella tiene a Suigetsu y tú… maldito bastardo lo sabías desde un principio.

Lo escuché sonreír.

─Eres un traidor ─dije entre dientes sin dejar de apretar su cuello sin embargo, eso no parecía afectarle.

─Sakura, Sakura, Sakura ─aquel maldito ser repitió mi nombre varias veces.

Parpadeé furiosa y lo solté. Él continuó mirándome.

─No tengo nada en contra tuyo sin embargo, no puedo darle la espalda a mi creador. Eso sería traición ─dijo moviendo su cuello de un lado para otro mientras se sobaba la nuca─, sin embargo no me gusta ser mal agradecido. Te haría el favor de decirle a Karin que la estás buscando pero eso sería tonto ya que no es necesario, ella ya te está esperando. Ella ya sabe que te has transformado ─dicho esto Sai desapareció de mi vista a una velocidad sorprendente dejando como rastro sólo la calidez de su aroma.

Fruncí mi ceño, si ella ya lo sabía entonces, ¿por qué no me estaba buscando?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

**•** **Capítulo XXXVII** **•**

* * *

Una vez que regrese con los Uchiha lo primero que inundo mi mente fue advertirles sobre Sai aunque suponía que a estas alturas ellos ya deberían de saberlo, aun así, nerviosa me permití entrar en su casa temerosa por lo que pudieran pensar de mí una vez que me vieran, sobre todo él. Había escapado, le había mentido y lo había traicionado. Sasuke debía de odiarme y no estaba de más. Se suponía que él y yo debíamos haber viajado hacia el otro lado del mundo y encontrarnos con Madara para que ahí él me convirtiera pero no había sido así, sino que había sido Kakashi el que me había transformado. Me había entregado estúpidamente a otro vampiro y este me había dado lo que Sasuke tenía que haberme dado.

Suspiré. Ahora que pensaba mejor las cosas había sido tonto hacerlo sin embargo, ya estaba hecho. Era una nueva clase de vampiro que recién había despertado y eso, lo tenía que tomar a mi favor, sólo esperaba que los demás lo comprendieran.

Luego de unos minutos frente a su puerta levanté la vista y entre en aquella casa sin permitirme sentir miedo o nerviosismo lo cual fue muy sencillo, sin embargo todo valor se vino abajo cuando mis ojos chocaron con los suyos. Tragué duro al mirarlo. Sasuke estaba a unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, observándome de una manera implacable.

Mis labios apenas si se movieron al llamarlo.

Se veía tan serio, apuesto y elegante. Mi corazón latió con desenfreno dentro de mi pecho, creí que no iba poder volver a sentirlo latir de esta manera pero lo estaba sintiendo, mi corazón palpitaba con una tremenda fuerza igual o peor que la primera vez en que lo vi.

Él no se movió, simplemente permaneció ahí, de pie con los ojos clavados en mí. Su forma de mirarme me dolía, era como si no me conociera, como si no supiera quien era. Quise moverme, acercarme a él pero mis rodillas parecieron negarse.

Lo escuché expresar un mohín, luego, paso por mi lado sin volverme a mirar.

─Hay que darnos prisa ─dijo. Su voz era seca y fría como al principio─, solo tenemos un par de horas para encontrarla ─añadió y no sé porque sus palabras me dolieron tanto.

Yo lo seguí con la mirada, tomo la puerta y eso fue todo.

Lentamente cerré los ojos y suspire. Ahora no era el momento para llorar mucho menos para sufrir por su cruel indiferencia.

A pesar de que era una nueva especie de vampiro no pude evitar que algunos de mis sentimientos humanos prevalecieran, supuse que con el tiempo se irían sin embargo, estaba equivocada, mi naturaleza al igual que la de él eran distintas.

Mi corazón se estrujo. Sentía deseos de llorar sin embargo, no lo haría. Chasqueé los dientes furiosa y apretando los puños y los labios me contuve; si este era el precio que tenía que pagar por recuperar a Suigetsu lo aceptaría. Aceptaba mi condena.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué mierda su amor dolía tanto?

─¿Por qué duele? ─susurré con la vista aun pegada en la puerta.

─Porque lo que hay entre tú y él es verdadero ─de pronto escuché la voz de Itachi a uno de mis costados.

Dirigí mi vista hacía él vislumbrándolo apenas por la nebulosidad de mis ojos. Él no parecía molesto o decepcionado de mí como Sasuke aunque se miraba algo sorprendido.

─Te dije que hacer eso sería algo estúpido, aun cuando no conocías la naturaleza de Kakashi.

Instintivamente baje la cabeza, me sentía de lo peor. Itachi ya me lo había advertido aquel día en el hospital sin embargo, no le hice caso.

─Aunque pudo haber sido lo mejor ─dijo─. Sólo dale un poco tiempo. Sasuke está algo molesto consigo mismo pero ya se le pasará ─dicho esto levanté la vista─. No fue fácil para él saber que alguien más te convirtió.

─¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿A quién pertenezco? ─pregunté con miedo aunque mi pregunta le hizo soltar una impenetrable risa.

Yo lo miré confundida.

─A quien tu decidas ─respondió─. Aunque en realidad no le perteneces a nadie más que a ti misma ─murmuró viniendo hacía mí─. Sakura, Kakashi pudo haberte dado vida eterna pero él jamás te dará lo mismo que Sasuke. Lo que él siente por ti jamás cambiara y eso es algo que yo mismo te lo puedo asegurar.

Tras aquellas palabras de confianza me limite a guardar silencio mientras pensaba, entonces, reaccione. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Itachi que había sido Kakashi quien me había transformado?

Lo miré con estupor, él sonreía, a su clásica manera pero lo hacía.

─Si te estas preguntando, ¿cómo es que lo sé? Es porque Kakashi vino a vernos. Fue algo arriesgado de su parte hacerte lo que te hizo pero gracias a él estas aquí.

En eso deje escapar un pequeño mohín─. Aunque no todos parecen conformes con ello ─dije volviendo la vista hacia la puerta por la que momentos antes Sasuke se había ido.

─Ya te dije que es cuestión de tiempo ─volvió a decir serio, Itachi casi siempre tenía ese rasgo en sus ojos─. Por lo pronto lo primordial es encontrar a tu hermano. Vamos ─dijo saliendo de la habitación─. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Sin decir nada más seguí a paso lento aquel vampiro.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo pude notar al resto de su familia los cuales se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una pequeña y diminuta mesa de centro, la gran mayoría se encontraban sentados frente al extraordinario señor Fugaku que yacía quieto sobre un enorme sillón de cuero negro, parecía esperarme. Su rígida postura igual a la un de un gánster de esta época me provoco un poco de temor, se veía fuerte, altivo y temerario; tenía su mano derecha cerrada en puño frente a su barbilla mientras que la otra la tenía estirada, recargada sobre la base del sillón.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró.

Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió por toda la columna vertebral cuando sus oscuros ojos se posaron en el verde de los míos. Por un largo rato Fugaku no dijo nada, solo permaneció ahí, sentado en su lugar mientras me observaba. Comenzaba a sentirme incomoda, su manera de recorrerme no era algo que me estuviera gustando; con la respiración apresurada miré hacia otro lado, no podía sostenerle más su vista, no al estarme viendo como lo hacía.

Gruñí por lo bajo, fue en ese instante en el que una fría mano me tocó. Volteé de inmediato a observar aquel agarré que me había tomado por sorpresa, era la mano de Mikoto, esta asintió un poco, supuse que fue para tratar de tranquilizarme al ofrecerme de nuevo su confianza; me sonrió y yo me calmé aunque mi paz duró muy poco porque en ese preciso momento pude ver entrar a Kakashi, seguido de Naruto y… Sai.

Mi sangre hirvió al ver a este último. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese maldito traidor aquí?

─¡Tú…! ─espeté furiosa, lanzándome literalmente hacía él.

Lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudí sin medir mis fuerzas. Él solo sonrió como siempre, parecía divertido con mi forma hostil y estúpida de tratarlo. Claro, era un vampiro al que no le dolían en lo absoluto mis puños.

─¿Cómo te atreviste a venir? ─refuté entre dientes mientras lo sostenía en el aire.

Sai ni siquiera se inmuto ante el dolor que le estaba provocando, al contrario, parecía disfrutarlo.

─¡Maldito! ─dije acorralándolo contra la pared.

Hice mi mano puño, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando de pronto la mano de Sasuke me detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. Volteé a mirarlo, sus facciones eran inexpresivas.

─Suéltalo ─dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima. Yo me negué. No iba a dejar escapar a este maldito vampiro doble cara, no ahora que lo tenía entre mis manos.

─¿Disculpa? ─me atreví a preguntar con los ojos entornados en el que se supone era mi compañero.

─Sakura, es la última vez que voy a decirlo, suéltalo ─espetó alargando la última palabra. No podía reconocerlo.

Tragué duro pero no iba a soltarlo, fue entonces que Sasuke comenzó a apretar su mano sobre la mía. Aguante el dolor, él me estaba lastimando. Intenté soportarlo sin embargo, su fuerza me hizo soltar a Sai el cual carcajeo casi de inmediato.

Mis oídos ignoraron su impenetrable risa, no podía creer lo que Sasuke me había hecho, tenía alrededor de mi muñeca la marca de sus dedos, no dolía pero estaban ahí, latentes. Mi nariz se comprimió una y otra vez al sentir rabia. Lo miraba con odio.

─Te lo advertí ─alcancé a escuchar su leve susurro. Mi corazón se rompió, casi pude escucharlo.

─Tsk ─me quejé alejando la vista.

Debía suponer que como miembro de su familia Sasuke le iba a dar más prioridad a Sai que a mí. Que tonta había sido. No volví a decir nada aunque por unos momentos pude ver en sus ojos el dolor que le había provocado el lastimarme. Él tampoco volvió a decir nada sólo me dio la espalda y regreso a su lugar, parándose a un lado del asiento de su madre.

Todos me miraban en silencio al igual que yo a ellos. No sabía qué demonios estábamos esperando ni porque diablos aquellos tres idiotas estaban aquí, quizá entendía lo de Kakashi pero, ¿lo de Naruto y lo de Sai? No lo comprendía.

De pronto, escuché a Fugaku suspirar. Mi vista se fue hacia él, deshizo el cruce de su pierna derecha, rasco su frente y tomando un elegante bastón negro y cromado se puso de pie.

─Me sorprende lo joven y bella que eres ─dijo en un tono calmado.

Yo esperaba que su voz fuera engorrosa y quizá hasta hostil sin embargo, no había sonado de esa manera.

─Aunque a la vez me decepcionas.

Mi rostro se puso serio.

─Eres tonta ─dijo de forma directa. Para ser un hombre de mucho respeto él no era muy educado─. Te dejas llevar por tus impulsos. Eres necia y terca. Crees tener siempre la razón de todo aun cuando no la tengas, sin embargo, admiro tu determinación. Es por eso que aun cuando Kakashi ─Fugaku volteó a mirarlo─, te haya convertido mi familia está dispuesta a seguir con lo que habíamos planeado. No mataremos a Karin pero si la llevaremos ante su padre, él sabrá qué hacer con ella ─en ese momento enarque una de mis cejas─. Y en cuanto a ustedes… ─dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia Kakashi, a Sasuke y a mí─. Son libres de decidir lo que quieran hacer, ya sea que lo elijas a él, a mi hijo o a ninguno.

Por unos segundos mis ojos se fueron hacia ellos. Kakashi estaba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras que Sasuke tenía una mano recargada sobre el respaldo del asiento de su madre. Los dos me miraban, deje de verlos y observé mi muñeca divisando en ella la marca de sus dedos.

─¿Y que hay sobre Sai? ─pregunté volviendo a Fugaku para luego mirar por el rabillo del ojo aquel otro vampiro que falsamente sonreía.

─Yo me encargaré de él ─interfirió de pronto Mikoto─. Karin es alguien muy astuta y consiguió engañarlo, sin embargo, también es mi hijo así que, yo tomaré la responsabilidad por él ante Madara y ante cualquier otro que quiera lastimarlo ─dijo y no sé porque sus palabras las tome como una amenaza.

Entorné mis ojos en ella, para ser una mujer con una labia angelical sus facciones y su voz no tenían nada que ver con lo que ahora Mikoto me estaba demostrando.

─Está bien ─dije sin remedio.

No me quedaba de otra más que aceptar los términos de todos.

─¿Y cuál es el plan? ─inquirí dirigiéndome de nuevo hacía Fugaku.

─Encontrar a tu hermano.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

**•** **Capítulo XXXVIII** **•**

* * *

Hmp. El mohín que había aprendido de los Uchiha se me había contagiado. ¿Qué demonios esperaban ellos que yo hiciera ahora? ¿Sentarme junto a estos de brazos cruzados esperando a que Sai trajera a Karin hacia nosotros con mi hermano y me lo entregará así como si nada hubiera pasado? Claro que no. La maldita había asesinado a mis abuelos, se había robado a Suigetsu, había lastimado a Kakashi y por su culpa este me había transformado. Sin duda, ella se las había arreglado muy bien para herirme y lastimarme, para dañarme y alejarme de Sasuke.

La verdad es que no estaba dispuesta a esperar ahora que ya la había encontrado. Le haría pagar e iba a hacerle sufrir el mismo dolor que ella me había causado y sí, tal vez era tan maldita como ella pero fue ella misma quien me obligo a sacar toda esta maldad que habitaba dentro de mí.

Demonios. Si antes odiaba mi vida ahora la odiaba más.

Llevarla con Madara no era una de mis opciones. Asesinarla sí que lo era. Involuntariamente sonreí, me sentía sádica, malvada.

Me encontraba corriendo a través del bosque, abriéndome paso por todo aquello con lo que me encontraba, podía sentir las ramas, las hojas, las piedras y todo lo que fuera bajo mis pies con una claridad infrahumana, sentía el fuerte viento chocar contra mi cara así como también podía escuchar los claros sonidos de todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

Corría casi sin detenerme, ya faltaba poco para llegar a ella, para recuperar a Suigetsu.

Apreté los puños, no estaba dispuesta a contenerme. Sabía que aún no podía controlar del todo mis dones e ignoraba por completo cuales eran mis talentos sin embargo, era más mi deseo por saciar mi sed de venganza que no pensé en ello hasta que me detuve.

Ya había llegado.

Aspiré profundo concentrándome en su olor, Karin estaba cerca aunque por alguna extraña razón no podía identificar el aroma de Suigetsu. Me torné pensativa, luego, sentí un terrible miedo; miedo de que él ya no estuviera con ella.

Mi ceño se frunció de tan sólo pensarlo. Los Uchiha me habían dicho que ella era muy lista y debía de serlo. Escuché el sonido de mis nudillos tronar cuando golpeé la corteza de un árbol; necesitaba calmarme para poder pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Lentamente caminé hacia donde percibía su olor, ella estaba justamente al final del bosque, cerca de las orillas que colindaban con una parte del lago. Para ser ella tenía un buen gusto por la naturaleza, el lugar en el que se encontraba era algo hermoso.

Disminuí mis pasos hasta llegar a pararme sobre el final de un desgastado muelle mientras miraba hacia el frente con una sonrisa. El agua se encontraba tranquila pero no por ello dejaba de ser peligrosa, el lago era profundo, sabía que en algunas partes se formaban remolinos así que debía de tener cuidado de no caer en el agua. Levanté la vista y miré la luna que brillaba esplendorosa en el cielo nocturno, estaba enorme, creo que jamás la había visto con tanto detalle como ahora.

Sonreí complacida por unos minutos más hasta que de pronto pude escuchar de tras de mí como algunos arbustos eran agitados. Mi vista se fue hacia ellos, apenas si podía vislumbrar algo en medio de esa espesa oscuridad, sin embargo, no me fue difícil saber que era ella quien estaba ahí, esperándome entre las sombras.

Volví a gemir, arrogante.

─Karin ─dije. Su nombre había salido de mis labios sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Ella no respondió aunque sabía que estaba aquí, podía sentir su presencia─. ¿Por qué no sales de una vez? ─murmuré llena de una excitación inigualable.

El deseo por ponerle las manos encima me estaba matando. Era una sensación distinta, estaba ansiosa al sentir por todo mi sistema el deseo de asesinarla y de hacerle pagar por todo el daño que me había hecho─. ¡Karin! ─volví a repetir─. Sé que estas aquí. Sal de una vez ─exigí sin quitar la vista de los arbustos.

La escuché sonreír. Yo hice lo mismo.

─Vaya ─murmuró saliendo de entre las ramas─. Pensé que habías muerto ─dijo con voz venenosa.

Le preste un poco de atención, ella caminaba lento, contorneándose, disfrutando de sus zancadas mientras venía hacia mí. Ignoré su andar acercándome de la misma forma aunque lo hice de una manera altiva, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme intimidar más por ella.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima Karin amplio su sonrisa, soberbia, igual que yo.

─Sobreviví ─dije orgullosa.

─Eso veo ─susurró acariciando con la punta de sus dedos sus labios─. Sin embargo, no pienso volver a dejarte hacerlo ─dijo recorriéndome con la mirada─. Esta vez me aseguraré de que en verdad mueras.

─Como si eso fuera a suceder.

Karin levantó un hombro en señal de burla.

─Ya lo veremos cuando este quemando tu cuerpo ─dijo y no sé porque sus palabras me hicieron temblar.

Tal vez fue porque aun cuando fuera una de su especie yo no estaba muy bien familiarizada con mis poderes, no conocía del todo mi cuerpo y Karin en ello me llevaba más de tres siglos de ventaja. Necesitaba ser cuidadosa si es que quería cumplir con mi cometido. Hice mis manos puño y sin retroceder la miré con furor aunque su atuendo me distraía; Karin traía puesto un vestido negro, corto, demasiado pegado y atractivo a su cuerpo de mangas largas de campana con el cuello satinado en blanco, igual que la vestimenta de una monja sólo que a diferencia de este más sexy pero sin caer en lo vulgar ni en la burla. Chasqueé los dientes molesta porque algo así en mí no se vería nada bien, creo que comenzaba a tenerle envidia.

La escuché carcajear, al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

─Te faltan varios siglos para alcanzarme, querida. Lástima que no los tendrás ─afirmó valerosa, caminando directo a mí.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ella me estaba haciendo retroceder. Sabía que debía detenerme pero mis pies se movían casi por si solos dando pasos hacia atrás sin que yo fuera toralmente consciente de ello, sin embargo, si no encontraba la forma de detenerme sabía que en cualquier momento ella me llevaría directo hacia la orilla hasta hacerme caer del muelle─. Maldición ─blasfeme mirando por sobre mi hombro el borde de este.

Estaba a casi nada de caer. Un paso en falso y caería hasta hundirme muy en lo profundo del lago y ahora era que me arrepentía de no saber nadar aunque, a estas alturas siendo un vampiro eso no tenía sentido, era inmortal y el morir no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Deje de mirar a mis espaldas y volví a ella con determinación.

─Devuélveme a mi hermano ─espeté con firmeza, después de todo él era la razón principal del porque yo estaba aquí y del porque me arriesgaba a tanto.

Ella ladeo un poco su cabeza. Me miró un poco más y sonrió.

─Oh… ─se quejó en un tono fingido─. Como lo siento ─dijo burlándose─. Pero eso no se va a poder, él es mío ─aseguró parando de reír.

Yo entorné mis ojos en ella. Odiaba la maldita manera en la que hablaba y en la que decía que todo era suyo.

─Suigetsu no es tuyo. ¡Él no te pertenece!

─Claro que sí. Tú me quitaste a Sasuke así que es justo que yo te quite a Suigetsu. Además aun cuando quieras llevártelo él no lo permitirá. Él no se irá de mi lado.

Mientras Karin hablaba yo la miraba con odio. No iba a permitir que ella se quedará con él.

─Eso ya lo veremos ─dije.

Cerré mis puños y los huesos de mis nudillos tronaron, era hora de tomar justicia por mi propia mano y hacer que ella me lo entregara para luego asesinarla.

Estaba por golpearla cuando de pronto algo en su mirada me distrajo. Un destello, un cambio de color, algo extraño. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y para cuando pude darme cuenta ella ya me tenía agarrada por el cuello, me apretaba con una desmesurada fuerza mientras veía en su muñeca como las venas se su brazo se ensanchaban. Ella había sido más veloz que yo. Tenía una fuerza descomunal.

─Eres tan patética ─su burla me hizo enfurecer─. Mira que venir a retarme. ¿Qué puede hacer un simple humano como tú contra alguien como yo?

Sus palabras me irritaban, fue entonces que de mi garganta se escapó una enorme carcajada, ella aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que yo era.

Al parecer Karin no era tan lista como me habían dicho.

─¿Un simple humano? ─contesté a su vez mientras sonreía de lado─. Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto? ─dije formando una mueca en mi rostro mientras la veía hacia abajo. Ella arrugo su frente subiendo una de sus cejas sin poder comprender lo que le había dicho─. La patética aquí eres tú. No me haces ni cosquillas.

Con mi mano derecha alcancé a tomar su mano contraria que apretaba con mucha fuerza mi cuello, luego la miré fruncir más el rostro a causa del dolor que yo misma le estaba provocando, podía escuchar como sus huesos comenzaban a estrellarse hasta que finalmente pude romperle la muñeca. No fue difícil hacerlo, había sido como romper un vaso de cristal, como desgarrar una hoja de papel.

La comisura de mis labios se fue hacia arriba al escucharla quejarse.

Se alejó unos metros de mí y miró su mano mientras la sostenía.

─¿Tú…? ─reclamó con voz vibrante al darse cuenta de lo que yo era.

Yo sólo la mire altiva mientras le demostraba que no cabía en mí el más mínimo miedo que ella pudiera infringirme y, sin dejar de hacerlo volví a cerrar mi mano para convertirla en puño, concentrando en el toda mi fuerza al mismo tiempo en que me alejaba del muelle y me acercaba.

Sonreí jubilosa, ahora que le ponía más atención podía darme cuenta de lo mucho que ella temblaba en su lugar.

─Maldita sea tu existencia ─alcancé a escuchar su susurro en medio del viento, posteriormente la miré recorrer una de sus mangas y morderse a sí misma.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme mientras lo hacía, había odio y rencor en ellos, estaban cargados de una oscura malicia y de pronto, se encendieron como el fuego. Puse atención en ellos y fue entonces que lo supe.

Karin se había curado.

Se alejó de su brazo. Abrió y cerró varias veces su puño acoplándose de nuevo a sus movimientos luego, me sonrió; sus labios estaban manchados con su sangre, mi nariz pudo percibir su aroma, su sabor. De manera automática respire hondo imaginando aquel líquido oscuro y fresco en mi boca. Si su sangre provocaba esto en mí no imaginaba la clase de excitación que me provocaría beber la sangre de un humano. Un tempestuoso escalofrío me recorrió.

─Interesante ─su voz me despertó.

Inmediatamente repare en ella, Karin ya no sonreía, estaba seria.

─No sé cómo demonios conseguiste transformarte pero te lo dije una vez, nadie puede superarme ─terminó su frase y en un segundo desapareció de mi vista.

Ella era rápida. Pronto mis ojos comenzaron a buscarla en todas y cada una de las direcciones posibles, a pesar de que ella era tan cautelosa ahora podía escuchar sus pasos, estaba muy cerca de mí pero no sabía exactamente en dónde. Cerré los ojos por un momento, concentrándome en el sonido de sus pisadas pero no pude llegar a hacerlo porque en ese preciso instante ella apareció justo detrás de mí.

─Aquí estoy ─su voz sonó gruesa y ronca detrás de mí cuello. Al instante me volteé tan sólo para sentir un fuerte dolor punzante que invadió por completo todo mi cuerpo.

La velocidad con la cual ella había implantado su golpe hizo que saliera volando hasta estamparme contra un tronco que se partió en dos por la velocidad con la que llegue. Ni siquiera me queje al ver clavado un gran pedazo de madera cerca de mi clavícula, la tomé y la saqué tan rápido como pude, sintiendo como esta desgarraba y dañaba todo a su paso.

Un poco más abajo y hubiera penetrado mi corazón. Maldición, debía de tener más cuidado.

Me levanté del suelo buscándola de nuevo, Karin estaba jugando conmigo y esto comenzaba a irritarme. Mire la herida en mi pecho, la sangre descendía a prisa sin embargo, el verla no me provocaba la necesidad de probarla. Toqué mi hombro colocando mi palma sobre este, esperando a que el sangrado se detuviera porque, no era como si al colocarla ahí yo misma me sanara, yo no sabía hacer eso, no al menos ahora. Sasuke e Itachi lo hacían parecer sencillo, incluso ella cuando se mordió, pensé en hacerlo también pero no estaba segura de sí funcionaría.

Mené mi hombro, aún podía moverlo. La estaca no me había hecho mucho dañado aunque seguía sangrando. Necesitaba darme prisa, no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría si es que lo hacía. Aún desconocía muchas cosas sobre mi naturaleza y lo que yo había leído en los libros sobre vampiros no eran más que mitos y leyendas.

Chasqueé los dientes.

Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad aun así, no me fue difícil recuperarme. Mi cuerpo estaba aprendiendo por si solo como recuperarse, creo que me estaba acostumbrando a mis nuevas habilidades.

Puse un poco más de atención, un par de ramas crujieron a mi derecha.

─Eres una vergüenza ─alcancé a oírla entre los arbustos y nuevamente salí volando para ahora estamparme contra el suelo terroso y derrapar sobre este hasta detenerme contra una roca. Mi columna vertebral recibió el impacto, creó que se había partido en dos cuando la escuché crujir.

Expresé una mueca llena de dolor al ver el camino que había dejado al arrastrarme. Maldición. Maldición. De nada servía que tuviera este cuerpo si no podía hacer mucho, ella me estaba dañando y parecía disfrutarlo.

Mientras miraba a Karin bajo la luz de la luna me repetía una y otra vez que tenía que levantarme aunque, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cada célula de este cuerpo me dolía. Pensaba que estando así no existiría algo como el dolor pero estaba equivocada, entre más fuerte era, más fuerte era el dolor y aunque duro muy poco eso no me impidió no sentirlo, no recordarlo. Sacudí la cabeza olvidando esa dura sensación, necesitaba concentrarme.

Suavemente cerré los ojos mientras respiraba con tranquilidad. Necesitaba dejar salir todo aquello que me estorbaba como el dolor y la ira. Exhalé. Si no podía hacer esto, no podría hacer nada más.

Sí, era difícil pero no imposible.

─Concéntrate, Sakura ─pensé por un breve instante mientras me ponía de pie y limpiaba la sangre que corría en forma de hilos por mi boca─. Debes ser más rápida que ella.

Agudice mis sentidos concentrándome sólo en el sonido que provocaban sus pasos, podía verla ahora sin embargo, sabía que cuando ella se moviera mis ojos no podrían seguirla así que baje la vista hacia sus pies. Ella pareció no entenderlo.

Necesitaba apoyarme de mi entorno, el suave viento pareció darme una mano ya que el eco de sus pisadas se hizo más fuerte cuando se movió, dándome una clara señal de por donde ella me atacaría.

Izquierda, derecha. Justo otra vez de tras de mí. Sonreí al sentir su presencia. Apreté una vez más mi puño y con toda mi fuerza concentrada en él lo estrelle sobre su rostro.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

**•** **Capítulo XXXIX** **•**

* * *

Por unos momentos miré mi puño sorprendida. Mi golpe había conseguido dar en el blanco, justo en donde yo había querido. Sentía que ni siquiera había ocupado toda mi fuerza, aun así ella salió disparada directo hacia los arbustos partiendo en mil pedazos todo lo que se encontraba a su paso hasta caer sobre la tierra y derrapar en ella formando un enorme montículo.

La vi levantarse entre las penumbras, a pesar de tener un rostro serio su mirada estaba cargada de furia. Sus ojos estaban sellados con odio.

Limpio sus labios y me maldijo.

─Es la primera vez que alguien me hace tanto daño ─dijo viniendo hacía mí.

Por alguna razón tragué duro. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, incluso el miedo que sentí la primera vez quedaba demasiado corto a comparación con el de este momento. Involuntariamente llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho buscando mi amuleto, aquel que Naruto me había regalado pero este no estaba.

Me asuste un poco, sin él me sentía desamparada. Rápidamente intenté hacer memoria, Kakashi debería de tenerlo. Maldición. No recordaba habérselo dado sin embargo, si recordaba que antes de ser convertida en lo que ahora era había escuchado su dulce melodía. Traté de pensar en ella, fue entonces que la escuché, débil, lejana pero ahí estaba.

Una vez que reaccione intente golpear a Karin cuando esta llego a mí pero ella me evadió con un golpe al atravesar mi hombro, un segundo después salimos volando hasta llegar de nuevo a orilla del lago, fueron unos 30 metros cubiertos; rebotamos sobre el agua varias veces hasta que finalmente nos hundimos en el fondo. Ella estaba sobre mí pero no se movía, fue ahí en donde me di cuenta de que en verdad quería matarme, pensé que iba a morir. Podía ver mi sangre burbujeando, mezclándose con la luz de la luna que atravesaba el agua oscura, sonreí tristemente mientras pensaba en que esto era lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora.

Lo vi todo en cámara lenta, vi sus rasgos, su odio, su deseo de matarme y entonces lo comprendí.

Había decidido que ya era tiempo de matarla porque de no hacerlo ahora la que iba a morir sería yo. Tomé de nuevo con fuerza su mano y la saqué de mí. Era difícil maniobrar bajo el agua pero mi determinación me hizo moverme. Solidifique mi miedo y lo vencí mientras me juraba nunca más volver a temer. Era un maldito vampiro, uno que no tenía por qué sentir nada más que placer y satisfacción.

De alguna forma conseguí de ella una abertura, mi oportunidad perfecta. La golpee con todas mis fuerza y salimos del agua. Karin intentó defenderse sin embargo ella ya no pudo volver a tocarme. Mis ojos leían sus movimientos. Sonreí arrogante ante la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ahora, no me era difícil ya predecir sus siguientes ataques. No estaba siendo generosa mucho menos compasiva. Le estaba torturando, lastimando como yo quería.

Karin comenzaba a desesperarse. Estaba perdiendo su concentración, ella ya no lucía como el vampiro que había visto hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, altiva, hermosa, poderosa; ahora ella lucía todo lo contrario, se veía cansada, lastimosa.

Sin mucho éxito intentó golpearme. La fuerza que impacto en la palma de mi mano fue dura sin embargo, ella no consiguió moverme ni un solo centímetro.

─¿Qué sucede, Karin? ¿Acaso no dijiste que ibas a matarme? ─inquirí sintiendo como su puño temblaba y mi sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Ella arrugo la nariz disgustada luego, se jalo para soltarse de mi agarre el cual no pudo deshacer. Le costaba trabajo zafarse. Varias veces se jaloneo pero entre más lo hacía más fuerza ponía yo. Disfrutaba de su dolor, de su angustia y desesperación al escuchar como sus huesos tronaban entre mis manos y así como sonaban esos pequeños huesos deseaba que el resto de su cuerpo también lo hiciera.

─Pagaras por todo el daño que me has hecho ─dije en un susurro─. No me importa si no me dices en donde está mi hermano. De todas formas lo buscaré y lo encontraré ─murmuré segura de mis palabras, encerrando aquella promesa en mis labios a lo que ella gimió en un tono indiferente para luego carcajear.

Su gesto me hizo enfurecer.

Presioné con más fuerza su mano sin importarme hacer añicos su brazo porque aunque ella se mordiera para curarse no podría hacerlo, no con los huesos hechos polvo.

─No es necesario que lo busques ─dijo ladina desde el suelo─. Él ya te encontró ─añadió sin dejar de mirarme.

Fruncí un poco mi rostro, no había entendido aquellas confusas palabras de las cuales se jactaba. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Mi rostro pareció preguntarlo sin embargo, ella no contestó, tan sólo amplio su sonrisa. Maldición. Comenzaba a odiarla. ¡Estúpida vampiro engreída! ¿Qué era lo se creía?

Estaba por golpearla cuando de pronto un nuevo y extraño aroma apareció. Se parecía al de ella aunque este era un poco más fuerte, igual que el de Kakashi. Inmediatamente pensé en él. Últimamente la traición se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, incluso hasta para mí.

Chasqueé los dientes y de inmediato lo busqué sin embargo no pude localizarlo. Con mi concentración puesta en aquel olor libere al vampiro que tenía entre mis manos. Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a envolverme. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Dudaba de que Kakashi o alguno de los Uchiha me hubieran encontrado ya que cuando terminamos de conversar yo casi enseguida me había ido, dejando como despedida una sonrisa torcida y una mirada evasiva.

Negué unos segundos. Me había dolido dejar a Sasuke así. De nuevo lo había lastimado.

Automáticamente mordí mi lengua para contener el nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago, no era el momento para ponerme a pensar en ello, aquel ser estaba demasiado cerca. Era una oscura presencia, podía sentirlo, escucharlo. Podía sentir su odio, su desprecio.

Definitivamente no era Kakashi. Entonces, ¿quién era?

─¿Quién eres? ─inquirí sin dejar de mirar las penumbras.

Sabía que él estaba frente a mí, observándome con paciencia desde aquel lugar oscuro en el que se encontraba, fue entonces que escuché a Karin gemir con un tono lleno de indiferencia.

─Vaya… y yo que pensaba que eras lista ─fue lo que pronunció mientras sonreía una vez más altiva y aspiraba aquel aroma que era tan conocido para ella pero que para mí no lo era.

Mis ojos volvieron a ella casi al instante, necesitaba que guardara silencio y que esta vez lo hiciera para siempre. Sin pensarlo una vez más estuve dispuesta a arrancarle el corazón y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque en esos instantes alguien me la arrebato.

Mi mano paso de largo hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. No había medido del todo mi fuerza, esta, había cimbrado la tierra bajo mis pies levantando pequeños y enormes pedazos de tierra. Me quejé. Karin se había escapado de mis manos.

De inmediato la busqué, ella estaba justo en aquel lugar en donde aquel ser sombrío se encontraba. Había sido rápido. Karin estaba a su lado recargada junto a su cuerpo mientras se recuperaba al morder uno de sus brazos. Estaba algo oscuro, podía verla a ella pero no completamente a él, parecía ocultarse.

Estaba segura de que se trataba de un hombre así como también estaba totalmente segura de que se trataba de un vampiro, posiblemente Madara, ese era el único nombre que venía a mi mente en estos momentos, sin embargo por lo poco que podía ver parecía ser tan joven así que de inmediato descarté la idea, aun cuando Madara fuera inmortal había sido el primero y este nuevo vampiro que estaba frente a mis ojos se miraba diferente a lo que Sasuke me había descrito. Lo escuché sonreír.

─Deberías ver la expresión en tu rostro ─dijo y de pronto su voz masculina me hizo estremecer. Había sido como si una descarga de corriente eléctrica me atravesará. Pude sentir mi piel erizarse, congelarse.

Mis labios comenzaron a temblar, aquella voz que provenía de entre los arbustos tenía ese dulce acento que creía que nunca más iba a volver a escuchar.

─¿Suigetsu? ─lentamente murmuré en voz baja mientras observaba como aquella silueta negra se iba acercando.

Mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que miraban. Estaba absorta por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser él? Aquel demonio de un cuerpo perfecto no era mi hermano, se veía más grande, como de mi edad aunque su cabello blanco, el color amatista de sus ojos y lo blanco de su piel me decían que sí lo era, que era Suigetsu el que estaba frente a mis ojos mirándome recto, pretencioso, curioso. Él apenas si me sonrió.

Llegó hasta mí y me miró siendo apenas un breve recorrido. A pesar de que su rostro era hermoso y angelical podía sentir como su cuerpo desprendía un aura maligna. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido con él?

Sin darle algún tipo de orden a mis piernas retrocedí, mi cabeza no lo comprendía.

─No es necesario que lo comprendas ─dijo seguro mientras acariciaba mi rostro. El dorso de su mano derecha atravesó mi mejilla, rozándola con suavidad.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Estaba confundida. Fue entonces que reaccione.

─¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermano? ¿En dónde está Suigetsu? ─pregunté hacia Karin mientras me alejaba un par de pasos hacia atrás, ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

─Suigetsu está frente a tus ojos ─dijo casi enseguida─, y le hice lo mismo que te hicieron a ti. Lo convertí.

La sorpresa no cabía en mi rostro. ¿Convertirlo? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Suigetsu era un niño no… esto. ¿Cómo era que podía ahora lucir de esta manera? Mis ojos se cristalizaron.

─Con tu sangre y algunas cuantas modificaciones acelere su proceso ─dijo al ver las expresiones en mí rostro─. Fue algo doloroso pero al final estás viendo el resultado. Suigetsu es perfecto, él tiene lo que todos estaban buscando de ti. Tiene todas y cada una de nuestras capacidades así como ninguna debilidad y su sangre no sólo me hace más fuerte, me hace mejor.

¿Qué diablos? Ella sólo estaba fanfarroneando.

─No, claro que no ─dijo Suigetsu y de pronto echó a reír─. Ella no está fanfarroneando.

Inmediatamente mi atención se desvió hacia él. ¿Acaso estaba leyendo mis pensamientos?

Sin decir nada más me sonrió, creo que eso había sido un sí. No podía creerlo, Kakashi me había dicho que ningún otro vampiro podía leer la mente de otro de su especie pero Suigetsu… lo estaba haciendo. No imaginaba que otra cosa podría hacer él, Karin había dicho que él era perfecto pero para ella… ¿Qué era la perfección? Me asusté y lo hice más cuando este llego de nuevo a mí.

Sus ojos centellaban con peligro mientras me miraba. Pronto, todo mi cuerpo se tensó, no podía moverme, había algo en él que me impedía hacerlo. Suigetsu estiro una de sus manos deslizándola con calma hasta llegar a mi cabello, tomo un poco de este y lo admiro o al menos eso pareció hacer luego, me acarició; estúpidamente busqué su caricia moviendo mi cabeza al compás de su movimiento, lo extrañaba.

─Suigetsu ─susurré su nombre con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como cada vez él acortaba su distancia hasta llegar a sentirlo frente a mi rostro.

Su aliento era embriagante, helado. Me estaba llenando de una excitación inaguantable y es que era obvio, los dos éramos vampiros, insaciables seguramente. Su sensualidad también estaba por encima de lo permitido. Maldición, en verdad él era perfecto. Lo escuché sonreír, abrí los ojos y lo miré, en verdad sonreía vanidoso y perverso.

Casi enseguida su nariz rozo con suavidad la mía para después pasar de largo por ella y descender hasta mi cuello en donde por unos momentos se quedó ahí, luego, recargó su mentón sobre mi hombro permaneciendo quieto mientras olía. Lo sentía tocarme, acariciar mis brazos, mis hombros, mi espalda.

─Sakura… ─ahora fue él quien pronuncio mi nombre.

Maldita sea, Suigetsu era mi hermano. Bueno, en realidad no lo era ya que él había sido adoptado pero aun así, era mi hermano. Intenté contenerme pero mi cuerpo aún seguía rígido.

Mis pensamientos hicieron que él apretará con más fuerza mis brazos, me quejé un poco, él no estaba siendo nada delicado aun así, creo que él también estaba sintiendo lo mismo de mí.

De pronto lo escuché suspirar. Se retiró un poco y me miró.

─Ya no soy un niño, Sakura ─dijo con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, uno que no pude entender─. Eh cambiado ─susurró con voz visceral y en segundos lo tuve de nuevo sobre mi cuello aunque esta vez clavo sus filosos colmillos en él.

Me tenía presa entre sus manos, Suigetsu había creado una cárcel con ellos, una de sus manos atravesaba por mi espalda hasta sostenerme fuertemente por la nuca mientras que con la otra me tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras succionaba, sin embargo, no me dolió. Yo esperaba que lo hiciera pero no fue así, él estaba alimentándose de mí de una manera sumamente placentera. Mi cuerpo en varias ocasiones sufrió de exquisitos espasmos, podía sentir como drenaba mi sangre lentamente sin causarme ningún daño. Mi ceño se frunció. No lo comprendía, en algún otro momento siendo humana ya me hubiese desmayado con toda la sangre que él ya me había sacado. No me sentía débil o cansada al contrario, mis fuerzas seguían intactas aunque sí podía sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesarme todo el cuerpo.

Unos segundos después deje de sentir como absorbía mi sangre, sus labios se despegaron de mi cuello luego, me observó. Mi sangre estaba alrededor de su boca, descendiendo en forma de hilos por sus labios hasta acumularse en la punta de su mentón.

─Suigetsu ─tartamudeé apenas.

Pensé que me soltaría sin embargo, no lo hizo, aun me tenía sostenida entre sus brazos.

─Así que es cierto ─dijo.

Su voz había sonado con un total desprecio. Comenzaba a dolerme la forma en que me miraba. No era tan difícil suponer a lo que se refería, él lo había visto y, no sólo había leído mis pensamientos, también había entrado en ellos. Había removido mis recuerdos marcando cada momento.

─Tú los mataste. Mataste a mis padres.

Tragué duro. A estas alturas era imposible no contarle la verdad y, cómo no hacerlo si él ya lo sabía. Pronto, sus ojos se tornaron rencorosos y, sin decir una sola palabra más atravesó mi pecho.

Sentía su mano dentro, literalmente tenía mi corazón entre sus dedos. Parpadeé varias veces intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando sin embargo, era obvio.

Suigetsu ni siquiera lo había dudado.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	40. Capítulo XL

**•** **Capítulo XL** **•**

* * *

Una maldita lágrima corrió por mi rostro al sentir su mano retirarse del interior de mi pecho. Aunque mis ojos se cristalizaron no pensaba que llorar fuera posible. Bajé mi vista y observé el enorme hueco que había dejado su mano. La sangre comenzaba a descender a prisa.

─Sólo porque quiero disfrutar un poco más de tu dolor no arranqué tu embustero corazón ─susurró cruelmente a mí oído.

Sus palabras fueron hirientes, más de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

─Suigetsu ─dije en un murmullo.

No esperaba que él me entendiera o me perdonará. Eso sería estúpido ahora. Le había fallado a él, a mi madre y a mis abuelos. No había podido cumplir con la promesa de Mebuki, mucho menos había vengado la muerte de Sumire y de Hiroshi. Maldición. Karin se había salido con la suya.

Lentamente cerré los ojos. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera ahora tenía importancia y, mi inmortalidad no había servido de nada, no había podido matar a Karin. Había perdido el tiempo divirtiéndome con ella pensando en que la vencería sin embargo, no había contado con la aparición de Suigetsu y, ¿cómo esperarlo? Cuando ignoraba que ella lo había convertido en un ser perverso. Yo no merecía morir pero parecía que tenía más vidas que un gato. Suspiré.

Extrañamente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Me dolía terminar así sin embargo, estaba feliz; había vuelto a ver a mi hermano y me había enamorado. Sasuke. Él fue la primera y última persona en la que pensé antes de sentir como mi cuerpo se hundía en lo profundo del lago en el cual Suigetsu me había dejado caer.

La oscuridad pronto comenzó a cubrirme con su velo mientras yo no dejaba de mirar en la superficie del agua la silueta de mi hermano, sus ojos rojos no paraban de mirarme, aquel niño inocente se había convertido en un completo demonio, uno cruel y maldito como la misma mujer que estaba situada a su lado.

Ella me sonrió satisfecha luego, lo abrazo; en cambio él sólo me miró perderme en el fondo de este inmenso abismo.

Mi cuerpo se hundió y finalmente me entregue a los brazos de la muerte sin embargo, algo o alguien no me dejo llegar a ella.

Un fuerte dolor contrajo mi pecho, era algo irritante, doloroso; inclusive podría atreverme a jurar que sea lo que sea quemaba intensamente dentro de mi cuerpo. Ardía y dolía lastimosamente.

Grité angustiosa cuando pude llegar a abrir los ojos, parecía retorcerme.

─Tranquila ─alcancé a escuchar de fondo─. Ya casi termino ─dijo desesperadamente una voz masculina al intentar calmarme pero no era como si al decirlo lo hiciera.

Lo escuchaba hablarme y aunque sonaba demasiado lejano podía oírlo con claridad.

Dirigí mi vista hacia mi pecho, la palma de su mano estaba puesta sobre mi seno, la herida estaba cerrando aunque dolía. Gemí varias veces, aferrándome a las hierbas. Momentos después comprimí con fuerza mis dientes hasta que por fin pude dejar de sentirlo.

La paz había vuelto a mi alma, si es que tenía una.

Pronto, pude volver a respirar con normalidad hasta que de nuevo pude ser yo misma. Miré mi herida, era una enorme cicatriz, una que no se quitaría. Kakashi lo había dicho, las heridas echas por nosotros tardaban más en sanar incluso, no llegaba a quitarse. Maldición, era algo horrible. Me cubrí con molestia mientras miraba al vampiro que tenía al frente, su rostro parecía preocupado pero a la vez disgustado. Chasqueé los dientes.

─Es la segunda vez que nos haces esto ─reprochó serio.

Sin contestarle me puse de pie, no tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir. Estaba molesta. Suigetsu había intentado matarme y lo habría logrado de no haber sido por Itachi. Infeliz, ¿cómo se había atrevido a hacerme esto?

─Al parecer alguien está furiosa ─de pronto la voz de Sai sonó desde alguna parte.

Rápidamente lo busqué, él estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí, recargado sobre la corteza de un árbol.

─Es bueno saber que aún estas viva, en teoría. ─dijo viniendo hacía mí─. Tus heridas sanan demasiado rápido. Es asombroso ver como las células de tu cuerpo se regeneran a una velocidad impresionante ─espetó haciendo un ligero corte en mi brazo con sus uñas el cual desapareció casi enseguida.

Me sorprendió el verlo. Inmediatamente miré mi pecho, aquella grotesca cicatriz comenzaba a desvanecerse, era un proceso lento pero increíble.

Mi cuerpo se estaba recuperando por si solo sin tener la necesidad de morderme como ella o tocarme como Sasuke o Itachi lo hacían y aunque aún no lo comprendía del todo estaba feliz. Mi sangre no sólo los ayudaba a ellos, también me ayudaba a mí.

─Sea lo que sea que estés pensando es estúpido. Siempre haces cosas estúpidas ─aseguró Sai sin dejar de mirarme.

No le contesté sin embargo sus palabras me irritaron. Le di la espalda dispuesta a marcharme pero en eso Itachi me detuvo al sostenerme por el codo fue así como lo miré por sobre mi hombro.

─Sai tiene razón ─dijo─. Debes aprender a controlarte y a ser un poco más paciente, tu imprudencia casi te mata dos veces.

Maldición. En donde había escuchado antes esa frase, a claro, de Sasuke. Negué mientras sonreía. Les agradecía que me hubieran salvado sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a mi hermano, él tenía que abrir los ojos, Suigetsu necesitaba escucharme.

─Y lo hará una tercera si es que ustedes no me ayudan ─espeté girando hacia ellos─. Iré por Suigetsu.

Vi a Itachi suspirar y a Sai negar.

─¿Qué hay de Sasuke? Él se enfadara cuando se enteré de esto.

Torcí una pequeña mueca mientras pensaba. Cada vez lo hacía enojar más.

─Sasuke no tiene porqué saberlo ─dije segura de mis palabras─. Vuelvan con los demás. Karin y mi hermano están más arriba de la colina.

Giré sobre mis talones y levanté la vista, vislumbrando mi entorno.

─No tarden ─murmuré y eso fue todo.

Sin mirar atrás agradecí que no me siguieran en esos momentos. Supuse que Sai o Kakashi les habrían dicho al resto sobre mi ubicación ya que no encontraba otra explicación al hecho del cómo era que me habían encontrado aun así, estaba satisfecha porque lo habían hecho.

Corría nuevamente a través del bosque, buscándolos. Ellos demasiado estaban cerca. Ni siquiera me detuve cuando percibí más claramente sus aromas, estaban juntos aunque había algo diferente, el aroma de Suigetsu comenzaba a desvanecerse, a hacerse menos fuerte.

Poco a poco me fui deteniendo al no comprenderlo. Había llegado a la cima.

Me encontraba frente a una cabaña, vieja, desgastada igual que aquella que había visto en mi sueño. La miré confundida. La madera estaba siendo consumida por las polillas. Caminé despacio hasta posarme sobre el portón que crujió bajo mis pies. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de introducirme en ella aunque aquella voz en mi cabeza me seguía diciendo que no lo hiciera, que no iba a gustarme lo que vería una vez que cruzara la puerta sin embargo, esta vez la ignoré.

Mientras me iba acercando pude notar como esta desprendía un olor penetrante, olía a sangre. En ese momento mis ojos quemaron. Tenía hambre. Maldición. Era inevitable no poder controlarme, aun así me esforcé.

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme luego, mordí uno de mis labios hasta sangrarlo pero hacer eso sólo empeoro las cosas, mis ojos ardieron aún más; los sentía demasiado calientes.

Mi sed se intensifico y entonces, reaccione.

─Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Concéntrate! ─me dije con los dientes apretados.

La ansiedad por alimentarme me estaba disipando de mi verdadero objetivo.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando de mi mente ese olor que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, era algo dulce y yo amaba lo dulce.

Volví a suspirar para luego concentrarme una vez más en lo que había venido a buscar, fue entonces que abrí los ojos de golpe─. No ─susurré apenas.

Mi corazón dio un vuelto enorme al imaginarlo. No era posible, no lo era, ella no lo haría.

Con la mano temblando tome la puerta sin embargo, esta se abrió desde adentro. Mi vista pronto lo recorrió. Suigetsu estaba completamente manchado de rojo, desde su boca hasta los pies. Se veía algo siniestro, fue ahí en donde me di cuenta que aquella sangre que tenía encima era lo que me estaba perturbando.

─Suigetsu ─lo nombre conteniendo mis ganas de saciarme.

Él sólo inclino su cabeza en una sonrisa petulante. No parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido por verme, era como si él ya me hubiese estado esperando, como si hubiera sabido que yo estaba viva y que vendría.

─¿Qué? ─contestó duramente sin dejar de mirarme. En mi rostro no cabía el asombro─. ¿De qué te sorprendes, hermanita? ─inquirió con cierto cinismo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos─. Oh, ya veo ─dijo al ver como lo recorría─. No es mía, es de ella.

Con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza me señalo el interior de la cabaña. Sobre la madera chirriante se encontraba el cuerpo de Karin, desangrándose. Creo que estaba atónita al mirar aquel vampiro tirado en el suelo. Por unos momentos sentí lastima por ella e ira por Suigetsu, este, en verdad se había convertido en un ser despiadado, él la había asesinado sin ningún tipo de misericordia.

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban mirando, era una escena desgarradora y lo que yo no había podido hacer horas atrás él lo había hecho en cuestión de segundos.

Sin saber cómo un sentimiento de rabia me inundo en esos momentos. No sabía si era porque Suigetsu me había arrebatado esa oportunidad o porque había sido él quien lo había hecho por mí.

─Tú… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─inquirí dirigiéndome a él con los ojos llenos de odio mientras apretaba los puños.

Él estaba sonriendo hasta que me respondió─. ¿Acaso creíste que iba dejar impune la muerte de mis abuelos? ─entre abrí mis labios─. Sí, lo sé ─dijo─. Ella los asesino y por eso merecía morir ─masculló con una seriedad absoluta sin embargo tras aquellas palabras una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios, parecía disfrutarla al burlarse.

Eso me hizo enojar.

Di un paso al frente y mi velocidad se acentuó, iba a golpearlo en el rostro cuando de pronto mi empuñadura quedó a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su nariz, alguien diferente a él me había detenido. No fue necesario voltear para saber que se trataba de Sasuke el que me tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras que con su otra mano contenía mí puño.

─Sakura… ─mi nombre sonó con fuerza dentro de sus labios─. Cálmate ─susurró sin soltarme.

¿Cómo diablos se atrevía Sasuke a detenerme? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? Una cosa era que yo intentará matar a Karin y otra muy diferente que Suigetsu lo hubiera hecho.

Lo divise. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Me sentía temblar entre sus manos. Poco a poco mi reflejo en sus ojos me fue tranquilizando hasta que deje de sentir la presión que él estaba generando en mi brazo. Podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba junto al mío, conectando nuestros cuerpos y sentimientos.

─Sasuke ─pronuncié al fin sin embargo, la calma que él había implantado en mi ser se vio corrompida por el monótono sonido de Suigetsu.

─Hmp ─expresó arrogante.

Inmediatamente volteé a mirarlo pero él ya había desaparecido de mi vista. Maldito Suigetsu, comenzaba a detestarlo, si creía que Karin era un ser enfermo e inhumano él no se quedaba atrás. Era peor que ella, peor que yo.

─Ni siquiera te lo imaginas ─respondió ladino desde un costado del cuerpo de Karin─. Aun no me conozco por completo pero… ─dijo mirando sus manos─, con los secretos que aguarda su mente lo sabré.

Dicho esto tomo su cuerpo, me sonrió apenas y, a una velocidad impresionante, casi invisible para mis ojos se fue dejando como evidencia de su existencia un enorme hueco vacío en dónde se suponía debía de estar mí corazón.

─Suigetsu ─murmuré mirando la puerta, imaginando su figura ensombrecida hasta que se esfumo al ver entrar a los demás.

Casi enseguida habían llegado pero, lo habían hecho tarde. Mi hermano se había marchado y quizá lo había hecho para siempre ya que su olor había desaparecido, ya no podía percibirlo. Traté de concentrarme sin embargo, era como si jamás él hubiera existido incluso, el olor de Karin también lo hizo.

Suspiré. Me hubiera dejado caer abatida en el suelo de no haber sido porque Sasuke aún continuaba abrazándome. Él me miró, no era necesario preguntármelo.

─Tranquila ─dijo mientras aún me sostenía─, juró que lo encontraremos. Lo prometo.

Con un gran suspiro aguarde su promesa mientras agachaba la cabeza, no obstante, el apoyo de los demás me confortó. Los miré a todos por unos momentos, arrogantes, misteriosos y emblemáticos como la primera vez en que los vi; llenos de una vitalidad y belleza infrahumana como la que ahora poseía yo.

Deje de observarlos y haciendo aún lado todos mis sentimientos me juré al lado Sasuke y del resto volver a encontrarlo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


	41. Síntesis

**•** **Síntesis** **•**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En algún punto extraño y ambiguo del otro lado del mundo…_

Las puertas de dos hojas enormes de una gran habitación semi-oscura que era iluminada por apenas algunas cuantas lámparas de bombillos de baja intensidad, se abrieron dando paso a un ferviente vampiro arrogante que caminó lento hacia aquel otro ser oscuro que se encontraba a los pies de su elegante y descomunal trono; este al notarlo se giró despacio, sintiendo y reconociendo en la punta de su nariz un aroma único y peculiar que de inmediato le hizo encender su gélida mirada.

Miró la puerta y sonrió. Su rostro maduro era un poco inexpresivo sin embargo, aquel gesto se amplió al reconocerlo aunque, aquel vampiro que estaba mirando no era uno de sus hijos, mucho menos alguien al cual él podría reconocer sin haber dado antes su permiso.

─Alto ─pronunció con voz fuerte y cabal a dos de sus guardianes, deteniéndolos antes de que estos atacarán aquel intruso que no paraba de sonreír.

Este, ladeo un poco su cabeza y, como esperando una respuesta guardo silencio, desenado escuchar su voz.

─Mi señor… ─se atrevió a hablar aquel ser mientras se arrodillaba y lo reverenciaba, luego levantó la cabeza y sonrió aún más al mismo tiempo en que se iba poniendo de pie.

Madara, quien era el vampiro que estaba a su frente entornó ligeramente sus perfilados ojos en él aunque luego sonrió, marcando en sus labios su gesto. Había algo peculiar en ese hombre que llamaba por mucho su atención.

─Por como luces… veo que eres uno de nosotros ─dijo de pronto su voz a lo que aquel demonio asintió─. Sin embargo, no recuerdo haber concedido permiso alguno para tú creación. Dime, ¿quién eres y con qué derecho te atreves a irrumpir dentro de mi castillo?

Él le sonrió altivo, tajante, no era necesario decirle. Madara ya debía de tener una idea con todo aquello que rondaba por su mente la cual a pesar de ser una de las más fuertes en esos momentos era como un libro abierto.

Él chico encendió sus ojos y estirando su mano hacia la puerta la llamo.

─Su nombre es Suigetsu, padre. Y él es lo que todos habíamos estado buscando.

.

.

.

 _Fin del primer libro_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

 _Hola a todos._

 _En primera quiero agradecerles que se hayan tomado el tiempo necesario para leer esta historia la cual me costó un poco terminar, sin embargo mientras avanzaba las ideas fluyeron como gotas de lluvias._

 _Espero les haya gustado, continuaré con ella aunque todavía no tengo idea de cuando publicarla no obstante, ya tengo pensada la trama y quizá si sigo como voy espero poder ofrecer un tercer apartado. La idea me gusta aunque no sé que tanto pueda avanzar o perjudicar pero en fin, no pienso adelantarme mucho por ahora, solo sé que, ya estoy comenzando a escribir la continuación._

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo._

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._

 _P.S. Las invitó a pasar a mi perfil y leer alguna de mis otras historias (finalizadas)  
_

 _O.o.O.o.O.o.O_


End file.
